Who i am
by boothtempe
Summary: bueno aqui empiezo mi segundo fic... espero que os guste! porfavor dejad reviews... ah! porsupuesto es B&B ADVIERTO! EL CAPITULO 7 nO es recomendado PARA MENORES... EL CAPITULO 39 TAMBIEN ES PROHIBIDO PARA MENORES! ya esta completo!
1. Chapter 1

WHO I AM: capitulo 1

Era un lunes por la mañana… bones estaba en su despacho… hablando con angela de lo que le habia ocurrido el fin de semana…

_Flash back_

_Brennan: no se como pudo hacerle eso…_

_Booth: bueno, a veces pasa…_

_Brennan: le justificas?_

_Booth: bones no la defiendo… no hay nada que justifique un engaño… solo digo que pasa…_

_Brennan: ya se que pasa… pero por un estupido mal entendido??? Quiero decir… ni siquiera tenia pruebas sobre ello…_

_Booth: bueno, no todos son como tu, bones!_

_Brennan: que quieres decir?_

_Booth: bueno, conociendote seguro que no hubieras creido nada sin ninguna prueba…_

_Brennan: por supuesto… (booth sonrio ante su respuesta… algo que hizo tranquilizar a bones que parecia empezar a alterarse por la aparente falta de indignación de su compañero sobre su ultimo caso… tras un pequeño silencio) sabes, lo que mas me extraña?_

_Booth: que?_

_Brennan: como marry pudo dejarse engatusar por paul??... quiero decir, pense que no era su tipo de hombre…_

_Booth: bueno… yo diria mas bien que paul sedujo a marry…_

_Brennan: vamos, booth!… no te lo crees ni tu!!!... Me pregunto como lo hizo?_

_Booth: bones, aunque no te lo creas, con las palabras adecuadas cualquier hombre podria seducir a cualquier mujer… (tempe sin querer dejo escapar una risa ironica… algo que pico a booth) si quieres te lo podria demostrar…_

_Brennan: (le sorprendio las palabras de su compañero pero tenia tambien curiosidad) no me digas?... y que piensas hacer…_

_Booth: bueno voy a hacer que una mujer se rinda a mis encantos… y volvere con su numero de telefono para restregartelo… (luego dejo escapar una sonrisa de provocación)_

_Brennan: (se sintio algo perturbada con las palabras de booth… "que se rinda a sus encantos" "que va a hacer?" se pregunto a si misma… tras ver la sonrisa de booth, le saco de sus pensamientos) bien!_

_Booth: (se levanto y se acerco a ella, poso uno de sus rodillas al suelo para estar a la altura de su cara y con un brazo apoyandose a la mesa… ella seguia sentada…y booth mirando a la barra del bar de donde estaba dijo "que te parece la del traje azul?")_

_Brennan: oh vamos booth!... ella es presa facil para un hombre tan guapo como tu (lo solto mirando a la chica de arriba abajo)_

_Booth: (al oir esas palabras se giro de nuevo hacia su compañera y la mira a la cara… con una sonrisa) que has dicho??(la pregunto algo sorprendido)_

_Brennan: eh? (miro de nuevo la cara de su compañero y al ver su sonrisa… se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y quiso rectificar) quiero decir, se supone que es un recto no?... pues subamos el liston en lo mas alto…_

_Booth: (seguia mirandola en los ojos) esta bien, dime entonces según tu quien va a ser mi presa?_

_Brennan: (tras dar una vuelta con su mirada por todo el bar…) esa! (dijo convencida)... del todo el bar creo que ella seria un verdadero reto!!! _

_Booth: (se giro mira a la mujer de arriba abajo… se levanto mirando a bones y la dijo) no te subestimes bones! (suspiro fuertemente como dandose animo y fue directo a la chica)_

_Brennan se quedo pensando "subestimarme? que coño quiso decir con eso?" cuando se giro vio que booth ya estaba hablando con la chica… pero habia varias personas delante de ella, lo que la impedian observarles asi que se levanto y se cambio de sitio sentandose en uno de los taburetes del bar…al cabo de unos minutos vio a la chica sonreir y signos de complicidad entre los dos… se dijo a si misma "que rapido no?"… nunca dudo que booth fuese a conseguirlo pero lo que no se imaginaba es que fuera tan rapido… tras unos minutos vio a la chica poner la mano en su bolso y dio a booth un papelito… y se acerco a sus oidos y parecia susurarle algo… mientras se lo susuraba booth sonreia… ella se preguntaba que le podria estar diciendo la chica para que estuviera sonriendo…de pronto, se dio cuenta que booth ya tenia el numero por lo que volveria a la mesa en cualquier momento… cogio la copa que tenia y volvio a su mesa… a la espera de booth… _

_a los pocos segundos vio a booth dirigiendose de nuevo a la mesa… cuando booth llego a pocos metros de la mesa donde estaba Brennan…. Sintio una mano que le agaro el brazo haciendole girar… sin nisiquiera tiempo de reaccionar le estaban besando… no sabia como reaccionar… mientras que le besaban tenia los ojos abierto… trato de identificar quien era… y lo unico que pudo decirse a si mismo fue " pero que coño?" al reconocerla… trato de separarse con algo de dificultad pero que al final consiguió…_

_Diane: he estado pensando y me he dicho… porque esperar?... _

_Booth: (no se lo esperaba y no sabia como reaccionar a eso) Diane, yo… yo no se que decir…_

_Diane: no necesitas decir nada, cariño… (con una sonrisa… deslizo su mano en su traje y fue bajando poco a poco… algo que hizo sobresaltar a booth… haciendole escapar una sonrisa boba…)_

_Booth no sabia que hacer, no es lo que tenia planeado… la chica estaba muy guapa pero la presencia de bones le hacia sentir incomodo… se sentia como si la estuviera engañando… booth pensenba en lo ultimo mientras se giraba despacio intentando sacar la mano de diane de su traje… su pensamientos fueron interumpidos al ver la cara de Brennan… su sonrisa boba se le borro de inmediato de su cara… ella parecia enfadada, decepcionada, e indignada por lo que veia… sin que pudiera decir nada, ella se levanto de golpe de la mesa y le dijo…_

_Brennan: creo que deberia irme… espero que lo pasen bien_

_Booth: (bones ya se disponia a irse cuando booth dio algunos pasos adelante separandose de Diane y agaro la mano de bones) espera…_

_Diane: (no sabia que estaba pasando exactamente pero no quiso darse por vencida… se acerco a booth abrazandole desde atrás, booth al sentirla detrás se quedo mudo…lo habia sorprendido) quien es esa, cariño? (soltandole un beso en el cuello haciendo que booth cerrase los ojos de desesperación… al ver la escena Brennan… no pudo aguantarlo mas)_

_Brennan: nadie! (se apresuro en decir…) que tengan buenas noches… (se largo como alma que lleva al diablo sin mirar atrás)…_

_Booth al ver salir a Brennan quiso seguirla… salio del abrazo de Diane y se disponia ya a irse cuando la mujer volvio a agarrarla…_

_Diane: no lo entiendo!... es tu novia?_

_Booth: no, pero…_

_Diane: entonces no te preocupes… seguro que lo entiende!!(le interumpio… y sin dejarle volver a hablar puso sus dos manos alrededor de su cuello y le beso de nuevo…)_

_Brennan al llegar al coche se dio cuenta de que habia olvidado su bolso asi que respiro hondo y volvio a entrar al bar… nada mas entrar les vio de nuevo… se estaban besando… volvio a tomar aire y se acerco a su mesa… booth estaba de espalda asi que no pudo verla… cogio su bolso y salio por el mismo camino por la que habia entrado…_

_Fin flash back_

Angela: oh cariño… estas celosa!!!

Brennan: no estoy celosa…

Angela: si que lo estas…

Brennan: no, angela… solo estoy indignada…si sabia que iva a besar a esa zorra… solo tenia que avisarme para ahorrarme semejante… semejante escena! (dijo este ultimo con mucha rabia)

Angela: oh dios mio!! Estas enamorado de el!!! (grito esta… llena de felicidad)

Brennan: que tonterias dices ange!... y baja esa voz! Que se supone que esto es una conversación privada…

Angela: losiento…(puso la mano en su boca… pero sin que se le vaya la sonrisa… se levanto de su silla y fue hacia su amiga y la abrazo) estoy tan orgullosa de ti!!!

Brennan: ange!... que no estoy enamorada de el (la dijo algo indignada intentando escapar de su abrazo) no se ni porque te cuento nada (murmuro)

En ese momento entro booth… algo agitado…

Booth: oh! Por fin te encuentro, bones! Donde has estado? (Brennan y angela se separaron de inmediato, sorprendido de la entrada de booth)

Brennan: pues he estado aquí todo el rato, booth! (recolocándose en su silla)

Booth: (suspiro y se giro y vio a angela mirandola fijamente) hola angela!

Angela: hola robacorazones! (con una sonrisa picara le contesto)

Booth: (le miro algo extrañado y se dijo "y ella ahora que la pasa ?... no tengo tiempo para eso ahora"… y volvio la mirada a bones) te he llamado todo el finde y no contestabas? A donde te metiste?

Brennan: (tras lo ocurrido el viernes bones no quiso contestar el telefono todo el finde… y menos mal que no se presento a su casa se dijo…) losiento… estaba… estaba… no importa… que querias decirme!!!

Booth: queria… queria disculparme por lo de…

Brennan: no! (le interumpio…) quiero decir, era un reto… ganaste y… que mejor forma de restregarmelo… (este ultimo le salio sin querer… "no es lo que queria decir" penso)

Booth: bones! Losiento!! No queria…

Brennan: booth, lo entiendo… Es mas deberia disculparme yo por irme de esa forma… solo era un estupido reto, no?

Booth: claro! (le contesto algo sorprendido… "era eso una pregunta? Se pregunto)

Brennan: ves? Estamos bien! (con una sonrisa en la boca, mirandole en los ojos… su contacto visual fue interumpido por angela)

Angela: oh!!! Que lindo…

Los dos se giraron hacia ella… booth con cara de desconcertado… no entendia el comportamiento de angela y Brennan simplemente la fusilaba con su mirada…

Brennan: ange! Seguro que no tienes trabajo? (intentando mantener la paciencia con su mejor amiga)

Angela: no te enfades cariño… lo entiendo! 3 son multitud! (con una gran sonrisa abandono el despacho de Brennan dejando a la pareja por fin solo!)

Booth: que la pasa?

Brennan: ni idea… (se apresuro a decir… luego volvio su mirada hacia su ordenador) de visita? (le pregunto)

Booth: oh no!... nos vamos! Tenemos un caso (nada mas oirlo…bones se giro con una sonrisa en la boca y se levanto de golpe… a booth le gusto ver su entusiasmo… habia quedado preocupado tras su comportamiento del viernes… pero al parecer todo estaba bien… estaba contento porque no le gustaba nunca estar mal con ella… pero algo confuso tambien… mientras se levantaba la veia quitarse la bata y ponerse su abrigo… tenia una mini conversación consigo mismo " finalmente que fue eso del viernes? Juraria que fueron celos… pero no lo parenta, esta tan… tan normal!!! a lo mejor se porta asi siempre que esta celosa… la verdad es que nunca la he visto celosa antes!!! Maldita sea, booth… creo que no entenderas nunca del todo a temperance…" cuando acabo bones de cambiarse simplemente salieron a por el cadáver!!!

4


	2. Chapter 2

**WHO I AM: capitulo 2**

Durante todo el camino al escenario del crimen no cruzaron palabras… al llegar

Booth: bueno bones que tenemos?

Brennan: mujer…blanca… entre 25 y 35 años…

Booth: puedes decirme la causa de la muerte?

Brennan: uh!... no sabria que decirte!! Presenta multiples fracturas…

Booth: maltratos?

Brennan: parece… pero, esto…

Booth: que…?

Brennan: nose… prefiero llegar al laboratorio

Booth: chicos!… nos la llevamos al jeffersonian!! (grito a sus agentes… cuando se giro vio a bones unos 10 pasos delante de el, mirando por todas partes… se acerco) bones, que ocurre…

Brennan: (sorprendido por la pregunta de booth) nada… simplemente observaba!!!...vamos (girandose y dirigiendose al coche)

Una vez al instituto… Brennan se dirigio a su despacho a cambiarse… y a la espera del cuerpo… booth volvio con sus agentes para saber que mas le podian decir del lugar del crimen… si habia, algo mas que le pudiese ayudar en la investigación… unas 2 horas mas tarde llego booth de nuevo al jeffersonian… y subio a la plataforma en busca de mas información…

Booth: que de nuevo bones? (le solto nada mas subir)

Brennan: la mujer tenia multiples fracturas, tiene varias fracturas en la cabeza pero esta (enseñando con el dedo) fue la que la mato…

Booth: puedes determinar el arma homicida??

Brennan: no! Estoy esperando los resultados de hodgins… hemos encontrado particulas incrustado en la fractura… seguro que los resultados nos determinara el arma o por lo menos la forma que puede tener… (levanto el craneo) yo descartaria cualquier arma punzante!... se sabe ya quien es?

Booth: no! Esperaba que me lo pudieras decir…

Brennan: estoy preparando el craneo para que angela haga la reconstruccion facial…

Booth: bien! ( apoyandose en una de las barras de la plataforma a la espera de mas información)malditos maltratadores! (dijo muy serio mirando abajo)

Brennan: booth, no creo que estemos ante un caso de maltratos…

Booth: pero si dijiste que tenia varias fracturas…

Brennan: si, pero cuando analize sus manos y sus pies… las fracturas que tenian en esas zonas… no son propias de golpes recibidos, sino dados! (intentando hacer el gesto a booth… según la forma de la fractura)

Booth: quizas se defendio…

Brennan: no creo que sea esa la causa de esas fracturas… yo creo que ha estado peleando!

Booth: acaso no es lo que acabo de decir?… solo que en vez de pelear dije defender porque esta claro quien acabo muerta!!!

Brennan: me refiero a pelea… de luchadora… lo digo por la repetición de las fracturas, y parecen haberse roto del mismo modo…

Booth: vaya! (se quedo algo sorprendido)

Brennan: lo que no entiendo es como su cuerpo ha ido a parar alli…quiero decir, viste la escena del crimen? No habia nada alrededor… como puede una luchadora acabar alli?

Booth: a lo mejor no es la escena del crimen… bones, primero necesito que identifiques a la chica!

Brennan: si... casi he acabado…(centrandose de nuevo al craneo… por unos segundo levanto la vista vio a booth de nuevo apoyado en la barra de la plataforma y sin mirarle le dijo) sabes? Me quede con la curiosidad! (haciendo que booth la mirara…ella seguia centrada en el craneo como si de nada se tratara) que paso después de que yo me fuera?

Booth: (se soprendio de la pregunta, pero procuro responder con normalidad) nada!

Brennan: yo no lo difiniria por nada lo que vi cuando volvi a por mi bolso! (le solto sin mas… evitando mirarle en los ojos)

Booth: (no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa con la respuesta de tempe… se levanto y se puso enfrente de tempe...con la mesa de por medio) pensaba que te referias a después de coger el bolso…

Brennan: (con la respuesta de seeley se sorprendio y levanta la mirada hacia la cara de su compañero) me viste? (booth asento con la cabeza) como? (le pregunto sorprendido) estabas de espaldas y parecias tan… tan centrado en… en… (por cada palabra que decia se sentia mas incomoda… y mas con la sonrisa que tenia su compañero… empezo a evitar mirarle en los ojos) en ella…

Booth: bueno, creo que te equivocas…

Brennan: juraria que no… (mirandole con mirada desafiante… luego volvio a mirar el craneo y volvio soltarle otra de sus preguntas) fue en la tuya o en la suya?

Booth: bones!(grito indignado…cuando iva a seguir hablando llego angela)

Angela: bren esta ya listo (pregunto nada mas llegar)

Brennan: si…

Booth: (dio la vuelta a la mesa y se puso al lado de tempe… se acerco a sus oidos y la susurro) sabes? No tienes porque estar celosa!! Ya te dije que no paso nada!

Brennan: (totalmente indignada) como te atreves siquiera a pensar eso? (le grito… booth seguia mirandole con esa sonrisa en la boca)

Angela: como se atreve a pensar que? (pregunto intentado saber de que hablaban)

Brennan: (levanto el craneo se dirigio a angela para darselo) nada! Ya puedes empezar con la reconstruccion…

Angela: (no quiso insistir) os avisare cuando lo tenga! (y se fue)

Cuando se fue Brennan se dio la vuelta vio a su compañero con la misma posición… pero estando ella ahora al otro lado de la mesa… le tenia de espaldas…se acerca y se puso delante de la mesa… quitandose los guantes… mientras lo hacia miro a su izquierda vio algo que la saco de quicio… y sin siquiera pensarlo solto

Brennan: la zorra tiene agallas!!!

Booth: (sorprendido por su lenguaje poco profesional… se giro de inmediato para ver que pasaba… fue cuando la vio mirando hacia su despacho… y al mirar el tambien por esa direccion vio a Diane entrando en el despacho de Brennan… se soprendio aunque no mas de oir como lo habia apodado tempe… apoyo medio cuerpo a la mesa… mirando a Brennan que seguia centrada mirando que hacia Diane en su despacho) asi que zorra eh?... luego te extraña que llega a tal conclusión? (lo dijo con ironia)

Brennan: (la ironia de su compañero no paso desapercibido por su cabeza… volvio su cara en busca de su compañero cuando se dio cuenta que estaba apoyado en la mesa…) que no estoy celosa (le hablo ya enfadada…) asi llamo a todas las que entran en mi despacho sin mi permiso!!! (se defendio)

Booth: asi? Desde cuando?

Brennan: desde ahora…(y dandole golpes en su brazo) quitate de la mesa… ya te he dicho que no te puedes apoyar sobre mis mesas!

Booth: (sorprendido por su agresión se levanto de inmediato) pero si no hay nada encima… (reclamo)

Brennan: da igual… como te atreviste a darle mi direccion de trabajo? (le acuso)

Booth: bones, yo no la di nada… como puedes pensar… (algo ofendido)

Brennan: entonces que hace ahí? (le interumpio)

Booth: no lo se…

Brennan: entonces voy a averiguarlo… (se iva ya a paso de gigante… booth sorprendido corrio hacia ella para frenarla)

Booth: espera… creo que sera mejor que hable yo con ella (la dijo poniendose delante de ella)

Brennan: no, es Mi despacho (haciendo que con su mano se apartara de su camino)

Booth: (al ver que no la iva a convencer suspiro… corrio a coger su chaqueta que lo habia dejado sobre la mesa… y volvio corriendo hacia una Brennan que ya habia bajado de la plataforma) espera (le grito)

Booth y brennan de camino al despacho de este ultimo se toparon con hodgins…

Hodgins: ya tengo los resultados…esas particulas eran trozos de piedra…

Booth: quieres decir que a la victima la dieron con una piedra!

Mientras que hablaban estos dos Brennan volvio su mirada hacia su despacho y vio a Diane husmeando lo que colmo su paciencia y sin decir nada se marcho hacia su despacho…

Hodgins: (miro extrañado el comportamiento de bren… luego se volvio hacia booth ) o se dio contra ella… (intento seguir con la conversación como si nada… pero booth tambien a su turno se marcho al despacho de Brennan soltando a hodgins un "puede") de nada chicos ( les grito indignado por su comportamiento y siguió su camino)

3


	3. Chapter 3

**WHO I AM: capitulo 3**

Una vez al despacho de Brennan lo que llego a oir al entrar fue…"hola dr brennan" Brennan estaba delante de ella y despaldas a la puerta…

Brennan: como sabe como me llamo y que hace aqui? (de pronto vio como se le dibujaba una cara de sonrisa a diane…y no entendia a que venia eso? Y de pronto oyo)

Diane: hola seeley…

Booth: hola diane… (con este ultimo supo brennan que su compañero ya habia llegado a su despacho y volteo los ojos) como estas? (la pregunto intentado ser cortes algo que saco de quicio a bren)

Brennan: contesta a mi pregunta (solto sin nisiquiera dejarla contestar a la pregunta de booth)

Diane: oh! Losiento dr Brennan… pero creo que se le cayo esto el otro dia (enseñandola una de sus tarjetas)

Brennan: ah! (se sento al sofa intentando tranquilizarse)

Booth: y que haces aquí? (tras preguntar se sento al lado de bones)

Diane: me dijiste que eran amigos… asi que supuse que ella sabria donde estarias… es que el otro dia te fuiste sin decir nada…y…

Brennan: te fuiste sin decir nada? (pregunto a booth interumpiendo a Diane… booth le dio un golpe a la pierna como diciendola ahora no…)

Diane: y pense… pense que…

Booth: losiento mucho Diane… no debi irme de esa forma (esta vez fue el quien la interumpio… Brennan no entendia exactamente que habia pasado… estaba convencida que acabaron juntos)

Diane: (tras un momento de silencio) quieres tomar una copa…

Booth: (miro a Brennan que le miraba con cara de incomoda ) losiento Diane… ahora estoy trabajando…

Diane: (las reacciones de tempe no pasaron desapercibidos ante sus ojos) una curiosidad… ayer no me quedo claro una cosa… tu y la dr estais saliendo?

Booth/Brennan: no! (contestaron al unisono)

Diane: bien (se dirigia ya hacia la puerta luego paro…) seeley… quizas esta noche… podriamos… podriamos…quedar y…

Booth: (al ver por donde iva eso… se adelanto) Diane! (interumpiendola… se levanto y se puso frente a ella) no puedo quedar contigo… es que hay alguien… (mirandola en los ojos)

Diane: oh! Losiento!! El echo de que no estes con ella no significa que no tengas novia…que tonta soy!

Booth: no tengo novia (se apresuro a desmentir… luego miro a bones… que estaba siguiendo la conversación… luego volvio a mirar a Diane) lo que quise decir es que hay una mujer que me gusta mucho…

Diane: oh! Entiendo… (la cosa se volvio algo incomoda y quiso largarse) encantada de haberte conocido…

Booth: encantado tambien… (y luego diane se fue dejando a booth y bones solos)

Brennan: pense que te acostaste con ella…

Booth: ya te dije que no paso nada! (sentandose de nuevo a su lado)

Brennan: porque no? (su pregunta hizo que booth la mirara) uhm… ya se…por tu nueva enamorada eh?

Booth: (no sabia que decir… un poco avergonzado… miro al frente y dijo) si!

Brennan se puso al reir al ver avergonzado a booth… algo que hizo que booth se sintiera mas incomodo… pero por su suerte justo en ese momento llego cam…

Cam: chicos! Angela dice que ya esta lista!

Booth agradecio la aparicion de cam y se levanto como un resorte y salio del despacho de su compañera…

Al llegar donde angela…

Booth: ya sabemos quien es? (pregunto nada mas llegar…)

Angela: si… se llama Ashley Washington… tiene 28 años… preparaba su doctorado en quimica en la universida de Maryland…

Booth: Ashley Washington?

Brennan: la conoces?

Booth: no… no personalmente… pero oi hablar de esos casos…(hablo en general)

Brennan: esos casos?

Booth: hace 3 años… unos 15 mujeres fueron secuestrados… en diferentes dias… no parecia tener nada en comun a parte del echo de estudiar en esa facultad… el FBI acabo cogiendo el caso… pero no llego a resolverlo… parece que hace 7 meses estos sucesos volvieron a ocurrir, aquí en washington… la investigación sigue en curso… pero no hay pistas…

Brennan: bueno al parecer… ya tenemos una!

Booth: bones debemos volver al lugar donde encontramos el cuerpo… (salieron los dos hacia el bosque de nuevo)

Una vez en el lugar… se pusieron a buscar… ya habia pasado 1h sin encontrar nada concreto… a parte de pisadas discontinuas que no llevaba a ningun sitio en concreto… se habian alejado del coche…Brennan desde que hablaron no se le habia quitado las palabras de booth de la cabeza y no podia evitar darle vueltas y vueltas… asi que decidio acabar con su sufrimiento…

Brennan: quien es la afortunada? (empezo sin rodeos)

Booth: (le sorprendio la pregunta…) no es el momento bones!!!

Brennan: la conosco? (insistio… poniendose delante de el impidiendole avanzar…)

Booth: (suspiro) si! (con el brazo la aparto para que siguiera con la investigación… después de algunos pasos… vio que habia pisado agua… proyecto la linterna y vio que estaba al borde de un rio… proyecto la luz hacia la otra orilla parecia haber visto algo… pero no sabia exactamente que era… la luz de la linterna era lo suficientemente fuerte para llegar a mostrarle lo que queria… mientras forzaba su vision para poder determinar lo que veia… escucho a bones llamandole "booth, booth"… se giro… ) que? (se dio cuenta que estaba a unos cuantos metros de bones… se pregunto que hacia ella ahí?... se habia quedado parada?)

Brennan: cam me ha llamado… los padres de Ashley Washington ya han llegado… debemos irnos! (le grito para que pudiera oirla)

Booth: ya voy (le contesto… miro de nuevo hacia el otro lado de la orilla y se autoconvencio que quizas los arboles le han jugado una mala pasada… y se puso a andar hacia bones)

Brennan sin esperarle ya se dirigia hacia el coche, que estaba a unos cuantos metros mas adelante… mientras avanzaba… iluminaba sus pasos… y pensaba… "quien puede ser? Se habra enamorado de cam? No… lo hubiese notado… no se ha portado de forma diferente con ella últimamente…" pensaba y pensaba y no se la ocurria nadie… mientras que estaba surmegido en sus pensamiento nisiquiera oyo a booth acercarse… solo sintio a alguien ponerla las manos en el ombro… y sobresalto de susto…

Booth: losiento! (al ver la reaccion de su compañera)

Brennan: (con el susto la linterna se cayo y quedo iluminando un sitio… cuando se agacho para recogerlo vio una piedra ensangretada) al final de cuentas creo que estamos al escena del crimen…

Booth: a que te refieres? (agachandose el tambien)

Brennan: creo que hemos encontrado la famosa piedra…

Booth: esta piedra es grande… y esta incrustado en el suelo (haciendo el esfuerzo de levantarlo) bones… la victima no fue golpeado con una piedra… sino que cayo sobre una…

Brennan: (cogio su linterna y iluminaba el camino…) booth… andando no veo como podria caerse…

Booth: estaria corriendo!

Brennan: de sus secuestradores?

Booth: quizas… (suspiro) bones! Estamos sin pistas… como en los otros casos…

Brennan: se va a salir con la suya otra vez! Booth (le dijo sentandose al suelo apoyandose en uno de los arboles)

Booth: eso parece!

Brennan: tenemos que llevar esta piedra al jeffersonian y comprobar que la sangre que esta aquí es de la victima…

Booth: espera que voy a por la pala (corrio hacia el coche cogio la pala y volvio… no era una piedra muy grande asi que… al primer golpe… consiguió sacarlo de ahí…lo puso en una de las bolsas de bones… cuando acabo miro a bones… parecia abatida…) eh bones!!! (aganchandose delante de ella) seguro que la proxima vez le cogeremos…

Brennan: (no parecia muy convencida con las palabras de booth… suspiro) como lo sabes?

Booth: porque ya empieza a cometer errores…

Brennan: dejandonos un cadáver?

Booth: bones! Lo que quiero decir… es que la proxima vez quizas tendremos mas pistas…

Brennan: eso espero tambien… (suspiro)

Booth: (se levanto) vamos tenemos que hablar con los padres de la victima (la ayudo a levantarse y se fueron)

3


	4. Chapter 4

**WHO I AM: capitulo 4**

Al llegar al jeffersonian analizaron la sangre que estaba en la piedra… y confirmaron que era de Ashley… los dos compañeros se dirigeron a hablar con los padres… cuando acabaron y los padres ya se habian ido…

Brennan: creo que necesito una copa… me acompañas?

Booth: encantado!

Se fueron al lugar de siempre…bones no queria comer… booth no quiso insistir asi que se limitaron a tomar copas… 1,2,3, de ahí hasta el final habian perdido la cuenta… booth al ver lo tomada que estaba su compañera decidio a acompañarla a casa… los dos no estaban como para conducir asi que llamaron un taxi…. Una vez a casa de bones… cuando salio bones del taxi casi se cae… booth la sujeto…

Booth: woah!! no me di cuenta lo tomada que estabas! (se lamento)

Brennan: no… el alcohol ha decido hacer efecto en mi justo en este momento… (booth sonrio de la ironia de bones! La ayudo a subir a su apartamento… la sento en el sofa… pero ella se levanto directamente… y se fue a la cocina en busca de algo mas de beber…volvio unos minutos mas tarde) booth! Mira lo que he encontrado…(levantando los vasos y el vino)

Booth: oh no!!! Como bebas una copa de mas… tendre que llevarte al hospital!

Brennan: que exagerado eres… estoy perfectamente AGENTE… (empezo a andar hacie el… todo iva bien… hasta pocos metros… fue donde perdio el equilibrio… lo unico que recordo fue estar en los brazos de booth sobre el sofa… y unos ruidos de vasos rotos al suelo…) vaya!

Booth: ya lo veo! (ironizo)

Brennan: tampoco necesitabamos a esos vasos… (poniendo la botella delante de su cara)

Booth: (se quedo mirandola…y se dijo a si mismo si que esta borracha) ni una gota mas… dame eso… (se lo quito y se levanto… dejandola al sofa…)

Brennan: que aguafiestas…(la mirada de booth era un poema… jamas penso que su compañera podia portarse asi…)

Booth: no bajes de ese sofa! Podrias cortarte (le advirtió) ya traere algo con que limpiar todo esto! (con el vino en la mano se dirigio al la cocina…mientras buscaba el recogedor y la escoba… oyo a bones hablandole)

Brennan: booth! Por mas que pienso… no se me ocurre quien es!!!

Booth: (estaba algo confuso… estaba hablando del caso?) de quien hablas? (ya lo habia encontrado y se dirigia de nuevo al salon)

Brennan: me dijiste que la conocia… asi que me puse a pensar quien podia ser… pero aun no caigo… (justo en ese momento vio a booth delante de ella… con la escoba y el recogedor) dime quien es!!!

Booth: (sin decir nada se fue cerca de la mesa… que era donde habia los vasos rotos y empezo a recoger… ella al ver que su compañero no le contestaba… le volvio a recordar… "booth, porfavor"… ya habia acabado de recoger cuando al oir este ultimo… se puso de rodilla delante del sofa… estaba enfrente de ella…) bones… (no sabia… que decir…)

Brennan: trabaja contigo?? (le pregunta interumpiendole)

Booth: (suspiro) si!

Brennan: lo sabia (de pronto grito) bueno… no lo sabia… lo sospechaba… estas enamorado de cam…

Booth: no! (se apresuro en contestar… algo sorpredido por su conclusión) no es cam…

Brennan: (bajo su cara… haciendo que sus caras se encontraran a pocos centímetros) entonces quien es???

Booth: (el acercamiento de esta… le puso muy nervioso… estaba realmente a pocos centímetros… se dijo a si mismo " esta borracha seeley… no debes de aprovecharte de eso" tras un intenso pero corto contacto visual… booth giro su cara hacia el recogedor… y se levanto de golpe… una vez arriba… lejos de esos labios tan tentadoras… volvio a mirarla… y con total normalidad la dijo) creo que deberias de irte a la cama… (cogio los vasos rotos y se dirigio a la cocina…)

Brennan: no me ire a la cama… antes de saber quien es… (le dijo antes de que este se fuera a la cocina… tras decir eso se tumbo al sofa…)

Booth: no entiendo porque estas tan empeñada en saber quien es (le grito desde la cocina)

Brennan: porque quiero saber contra quien debo luchar por ti! (le sorprendio tanto las palabras de su compañera que solto de golpe el recogedor y la escoba que tenia en mano y salio corriendo de la cocina hacia el salon…)

Booth: que has dicho? (le solto nada mas llegar al salon… al no tener respuesta… tomo el aire y mas calmado se acerco al sofa…) bones! Que has dicho? (le volvio a preguntar… pero al llegar donde ella vio que estaba dormida…)

Al verla dormida… la levanto, la llevo a su habitación… la tapo con la mata… se quedo observandola unos minutos… luego la dio un beso en la frente… apago las luces y se fue…

Ya habia pasado 1 semana desde el ultimo caso… la relacion entre booth y Brennan… era algo tenso después de esa noche… por desgacia tempe el dia siguiente habia recordado todas sus palabras… y se sentia incomodo cada vez que veia a booth… le ayudo mucho el de no trabajar juntos a falta de caso… esa mañana booth se dirigia al despacho de brennan… algo nervioso pero contento… porque estaba decidido a volver a sacar el tema "no acabado" de esa noche… pero al llegar al pasillo que lleva al despacho de su compañera desde lejos vio a max, russ, angela y cam en su despacho… accelero los pasos… una vez alli

Booth: hola! (saludando a todos) bones! Ha habido una reunion y no he sido informado? Y que hace tu hermano aquí? (su padre trabajaba alli asi que su presencia no es lo que le habia llamado la atención)

Angela: es la abuela de Brennan… esta muerta!

Booth: oh! (la noticia le pillo de sorpresa… se esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso… sabia lo cercano que estaba bones de su abuela) losiento mucho bones!!! (se dirigio al sofa y se sento y oia como los demas hablaban a bones)

Cam: deberia de tomarte un par de dia libres!

Brennan: no… no… no…

Russ: no seas cabezota…

Brennan: no lo estoy siendo… estoy bien de verdad (mientras hablaba se dio cuenta de que booth la miraba fijamente sin decir ni una palabra)

Angela: deberias de ir al funeral cariño…

Brennan: ange, pense que deje claro que no iva a ir… (nada mas oir eso booth dejo caer su espalda en el sofa… y miro al suelo… entendio cual era el problema)

Max: tempe, cariño… debes ir…

Brennan: no insistas papa… no voy a ir!

Angela: booth, echanos una mano…

Booth: (la pregunta de angela saco a booth de sus pensamientos y levanto la vista de nuevo pero sin decir nada…)

Cam: es que no vas a decir nada?

Booth: (todos le miraban… suspiro… se levanto del sofa… la miro unos segundo ante la atenta mirada de todos y dijo) bones! Tenemos un caso!

Max/russ/angela/cam/: que??? (gritaron sorprendidos y indignados)

Russ: la abuela ha muerto, y no se te ocurre mejor cosa que darla un caso???

Booth: creo que es lo que necesita (defendiendose)

Brennan de pronto se levanto de su silla corrio hacia booth y le dio un abrazo… ante la mirada atonica de todos… el abrazo duro unos 10 segundos… luego cogio su abrigo… y dijo antes de salir…"te espero en el coche" cuando ella se fue… todos miraban a booth con cara de pero que acabas de hacer?

Max: booth, tempe debe ir a ese funeral…

Booth: lo se, max… pero presionandola no conseguiremos nada… (se giro y se dirigia ya hacia la puerta cuando angela le llamo haciendole mirar atrás de nuevo)

Angela: el funeral es mañana a las 9h de la mañana… (booth asintió con la cabeza y se fue…)

Cuando se fue booth quedaron los 4 en el despacho de Brennan…

Russ: de verdad crees que podra convencerla? (dirigiendose a angela)

Angela: si hay una persona que puede hacer cambiar de opinión en una cosa como esta ese es booth! (tras esto todos salieron a hacer sus ocupaciones)

3


	5. Chapter 5

**WHO I AM: capitulo 5**

Booth conducia en silencio, miraba de vez en cuando a su compañera que tenia la mirada perdida por la ventana… observando el paisaje…

Booth: temperance, estas bien? (le pregunto algo preocupado)

Brennan: (volvio la mirada hacia su compañero…) lo estare… de que va el caso por cierto! (intentando cambiar de tema)

Booth: al parecer una pareja de turistas ivan por la zona… se les averio el coche, buscaron donde pasar la noche y encontraron esa granja… dijeron que no oyeron a nadie y cuando entrar vieron los cuerpos…

Brennan: los cuerpos?... asi que hay mas de dos!!!

Booth: si, mucho mas de dos (la respuesta de Booth sorprendio a Brennan… le miro, vio que tenia la cara muy seria)

Brennan: booth, de cuantos estamos hablando?

Booth: 30… (tenia la cara muy seria)

Brennan: eso es…es… y les encontraron enmontonados como en un vertedero?

Booth: no, bones!! Estaban en jaulas… como animales!

Brennan: oh!! (no tenia palabras tras hacerse una imagen en mente)

Booth: ya llegamos…mira, tengo que ir con mis agentes a revisar el perímetro… te dejare aquí con los cadáveres y agentes forenses del FBI… cuando acabe, vendre a por ti! (le dijo acompañandola donde adentro) cualquier cosa me llamas y vendre lo antes posible!!!

Brennan: si… esta bien…

Nada mas entrar a la sala… a Brennan le dio un escalofrio…la sala parecia tener un gran espacio en medio… miro arriba y vio que el techo tenia agujeros… bajo la vista y vio unas cuantas jaulas…miro debajo de ella… habia muchas manchas de sangre… mientras observaba oyo a uno de los agentes forenses del FBI que le grito "por aquí dr Brennan"… ando lo mas rapido que pudo hacia el agente… y empezo a trabajar ella tambien… tras analizar cada cuerpo de forma general… se hizo una idea de lo que podia haber pasado… se puso en medio de la sala… y con su imaginación se puso a visualizarlo… al tener la imagen a la cabeza le asusto… quiso salir de ahí pero uno de los agentes se dirigio a ella "dr Brennan…no hemos encontrado nada que pueda ayudarnos…parece un profesional…"

Brennan: los profesionales tambien cometen errores… sigan buscando… y manden los cuerpos al jeffersonian… (mientras hablaba se dio cuenta de lo oscuro que hacia dentro de esa sala… y salio casi corriendo de ahí)

Unos 20 minutos después de que Brennan saliera fuera llego booth, nada mas aparcar vio de lejos a su compañera dar vueltas alrededor de ella misma… parecia algo alterada… asi que se acerco rapido a preguntar que habia pasado…

Booth: bones! Que ocurre?

Brennan: (paro en seco sus movimiento y se giro hacia su compañero) es el otra vez!

Booth: el? (algo desconcertado)

Brennan: hablo del secuestrador de Ashley Washington… nuestro ultimo caso…

Booth: como estas tan seguro…

Brennan: las victimas presentan los similes fracturas… solo que ellas… booth! Creo que les han obligado a pelearse entre ellas hasta matarse las unas con las otras…

Booth: porfavor tranquilizate bones!!!

Brennan: como quieres que me tranquilize… se nos va a escapar de las manos otra vez… el equipo forense dice que parece que han limpiado el sitio… estamos como antes booth!, sin pistas… solo que con 30 cadaveres mas!

Booth: quizas esos cadáveres nos ayude a encontrale… no nos derrumbemos ahora…

Brennan: entonces llevame al laboratorio… (sin mas, dirigio sus pasos hacia el coche…)

Una vez al jeffersonian… sin bajarse del coche empezaron a hablar tras un largo silencio durante todo el viaje…

Booth: temperance, se que todo ha sido mucho mas difícil para ti desde lo de esta mañana… creo que deberias tomarte…

Brennan: tu tambien crees que deberia de tomarme algunos dias? (le interumpio… estaba siendo defensiva)

Booth: temperance, no te pongas a la defensiva conmigo… estoy de tu parte… y siempre estare de tu parte… (le miraba fijamente en los ojos) se que necesitas mantener tu cabeza ocupada… pero no estas bien… lo de esta mañana te ha afectado mucho mas de lo que pensaba que te afectaria… y este caso es… es tan agotador… (bones ya tenia lagrimas en los ojos como diciendo "no me hagas esto"… booth la cogio una mano…) mira no quiero que dejes el caso… te necesito… pero que tal 1h de descanso… solo 1h, lo necesitas!

Brennan: (tras unos segundos mirandose… le habia caido algunas lagrimas… se las seco y dijo) bien!!!

Booth: (se acomodo en su asiento de nuevo… saco el telefono mientras arrancaba) cam… los cuerpos llegaran dentro de un par de minutos… pero bones y yo… llegaremos dentro de 1h… (tras colgar… miro a bones que estaba mirando hacia la ventana) se un lugar donde te sentaria bien… (luego se fueron)

Tras unos 10 minutos conduciendo llegaron al lugar…

Brennan: (nada mas llegar supo donde estaba… bajo del coche…) booth! Me has traido a…

Booth: lo se… (la interumpio) necesitas hablar con ella…

Brennan: booth, esta muerta!

Booth: (suspiro) lo se, bones… pero hoy haremos como que no!!! Vamos (agarrandola de la mano para que vaya con el… ella se resistio al principio… pero acabo dejandose llevar…una vez delante de ella) sentemonos!!!

Brennan: (ya estaban sentados al suelo… habia pasado 5 minutos y nadie decia… nada… bones volvio su mirada hacia su compañero que parecia animarle a hablar) de verdad no pensaras que hablare delante de la lapida de la tumba de mi madre muerta, sobre mi abuela muerta, verdad?

Booth: no, hablaras con tu madre representada por esta lapida… sobre tu abuela muerta!

Brennan: (al oir a su compañero… volteo los ojos) esto es ridiculo…

Booth: no lo es… intentalo…

Brennan: y que quieres que le diga… que la abuela ha muerto?

Booth: si, y lo que sientes respecto a esa mala noticia…

Brennan: (se sentia realmente ridicula… pero aveces booth la conocia mas que ella misma… asi que decidio intentarlo) ho…hola mama…(le habia costado un monton decir solo esas palabras… se volvio y miro a su compañero avergonzada…)

Booth: no tienes porque estar avergonzada… sabes que? Creo que te esperare en el coche quizas te sentiras mas…(levantandose mientras hablaba)

Brennan: (al ver a su compañero levantarse… le agarro a la mano haciendole bajar de nuevo al suelo junto a ella…) porfavor… no te vayas!!! (le suplico…)

Booth: (al ver lo fuerte que le agarraba las manos de su compañera… miro su cara y la dijo) no me ire a ninguna parte, temperance… (se acomodo de nuevo… sintio que la mano de su compañera agarraba aun sus manos… decidio hacer lo mismo)

Brennan: (volvio a mirar la tumba de su madre) cuando supe de la muerte de mi compañero (booth se giro… y la miro, curioso de saber que iva a decir) fue una de las peores noticias de mi vida… estaba tan enfadada, culpable y tan perdida… que no sabia que hacer… al principio decidi hacerme la fuerte, pero a los pocos dias me di cuenta de lo cuanto me habia afectado…necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero angela estaba tan mal…russ…. Russ estaba ocupado y no quise molestarle… y papa…estaba tan enfada con el por haberme abandonado que no quise hablar con el… fue cuando la llame…la abuela me escucho cuando necesitaba ser escuchada… (booth se habia quedado helado… ante esa confesion…quiso hablar, pero se dio cuenta de quizas si hablara la cortaria… y ella necesitaba hablar… asi que apreto su mano para que supiera que estaba ahí…. Brennan ya estaba llorando un poco… tomo un poco de aire y siguió) hace una semana… recibi una llamada suya… pero estaba tan enfadada con mi compañero por un estupido reto que decidi no contestar a ninguna llamada todo el fin de semana (booth se quedo sorprendido por la confesion… pero siguió con la boca cerrada) el lunes cuando revise las llamadas perdidas vi… que me habia llamado… pero me dije que estaba tan ocupada que no podia ni llamarla para preguntar que queria… el dia siguiente simplemente me olvide de ella, y de su llamada… hasta hoy por la mañana cuando russ vino a decirme que estaba… estaba muerta ( Brennan no podia aguantar mas… y se puso a llorar) soy una mala persona como no pude encontrar ni solo 2 minutos durante estos dias para llamarla y preguntarla que queria… como pude ser tan egoista…

Booth: (ya no podia mantener la boca cerrada ante los llantos de su compañera) temperance no seas tan dura contigo misma… (la abrazo…ella seguia llorando sobre su ombro…tras unos minutos se separo ella para hablar de nuevo)

Brennan: con que cara booth?? Con que cara me presento a su funeral, después de no escucharla cuando ella necesitaba ser escuchada??? (le volvio a abrazar y siguió llorando mientras que se repetia a si misma) soy una egoista… una maldita egoista…

Booth: no eres una egoista, deja de decir eso… (fue el ahora quien se separo de ella para hablarla) no sabias la importancia de la llamada… tienes derecho a un fin de semana sin llamadas… y luego, lo olvidaste…eso pasa muchas veces temperance…. no te martirices por esa mala suerte!

Brennan: mala suerte? Asi lo denominas?

Booth: si!... me niego y te prohibo que pienses que lo hiciste deliberadamente!!! Fue mala suerte!

Brennan se quedo mirando a su compañero en los ojos… aunque sus argumentos para justificar lo que ella prefirió denominar egoismo no la habia convencido del todo… por lo menos tenia razon en algo… traerla ahí y hablar de ello la habia aliviado un monton…sin decir una palabra poso de nuevo su cabeza sobre el ombro de su compañero mirando hacia la tumba de su madre… se dijo a si misma por dentro "que haria yo sin ti seeley"

3


	6. Chapter 6

WHO I AM: capitulo 6

Booth maldijo su telefono cuando sono… parecia estar tan bien que no quiso contestar hasta que Brennan se levanto de su ombro…

Brennan: no vas a contestar?

Booth: pue…puede esperar…

Brennan: (mirando a su reloj) ya ha pasado mas de 1h… seguro que es del laboratorio…

Booth: (ante la insitencia de esta contesto) booth! (dijo nada mas descolgar)

Cam: tenemos una pista…

Booth: de verdad? (algo sorprendido) dime que tienes un nombre!!!

Cam: si, zaid karihm…un arabe que llego a estados unidos hace 7 años…ya he informado al FBI y han procedido a su detencion…te aviso para que puedas prepararte para el interrogatorio…

Booth: sabemos algo mas de el?

Cam: sera mejor que te pases por aquí…

Booth: bien… voy para alla…(colgo) bones, si quieres quedarte mas tiempo…

Brennan: no… creo que sera mejor que volvamos al trabajo…(booth le miro como "no hay porque") booth, prefiero mantener la cabeza ocupada…

Los dos se levantaron y se dirigieron al jeffersonian… al bajar del coche… Brennan se miro en uno de los espejos… no tenia la mejor cara… booth se dio cuenta y sin decir nada cogio sus gafas y se las dio, diciendola... "no creo que lo necesites pero si asi te sientes mas comoda"… le miro y dijo "gracias"… cuando entraron Brennan sin parrar se fue directo a su despacho algo que preocupo a cam…

Cam: se encuentra bien? (refiriendose a Brennan)

Booth: lo estara… bueno dime que tenemos (refiriendose al caso)

Tras unos 30 minutos booth fue al despacho de Brennan…

Booth: estas bien? (parecia pensativa)

Brennan: si… que tenemos? (refiriendose al caso)

Booth: tenemos un sospechoso… me acompañas al interrogatorio?

Brennan: si, vamos! (se levanto cogio su chaqueta y se fueron)

Tras casi una hora en la sala de interrogación, el sospechoso no habia dicho ni pio… desesperados y enfadados Brennan y booth salieron de la sala de interrogatorio hacia la oficina de booth…

Brennan: que va a pasar ahora…

Booth: como dice el viejo dicho… el que calla conciente!

Brennan: booth, las pruebas que tenemos no demuestra nada concluyente… no demuestra que haya sido el quien las haya secuestrado y obligados a pelear… solo demuestra que estuvo en ese lugar…

Booth: si no nos quiere ayudar… no le ayudaremos…losiento bones!

Brennan algo enfadada salio del despacho de booth… este prefirió dejarla sola un momento…a eso de las 8h30 de la tarde volvio Brennan al despacho de booth…

Brennan: mira lo que te he traido… (enseñando la bolsa)

Booth: comida tailandesa? (Brennan asintió con la cabeza… booth puso un poco de orden en la mesa para que pudieran comer…) has traido la tarta?

Brennan: como olvidarme de la tarta!!! (mirandole de reojo con una sonrisa… mientras que sacaba los contenidos de las bolsas…)

Booth: gracias bones!

Brennan: (mientras comian…) losiento por lo de antes!!!

Booth: no te preocupes, bones… sabes lo que pienso? (bones movio la cabeza de izquierda a derecho y con la mirada le invito a compartir sus pensamientos) creo que tienes razon…zaid puede ser complice… pero no creo que sea el responsable de todo esto!!!...

Brennan: y no podemos hacer nada??

Booth: nuestra unica pista se niega a hablar… losiento pero como no quiera corroborar con nosotros… el peso de la ley caera encima de el…

Tras unos minutos de silencio…Brennan no queria insistir mas sobre el tema asi que cambio de temas…

Brennan: ya sabes que es lo que la vas a decir?

Booth: (le miro incredulo) decir?

Brennan: si… (habia acabado de comer cogio un pañuelo y se estaba limpiando las manos) tu declaracion de amor… (le pregunta tan tranquilamente)

Booth: (no sabia que decir… no tenia escapatoria) bones… yo…(suspiro) como sabes que aun no se lo he dicho??

Brennan: muy simple… dijiste a diane que no tenias novia!!!

Booth: pudo tambien haberme rechazado…

Brennan: (se rio… booth le miro como no veo la gracia) pues esa mujer tendria que ser estupida…

Booth: tu crees…

Brennan: (levanto su silla hasta cerca de la de booth… poso una mano suya en su antebrazo) booth, eres un buen hombre…un estupendo padre… un magnifico amigo…agradable, considerado, respectuoso, inteligente… en definitiva yo no me quejo de tu compañía… (y dandoles palmas en el antebrazo… le susurro) seguro que tambien un buen amante… si, creo que seria una estupida! (repitio)

Booth: (la situación no podia ser mas incomodo y tenso para el… se puso nervioso y mas aun al ver que bones mantenia la mano aun sobre el…y esa mirada le estaba matando) gra…gracias bones!!!

Brennan: (ella aparentemente tan tranquila siguio) no… solo he dicho lo que pienso…

Booth: (giro a su vez su silla para estar enfrente de bones) temperance… (ella la miraba fijamente) la chica que…

Brennan: me vas a decir por fin quien es? (le interumpio…con una sonrisa en la boca y con aparente curiosidad e impaciencia….bones acerco su cara cerca de la suya…como para oirle mejor… el simplemente sonrio sin apartar la mirada de su cara)

Booth: (no sabia como decirla con palabras asi que simplemente acerco su cara un centímetros mas… eliminando el espacio que habia entre sus dos caras…atrapo primero sus labios inferiores… sintio como el cuerpo de su compañera se estremecia… con su mano derecha su cabeza para poder besarla mejor…habia empezado la parte mas intensa del beso… era el momento magico… tal y como a booth le gustaba denominar esos momentos…unos minutos mas tarde se separaron… mirandose todavía en los ojos…

Brennan: (estaba exhausta… habia sido muy intenso… respiro fuertemente durante unos segundos) booth, yo…

Booth: no tienes porque decir nada ahora…(tapando su boca con su dedo indice…)

Brennan: uh… yo…(justo en ese momento entro una agente)

Agente: agente booth, dr Brennan! (los dos le miraron) zaid, quiere hablar con los dos!

Booth: ha dicho sobre que?

Agente: no… (tras decir eso se fue)

Ante ese silencio, Brennan se levanto como un resorte y dijo a su compañero "creo que deberiamos de irnos"… booth asintió y se fueron… al llegar a la sala de interrogatorios…

Booth: por fin te decides a hablar!!!

Zaid: (simplemente le miro… sin decir nada…)

Brennan: al menos eso nos dijeron!!! (mirando a booth)

Booth: (al ver que no hablaba) bones, nos vamos! Me niego a perder otra vez mis horas aquí…

Zaid: (cuando booth y Brennan ya estaban a la puerta empezo a hablar) 00alfa73omega92… (los dos le miraron incredulo… asi que volvio a repetir) 00alfa73omega92…

Booth: y que coño significa?

Zaid: lo sabreis algun dia… (y se puso a reir…)

Booth: vamos bones… (salieron y se pusieron… en la sala de observación… donde se podia ver todo, atraves de un espejo, lo que pasaba en la sala de observación)

Brennan: esos numeros te dicen algo?? (mirando como sacaban atraves del espejo a zaid de la sala de interrogatorios)

Booth: ahora mismo no caigo… de todas formas investigare un poco…

Brennan: (suspiro) estoy un poco cansada creo que me ire a casa…

Booth: quieres que te acompañe?

Brennan: no… he traido mi coche… gracias!

Booth: (bones ya estaba a la puerta…) temperance… (esta se volvio) si necesitas cualquier cosa… solo tienes que llamarme!!!

Brennan: (sonrio…se acerco a el… beso sus labios inferiores con mucha dulzura y cariño… después le dijo) lo hare… buenas noches seeley! (le susurro… luego se fue.)

Booth quedo totalmente sorprendido de la reaccion de bones… se pregunto a si mismo " que coño significa esto? Estamos juntos? Oh… seeley tienes que dejar de pensar tanto" pensaba mientras se dirigia a su despacho…

3


	7. Chapter 7

**WHO I AM: capitulo 7**

Era ya la 1h de la madrugada cuando sono el telefono de booth, al ver el numero se sorprendio y contesto…

Booth: bones!... que ocurre, todo bien?

Brennan: si, booth… (tranquilizandole) estabas durmiendo?

Booth: no… estoy aun en la oficina…

Brennan: a estas horas?... ocurre algo?

Booth: no… solo intentando averiguar algo sobre los numeros…

Brennan: ah!... (suspiro) y ya sabes algo…

Booth: hasta ahora nada… creo que empieza a dolerme la cabeza…

Brennan: descansa un poco, booth!... ya es muy tarde!

Booth: si! (suspiro) y tu? Que haces de pied a estas horas? No dijiste que te ivas a descansar?

Brennan: si,… he intentado dormir desde las 10h pero ni modo… creo que ire al laboratorio a ver que averiguo yo sobre esos numeros…

Booth: no, no, no… no vas a trabajar a estas horas… te llevare algo que te siente bien… y seguro que consigues coger sueño

Brennan: no… no…no booth…

Booth: estoy alli en 20 minutos (la interumpio y colgo)

Brennan no sabia que hacer… lo habia llamado solo para oir su voz ahora resulta que venia para su casa!!! Se miro… pero si estoy en pijama, se dijo a si misma… bah! Que importa, penso…me pondre esta bata y lista!... se dijo!.... intento arreglar un poco el salon… y mientras areglaba llego booth…

Booth: hola bones! (nada mas entrar la dio un beso en la mejia… el mismo se sorprendio de su actuación pero prefirió hacer como si fuera de lo mas normal…)

Brennan: (prefirió dejar pasar… y se porto de forma normal) que me has traido?

Booth: sopa de pescado!!!

Brennan: uhm… huele bien!!

Se sentaron los dos al salon…después de que booth se quitara la chaqueta… Brennan se quejo que era muy caliente y prefirió esperar a que enfriara un poco… pero booth lo fue tomando poco a poco mientras lo sujetaba en la mano… habia un silencio incomodo… se ivan mirando de vez en cuando sin saber que hacer… pero booth se animo a romper el hielo…

Booth: ya has decidido si iras mañana al funeral?

Brennan: ah! El funeral (se lamento tocandose el pelo…) crees que deberia de ir? (booth estaba bebiendo la sopa asi que mirandola de reojo, asintió con la cabeza… Brennan suspiro) vendras conmigo?…

Booth: claro!!!

Se volvio a producir el silencio… Brennan no podia evitar mirar a booth de vez en cuando… miraba de reojo esos musculos, esos pechos tan… tan… "tempe para!"… se dijo a si misma… pero sin querer bajo aun mas la vista capturado por ese punto rojo que era su cinturon… y sin querer bajo a mas y se dijo a si misma… "oh mi madre!" estaba sudando como una cerda… decidio quitarse la bata, para coger un poco el aire…

Booth que estaba surmergido en sus pensamientos… tras beber otro trago decidio volver sus ojos hacia su compañera haber que hacia… "oh dios mio" penso… Brennan estaba tan empapada de sudar que se le podia ver todo… TODO… su mirada se quedo congelado en sus pezones… tras unos segundos, subio un poco la mirada hacia su cuello… veia como una gota de su sudor iva bajando hasta entrar en ese espectacular escote que llevaba… dejo escapar sin querer un "oh!"… al mismo instante sintio algo caliente en sus pantalones… bajo la vista y vio que se le habia caido la sopa caliente y empezo a gritar…"quema! Quema!quema!" se levanto y fue corriendo hacia el baño al mismo tiempo que intentaba quitarse los pantalones… Brennan al verlo, corrio hacia la cocina en busca de hielo… tras meter el hielo en uno de las servilletas de cocina… fue directo al baño… al llegar vio a booth en calzoncillo intentando meterse agua fria en la piernas izquierda…

Brennan: booth, para… usa esto (dandole el hielo… booth lo cogio y se sento en el bater tras bajar el taper…) pero que ha pasado? (no habia visto nada… al oir un "oh" se giro y vio a su compañero gritar)

Booth: (todo ese tiempo no lo habia vuelto a ver… al levantar la vista la volvio a ver… podia ver atraves de ese camisón empapado… trago saliva) se…se me resbalo vale? (intentando justificarse)

Brennan: (tras unos minutos) dejame ver (sin dejarle tiempo de decir nada…le quito el hielo… y fue tocando con las puntas de los dedos la parte roja… para ver lo grave que habia sido la quemadura… booth se quedo paralizado… intentaba centrarse para que no se lo notara lo exitado y caliente que estaba al sentir los dedos de su compañera por esa zona) tienes suerte… no parece nada grave… pero tendras que ponerte algo de crema… espera! Creo que tengo uno (se levanto y se fue)

Booth: (tras unos minutos vio a bones volver al baño con una crema en las manos… de pronto la vio agacharse delante de el… y empezo a aplicarle la crema por la zona enrojecida…booth cerro los ojos… habia aumentado su ritmo respiratorio… Brennan no habia notado nada… estaba tan pendiente de aplicar la crema por toda la parte roja y hacerlo bien… que ni se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba a su compañero hasta que sintio una fuerte mano agarrando su mano haciendola parar… miro hacia arriba vio a booth exhausto… que con dificultad la dijo) pa…pa…para…

Brennan al darse cuenta se levanto… pero lo que no habia pensado es que al levantarse proporcionaria a booth una tentacion ya irresistible… al levantarse la vio de arriba abajo…. Ya no podia aguantar mas… y la dijo "esto es demasiado, ven aquí" con la mano que seguia agarrandola, la tiro hacia el… y ya en sus brazos la beso como nunca habia echo antes… Brennan estaba algo sorprendida por el comportamientos de su compañero pero se dijo "que coño" y se dejo llevar…(censurrada para menores)

mientras la besaba… la levanto hasta la habitación…le dejo con cuidado sobre la cama y se puso encima de ella... mirandola en los ojos la pregunto…con un ritmo de respiración mas que acelerado "tempe… quieres…" antes de que acabara la pregunta Brennan le volvio a besar y le dijo "porfavor no te pares ahora"…y siguieron, la volvio a besar… por cada segundo que la besaba sintia que la deseaba aun… mas y mas… empezo a bajar… paro en su cuello, con su mano derecho aparto su precioso pelo y siguió… tras unos segundos bajo aun mas al llegar al escote… ella le dijo "espera" el paro se sento un momento y ella se quito el camisón quedandose con solo las bragas… y el se fue quitando lo mas rapido que pudo la camisa mientras que la observaba con deseo… cuando ella se quito el camison se tumbo de nuevo haciendose desear… cuando el se quito la camisa volvio encima de ella y mirandola en los ojos la dijo " no sabes cuanto te quiero"… y ella poniendole la mano alrededor del cuello le dijo "entonces demuestramelo"… seeley se dijo a si mismo "esta mujer si que sabe como ponerme" se abalanzo sobre su cuello, luego en los ombros bajando por la clavicula… la iva besando poco a poco… se habia propuesto conocer todos los rincones de ese maravilloso cuerpo… bajo por la zona del escote… algo que hizo estremecer y gemir a Brennan… levanto la mirada hacia su cara sin dejar de besarla y empezo por el pezon izquierdo… podia sentir como le habia subido de forma repentinamente el ritmo de sus latidos… tras unos segundos paso al otro lado… con la punta de la lengua iva haciendo circulitos alrededor hasta acabar atrapando su pezon… ella suspiro fuertemente y trago saliva… y con su mano derecha ella agarro su nuca acariciando su pelo… el volvio a bajar poco a poco… primero en el estomago… la repiracion de bren era frenetico… luego bajo abdomen… luego el ombligo…cuando empezo a bajar por debajo del ombligo sintio que la mano de bren la apretaba la nuca, estirando su pelo… paro y subio su la cabeza para mirarla… fue cuando la vio y ella con apenas respiración le dijo "su…sube…su…sube…" el la miro y sonrio… se quito el calzoncillo… la quito la braga y con cuidado se metio dentro…puso su cuerpo encima de la de ella y con cuidado empezo con un ritmo lento…brennan no podia describir lo que sentia… asi que con sus dos manos agarro fuertemente el cuerpo de seeley y le susuro al oido " te quiero" … parecian palabras magicas para los oidos de seeley… la volvio a mirar en los ojos mientras iva aumentando el ritmo… y oia y veia como sus gemidos se hacia cada vez mas fuerte… por segundos que subia el ritmo el corazon de booth latia mas fuerte…sus gemidos se fueron sincronizando y tras unos minutos llego el "O"… tras esto booth todavía dentro de ella se dejo caer sobre ella durante unos segundo, estaban exhausto…después con cuidado salio y se tumbo a su lado… latidos ivan volviendo a su ritmo normal poco a poco… bren poso su cabeza y su torso sobre el pecho de booth, este ultimo con su mano izquierda fue acariciando la espalda de bren y con el cansancio acabaron durmiendose…

(fin de la censura ) Por la mañana…booth se habia despertado primero…vio que ella seguia durmiendo… sonrio al ver su cara cuando duerme… se dijo a si mismo "es igual de hermosa"… miro hacia la mesita vio que el reloj marcaba las 8h… con cuidado se aparto de tempe y se fue a la ducha… unos 10 minutos mas tarde salio con una toalla y su pantalón en la mano lo miraba y se decia " no me lo puedo poner… esta sucio…" lo tiro sobre uno de los sillones que habia en la habitación… se acerco en la cama vio que su camisa estaba manchado tambien con gotas de la sopa… mientras apartaba la camisa de su vista sin querer volvio a mirar el reloj…eran las 8h20, tenia que despertar a su compañera, penso… y luego con una sonrisa se dijo "seeley ahora es mas que tu compañera, es tu novia"… miro la espalda en descubierto de bren y la empezo a dar besos… ella emitio unos gemidos y se giro hacia el…

Booth: cariño, es hora de levantarse!

Brennan: oh! Seeley… dejame dormir un poquito mas…(mientras volvia a meter la cabeza en la almohada)

Booth: (sonrio… y penso "me encanta cuando me llama asi") tempe, como no te levantes ahora, llegaremos tarde al funeral!

Brennan: (sobresalto) el funeral! Que hora es?

Booth: tranquila, son las 8h23… (levantandose poniendose la camisa… tenia aun la toalla encima de su cintura) yo ire a mi apartamento a cambiarme…

Brennan: pero que haces? (el la miro incredulo) no pensaras ponerte esa camisa sucia!

Booth: bueno, no creeras que saldre por la calle semidesnudo…

Brennan: (se puso de rodilla sobre la cama… estaba a la misma altura y enfrente de el…le empezo a quitar la camisa) no estaria mal (y le lanzo una sonrisa picarona… y el sonrio…) sabes!… hay ropa para hombres en la otra habitación seguro que alguno te valdra…

Booth: parece que lo tienes todo...(ya le habia quitado la camisa)

Brennan: (sonrio) ahora si… (y le dio un beso)

Cuando booth se fue a cambiar… Brennan se volvio a tumbar sobre la cama con la camisa de booth… estaba oliendo su perfume y se decia… "seeley me has regalado el mejor polvo de mi vida"… mientras se estiraba, su ojos acabaron clavados en el reloj… eran las 8h26… y sobresalto diciendose " el funeral!" y solto la camisa y se dirigio a la ducha… mientras que esta se duchaba… booth le grito desde fuera… "en 15 minutos ya estare de vuelta… espero que estes lista o llegaremos tarde!"… ella desde la ducha grito "si… lo estare"…

15 minutos mas tarde Brennan y booth ya estaban de camino al cementerio… mientras conducia los dos bebian sus copas de café…

Brennan: sobre lo de ayer… (booth le mira expectante a lo que va a decir) quiero que lo nuestro se quede entre nosotros…

Booth: (tranquilo le contesto) como quieras… (y volvio a mirar en frente)

Brennan: trabajamos juntos… so…somos compañeros (booth volvio a mirarla…) no quiero que piensen que nuestra relacion afecta a nuestro juicio…

Booth: (agarro el volante con su mano izquierda y la derecha la poso sobre el muslo de su compañera) te entiendo… no se lo vamos a decir a nadie hasta que estes preparada…

Brennan sonrio satisfecha por la respuesta… y se dijo a si misma "este hombre es capaz de leerme la mente… sin mas se acerca y le da un piquito en los labios…luego se volvio a acomodar en su asiento, mirando hacia la ventana…

Booth no estaba acostumbrado a eso… le sorprendio pero tambien le gusto…oh! Si definitivamente le gusto penso… volvio a poner su mano derecha sobre el volante y poso su codo izquierdo a la puerta del coche… suspiro, necesitaba otro trago… levanto su taza de café al meterlo en la boca se dio cuenta de que no tenia mas… poso la taza y apoyo su cabeza sobre el puño de su mano izquierda que estaba apoyado con el codo sobre la puerta… booth estaba cansado y tenia mucho sueño… solo habia dormido durante 3 horas… pero al volver su mirada hacia su compañera se dijo a si mismo "si ha valido la pena" luego sonrio para si… y siguió conduciendo.

4


	8. Chapter 8

**WHO I AM: capitulo 8**

Ya habian llegado al cementerio… bajaron del coche booth miro donde estaban todos… a la izquierda de donde se encontraban todos… vio dos hombres enfrente de una lapida… y a la derecha de todos habia una mujer que estaba depositando flores en una tumba…suspiro, se puso las gafas y se acerco de bones… Brennan estaba mas pendiente de quienes estaban en el funeral de su abuela… al ver booth cerca de ella… le dijo poniendose las gafas ella tambien…"parece que hemos llegado tarde"…viendo como su padre volvia en su sitio y russ se metia en medio de todos delante de la caja donde descansaba su abuela y se disponia a hablar…los dos empezaron a andar hacia todos… al llegar todo el mundo les miraron mas que sorprendidos, al ver que no venian pensaron que ya no llegarian… angela mas que orgullosa de ella se acerco adonde estaban y la felicito por su aparicion… cuando se centraron al oir que decia russ lo unico que llegaron a oir fue "te echare de menos abuela" y luego dejo unas flores y se volvio en su sitio…

Brennan estaba centrada mirando la caja donde estaba tumbada su abuela… de pronto sintio la mirada de todos sobre ella… sintio unos codazos por parte de angela… la miro y la dijo "cariño, te toca"… la miro con cara de negacion y la respondio en voz baja "no!"… angela la animo "vamos!" mientras la daba un empujoncitos hacia delante de todos dejandola en evidencia… ya unos pasos adelante bren no tuvo mas remedio que seguir adelante hasta ponerse en medio de todos y se puso a hablar…

Booth observaba como su compañera hablaba… y por un momento lanzo su mirada mas al fondo de donde estaba ella… y vio que habia un coche negro ahí parado… no le daba buenas vibraciones… miro a su izquierda no vio nada… miro detrás de el… donde se supone que habia los dos hombres enfrente de la lapida… solo quedaba uno… miro a su derecha seguia su coche bien aparcado… volvio su mirada hacia su compañero que aun estaba hablando… y de pronto oyo sonar su telefono…descolgo rapido para no molestar a nadie… dio unos pasos atrás alejandose un poco… y contesto "booth!"… oyo por la otra linea… "teneis un mensaje para mi"… se alejo aun mas de donde estaban todos para poder hablar sin alarmar a nadie…y a unos 10 metros al lado de un mausoleo aunque manteniendo una perfecta vision de donde todos estaban, siguió hablando… "quien esta hablando? Y de que mensaje esta hablando" grito algo alterado… pero de pronto sintio un hierro tocandole la espalda…giro la cabeza vio que habia un hombre detrás de el… lo unico que le dijo fue " como hagas un movimiento en falso, juro que disparo"… booth le miro con cara de pocos amigos y el siguió " vamos hacia ese mausoleo, andando!" le ordeno…

Al llegar dentro del mausoleo, booth por fin pudo darse la vuelta y ver a su agresor… tenia un traje negro…llevaba en su mano derecha un silenciador y en su cintura llevaba un cuchillo… al agresor apuntandole con el silenciador le dijo… " los numeros!!! Dame los numeros"… booth intento negarlo "no se de que me hablas"… el agresor quiso demostrarle que iva en serio… se acerco mas y con el arma apuntandole todavía… le amenazo "no juegues conmigo"… booth al verle tan cerca, se dijo a si mismo "ahora o nunca" con las dos manos aparto el arma de su direccion… el agresor nada mas sentir su mano girar de direccion apreto el gatillo… por un segundo booth penso que la bala le habia atrevesado… al mirarse, vio que su chaqueta tenia un agujero… "por poco" penso… nada mas levantar la mirada hacia el agresor, sin llegar a verle recibio un golpe en la cara… "oh! Eso no lo vi venir" penso… seguia agarando la mano que tenia la pistola con las dos manos… sintio un sabor a sangre en su boca… volvio a levantar la cabeza cuando vio que otro puñetazo iva a la misma direccion que la anterior: su cara… de forma instintivo con su mano derecha… lo agarro… con su izquierda seguia agarrado la mano del agresor que sujetaba la pistola… con sus dos manos le acerco hacia el… y le dio un buen cabezazo partiendole la nariz… el agresor solto la pistola y con su dos manos se toco la nariz mientras que gritaba de dolor… "la pistola" penso booth… cuando se agacho para coger la pistola… nada mas sujetarlo, el agresor le hizo un tremendo placaje tirandole al suelo… el encontronazo fue tan fuerte y inesperado que booth vio como se le escapaba la pistola de las manos… "esta muy lejos" se lamento… el agresor ya encima de el… empezo a propinarle puñetazos… con el tercero booth ya tenia varias brechas por la cara… intento reaccionar dandole un puñetazo, haciendole caer al otro lado…booth estaba algo aturdido, por los golpes recibidos en la cara… cuando intento levantarse vio el agresor otra vez encima de el… estaba vez le habia agarrado el cuello… intentaba ahogarle, con sus dos manos agarro las manos del agresor intentando apartarle… pero ni modo, "es muy fuerte" penso… con sus manos intentaba apretarle la cara para que le soltara pero nada… " no puedo respirar" pensaba… hasta que vio un cuchillo en la cintura de este y sin pensarlo lo cogio y le rajo el cuello…habia incrustado el cuchillo tan fuerte al rajarlo que le colgaba la cabeza para atrás… y en cuestion de segundo el cuerpo sin vida del agresor callo sobre el… booth intentaba recuperar el aliento… después de unos segundos aparto el cuerpo del agresor con un empujon… se levanto, y se miro estaba empapado de sangre… y su labio y ceja izquierda no paraba de sangrar… se acerco donde el arma y la recogio… justo en ese momento se acordo que habia otro hombre… "bones!" grito, y salio corriendo de ahí… nada mas salir del mausoleo vio a bones depositar una flor sobre la caja donde yacia el cuerpo sin vida de su abuela… miro a su izquierda… se dio cuentas que el otro hombre ya no estaba… volvio a mirar donde estaba bones… y se dio cuenta que ese hombre se acercaba paulatinamente pero con pasos firmes cerca de bones… justo en ese momento ese hombre le vio y corrio literalmente hasta estar al lado de bones… cuando estaba a punto de sacar su pistola… booth apunto… y sin pensarlo disparo… Brennan que estaba depositando las flores vio como un hombre se acercaba a ella y de pronto sintio su cara empapada de su sangre… ese hombre callo como un busto delante de ella… "pero que coño" penso algo asustada… en cuestion de segundos vio a booth corriendo hacia ella con una pistola, "no, es un silenciador" penso… el estaba empapado de sangre y tenia un brecha en los labios, en la ceja izquierda y unos moratones en la cara… todo el mundo estaban asustados, no sabia que estaba pasando…

Booth: bones! Estas bien?…(dandola un abrazo)

Brennan: (mientras le abrazaba) si…estoy bien (luego se separo de el) pero que te ha pasado? Que esta pasando? (le pregunto algo asustado)

Booth: no lo se…

Max: (acercandose a booth preocupado por los dos) que esta pasando?

Booth: que no lo se (algo alterado…intento mirar la identificación del agresor… pero no encontro nada que le pudiera ayudar)

En la posición que se encontraba booth, su coche estaba detrás de el, el mausoleo quedaba a su izquierda ahora… y miro a su derecha el coche negro que habia visto al principio habia arrancado… y se estaba moviendo… agarro el brazo de bones y la dijo…

Booth: bones! Tenemos que irnos!!!

Brennan: que?

Max: porque? Que ocurre? (alterado al ver el susto del agente)

Booth: no hay tiempo para explicaciones max! (le grito) bones nos vamos… (agarrandola de la mano empezaron a andar… vio que el coche seguia avanzado… parecia ir paralelamente al mismo punto… booth y bones fue aumentando el ritmo de sus pasos… de pronto el coche empezo a rodar con velocidad… al verlo simplemente echaron a correr hacia el coche… nada mas entrar vio dos balas estaparse sobre el parabrisas del coche… "menos mal que es antibalas" pensaron a la vez… al oir esas balas todos los que estaban en el cementerio echaron a correr, menos max y russ que estaban preocupados por la salud de su hija/hermana… booth arranco el coche nada mas avanzar vio que el coche negro ya estaba delante de ellos impidiendoles el paso… dio marcha atrás y empezo a retroceder hacia atrás y de pronto freno en seco… habia tambien un coche detrás de ellos… a su izquierda y derecha habia lapidas… pero al fonde de su izquierda veia dos furgonetas negras… su unica salida era su derecha… pero hasta donde podian huir con esas lapidas de por medio… "estamos atascados penso"… max al ver que el coche de booth estaba atrapado… quiso hacer algo pero russ le paro…

Russ: papa! Que haces?

Max: voy a ayudarles…

Russ: no tienes ni un arma… (y dandole con un dedo para que mirara atrás le dijo) creo que no llegarias ni a ellos…

Max: pretendes que me quede aquí mientras que matan a tempe?

Russ: el unico que la puede ayudar es booth!... y al menos que quieras que te manten deberias de quedarte aquí (con su mano le agarro y le tiro hacia el)

Booth y Brennan todavía dentro del coche en marcha… pensaban que hacer cuando vieron que del coche negro que estaba enfrente suyo bajo tres hombres… uno llevaba un portátil y los otros dos con armas… miro por el retrovisor y vio otros dos hombres armados…estaban ahí esperando a que uno bajase…

Brennan: no te atrevas a bajar!

Booth: bones!... (intentando explicarla)

Brennan: no… ni hablar!!! (interumpiendole)

Booth: es nuestra unica salida…

Brennan: no bajes porfavor!! (le suplico) te mataran…

Booth: (mirandole como tengo que hacerlo…)losiento! Cuando este fuera quiero que te pongas al volante lista para irte!!! (el motor seguia en marcha)

Brennan: no pienso irme sin ti!!!

Booth: (suspiro… estaba algo asustado, no queria morir… miro con el retrovisor la posición de los hombres atrás… volvio a mirar delante… cargo su pistola...)quizas no tengas porque… bones, cuando llegue el momento quiero que gires a la derecha e intentes conducir lo mas rapido posible…

Brennan: cuando dices el momento…(movio su cabeza como… no, es lo que queria decir) digo cuando es el momento?…

Booth: ya lo sabras! (con una mano en el muslo de su compañera) todo saldra bien…

Justo en ese momento el hombre que sujetaba un portátil grito "agente booth, dr Brennan" y con el dedo indice les indicaban que bajaran… booth abrio la muerta y bajo del coche… tenia el arma en la mano… y ya enfrente de ellos…bren ya delante del volante…

4


	9. Chapter 9

**WHO I AM: capitulo 9**

Hombre del portátil: tire el arma…(le ordeno)

Booth: cuando lo suelten sus hombre… (lo tenian en las manos… aunque no en posición de tiro…)

Hombre del portátil: como veras… estais rodeados…(moviendose de izquierda a derecha…con las manos levantadas riéndose… sus hombres se reian tambien…)

Booth empezo a reirse tambien como siguiendoles la corriente… miro a tras vio que bren ya estaba en el volante… al volver metio un balazo entre las cejas del hombre del portátil… los dos que estaban delante estaban tan sorprendido que no reaccionaron rapido… booth metio otro balazo en la cabeza del hombre armado que estaba a su izquierda… fue todo tan rapido… que antes de que callera al suelo el hombre del portátil le agarro de la chaqueta y le tiro hacia el… como escudo y se dejo caer al suelo ante los tiros a bocajarro que le daba el hombre armado de su derecha… al suelo ya, saco su mano y le disparo al cuerpo 3 balas… los cuatro ya al suelo…miro arriba desde el suelo vio a Brennan que ya habia girado el coche a la derecha… diciendole que suba mientras que los hombres de atrás seguían disparando… aparto, el cuerpo sin vida del hombre del portátil, de un empujon… una vez libre de ese peso… vio como el coche negro que estaba delante de ellos venia a toda velocidad hacia ellos…Brennan le grito "date prisa, sube"… ese coche era igual de grande que su coche… booth se levanto como un resorte abrio la puerta trasera del coche… justo cuando cerro la puerta del coche, el ya dentro se produjo el choque… el choque fue tan tremendo que su coche volco… ninguno de los dos llevaban cinturón, salieron los dos volando desde sus sitios hasta la otra parte del coche, dandose un tremendo golpe… booth se quedo incosciente unos segundos y al despertarse estaba claramente conmocionado… oia varios disparos… miro hacia delante vio a bren, seguia inconsciente… con una mano intento despertarla "bones, bones" esta no contestaba… el coche al estar volcado no podia salir por la puerta donde habian chocado sus cabezas… intento abrir la otra, donde el coche les habia chocado, pero estaba atascada… desde la posición que estaba miro hacia arriba "la ventanilla de arriba" penso…con la mano la rompio y saco la cabeza, dos hombres armados yacian al suelo…pero seguia oyendo disparos…saco su cuerpo del coche… al caer al suelo vio unos 20 tantos hombres armados disparando hacia el sur de donde el estaba… miro sus trajes y se pregunto " la swat? Cuando han llegado?" justo en ese momento oyo balas tocando su coche… le saco de sus pensamientos y se acordo "bones!" metio medio cuerpo de nuevo al coche… y empezo a arastrar a bones hacia fuera…una vez fuera ella seguia inconsciente la arrastro unos 3 metros, del coche…booth no tenia fuerzas para levantarse…se giro hacia bren, intentando que esta se despertara… "tempe, porfavor contesta…!" justo en ese momento vio un hombre encima de ellos tenia un arma… y se agacho delante de el… miro en su pecho ponia "FBI"… vio como el agente ponia su dedo indice y corazon en el cuello de su compañera… y decia " esta viva, aunque tiene el pulso debil"… booth le seguia mirando sin poder decir ni mu… estaba algo conmovido y aturdido… de pronto el agente grito "necesitan asistencia medica…que venga un medico" luego volvio a mirar a booth y se presento… "soy el agente jack Bauer, de la unidad antiterrorista… la ayuda vendra en seguida"… booth sintio que estaba perdiendo fuerzas…vio como el agente Bauer se levantaba y gritaba mientras que se alejaba un poco de ellos… solo oia "necesito un medico!!!"… justo en ese momento oyo una explosion y de forma instintiva, se puso encima de su compañera intentando protegerla… lo unico que sintio fue un golpe tremendo en la cabeza y cayo al lado de bren… el agente Bauer que se habia alejado unos metros se tiro al suelo al oir la explosion… luego se levanto y vio que lo que habia explotado era el coche del agente booth… a unos pocos metros vio a Brennan y booth al suelo… y empezo a lamentarse "oh! No,no"… y grito mucho mas fuerte esta vez "un medico, necesito un medico" mientras corria hacia ellos… booth tras el golpe empezo a convulsionar… y el agente Bauer le agarraba para que no se diera mas golpes con las convulsiones… unos segundos mas tarde llego la asitencia medica y se los llevaron…

Booth desperto en una sala… miro arriba "cuanta luz" penso… se miro y vio que llevaba uno de esas batas de enfermos…"deberia considerarse un crimen, llevar estas cosas" penso…oia un ruido venia de su izquierda… habia maquinas y al lado dos de esas bolsas donde caian gotas, siguió su recorrido y vio que iva a su brazo izquierdo…con su mano derecha quiso rascarse la cabeza pero sintio que la tenia vendada del todo…"dios, cuanto me duele la cabeza" se quejo… intento incorporarse en la cama pero sintio un pinchazo agundo en la zona costales e hizo que se desistiera de la idea… tumbado de nuevo en su cama…miro a su derecha, vio a su compañera tumbada en una cama a poca distancia de su cama… ella tambien tenia la cabeza totalmente vendadad, y unos de esos goteos conectado a su brazo derecho…"bones!, bones!" la llamo intentando despertarla… tras unos segundo… la vio girar la cabeza, tenia un moraton en su cara en la parte derecha de su cabeza…

Booth: bones, como te encuentras?

Brennan: booth… (intentando incorporarse pero ese dolor…) creo que me he roto unas cuantas costillas…

Booth: ya, ya lo veo… pero te pondras bien!!!(intentando tranquilizarse a el mismo)

Brennan: uh! (tocandose la cabeza) me duele la cabeza! (se toco la cabeza vio que estaba vendada… booth seguia mirandola algo preocupado) que tal te encuentras tu!

Booth: bien! (intentando no preocuparla)

Brennan: (mirandole la venda de la cabeza) ya lo veo…(con un tono ironico… luego sonrieron los dos…)

Booth: estare bien… no te preocupes…(se dejo caer otra vez sobre la cama…)

Brennan: (unos minutos después, vio a booth levantandose con dificultad…) pero que haces?

Booth: bones! Esta claro que no estamos en un hospital!

Brennan: ya lo veo… booth, apenas te mantienes de pied… vuelve a tumbarte…

Booth: no me voy a tumbar sin saber que nos ha pasado y donde estamos…(sabia que booth tenia razon pero no tenia fuerzas para levantarse) creo que por aquí esta nuestra ropa… (enseñando con los dedos una bolsa negra…)

Lo abrio y vio su chaqueta… dentro estaba su cuadernillos… estaba ensangretando… iva pasando las paginas, no podia leerlo enteramente por las manchas de sangre… harto se fue a la ultima pagina y vio unos numeros… después una fecha…

Booth: no es posible!

Brennan: que… que ocurre booth?

Booth: bones que dia es hoy?

Brennan: viendo donde estamos y como estamos… diria… no lo se…porque?

Booth: vale, vale… dime cuales la ultima fecha que recuerdas?

Brennan: el 12 de marzo… me vas a decir ya porque?

Booth: en mi cuadernillo aparece unas notas, fechadas del dia 21 de marzo…

Brennan: a lo mejor, es un recordatorio…

Booth: bones! Tengo una memoria excelente… y en caso de apuntar algo no lo apunto en ese cuadernillo!

Brennan: tranquilo, booth!... dime que pone!

Booth: no puedo leerlo esta manchado de sangre… solo veo unos numeros… 00alfa73omega92… te dicen algo?

Brennan: ni idea… no lo habia oido antes…

Justo en ese momento entraron dos hombres… un medico, concluyeron al ver su bata… el otro hombre llevaba armas en su cintura y un chaleco antibalas… encima estaba escrito FBI… nada mas entrar el hombre con el chaleco les dijo…"veo que ya estan despiertos… como se encuentran"…

Booth: (algo desconfiado) donde estamos?...

El agente: estamos en el edificio del CTU…

Brennan: CT.. que?

Agente/booth: unidad antiterroristas…(contestaron a la vez)

Booth: que hacemos aquí?

Brennan: antiterroristas? Quien es usted?

Agente: tranquilícense…(dijo ante ese bombardeo de preguntas) soy el agente jack Bauer… de la unidad antiterroristas…

Booth se sentia mal… por poco se cae, se agarro a ultima hora sobre el borde de su cama… el medico y el agente Bauer le ayudaron a tumbarse de nuevo en la cama… mientras le colocaban se le cayo el cuadernillo al suelo… cuando se tumbo jack recogio el cuadernillo…y mientras el medico les revisaba, hojeaba las paginas…se paro en el ultimo…

Bauer: que significan estos numeros?

Booth: no lose… devuelvame mi cuadernillo… y puede decirme que ha pasado?

Bauer: habeis sido victimas de un ataque terrorista…no, espere necesito esto (mostrando el cuadernillo) luego se lo devuelvo…

Brennan: nosotros? Porque? (volviendo al ataque)

Bauer: creo que por esto! (enseñandole los numeros)

Booth: que son esos numeros?

Bauer: es como una guia para nosotros hacia las bombas…

Brennan: bombas? (algo asustada)

Bauer: no tengo tiempo para explicarles nada… gracias! (enseñando el cuadernillo… luego se fue)

Booth: alguien puede decirme que ocurre?

Dr: losiento… no soy agente! Soy medico (mostrandole la mas que visible bata)

Brennan: entonces supongo que podras informarnos de nuestro estado…

Dr: si, claro… empezare por usted dr Brennan… cogiendo el historial medico… sufrio usted un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza, lo que le provoco una hemorragia interna… y tuvimos que intervenirla quirúrgicamente… tambien tiene 3 costillas rotas y la cadera fracturada… usted agente booth tiene 2 costillas rotas… pero lo que mas me preocupa es su fractura craneal…

Brennan: que… que le ocurre!!! (algo nerviosa le interumpio)

Booth: que le pasa a mi cabeza (preocupado)

Dr: el golpe de la explosion, le provoco el hundimiento del craneo… le dejaremos descansar, mañana mismo volveremos a intervenirle…hasta entonces procure descansar…(los dos pacientes se miraron preocupados… cuando el medico ya estaba a la puerta)

Brennan: dr! (este freno y volvio a mirarles) a informado a nuestros familiares? porque no hay nadie…?

Dr: ah! Losiento… han sido informados, pero estais en cuidados intensivos, nada de visitas hasta que vea que vuestras lesiones avanzan positivamente… ademas el agente Bauer no quiso que nadie entraran antes de hablar el con ustedes…y ahora debeis descansar… mañana os trasladaran en la uci del hospital, sereis mejor atendidos que aqui… por cierto os he pedido una habitación conjunta… pero si quereis puedo cambiarla por separadas…

Brennan/booth: no! (gritaron al unisono… algo que no sorprendio al medico, les noto muy unidos) estamos bien… jun…juntos…(mirandose a la vez)

Dr: bien! (se fue)

4


	10. Chapter 10

**WHO I AM: capitulo 10**

Brennan se desperto al hospital, en la uci a eso de las 2h de la tarde… miro a su izquierda estaba su compañero… su compañero estaba consciente rodeado de dos enfermeras…

Brennan: booth!

Booth: bones! Ya estas despierta! (se alegro)

Brennan: que ocurre? Y esas enfermeras?

Booth: me estan revisando haber si todo esta en orden para la operación de esta tarde!

Brennan: a que hora es?

Booth: a las 5h…

Brennan: supongo que dejaran entrar a algun familiar no? (dirigiendose a uno de las enfermeras)

Enfermera: creo que va a dejar entrar a uno… cuando acabemos con su compañero…

Brennan: y que hay de su visita? (refiriendose a su compañero)

Booth: no te preocupes… estoy bien… (en ese momento las enfermeras habian acabado y solo dijeron al salir "enseguida va a entrar su visita dr Brennan")

Brennan: gracias!! (mirando a las enfermeras… luego volvio la mirada a su compañero de nuevo) booth esta tarde vas a ser operado y no quieres ver a nadie?

Booth: no quiero que Parker me vea asi… estare bien!!!

Brennan: todo el mundo necesita compañía en un momento asi… seguro que aparte de Parker hay otra persona que quieras ver…

Booth: bones, de verdad estare bien… ademas (mirandola) creo que ya estoy muy bien acompañado… (los dos mirandose se pusieron a reir… fue cuando entro max)

Durante la visita de max booth y Brennan pudieron hacerse una ligera idea de lo que habia ocurrido… siempre desde el punto de vista de max… cuando se fue max, booth fue operado con éxito… después de 3 dias en la uci… fueron trasladados en una habitación donde ya podian recibir visitar…era la hora de la comida… asi que ivan comiendo esperando que sus amigos llegara…

Booth: uhm que rico!! (mirando su comida)

Brennan: no puede ser! Me han puesto carne…

Booth: a lo mejor se han confundido…

Brennan: como pueden confundirse… (se quejo) tengo hambre!! Ademas la ensalada es poco…

Booth: toma mi ensalada si quieres…

Brennan: te la cambio por mi filete…

Booth: bien… (bren se levanto y hizo el cambio… y siguieron comiendo)

Habia acabado la comida principa y tenia como postre un helado…booth tenia algo de aceite en las manos y cuando quiso abrirlo le resbalo las manos y dio en su mesita haciando caer el vaso de agua encima de el…

Booth: oh mierda! Hay que ser torpe…(levantando el vaso)

Brennan: (lo habia visto, cogio la servilleta y bajo rapido, aunque con mucho dolor por sus costillas rotas, de su cama e intento ayudarle a secarse el agua que le habia caido encima… de pronto sintio una mano agarrandola haciendola parar…esa escena la sono de algo… levanto la vista y juro haber tenido un flash…)

Brennan: booth, creo que acabo de recordar algo…

Booth: yo tambien… (seguia agarrandola la mano)

Brennan: es…estabas sentado en el bater del…

Booth: del baño de tu apartamento…(la completo… y los dos se siguieron mirando sin decir nada como si estuviesen recordando a la vez… de pronto los dos dijeron "dios mio, nos hemos acostado!...brennan de pronto solto la servilleta) losiento… te he hecho daño?

Brennan: no! (se apresuro en contestar…)

se quedaron mirandose, la atracción era fuerte, los dos se dejaron llevar, dandose un apasionado beso… aun con la mano en la masa oyeron dos "toc, toc" y la puerta se abrio, se separaron de inmediato… era ange, cam y hodgins… no parecian haber visto nada… angela se apresuro a abrazar a su amiga y le ayudo a volver a su cama… aun la dolia las costillas rotas… tras comprobar que todo estaba bien… o por lo menos asi se veian angela y cam se sentaron… hodgins buscaba comprar un canal… al parecer iva a empezar un partido…una enfermera vino a buscar a bren para mas pruebas…booth y hodgins empezaron a ver el partido, hodgins se puso sobre la cama de bren…cam y angela se pusieron a hablar…

angela: cam, no te vas a creer lo que me ha dicho roxy…

booth: chicas… podeis hablar de eso mas tarde, estamos intentando ver un partido…(se quejo)

cam: que te ha dicho (haciendo oidos sordos a las quejas de booth)

angela: me llamado sosa… ha dicho que soy una sosa en la cama…

cam: (no sabia que decir… asi que miro a hodgins que estaba a su lado y dijo) hodgins?

Hodgins: (suspiro) ange no eres una sosa en la cama… (seguia mirando la tele, algo que molesto a ange…ya que para ella era un tema importante)

Angela: tu si que eres un soso en la cama…

Cam: eres un soso en la cama? (mirando a hodgins)

Hodgins: (esa acusacion llamo la atención de este… y dejo de ver la tele) yo no soy un soso en la cama…

Angela: te repites mucho…

Hodgins: eso no es lo que decias cuando gritabas de placer…(levantando las cejas con una sonrisa encantador)

Cam: oh! (y se partia de risa)

Booth: pero que os pasa!!!... no quiero oir conversaciones de sexo, y menos ahora…(cuando acabo la frase se dio cuenta del error que habia hecho)

Las dos chicas se acercaron a booth dejando en paz a hodgins… y se pusieron alrededor de su cama, cada una por un lado…

Cam: quien es ella, eh?

Angela: quien te pone a 100 cariño…

Booth: nadie!! Dejanme en paz! (las intentaba echar de su cama)

Cam: seguro que es la enfermera!!!

Angela: si… estoy deacuerdo!.... No esta nada mal!

Justo en ese momento volvieron la enfermera y bren… y al verlas sin querer subio el ritmo de los latidos de booth, y por su desgracia se quedo reflejada en la maquina…cam y angela se pusieron a reir…booth estaba algo avergonzado…

Brennan: que ocurre? (mientras se dirigia a su cama) Y tu bajate de mi cama! (dirigiendose a hodgins)

Booth: nada!…(se apresuro a contestar)solo que estas chicas no ven mas alla de sus narices…

Brennan: yo diria que si, juraria que me han visto perfectamente… (todos se callaron a la vez y la miraron con cara de incredulos) que?

Angela: cariño, creo que booth no hablaba literalmente…

Cam: no lo puedes negar, seeley, lo hemos visto!!! (mirando a la enfermera y vuelven a reir… bren no entendia nada… y la enfermera no entendia a que venia eso y tomo la palabra)

Enfermera: agente booth! Es su turno…

Booth: (bajo de la cama y se acerco a bren y la susuro) creo que te equivocas porque si te hubieran visto, no se estarian riendo…(ella le miraba como "a que te refieres?") … lo de… ya sabes… (ella abrio lo ojos, por fin entendio y solo abrio la boca y miro a sus amigas, que seguían riendose mirando a la enfermera…booth salio con la enfermera)

Cuando se fue booth, Brennan ya sentada de nuevo sobre su cama… la chicas intentaron explicarla que habia pasado… bren intento quitarlas esa idea de la cabeza… porque ella sabia que por quien aumento booth se puso nervioso fue por ella, no por la enfermera… pero ni modo, ellas insistia… y bren tampoco quiso darles pruebas, porque no queria que supiesen lo suyo con booth… asi que acabaron cambiando de tema…cuando volvio booth siguieron hablando, hasta que la enfermera volvio para echarles ya que se habia acabado las horas de visitas… booth y Brennan se quedaron solos por primera vez tras recordar ese momento…

Booth: a parte de lo de… (bren le miro y penso "booth siempre tan vergonzoso cuando se trata de hablar de sexo" asi que decidio ayudarle)

Brennan: acostarse…

Booth: (sonrio) te acuerdas de algo mas?

Brennan: no…si ni se como llegamos a ese punto…(le miro algo avergonzada… se acordaba de todo lo que habia dicho en el acto)

Booth: no se, pero me alegro haber llegado a ese punto…(lo dos se miraban con deseo)

Brennan: y yo…

De pronto oyeron la puerta abrirse… y la auxiliar de enferma dijo "la cena chicos"… al oir el ruido cortaron el contacto visual…se pusieron en una posición mas comoda para cenar…mientras cenaba se miraban de reojo… no era momento para palabras…

3


	11. Chapter 11

**WHO I AM: capitulo 11**

Tras la cena la pareja había pasado su tiempo hablando de todo y de nada hasta quedarse dormidos… el día siguiente por la mañana mientras que booth se estaba aseado vino el medico al darles los resultados de la ultima prueba… lo que le había dicho el medico había creado una gran confusión en la cabeza de bren, no sabia como cogerlo… si alegrarse o no… booth al salir del baño noto que bones estaba algo diferente… se preocupo y se apresuro en preguntarla que le había dicho el medico…bren no tenia ganas de hablar de ello… ni si quiera lo había asimilado ella… así que decidió contarle solo una parte para que este dejara de preocuparse…intento poner la mejor cara que podía poner…

Brennan: nada! Que en un par de día nos dará el alta… al parecer tantos tus lesiones y las mías avanzan positivamente…

Booth: de verdad? (esta asintió con la cabeza) estupendo!! (se le notaba ilusionado… tenia ganas de salir de ahí… ver a Parker y por fin tener a bren tanto como quisiera)

Se acerco aunque algo dolorido aun por las costillas y le dio un beso… y se sentó en su cama de nuevo… encendió la tele y en ese momento entraron para darles el desayuno…

Bones había pasado todo el día algo ausente, actitud que no paso desapercibido ante los ojos de booth…respondía las preguntas de la forma mas breve que podía…no empezaba ni desarrollaba ninguna conversación… seeley sabiendo que la presión nunca dio buenos resultados con bones decidió, pacentar y esperar a que ella misma se lo contara…decidió pasar el rato viendo la tele… eso ocurrió durante los siguientes 3 días…"incluso la paciencia tiene un limite!" pensó… empezaba a preocuparse y ya no tenia ganas de seguir esperando a que ella se lo contara… la noche del 3º día, booth se sentó a la cama decidido a preguntarla que es lo que la pasaba… eran ya la 12h de la noche…pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, bones de pronto empezó a hablar…

Brennan: seeley! Tenemos que hablar…(la miro dispuesto a escucharla… ella suspiro) es…estoy embarazada…(el no se lo podía creer le había invadido la alegría, pero al mirarla de nuevo no sabia como describir lo que expresaba la cara de bren… pero definitivamente podía asegurar que no era alegría…) booth, no estoy echa para ser madre (siguió hablando)

Booth: (le latía el corazón muy fuerte solo en pensar lo que creía que quería decir bren con esas palabras…) pero que dices… serias una estupenda madre… te he visto con Parker…(tenia el corazón en un vilo cada vez que esperaba una respuesta de bren…)

Brennan: no estoy segura de querer traer un hijo a este mundo tan deteriorado…seeley, trabajamos juntos… con delincuentes y muertos, el seria una presa fácil…

Booth: Tempe… el peligro siempre esta presente, el hecho de que trabajemos juntos resolviendo asesinatos… no cambia nada…tu misma no paras de decirme lo bien que ha salido Parker… porque seria diferente?…

Brennan: (sin pensar y enfadada de que booth no le entendiese le soltó…) porque vive con su madre… y no contigo (la cara de booth era de gran tristeza… eso había dolido y mucho) no… no quise decir eso…(intento rectificar)

Booth: mas alto se podía decir pero no mas claro… crees que no seria un buen padre…(muy ofendido la replico)

Brennan: no, no quise decir eso (le grito) y no voy a permitirte que pienses ni por un instante que yo creo semejante cosa…

Booth: bones!...

Brennan: no! (le interrumpió) eres un buen padre, y no dudo por un instante que lo seria también para el… pero (suspiro) vamos seeley, nosotros no nos enfrentamos al peligro vamos hacia el…

Booth: OH, por favor! (cabreado) porque no nos ahorras saliva?... admite que tu problema es que no quieres tener un hijo mío…

Brennan: pero como te atreves… estamos discutiendo a las 12h de la noche, sobre si debería hacerlo o no… solo, oye me bien solo porque se trata de tu hijo… si no lo fuera no estaríamos ni hablando (le contesto muy indignada de la acusación de este)

Booth: discutiendo? Dirás mas bien que intentas convencerme que lo que quieres hacer es lo mas correcto para luego sentirte mejor…

Brennan: no es eso! (le grito)

Booth: entonces porque no me dices cual es tu problema, Tempe!? (la volvió a gritar harto de todo)

Brennan: (suspiro…intentando tranquilizarse… no le gustaba que booth la gritara…) nos enfrentamos a la muerte todos los días… y si…y si alguno de nosotros no lo consigue… yo no…(volvió a suspirar) yo no podría hacer esto sin ti…

Booth: eso nunca va a pasar…(se apresuro a contestar, al entender cual era el miedo de su compañera)

Brennan: (se cabreo al ver que este aparentemente no quería entenderla…) maldita sea seeley… quieres abrir lo ojos?... acaso no ves donde estamos?

Booth: seguimos vivos!!

Brennan: hasta que un día alguno de nosotros se despierte en alguno de estas camas otra vez… solo que esta vez al mirar a su lado no habrá nadie…

Booth: ("pero desde cuando te has vuelto melodramática?" pensó) no todos los que están en esta planta son agentes de la ley…

Brennan: seguro… pero ninguno esta aquí como victima de un ataque terrorista…

Booth: ay dios mío! ("siempre tiene algo que decir" pensó de nuevo) si tanto te preocupa ese factor podemos encontrar otra solución…menos descabellada!…

Brennan: cual?…

Booth: bueno… alguno de los dos podría dedicarse a otra cosa…

Brennan: vas a dejar tu trabajo?

Booth: no! (sorprendido de su pregunta…) yo no se hacer otra cosa…

Brennan: eso no es verdad… sabes hacer muchas cosas… no te faltaría trabajo…

Booth: (no entendía como siquiera seguía pensando que podía dejarlo) no ganaría lo mismo…(intentando hacerla entender)

Brennan: yo gano suficiente… podría mant…

Booth: no lo digas ni en broma (la interrumpió, algo ofendido) tu a cambio puedes permitírtelo…

Brennan: permitirme que? (sus pensamientos estaban tan lejos que no lo pillo)

Booth: te podrías dedicar a ser escritora de jornada completa…

Brennan: y dejar la antropología?

Booth: tus ingresos no lo notarían…

Brennan: estas bromeando?... ser antropóloga es who i am… escribir es un hobby… además para ser antropóloga he tenido que sacrificar mucho… no, no… ni hablar…no dejare mi trabajo! (le volvió a gritar)

Booth: entonces quieres decir…(se paro, parecía realizarlo)lo vas a hacer no?...

Justo en ese momento entro una enfermera indignada…

Enferma: por dios, son las 12h pasadas… vuestras voces se oyen por toda la planta… estáis molestando a los demás pacientes!!! (les echó la bronca)

Booth: no se preocupe…. Ella y yo ya no tenemos nada de que hablar (estaba enfadado… se volvió a tumbar en la cama y miro al lado contrario de donde estaba su compañera)

3


	12. Chapter 12

**WHO I AM: capitulo 12**

Booth el dia siguiente se desperto muy enfadado… no queria hablar con ella, y asi fue toda la mañana y parte de la tarde… hasta que llegaron las visitas…por coincidencia si asi lo podian decir llegaron: max, russ, angela y cam al mismo tiempo… al entrar a la habitación les saludaron pero el enfado de booth era monumental, y no lo queria esconder… fue cuando alguno de los invitados se decidio a preguntar que habia pasado… pregunta que desencadenaria otra discusión…

Cam: seeley, pareces enfadado… que te pasa?

Brennan: nada (se apresuro en contestar… algo que fue como la gota que colma el vaso para booth y abrio su boca por primera vez desde que habia empezado ese dia…)

Booth: nada?

Brennan: seeley porfavor no quiero hablar de ello ahora!!! (le dijo con cara seria… todos se sorprendieron… le acaba de llamar por su nombre?... todos estaban callados escuchando atentamente)

Booth: ah! De pronto ya no quieres hablar de ello?

Brennan: es una decision nuestra no suyas…

Booth: nuestra? Queras decir tuya… yo no he tenido ni velo ni entiero en eso…(ya empezaban a levantar el tono de nuevo)

Brennan: nada que ver? Pero si todo esto ha sido culpa tuya!!!

Booth: lo que me faltaba (se levanto de la cama… estaba de pie) ahora resulta que es culpa mia! ( dijo con un tono indignado)

Brennan: no podias estar durmiendo… tenias que estar trabajando a esas horas en tu oficina…

Booth: perdona, pero te recuerdo que siempre que la investigación lo requiere lo hago… esa es mi trabajo (seguían hablando lo dos en un tono muy alto… los invitados estaban sorprendidos ante semejante espectaculo… nadie queria intervenir… tampoco acababan de enterarse de que se trataba… y que mejor que seguir oyendo…)

Brennan: tu trabajo es tambien impedir que yo haga mi trabajo?

Booth: temperance en este mundo nadie en su sano juicio va a trabajar a la 1h de la madrugada…para que lo sepas! ( "ahora se llaman por sus nombre?" pensaban todos los que presenciaban la pelea)

Brennan: se perfectamente en que mundo estoy! (ofendida de las palabras de su compañero) …y no se te ocurrio nada mejor que esa asquerosa sopa!

Booth: ah! Ahora asquerosa… pero si ni siquiera lo probaste…

Brennan: porque tu… (se paro en seco…) oh! Me acuerdo, ya se como llegamos a esto!

Booth: que memoria mas oportuna! Asi tendrias la conciencia tranquila culpandome…

Brennan: ( "conciencia tranquila?... oh te has pasado" penso) crees que esto no es tambien difícil para mi? (aguantando las lagrimas)

Booth: entonces no lo hagas! (todo el mundo estaban observando a la pareja… no entendia la razon de la discusión pero parecia ser algo gordo)

Brennan: (suspiro… intento tranquilizarse para no llorar… unos segundos siguió hablando) no hay otra solucion…

Booth: eso no es verdad!... ayer te di otra solucion…(intento tranquilizarse el tambien)

Brennan: esa solucion es inaceptable…(el tono parecia haber bajado… pero esta respuesta volvio a sacar a booth de sus casillas)

Booth: tempe, eres una egoista, una maldita egoista

Brennan: yo no…(antes de que acabara la frase entro una enfermera… se habia enterado de lo que habia pasado anoche)

Enfermera: otra vez? Estais molestando a los demas enfermos…A ver si habra que separarles…

Booth: buena idea (grito)

Brennan: estupendo (al oir lo que booth habia dicho al respecto)

Booth: bien!

Brennan: bien!

Tras eso booth se dirigio al baño dando un portazo tras el…ruido que sobresalto a todos que estaban en la sala…Brennan que se habia quedado sola ante los invitados que la miraban como a la espera de explicaciones… ella miro a angela, esta a diferencia de los demas tenia una gran sonrisa en los labios y algo que no gusto a bren y la advirtió…

Brennan: no te atrevas a decirlo, ni siquiera a pensarlo… o te juro que te echo de la habitación…(angela se puso seria de pronto… al verla seria, bren se tumbo en su cama y se tapo con la manta hasta arriba)

Enfermera: (ante el silencio) entonces, aviso del cambio de habitaciones o no?

Angela: (sin pensarlo contesto) no, no hace falta… es normal que peleen… es lo que hacen las parejas…

Brennan: (nada mas oirlo, se sento de la cama quitandose previamente la manta…y grito a angela) angela! Fuera!

Angela: (al oirla supo que habia dicho lo que no debia decir) ya me callo!

Brennan: fuera he dicho (estaba fuera de si)

Angela: hablas en serio? De verdad me echas? (vio el dedo indice de bones levantarse e indicarla la puerta… se dio cuenta que iva en serio) de verdad hoy estas insoportable (dijo quejandose después se largo… la enfermera fue tras ella… bren volvio a tumbarse y taparse hasta arriba…)

En la habitación solo quedaba max, russ y cam… cam miro la cama vacia de booth no parecia que fuese a salir del baño ahora… miro a bren, parecia enfadada y sin ganas de hablar… sin decir nada siguió los mismos pasos que angela… russ al ver la situación tambien se fue…brennan estaba debajo de su manta cuando sintio que alguien le estaba mirando… se quito la manta y vio a su padre sentado en una silla con una sonrisa…

Brennan: papa! Que haces todavía aquí…

Max: bueno… mi hija necesita apoyo y aquí estoy…

Brennan: ("lo que me faltaba ahora" pensó… que su padre se pusiera en plan paternal) no quiero hablar de ello…

Max: (se levanto y se acerco a ella y siguió hablando haciendo oídos sordos a lo que le acababa de decir bren) Tempe! Booth parece muy enfadado…

Brennan: y yo, papa… y yo… de que lado estas?

Max: del tuyo cariño… siempre del tuyo…(ella le miro desconfiado) sabes… esta pelea me ha recordado a tu madre y a mi cuando éramos jóvenes…

Brennan: papa! Booth y yo no estamos casados…

Max: ya lo se…lo que te quiero decir es que sea lo que sea que haya pasado… o que estés por hacer… intenta reconsiderarlo…e intentar volver a hablar con el…

Brennan: pero… (como intentando protestar… "sin ni sabes de que va todo esto…) estas seguro de saber de que lado estas porque… (intentado ser algo irónica)

Max: (levanto el dedo índice haciéndola callar… y pidiéndola que le dejara hablar…) o…o (volvió a repetirse) si no puedes reconsiderar tu decisión… procurar hacerle entender esa decisión…

Brennan: ya lo he intentado, pero ni modo!... no quiere entenderme…

Max: cariño… antes que eso… de verdad estas segura de no querer reconsiderar tu decisión? Estas segura que no tienes mas opcion que esa? (ella le miro como "pero si no sabes nada"…el al ver su mirada completo su frase) sea lo que sea esa cosa?

Brennan: (al verse atrapada… decidio dar por acabado la conversación) te dije que no queria hablar del asunto… (volvio a tumbarse y tamparse hasta arriba…)

Max: (su hija se estaba portando como una niña… y no pudo evitar sonreir al ver la escena que acababa de hacer…sin querer insistir mas la susurro) sea cual sea tu decision, no olvides que estoy de tu parte… (después la dio un beso a la cabeza… aunque estaba cubierta con la manta… y se fue diciendola) adios, cariño volvere mañana…

Cuando su padre se fue, bren seguia debajo de la manta y no podia evitar pensar sobre lo que su padre y booth le habian dicho… estaba siendo egoista?... "la solucion de booth es inaceptable, no voy a dejar de ser antropologa es who i am…" pensaba… pero se preguntaba tambien si realmente habia agotado todas las opciones? Tal y como le habia preguntado su padre?... mientras pensaba oyo la puerta del baño abrirse…salio de la manta para ver quien era…era booth, sin decir una sola palabra se volvio a sentar en su cama y encendió la televisión… no quería ni verla…al verle así, se pregunto si estaba tomando la decisión correcta y justa… volvió a recordar las palabras de booth donde le recriminada siquiera haberle pedido su opinión al respecto…tras volver a analizar ciertas cosas concluyo que había sido egoísta… necesitaba pensar esta vez desde su punto de vista y la de booth antes de tomar una decisión… pero tenia dos cosas clara… un hijo con unos padres que se enfrentan a la muerte todos los días, no!... y si no volvieran un día?... tener que vivir sin padres es lo peor que le puede pasar a alguien se decía a si misma…dejar la antropología… ni hablar!, le había costado demasiado, era su verdadera vocación, su pasión, su razón de ser… aunque booth también lo era para ella, y sin lugar a duda una decisión así marcaría sus vidas para siempre... así que se levanto y salio para afuera, para pensar, si existía un termino medio…

3


	13. Chapter 13

**WHO I AM: capitulo 13**

Desde que había salido bren, booth no tuvo noticias suyas… estaba preocupado, eran ya las 9h… le estaban trayendo la cena… pregunto a una de las enfermeras si alguien la había visto…

Booth: habéis visto a mi compañera? (algo preocupado)

Enfermera: he visto a la Dr. Brennan fuera…

Booth: sola? (mas preocupado)

Enfermera: si, me dijo que necesitaba pensar… la dije que tenía que cenar, y me dijo que enseguida subiría…

Booth: gracias (mas tranquilo… la enfermera se fue)

Ya era la 9h30 booth había acabado de cenar pero su compañera seguía sin llegar, harto de esperar y mas que preocupado, se puso la bata dispuesto a salir el mismo a buscarla…cuando estaba a la puerta punto de salir vio a su compañero llegar…

Booth: se puede saber donde estabas? Me tenias preocupado…podías por lo menos haberme avisado a que hora volverías…(la regaño)

Brennan: lo siento (no tenia ganas de discutir de nuevo con booth, parecía algo deprimida…así que se fue directo a su cama y se puso a cenar)

Booth: (al oírla y ver como se dirigía a su cama… no era la reacción que se esperaba, así que se pregunto "ahora que la pasa?...seeley tu a lo tuyo"… se dijo a si mismo…se quito la bata y se volvió a meterse en la cama, y siguió viendo la tele)

Tras cenar Brennan estaba tumbada en la cama sumergida en sus pensamientos… no estaba lista para ser madre… ni siquiera ese niño había sido planeado… y por si faltaba su nacimiento suponía hacer demasiado sacrificio… algo que no estaba dispuesta a hacer… ya tenia tomada la decisión, pensaba… de pronto oyó el ruido de la tele apagarse, vio a booth tumbarse a la cama dispuesto a dormir…miro el reloj ya era las 11h, intentando mejorar su relación con su pareja le dijo "buenas noches"… este ni le contesto y se tapo con la manta… tenia la cabeza en la dirección contraria de su compañera…

Esa actitud de booth puso triste a bren… siguió pensando, parecía tener una conversación interna consigo misma…"porque no puede entenderme?... porque no quiere hacerlo?... si pudiera retroceder el tiempo… seria capaz de empujarle yo misma hacia esa tal Diane con tal de que vuelva a mirarme y hablarme como antes"…"no, no, a esa Diane ni loca"…"porque no? Si esta guapa"… "si, también una fresca… quien, se lanza en los brazos de un hombre solo después de unas palabras?"… "tu lo haces"… "no, no lo hago"… "si lo haces"… "da igual, prefiero a otra"… siguió pensando hasta quedarse dormida…

El día siguiente bren siguió con su actitud de intentar sonsacarle algunas palabras a su compañero pero nada, este seguía ignorándola… cansada de intentarlo, decidió mantener su boca cerrada ella también… 3 días mas tarde desde su ultima discusión, les dieron por fin el alta… pero el medico expresamente les dijo que estuvieran como mínimo 1 semana en casa… sus lesiones cerebrales habían casi curado… pero sus lesiones costales aun no… y no debían realizar movimientos bruscos durante por lo menos ese tiempo…

Al salir del hospital booth se fue a su casa, paso los 3 primeros días de su 1 semana de baja con su hijo Parker intentando recuperar esos casi 3 semanas sin verle… procuraba hacer cualquier cosa para no pensar en ella… la quería tanto, todo parecía tan maravillo…"maldita sea temperance, no podía ser como todo el mundo?" pensaba… "basta, no empiezes a cabrearte otra vez, que esta aquí tu hijo" se dijo… pero al 4º día su hijo habia vuelto con su madre… asi que necesitaba otra distracción para no pensar en ella… decidio volver al trabajo, convenció a su jefe que no corría peligro haciendo papeleo… que necesitaba mantener la mente ocupada por problemas personales…

Al salir del hospital Brennan se fue a su casa igual que su compañero… ya era su 3º semana de embarazo, habia pasado los 3 peores primeros dias de la semana de toda su vida… empezaron las nauseas, mareos y vomitos, los vomitos eran solo por la noche, por lo que la dejaban exhausta, siempre antes de subir a la cama… y por si la faltaba algo, por cada movimientos brusco que hacia la dolia las costillas… el 4º dia, estaba harta de seguir encerrada, decidio volver a trabajar, en contra de la volunta y consejos de cam y angela… pero como esconder sus síntomas de embarazo penso… los vomitos no le preocupaban al producirse solo de noche, pero las nauseas y mareos era lo que mas la preocupada… decidio esconderse al limbo con la excusa de que hacia tiempo que no habia avanzado con los casos que se encontraba alli… la dejaron hacer… se quedaba ahí desde la mañana hasta la noche, sin recibir casi visitas por parte de sus compañeros… asi paso otros 3 dias…

El 6º dia tras salir del hospital, bren habia ido a trabajar para sorpresa de algunos… era un sabado y acababa de salir del hospital le decian todos… pero ella necesitaba mantener su cabeza ocupada, asi que no quiso ni oírles… era ya las 6h de la tarde cuando Brennan dispuesto a acabar su caso ese mismo día subió por las escaleras que hay en limbo para coger una caja que contenia los huesos que necesitaba… una vez que lo tenia en sus manos, empezo a bajar con cuidado pero al llegar a medio se empezó a marear y todo se volvio oscuro… habia caido de cabeza, estaba inconsciente…pero al estar sola por la zona… nadie oyo el golpe ni la vio…

Unos 30 mas tarde desde que bren habia caido, angela venia a verla dispuesta a sacarla a la fuerza si hacia falta del trabajo… al llegar al limbo, vio que no estaba a la mesa donde solia trabajar, entro un poquito mas, donde guardaban los huesos… y pego un grito enorme al verla inconsciente al suelo, con algo de sangre en la boca… cam y hodgins al oir sus gritos fueron a ver que pasaba… llamaron al ambulancia… una vez alli, esperaron unos 15 y vino el medico a informales del estado de la paciente… angela una vez al hospital habia llamado a max y booth… max llego justo cuando el medico iva a hablar…

Max: como esta mi hija dr? (pregunto alterado)

Angela: se pondra bien?

Dr: esta bien…no se preocupen…

Angela: bren nunca antes habia caido de esas escalera…

Dr: la dije que no hiciera esfuerzos durante al menos una semana y menos en su estado…

Cam: lo intentamos dr, pero a veces es mas testaruda que una mula…(todos suponieron que al decir estado el medico se referia al echo que acababa de salir del hospital…y el medico convencido que lo sabia, no quiso hablo mas sobre el asunto)

Justo en ese momento llego booth algo alterado, habia conducido como un loco para llegar lo antes posible tras oir la noticia…

Booth: como se encuentra Dr.?

Dr: esta bien…ella esta bien…

Max: podemos verla?

Dr: claro… (les indico donde estaba)

Todos se dirigieron de inmediato al lugar, cam paro de pronto al ver que booth no se movia… "no vienes"… "si, necesito un minuto"… cam se sorprendió pero siguió su camino, booth se sento en una de la sillas que habia en la sala de espera… acababa de tener el susto de su vida… se sentia algo culpable por no haber estado ahí cuando paso… mientras pensaba en ella, no podia evitar estar algo enfadado, por lo que estaban pasando con el tema del embarazo…

Brennan vio como la puerta de su habitación se abrio, primero su padre, luego su amiga, luego hodgins luego cam… cada vez que entraba alguien esperaba ansioso que fuera el… pero tras cam no volvio a entrar nadie… "me odia, me odia" pensaba triste al no verle… intentaba fingir ante la presencia de los demas… poniendo una timida sonrisa…unos 5 minutos mas tarde volvio a abrirse la puerta… se apresuro en mirar quien era… era el, por fin… "no me odia, no me odia" penso con una alegria que no la cabia… todo el mundo se callaron, al ver como se miraban sin decir nada… al ver lo que estaba pasando todos sin decir nada se fueron saliendo dejando a la pareja solos…

Booth: como te encuentras? (la hablo por fin después de mas de una semana)

Brennan: bien…el dr dice que los dos estamos bien

Booth: me alegro (puso una timida sonrisa)

Brennan: pen…pense que no vendrias?

Booth: porque no iba a venir? No apruebo lo que quieres hacer, pero eso no cambia el echo de que te sigo queriendo y me preocupe por ti…

Brennan: (estaba emocionada por las palabras de booth) te he echado de menos…

Booth: (suspiro) y yo…(el ambiente era algo frio) vas a quedarte esta noche aquí? (intentando cambiar de tema)

Brennan: el medico dijo que me mantendra 24h en observación…

Booth: (tras un pequeño silencio) sobre lo de…(suspiro) creo que ha sido egoista de mi parte pedirte que dejaras la antropologia, mas sabiendo lo que es para ti… he… he estado pensando y creo que podriamos encontrar una solucion que satisfaga a los dos sin tener que realizar el…(suspiro)sin llevar a cabo eso.

Ya habia pasado unos cuantos segundo desde que booth habia acabado de hablar pero bren no decia nada… y durante ese instante entro una enfermera…

Enfermera: dr Brennan, disculpa (al ver que estaba acompañada) solo decirla que la cita al final ha quedado fijada para el lunes a las 9h… si no tiene ningun inconveniente (bren miro a la enfermera no sabia que decir… booth no entendia muy bien de que se trataba… ante el silencio de esta, la enfermera dio por confirmado la cita) bien… (y se fue, dejando a la pareja solos de nuevo)

Booth: con quien es la cita? (Brennan bajo la cabeza, y no decia nada… de pronto booth lo realizo) no me digas que es para lo que estoy pensando que es!!! (levanto algo la voz, ella seguia sin decir nada) no me lo puedo creer (decepcionado, triste y enfadado… se fue dando un portazo tras el)

4


	14. Chapter 14

**WHO I AM: capitulo 14**

Tras el portazo bren se puso a llorar, no entendia porque no podia entenderla… no estaba preparada, ni para ser madre y menos para renunciar a todo lo que suponia ser madre en el ambito profesional…lloraba desconsoladamente…max, hodgins, cam y angela… al ver lo enfadado que booth se veia tras pasar delante de ellos por los pasillos, se imaginaron que volvieron a discutir… empezaban seriamente a preocuparse por lo que les estaban pasando… max se disponia a ir hacia la habitación de su hija, cuando angela le agarro y le pidio dejarla hablar ella con bren…

Nada mas entrar en la habitación la vio llorar desconsoladamente y se apresuro en ir a consolarla… unos 5 minutos después por fin se habia tranquilizado… asi que angy intento sonsacarla información…

Angela: sabes que me puedes contar todo, cariño!

Brennan: si, pero…pero

Angela: es cosa solo de los dos…(la completo) lo entiendo!... te sere sincera, toda esas escenas que habeis montado últimamente me dice que entre tu y booth hay algo mas…

Brennan: ahora mismo, no sabria decirte si somos novios o …

Angela: lo sabia…(la interumpio con una sonrisa en los labios… pero al ver la cara de bren se callo) losiento…

Brennan: casi no nos hablamos… y lo poco que hablamos no paramos de discutir…(siguió)

Angela: porque? Sé que os quereis mucho… que es lo que os ocurre?

Brennan: losiento angela… pero no quiero involucrar a nadie mas en esto…

Angela: le fuiste infiel? (intentando insistir)

Brennan: como puedes ni siquiera pensar en eso! (la reprimió indignada por su pregunta)

Angela: losiento, cariño… pero tenia que intentarlo… es que no lo entiendo…

Brennan: no tienes porque entenderlo angy!

Angela: es que me preocupas, amiga!

Brennan: estare bien… (suspiro…y tras un pequeño silencio) angy, creo que nunca me va a perdonar…

Angela: (la miro… no sabia de que hablaba pero parecia tan preocupada que quiso animarla) bren, booth te quiere… cuando un hombre ama a una mujer, hace cualquier cosa por ella… y dentro de esas cosas esta tambien el poder perdonar…

Brennan: (la miro, sin decir nada… no estaba convencida con la palabras de su amiga, mas aun teniendo en cuanta que no sabia de que se trataba… "si lo supieras, quizas tu tambien dejarias de hablarme"… penso)

Brennan paso el dia del sabado en el hospital, el domingo por la mañana ya tenia el alta, asi que volvio a su casa… se habia quedado todo el dia del domingo en casa sola… no quiso tener compañía y eso que angela y max se propusieron encantados… paso todo el dia en su habitación con su telefono a mano con la esperanza de recibir alguna llamada suya… ya habia llegado la noche y nada, el telefono seguia sin sonar, y por su puerta nadie toco… espero, espero hasta quedarse dormida con el telefono a mano… por la mañana se preparo y se dispuso a ir a su cita del medico…

Booth desde que salio del hospital, tras ver a bones… volvio a casa, se sentia deprimido, impotente ante la situación… habia pasado todo el fin de semana bebiendo, y según la hora, llorando, lamentándose, maldiciendo…lo paso realmente mal ese fin de semana… la mañana del lunes, se despertó con resaca… harto de lamentarse decidio intentar convencerla por ultima vez…miro su reloj eran las 9h… ni siquiera se habia acordado que tenia que ir al trabajo, en su mente solo pasaba intentar llegar antes de que sea demasiado tarde… sin ducharse, se puso lo primero que encontro y salio corriendo hacia el coche… puso la sirena, para no tener que frenar por el trafico… aun conduciendo como un loco llego a las 9h35 antes de bajar del coche, vio a bren salir del hospital… no se lo podia creer, el mundo parecia derrumbársele… habia llegado tarde, no pudo evitar llorar… al ver que el coche de bren estaba aparcado a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba el, dio rápidamente media vuelta antes de que ella pudiera llegar y verle…

Bones que no habia visto booth, entro en su coche se miro en el retrovisor y se dijo a si misma "tempe, esto no va a ser facil… pero has hecho lo correcto, seeley no para de decirte que uses mas el corazon y menos la cabeza… pues ahora el corazon me dice que con el podremos enfrentarnos a lo que sea y a quien sea"… sonrio, satisfecha de su decision… no podia esperar para contarselo a su compañero asi que miro el reloj 9h40… debe de estar en la oficina, penso… y se dirigio alli… pero alli no estaba, al jeffersonian no podia estar porque no queria hablarla… asi que fue directo a su casa… llamo al timbre y tras unos segundo este le abrio…vio que tenia los ojos humedecidos… "estaba llorando?" se pregunto… pero sin nisiquiera dejarla tiempo de hablar el empezo a sacar toda la rabia que llevaba dentro…

Booth: como te atreves si quiera a venir a mi casa!?… ( la pregunto indignado y enfadado)

Brennan: booth! (intentaba explicarle!)

Booth: que pretendes eh? Que vayamos a trabajar como si no ha pasado nada?

Brennan: no! Quieres escucharme por…

Booth: no! (la interumpio) escuchame tu… (estaba furioso) no quiero que me hables, no quiero saber de ti, no quiero volver a verte nunca mas!!! (cada palabra parecian apuñalar el corazon de bren… sus ojos la asustaba, lo que expresaba sus ojos eran odio… y no pudo evitar derramar unas lagrimas…)

Brennan: pero… yo solo…(aun asi intento darle la noticia pero este volvio a interumpirla)

Booth: sabes que? (le miraba con ojos frios) no eres diferente a esos asesinos que atrapamos todos los dias…

Se habia pasado penso bren… ella ahora enfadada y ofendida se acerco y le propino una bofetada… ella tambien con los lagrimas en los ojos le dijo antes de irse… "yo tampoco quiero volver a verte, nunca mas"… cuando se fue bren, booth seguia furioso… su telefono ya llevaba tiempo sonando asi que al final lo cogio…

Booth: que? (grito nada mas contestar)

Cullen: agente booth! Se puede saber donde esta? Hace 2 horas que deberia ya de estar aquí…

Booth: (miro al reloj eran las 10h… intento tranquilizarse) lo…losiento sr…

Cullen: tiene un caso y quiero verle aquí en 30 minutos, me ha oido? (le grito)

Booth: sr, es que…(no estaba para trabajar, y menos con ella)

Cullen: no quiero oirlo… (le colgo)…

Booth estaba furioso, tenia que trabajar con ella después de esto?…pero tenia que tragarselo, por lo menos hasta pedir un cambio de compañero… se fue a la ducha, se arreglo lo mas rapido que pudo y se presento a la oficina… tras coger el caso se dirigio al jeffersonian…al llegar, un interno, angela y hodgins estaban en la plataforma…se dirigio al despacho de bones, pero no habia nadie… volvio a la plataforma…

Booth: alguien ha visto a la dr Brennan? (con un tono algo furioso)

Angela: como andamos esta mañana…(la acababa de llamar dr Brennan? Se pregunto)

Booth: angela! (no estaba de humor)

Hodgins: tranquilo, tio! No la hemos visto por aquí…(al verle levantar la voz a angy)

Booth: alguien sabe donde esta la dr Brennan (grito mas fuerte)

Cam: booth, (aparecio detrás, algo preocupada) he encontrado esto en mi mesa… (le dio la carta) es su dimision…

Angela/hodgins: que?

Angela: que es lo que la dijiste (furiosa se dirigio a booth)

Booth: eso no es asunto tuyo…(se dirigiendose a cam) tenemos un caso… necesitare un antropologo…cuando tengas uno me avisas…(todos estaban sorprendidos por su actitud… tras decir este ultimo booth se fue…angela le siguió)

Angela: booth, booth (este no paraba) agente seeley booth (harta de que la ignorara)

Booth: (paro… tomo un poco de aire) mira angela… no me importa lo que ella de haya dicho…

Angela: ella solo me dijo que temia que no la perdonaras nunca…

Booth: pues tenia razon…porque esto… esto me supera…

Angela: me quieres decir que es lo que ocurre?

Booth: no es asunto tuyo angela!... ahora si me disculpas tengo un caso que resolver…

Que borde habia sido… penso, al girarse vio que el despacho de bren estaba vacia… necesitaba saber porque su amiga habia dejado el trabajo de su vida… y porque booth estaba tan enojado con ella como para no preocuparse de ello… no quiso ni avisar salio hacia el departamento de Brennan… pero al llegar no habia nadie…

Brennan tras la discusión que habia tenido, fue directo al jeffersonian… entro al despacho de cam, escribio su carta de dimision y se fue…y si ni siquiera hacer las maletas… se dirigia al aeropuerto…cuando llego sono su telefono… miro el numero era angela… no habia avisado a nadie asi que contesto para que supiera que estaba bien…

Angela: cariño, donde estas? Que esta pasando?…(con un tono preocupado)

Brennan: lo siento, por no haberte avisado… pero, no…no…

Angela: no te preocupes, cariño… tu dime donde estas y voy a por ti…

Brennan: no angy!... no pienso volver…

Angela: que? Porque?

Brennan: no te precupes, angy… estare fuera una temporada…

Angela: cuando dices fuera.. te refieres a fuera de casa?

Brennan: no, me voy de Washington…

Angela: no te vayas porfavor…no huyas!... sea lo que sea que haya pasado con booth seguro que podran resolverlo…

Brennan: no lo creo…

Angela: vale, vale… (Intentando tranquilizarse) dime por lo menos a donde vas…

Brennan: angy, te llamare cuando pueda… adios (la voz sonaba como si estuviese llorando)

Angela: bren, bren! (lloraba muy preocupada por su compañera, pero ya habia colgado)

Intento volver a llamarla pero, bren habia apagado su telefono…

4


	15. Chapter 15

**WHO I AM: capitulo 15**

Angela se quedo en el apartamento de bren unos cuantos minutos mas… después mas que decidida en saber que esta pasando para hacer volver a su amiga en Washington… fue a ver booth en su oficina pero este no estaba… fue al jeffersonian pero la dijeron que aun estaba en la escena del crimen… asi que decidio esperarle ahí…unas horas mas tarde booth llegaba para tener algo de información sobre los cuerpos que habia mandado previamente antes… nada mas subir a la plataforma vio a angela que parecia esperarle… pero prefirió hacer como si no la habia visto…

Booth: eh! Cerebrito, (refiriendose al interno que le miro con ojos intimidados)

Interno: (tenia el miedo en el cuerpo… habia oido que el agente andaba de mal humor… y cuando estaba de mal humor podia disparar a cualquiera) si sr…

Booth: que puedes decirme del cadáver…(no habia llevado a ningun antropólogo a la escena del crimen… tampoco habia llegado aun nadie)

Interno: hombre, negro… uh… de entre 18 – 25…

Booth: (estaba apuntando) puedes decirme la causa de la muerte?

Angela: se ha ido… (le solto angela harta de que no le prestara antencion…)

Booth: (ignoro a angela y mirando al interno) y bien?

Interno: no…no sr…ten… tengo que hacer mas pruebas…

Angela: (se movio y se puso delante de el para que no pudiera evitar no hablar con ella)se ha ido de Washington…(booth no sabia como reaccionar ante la noticiar, aun tenia ese enfado… asi que la miro sin decir nada…) dijo que no pensaba volver… me vas a decir de una vez que es lo que pasa?

Booth: angela (intentando estar lo mas tranquilo posible) dejalo… olvidalo ya!

Angela: como quieres que lo olvide…(algo enfadada) mi amiga se ha ido… quiero que vuelva… y tu vas a hacer que vuelva…

Booth: eso no va a pasar (aunque dentro deseaba otra cosa… su odio en ese momento no le dejaba hacer, ni decir lo contrario…)

Angela: pero a ti que te pasa?... me puedes decir que es lo que ha hecho como para que aun queriendola no la puedas perdonar?…acaso me quieres hacer creer que ya no la quieres?

Booth: (se enfando al ver que se metia en donde no la habian llamado…"claro que la sigo queriendo" penso… aunque de su boca salio otra cosa muy distinta!) callate…(con cara intimidante, le grito…)

Hodgins que estaba ya presente en el momento que booth intimidaba a angela mandandola callar… intento defenderla…

Hodgins: eh… eh tio (poniendose entre el poco espacio que quedaba entre angela y booth) tranquilo… vale?? (booth seguia mirando a angela…)

Angela: (le temblaba los pies, al ver la cara de booth, pero se armo de valor… al fin de cuentas era por el bien de el tambien pensaba… aparto a hodgins… este se quedo detrás de booth viendo la escena) lo sabia… la quieres y sigues deseando que este aquí, igual o mas incluso que yo…

Booth: tu no sabes nada!…(la miraba con ojos frios… y angela no sabia ni como aguantaba aun de pie le asustaba de verdad… pero ahí a pie de plomo seguia) te equivocas…y con eso no me hace falta saber mas…(y sin mas se fue)

Angela ya se habia marchado… al girarse vio a hodgins tapándole el paso, deslizo su mano hacia su pistola… pero hodgins al darse cuenta que booth sujetaba su pistola juraría que tenia los pantalones mojados… de un salto se aparto de su camino… una vez al otro lado de la plataforma, viendo salir a booth de la plataforma respiro hondo… tras ver esos ojos… no sabia como angela pudo mantener el tipo delante de esos intimidantes ojos frios… sin lugar a duda en ese preciso momento angela para el, era la mujer mas valiente del mundo…

De camino a su coche se topo con cam que le informo que habia encontrado a la nueva antropologa , pero no llegaria hasta mañana… y por primera vez en todo el dia se alegro, aunque fue un poquito, por el simple echo de no tener que volver a pisar el jeffersonian durante todo un dia… parecia verla por todas partes: su cara, su olor y sus cosas… y por si eso no le resultaba lo suficientemente difícil angela se encargaba cada vez que podia de recordarla…

Booth había pasado el resto de sus horas laborales en su oficina ante el escritorio, no hacia nada mas que pensar, pensar y pensar… cada minuto le parecia una eternidad… no habia deseado tanto irse a casa… cuando llego la hora, se fue directo a su casa… seguia muy enfadado aunque ya no sabia si con ella, por haber abortado… por no tener en cuenta su opinión… por creer que no era suficiente… o consigo mismo por no haber llegado a tiempo… por no haber insistido lo suficiente… por quizas haberla presionado demasiado pidiéndola que dejara su trabajo… o por no haberla dado mas opciones…

Booth con bren habia pasado ya la parte de la negacion y de la negociación… se encontraba en la etapa de la ira… se quedo toda la noche pensando… porque simplemente no podia odiarla?, pensaba… por mas que lo habia intentado no lo conseguia… no podia evitar que resaltara las palabras de angy… "se ha ido, y me ha dicho que no va a volver"… "no la volvere a ver?…que mas da, me ha quitado uno de las cosas que mas deseaba en ese mundo: un hijo con ella" se decia a si mismo…

Por la mañana booth se levanto de la cama… no habia conseguido dormir en toda la noche, se preparo y se fue a trabajar… a eso de la tarde cam le llamo para que pudiera hablar con la nueva antropologa…"tenia que lidiar con otra chica" pensaba de camino al jeffersonian… aun tenia el cabreo en el cuerpo y mas aun después de ni siquiera pegar ojo en toda la noche…

Booth: agente booth! (se presento nada mas llegar)

Sandra: dr Sandra jhonson…encantada de conocerle…

Booth: que tienes para mi (saltando las formalidades… ante la sorpresa de cam que estaba presente y la propia Sandra)

Sandra: veo que no esta de humor… siempre es asi? (booth le miro con cara muy serio… ella se asusto un poco y decidio sentrarse en lo suyo) estoy deacuerdo con el interno… hombre, entre 18 – 25 años, negro…

Booth: causa de la muerte?…

Sandra: no lo se aun…

Booth: entonces para que me has hecho venir? (mirando a cam)

Cam: queria que la conocieras…va a ser tu compañera no?

Booth: no, no lo sera… y no me importa quien es, mientras que me de los resultados (la grito)

Cam: a mi no me hables asi, seeley…

Booth: (aun con cara de enfadado) llamame cuando tengas algo… (mirando a la antropologa) algo de verdad… (y se fue…)

Sandra: pero que le pasa? (claramente asustada de la escena que ha protagonizado booth)

Cam: ha perdido a su compañera (intentando explicarla)

Sandra: estaban muy unidos?

Cam: muy…

Sandra: cuando dices muy… te refieres a (juntos los dos dedos intentando preguntar si se referia a una relacion amorosa)

Cam: creo que si…

Sandra: ah!... como murio?

Cam: (sonrio) no ha muerto!

Sandra: pero si has dicho…

Cam: lo se… pero por tu bien sera mejor que no sepas mas…

Sandra: por mi bien (algo asustada) acaso estaria en peligro?

Cam: (volvio a sonrier) yo me entiendo… (y se fue)

Booth por su parte cuando estaba a punto de salir del jeffersonian, angela le llamo… le habia dicho que tenia fotos que le queria enseñar sobre el caso…Booth se dirigio a su despacho sin muchas ganas de verla la verdad…temia que volviera a sacar el tema de bren…

Booth: que es lo que me quieres enseñar (la pregunto sin muchas ganas nada mas entrar)

Angela: hola, booth… que tal? Bien, y tu… bien tambien (estaba teniendo una mini conversación consigo misma intentando mostrar a booth que no tenia que entrar asi en su despacho…)

Booth: angela (la llamo con tono de desesperación)

Angela: (haciendo oidos sordos… siguio) me alegro de verte… yo tambien me alegro de verte booth… (subio la mirada hacia booth… y parecia estar alucinando con lo que oia…asi que paro) oh vamos! Donde esta tu sentido del humor, booth?

Booth: la deje en casa desde ayer por la mañana…(siguiendo la linea de ironia de angy)

Angela: desde que se fue verdad?

Booth: (volteo los ojos "ay Dios que pesada!... y tenia que dar al clavo siempre… y donde mas dolia" pensaba) me vas a enseñar lo que tienes o no?

Angela: yo tambien la echo de menos… (booth suspiro de desesperación…su paciencia estaba llegando al limite… pero a angela la daba igual y seguia) pero no te preocupes… sea lo que sea que haya pasado… el amor siempre triunfa…

Booth: ( de pronto BANG la metio un balazo en la cabeza… estaba sangrando y callo en el escritorio… pero unos segundos después, se levanto y le llamaba "booth, booth, booth"… no se lo podia creer, como puede estar hablando? Se preguntaba… pero al cuarto "booth" sobresalto… angela no tenia sangre en su cabeza… todo habia sido fruto de su imaginación… cuando salio de sus pensamientos ella seguia hablando)

Angela: (al verle surmergido en sus pensamientos durante su discurso acabo diciendo) oh pobre… volvera y todo volvera a ser como antes, te lo prometo…(dandole unas palmaditas en el brazo… la cara de booth en ese momento era un poema… se habia quedado sin palabras… lo que hizo pensar a angy que habia soltado el mejor discurso de su vida… muy orgullosa de si misma sonrio)

Booth: angy! Por favor… por favor (la suplico dos veces) solo enseñame las fotos…(muy desesperado ya)

Angela: oh si, aquí estan… (empezo a enseñarle… mientras la veia como booth de un golpe bebia tazas de café…"ya van 5" penso) booth, cariño… no sabes que tanto cafeina puede matarte…

Booth: (ya habia acabado de ver las fotos y cuando salia solo la solto) ojala, angela… ojala… (dejandola mas que preocupada…)

Angela: bren! Tienes que volver (se dijo a si misma una vez que booth se fue…intento llamar a Brennan, para contarle lo que estaba pasando… pero esta seguia teniendo el telefono apagado… "y esta donde estara ahora?" se pregunto)

4


	16. Chapter 16

**WHO I AM: capitulo 16**

Ya habia pasado 1 semana, desde la marcha de bren…habia sido una de las semanas mas duras y difíciles de la vida de booth, pero habia sobrevivido… habian resuelto el primer caso sin bren… esa mañana fue a trabajar como hacia todos los lunes… pero ese dia Cullen le esperaba en su despacho…

Cullen: hola…agente booth!

Booth: hola sr…

Cullen: como va todo?

Booth: uh! Bien sr…

Cullen: me he enterado de la marcha de la dr Brennan… algo que quieras contarme? (tenia una ligera idea de lo que habia pasado pero como todos nadie habia sabido la verdadera razon)

Booth: uh!... no!

Cullen: bien… cuando piensas sustituirla?, tengo entendido que el jeffersonian ya tiene a una nueva antropologa!

Booth: no he pensado sustuirla sr…de aquí en adelante, habia pensado trabajar con los de jeffersonian… tal y como hemos hecho con el ultimo caso…

Cullen: ah… sin compañero…

Booth: si sr…

Cullen: he tenido la oportunidad de ver por mis propios ojos, lo unidos que estaban tu y la dr Brennan… (booth le miraba con cara muy serio) y me imagino que su marcha no ha sido nada facil para ti…

Booth: no sr…

Cullen: si necesitas un par de dias… denlos por echos…

Booth: (suspiro) gracias sr… pero creo que prefiero seguir trabajando…(es lo ultimo que necesitaba)

Cullen: bien…por que tengo algo para ti… esta mañana vendra Dean Cameron…

Booth: crei haber dejado claro que no queria compañeros…

Cullen: (sonrio) yo no lo consideraria un compañero… es un principiante en esto, y quiero que le guíes los pasos…

Booth: como un aprendiz?...

Cullen: Creo que lo has entendido perfectamente!... aquí tienes su expediente (se lo dio) buena suerte ( y se dirigia ya hacia la puerta cuando le volvio a llamar booth)

Booth: sr!...losiento, pero por cuanto tiempo sera esta situación…

Cullen: 1 año… (vio a booth abrir los ojos de espanto) después de 6 meses realizara una pequeña prueba… luego después de otro 6 meses hara el examen final… si no aprueba tendria que volver a repetir…

Booth: conmigo, otra vez? (tenia una cara de susto que no podia esconder)

Cullen: (sonrio de nuevo) no se preocupe… no lo hara si alguno de los dos no quiere… pero confio que con usted no sera necesario un segundo año…(booth suspiro y se sento… Cullen se fue)

A las 09h15 llego Dean Cameron y se presento de inmediato al despacho de booth…

Dean: hola! Soy dean Cameron…(extendiendola la mano para que le saludara… pero al cabo de unos segundos se dio cuenta que eso no iva a pasar…booth seguia centrado en unos archivos… y mientras cambiaba de pagina vio que se trataba de su expediente) lo… losiento… pero es que mi vuelo se atraso…(sentandose en la silla)

Cuando se sento a la silla fue cuando booth por fin le miro… al ver su mirada seria… dean se levanto como un resorte…

Dean: lo… losiento (se disculpaba por haberse sentado sin permiso)

Booth: (por primera vez hablo) siéntese!

Dean: gracias sr…(ante el silencio de booth que parecia centrado en su expediente, se quedo callado hasta no poder mas…) cuando voy a conocer al equipo?

Booth: (levanto los ojos, ese chico le recordo mucho cuando tenia su edad … tiene 28 años, ojos verdes, pelo castaño claro… masa muscular no llegaba a ser como el suyo aunque no estaba nada mal…en cuanto a la alturo tenia un centímetros menos que el… parece un buen chico penso) tranquilo, cuando tengamos un caso…

Dean: y que hacemos mientras tanto…

Booth: no se tu, pero yo voy a desayunar… (levantandose de su silla e hiendo hacia su puerta)

Dean: le importa si voy con usted? (booth le miro y con la cabeza le invita a venir con el)

Cuando llegaron al coche, booth una vez ante el volante… miro a su izquierda vio a dean, en el asiento copiloto…mientras arrancaba le dijo…

Booth: ahí no! (dean no lo habia pillado y se habia quedado ahí…solo noto que el coche no avanzaba…hasta que volvio a oir ) chaval… atrás! (con el dedo haciendole el gesto que debe moverse…este sin decir nada se bajo del coche y se sento atrás y se fueron)

En la segunda semana de booth, desde que bren se habia marchado… seeley habia entrado en la etapa de depresion…habia dejado de gritar a todo el mundo, a intentar intimidarles… ya no le importaba nada, iba al trabajo pensando en cuando volveria a casa… el unico momento en el que podian verle sonreir eran los fines de semana cuando estaba con Parker…desde que se habia ido bren, pasaba aun menos tiempo con el equipo de cerebritos como les llamaba…aunque estos preocupados por su falta de animo, habian intentado devolverselo… invitandole a salir, y el siempre se habia negado a Sali, pero encantado los aceptaba dean y Sandra intentando formar parte de ese grupo de amigos cerrados que parecian: cam, hodgins, angela y booth, desde la marcha de Brennan…

Tras otras dos semanas booth habia empezado la etapa de aceptación…empezaba a realizar que habia perdido un hijo, echo que habia provocado la perdida tambien de su compañera, mejor amiga y amor de su vida… tenia que superarlo se decía…pero a quien queria engañar se pregunto… si ni siquiera se lo creía el… aun todo lo que habia pasado seguía queriéndola como el primer dia… como entonces podria olvidarla?... quizás no tendría que hacerlo… solo tenia que seguir con su vida concluyo…

Durante los 6 meses desde la marcha de bren… habia intentado seguir con su vida, todo lo que podia… mejorando su actitud en el trabajo, con sus amigos… en cuanto a su vida personal, no habia avanzado ni un paso, es mas daba marcha atrás… por cada noche luchaba consigo mismo para no coger el teléfono y llamarla… no paraba de pensar en ella, por mas que había luchado por ahogar esos sentimientos, al final del dia volvían mas fuerte que nunca… en el 6º mes ya no podia con su alma, quizás no estaba preparado para hablar con ella… pero necesitaba verla, saber que había sido de ella…

Primero tenia que localizarla, pensó… algo aparentemente facil para un agente de FBI siempre que esta siguiera en suelo americano…ese fin de semana se habia disculpado con su hijo por no poder estar con el… tenian algo muy importante que hacer: localizar a Brennan y saber que habia sido de ella…tras pasar toda la noche del viernes y parte de la mañana por fin habia dado con ella… "Utah! Habia ido algo lejos…" penso, pero daba igual… dejandose llevar por sus sentimientos habia decidido ir a verla, pero antes necesitaba saber mas… investigaba para saber donde trabajaba… como gran antropologa que es, seria cosa facil se decia… pero estuvo 3 horas buscando y nada… no parecia trabajar en ninguna parte, por lo menos como antropologa…"lo habra dejado?" penso…"es imposible, si no ha parado de recordarme lo importante que es eso para ella" concluyo…al no encontrar nada sobre ella como antropologa, intento buscar mas como escritora… fue donde através de sus editores, supo que trabajaba en algo…"suficiente, vamos" se dijo… cogio el primer vuelo hacia Utah esa misma tarde…

Cuando llego al aeropuerto de Utah era ya eran las 11h15 de la noche… se preguntaba si estaria aun despierta cuando llegaria… estaba loco pensaba, estaba por casi la otra punta del pais… un sabado por la noche, sin haber dormido el viernes, y el lunes tenia trabajo… por lo que esa misma madrugada tenia que coger el vuelo de vuelta si no queria ir a trabajo y quedarse dormido en la oficina… pero que mas da, se dijo… con tal de verla despierta estaria dispuesto a renunciar a mas horas de sueño…cojo un taxi y se dirigio a la casa de bones de Utah…

Taxista: ya hemos llegado… seran 7,30 $ sr…

Booth: (estaba centrado en observar la casa… no estaba en un piso, como en Washington) callese si quiere ganar mas…(le respondio concentrado)

Taxista: disculpa? (sorprendido por su respuesta)

Booth: nos quedaremos aquí hasta que yo le diga…ahora deje de hablar, por favor…

Taxista: (al ver que observaba una casa, murmuro) otro loco…

Booth: (le habia oido perfectamente, pero le preocupaba mas saber en que parte de la casa se encontraba bones…)

Miraba, miraba… dentro de la casa habia dos habitaciones que tenian la luz encendida…uno de la izquierda y otra de la derecha… eran ya las 12h de la noche…la habitación de la derecha aunque la luz estaba encendida no veia a nadie… pero el de la izquierda vio a una mujer, estaba en la cama tumbada y tapada con la manta, con los cascos tapandole las orejas… tenia cerrado sus ojos, "estara durmiendo?" se pregunto… pero mientras la observaba vio que de pronto movio la mano izquierda… tenia uno de esos reproductores en la mano… parecia un ipod, penso… parecia hacer algo con ella durante casi 1 minuto… de pronto se quito los cascos…cuando se los quito se despeino un poco… "como me vuelve loco esa mujer" penso… y sin querer suspiro tan fuerte, que el taxista lo habia oido…al oirlo volteo los ojos no sabia si detrás de su taxi, estaba un simple enamorado, un obsesionado de esos o incluso un sociopata… miro el reloj, ya habia pasado 1h en su taxi, su marcador ya indicaba 35$... sea quien sea, iba a ganar mucha pasta esa noche, penso…

3


	17. Chapter 17

**WHO I AM: capitulo 17**

Booth seguia ensimismado en sus pensamientos cuando, de pronto vio que en la otra habitación parecia moverse alguien… volvio su mirada hacia la otra habitación, y vio una señora que se estaba acomodando en la cama… parecia una señora de unos cuarenta y algo años… "quien sera?" se preguntaba… de pronto vio que la luz de la otra habitación se habia apagado…"no! Pero si solo la he visto durante 15 minutos" penso… mientras pensaba la luz de la otra habitación tambien se habia apagado…no habia tenido el tiempo de ver bien la cara de esa señora… se volvio a comodar y dijo al taxista "nos vamos"

Taxista: (ya habia arrancado) a donde le llevo señor?...

Booth: (miro su reloj… eran las 12h20… habia un vuelo a Washington a eso de la 1h15) al aeropuerto…(le dijo)

A los 7 meses de su embarazo y 6 meses de su marcha de washington… no tenia ningun tipo de información sobre sus amigos y de booth… desde que habia llegado a Utah, a partir del 3º mes de embarazo habia contratado a una asistenta llamada Caroline Conlin que la ayudaba en todo… la asistenta era muy buena con ella, era una mujer que habia perdido a su marido hacia ya 2 años por culpa de un cancer de prostata… era catolica y siempre la decia que la consideraba como una segunda oportunidad que Dios la habia dado en la vida… cada vez que la oia hablar de Dios no podia evitar recordar al padre de su hija: ya conocia el sexo del niño…cada mes iba a ver a su ginecologa y las ultimas 2 veces le habia acompañado Caroline… era su primer embarazo, no sabia muy bien que hacer exactamente aparte de sus conocimientos como doctora que era…caroline tampoco habia tenido hijos, pero tuvo la oportunidad de presenciar los diferentes pasos del embarazo de su hermana… asi que estuvo ayudando y aconsejando a Brennan…

Ya habia pasado 6 meses, que era de sus amigos, especialmente de el? Se preguntaba… me habra olvidado? Sin pensarlo mas por la mañana al despertarse llamo a casa de angela… pero no contestaba, pero si es domingo… se preguntaba, la llamo a su telefono particular…

Brennan: angela!

Angela: bren, cariño!!! Como estas? Ha pasado algo? (estaba contenta, aunque algo preocupada… su amiga no habia echo señal de vida desde hace 5 meses… lo unico que supo de ella fue un mensaje que le mando para decirla que ya habia llegado donde queria y que estaba bien… pero de eso hace 5 meses…)

Brennan: no!, angy!... estoy bien…solo llamaba para saber como estabas, y como estaban todos…

Angela: con todos te refieres a booth, no? (con una sonrisa en la boca)

Brennan: angy!

Angela: yo estoy bien… (testaruda como siempre le hablo tambien de booth) al principio era insoportable, pero ahora se va reponiendo, hablo de booth cariño (al no oir respuesta)!!!

Brennan: (seguia callada… )

Angela: te sigue queriendo…sabes que no ha querido tener compañeros desde tu marcha?

Brennan: porque?

Angela: no ha dicho porque… pero yo diria que es porque se niega a sustituirse… oh! Cariño te sigue queriendo…

Brennan: Angy de verdad, no quiero hablar de el…

Angela: sigues enfadada eh?...vale, no insistire mas…dime cuando vuelves? (Brennan no decia nada… en ese instante se tocaba la barriga…"aunque quisiera ahora no podia" pensaba) ni siquiera de visita?

Brennan: (suspiro) quizas dentro de 3 meses!!

Angela: 3 meses?... sabes que no podras esconderte de mi durante tanto tiempo!!!

Brennan: claro que puedo!... te recuerdo que no sabes donde estoy! Y no pienso decirtelo…por lo menos no ahora!

Angela: te echo de menos, cariño! Porque no vuelves a casa… sabes que tu casa esta aquí!

Brennan: lo se… pero… no estoy preparada angy!

Angela: aha! (grito) asi que volveras…

Brennan: yo no he dicho eso…

Angela: claro que si… has dicho que no estas preparada… por lo tanto un dia lo estaras y volveras… y algo me dice que sera pronto!

Brennan: no puedes dejar simplemente las cosas como estan eh?

Angela: claro que no! Y tu tampoco podrias…

Brennan: (suspiro) yo tambien te echo de menos angy!...y que hay de ti?(con esa pregunta abrio otra cajita de truenos… siguieron hablando, hablando hasta alcanzar las 2h30 de llamada)

Domingo por la tarde booth ya estaba en su casa en Washington… estaba tan agotado que se dirigio directamente a su casa, al llegar a su apartamento se sento en el sofá, encendió la tele… aunque fuese increible, después de mas de 48h sin dormir no tenia nada de sueños… intentaba recordar cada detalle de esos valiosísimos 15 minutos que estuvo observándola… suspiro y se acomodo en el sofa… "no volvera a ser tuya nunca mas seeley,…no funciono!... y ella parece estar bien, alegrate por ella y dejala ir!"…"no puedo, ni quiero dejarla ir, la quiero!"…"no creo que eso la importe, y menos después de lo que la dijiste!"…"aborto un hijo mio"…"nunca quiso tener un hijo, porque el tuyo seria diferente?"…"no la justifiques, no hay razon que valga cuando se trata de aborto"…" eso no es verdad"… "puede, pero su caso no tenia jusficacion"…"no puedes pretender quererla y pretender volver algun dia con ella si sigues odiandola por lo que hizo"… "y que quieres? Que lo olvide? No puedo"… "una cosas asi no se olvida, solo tienes que coger esos sentimientos y guardarlo en lo mas profundo de ti… donde nadie llegue"…"crees que es facil?"…"desde luego que no, pero seguro que lo consigues, queriendola como la quieres"… mientras discutia consigo mismo sin querer sus ojos se fueron cerrando hasta quedarse dormido, con la tele encendida y sentado sobre el sofa…

Después de otros 3 meses, bren ya habia tenido felizmente a su hija…se llamaba shirley Brennan…ya tenia un mes, al verla Caroline, no paraba de decirla cuanto se parecia a ella… tenia sus ojos, su nariz, su boca… y ella siempre la decia a Caroline que tendra su cara pero, su pelo,sus orejas, sus manos y sus pies son sin lugar a duda como los de su padre…estaba muy orgullosa y mas feliz que nadie de tenerla… en ese preciso instante no se podia creer que haya pasado por su cabeza abortar a esa preciosidad…esa mañana del miércoles su editora la habia informado que tenia que ir a Washington, dentro de 5 dias, para la inauguración oficial de su libro en ese estado…

Booth durante esos 3 meses, a parte de su trabajo, se habia dedicado a guardar esos sentimientos de resentimiento hacia Temperance en el mas profundo de su corazon…cada paso que daba hacia su objetivo, su amor por ella resurgia aun mas fuerte… esa mañana del miércoles booth habia ido por primera vez después de 9 meses totalmente libre de resentimiento… estaba sentado en su oficina cuando angela le alegro aun mas el dia…

Angela: booth, imaginate quien me acaba de llamar (se la notaba muy feliz)

Booth: no…

Angela: Tempe!, y dice que vuelve el lunes…(booth se quedo mudo) booth, me has oido? (seguia sin decir nada) estas ahí?

Booth: (con algo de dificultad contesto por fin) perdona angela… pero has dicho que vuelve?

Angela: bueno, no se si sera para siempre, pero me ha dicho que viene el lunes, por lo de su libro!... dijo que mandaria invitaciones…

Booth: (sorprendido por lo de las invitaciones) a mi no me ha llegado nada!

Angela: no te preocupes, a mi tampoco… seguro que llegara en los siguientes dias…

Booth: gracias angy (colgo directamente sin dejarla tiempo de decirle nada mas)

Booth se habia ilusionado con la noticia, después de 3 meses iba a volver a verla… y después de 9 meses quizas vuelva a hablar con ella…no sabia como seria el mas que posible reencuentro, pero tenia que prepararse… se había enterado de lo de su libro, y lo había comprado ya… pero apenas había empezado a leerlo… así que esa fue su primer plan: acabar el libro.

3


	18. Chapter 18

Notas del autor:

Solo para informaros que no podré colgar el siguiente capitulo hasta dentro de 2 semanas debido a los exámenes… pero prometo que una vez pasado esa fecha procurar colgarlas con la misma frecuencia que antes…

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS.

1


	19. Chapter 19

**WHO I AM: capitulo 18**

Booth según iba pasando los días se iba haciendo con la idea… y no podía evitar sentirse mal… en el fondo se había que era una posibilidad mas que probable pero le dolía igualmente… tras el fin de semana acabo por aceptar que definitivamente no iba a llegar su invitación para el estreno de Brennan…

El lunes Brennan había llegado a Washington con Shirley, acompañada de Caroline… no quiso que angela la recogiera en el aeropuerto sabiendo que llegaba en la hora de trabajar… pero una vez en su casa la llamo para avisarla que ya había llegado… y ella nada mas saber que estaba en su casa se dirigió allí, no podía esperar mas para ver a su mejor amiga…

Booth, se levanto el lunes con menos ganas que ningún día de ir a trabajar… pero al final se levanto y se fue a trabajar… Cullen le había dado un nuevo caso… se había encontrado un cadáver en Washington y todo indicaba por la forma que se trataba de una obra de un asesino en serie, que parecía haberse trasladado al estado de Washington DC…

Había obtenido los informes detalladas de todos los departamentos de los diferentes estados donde ese asesino había matado… así que nada mas tener el caso y todos los detalles en sus manos se puso a trabajar con su aprendiz Dean… se dirigió al escenario de crimen y se pusieron a trabajar con el equipo del FBI…

Angela una vez en casa de bren, cuando la vio la dio una fuerte abrazo… bren la presento a Caroline… Shirley estaba durmiendo así que bren prefirió esperar para darla esa noticia… Caroline al ver que estaban hablando decidió salir a dar una vuelta y dejarlas a solas… una vez solas, se pusieron a hablar de todo lo que cada una se había perdido del otro durante esos 9 meses… Brennan a su turno tras hablar de casi todo acabo por confesar a su amiga que tenia algo que contarla… y que sabe que quizás se enfadara con ella pero debe de entender que tenia que hacerlo a su manera… cuando empezó a hablar bren, angy no sabia muy bien de que se trataba…

Brennan: ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida… nunca me había imaginado una cosa así… esta claro que no ha pasado tal y como lo tenia pensado pero… (Se puso muy triste y se le callo algún que otro lagrima ante la mas que atónita mirada de angela que no lograba aun entender de que hablaba exactamente) he salido adelante… hemos salido adelante… (Decía muy orgullosa, ante la mirada confusa de angy)

Angela: bren, te has enamorado de otro hombre?

Brennan: no! (se apresuro en hablar) ni siquiera he sido capaz de pensar en otro (murmuro avergonzada)

Angela: estoy perdida, cariño… si sigues queriendo a booth entonces de quien estamos hablando…

Brennan: yo no sigo enamorada de booth…

Angela: cariño, no tienes porque mentirme, se te ve nada mas hablar de el…y tu misma lo has dicho ni siquiera has sido capaz de salir con otro hombre…

Brennan: claro que no podía, pero no por lo que tu te piensas, sino porque estaba con ella…

Angela: (trago saliva al oírlo) bren, desde cuando te has pasado a la otra acera?

Brennan: acera? (la miraba sin entender)

Angela: si! Podías haberme avisado! (con una sonrisa picara en la cara)

Brennan: angy! De que hablas?

Angela: en vez de estar con Caroline, podías haberme llamado… te podía ayudar…o te podía presentar a alguien! No te parece algo mayor?

Brennan: agg! (por fin entendió de que hablaba angy…angy la miro ofendido por su reacción) lo siento! Ya sabes que a mi no me importa, pero yo no estoy con Caroline… NI CON NINGUNA (haciendo hincapié en eso)

Angela: ah! (algo decepcionada) entonces de quien hablamos?

Justo en ese momento Shirley se puso a llorar, angela sobresalto mirando por todas partes para ver de donde venia ese ruido… cuando volvió su mirada hacia donde estaba su amiga, se dio cuenta que ya se había levantado… y aparentemente se dirigía en algún sitio en concreto… sin decir nada ella también se levanto y la siguió…la vio entrar en una habitación… y tras algunos segundos ya no oía ningún ruido de bebe… así que se apresuro en entrar en la habitación para ver si era cierto lo que se imaginaba… cuando por fin entro, no se podía creer lo que veía… bren tenia en brazos a un bebe…

Angela: oh my God! (Grito con los ojos bien abiertos)

Brennan: shhhh! (angela cuando la oyó se tapo la boca con la mano para no gritar mas…) verdad que es preciosa (bren dijo a angela con una gran sonrisa en la boca)

Angela: (se acerco, y se puso a observarla… tenia los ojos azules igual que bren, la nariz...) es… es preciosa!... (Mas seria ahora mirando a bren) así que ella es la razón por la que te fuiste?

Brennan: angy! Podemos hablar de eso mas tarde?... tengo que cambiar y darla de comer…

Angela: (no pudo evitar sonreír y estar orgullosa de su amiga al oírla… se veía tan diferente) claro!!! Quieres que te ayude?

Brennan: (ella sonrío) si… sujétala un momento mientras que lo preparo todo…

Angela: (angela se la veía emocionada cuando sujetaba al Shirley) como se llama? cuanto tiene?

Brennan: (sonrío al ver emocionada a su amiga) se llama Shirley… y tiene 1 mes…

Angela: (siguió observando a la niña… mientras que lo hacia no pudo evitar empezar a pensar… mas de una parte de la cara de la niña le parecía familiar… y al final se puso a hacer las cuentas… y de pronto sus ojos se iluminaron… y grito) aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! (el Grito fue tan fuerte y repentino que asusto a Shirley y se puso a llorar… bren asustada volvió corriendo a la habitación) lo siento… lo siento (la iba diciendo mientras que intentaba tranquilizarla)

Brennan: que pasa? Que ocurre? (soltó nada mas entrar a la habitación… cogió a Shirley en los brazos) porque has gritado?

Angela: bren, por favor dime que no es verdad lo que estoy pensando…

Brennan: no crees que bastante tengo con intentar tranquilizar a Shirley como para meterme en tu cabeza? (intentaba de todas las formas calmar a Shirley)

Angela: el lo sabe? (siguió como si su amiga la hubiera entendido)

Brennan: angy! (desesperada)

Angela: esta bien… pero esto no ha acabado… que quieres que haga…

Brennan: he dejado el grifo abierto… puedes ir a cerrarlo mientras la doy de comer?

Angela: si!, pero no crees que debería de bañarla antes?

Brennan: eso es lo que hubiera hecho… si no la hubieras asustado con tus gritos… pero ahora la daré primero la comida… ya la bañare mas tarde… (Decía mientras la tumbaba en la cama para cambiarla de pañal…Shirley seguía llorando) primero lo pañales, luego te doy la leche… shhhh, ahora te doy (dirigiéndose a Shirley… angela se había quedado viendo como se apañaba bren… "esta hecho toda una madre" pensaba) angy! El agua! (la recordó)

Angela: ya voy!

Cuando volvió angela a la habitación vio como bren amamantaba a Shirley… ella estaba callada, con los ojos cerrados…sonrío muy feliz de ver como bren miraba a su hija… angela tras unos segundos acabo por entrar totalmente en la habitación… estaba al suelo el pañal sucio que Shirley llevaba antes… la recogió y la fue a tirar, luego volvió y se sentó al lado de su amiga… no decía ni una palabra solo miraba ese momento tan maternal… y pensaba para si misma "yo también quiero uno"… tras un par de minutos, bren había acabado de dar de comer a Shirley, ella por supuesto se había vuelto a dormir… la dejo en la cuna y sin hacer ruidos salieron los dos de nuevo al salón…

3


	20. Chapter 20

**WHO I AM: capitulo 19**

De nuevo al salón… angela volvió a sacar el tema…

Angela: no me contestaste…

Brennan: contestarte que?

Angela: booth! Es el padre no? Sabe acaso de ella?

Brennan: (suspiro) no quiero hablar de el…

Angela: bren! No me dejes así… (Aunque en el fondo ya lo sabia quería la confirmación)

Brennan: (volvió a suspirar…) si… y no!

Angela: dios mío!... sabes lo que hemos tenido que aguantar aquí?

Brennan: (seria) aguantar?

Angela: si! Tenias que haberle visto… estaba insoportable! Porque no se lo dijiste?

Brennan: quise hacerlo, pero el no paro de ofenderme… me dijo que no me quería volver a ver… y… y… me llamo asesina!!! (furiosa con algo de lagrima en los ojos)

Angela: porque booth haría una cosa así?

Brennan: porque… porque le dije que iba a abortar… (dijo avergonzada de ella misma)

Angela: OH! Así que booth sigue pensando que abortaste? (bren asintió con la cabeza) cariño, no ves que todo fue un mal entendido? Seguro que si supiera que no abortaste no te hubiese dicho esas cosas…

Brennan: le justificas?

Angela: no!

Brennan: así que tu también piensas que hubiese sido un asesina si lo hubiera hecho?

Angela: no! Sabes que jamás te diría una cosa así… y estoy segura que booth lo dijo porque estaba enfadado no porque lo piense…

Brennan: te equivocas… tenias que haberle visto…

Angela: bren… booth es católico…

Brennan: y que?

Angela: no cree en el aborto… has pensado por una vez por lo que estaba pasando?

Brennan: y yo que?... angy, se puede saber de que lado estas?

Angela: eres mi mejor amiga… pero el también es mi amigo, se que habrá sido difícil para ti, pero el también ha sufrido… y no logro entender como os habéis separado por un mal entendido como ese… tienes que decírselo!!!

Brennan: NO! No quiso verme, ni oírme entonces, ahora soy yo que no quiero verle, ni oírle… (Dijo enfadada)

Angela: porque pensó que abortaste! (la grito harta de que no la entendiera)

Brennan: angy! Ya esta decidido… después del estreno, me quedare un par de días luego volveré a Utah

Angela: así que Utah eh? (por fin supo donde se había escondido su amiga) cariño, no estoy de acuerdo con lo que vas a hacer… cometió un error, pero sabes que es un buen padre…

Brennan: angy, no quiero volver a verle!

Angela: vale, entiendo que puede que estés aun enfada… pero que hay de Shirley? De verdad quieres que crezca sin padre?

Brennan: no le necesito…

Angela: lo dudo… (bren la miro muy seria) si prefieres ahogar ese amor por el enfado eso es cosa tuya!

Brennan: no le quiero…

Angela: no te creo… pero ahora ya no estas sola… Shirley también cuenta…que piensas decirla cuando un día te pregunte por el? (bren se quedo callada) debes decírselo, porque se va a enterrar de todas formas…

Brennan: acaso piensas decírselo…

Angela: no he dicho eso… cariño, eres famosa, cuanto tiempo crees que va a tardar los medios para descubrir lo de Shirley? De verdad quieres que se entere por la tele, o por lo periódicos?

Brennan: el hecho de que tenga una hija no significa que sea suyo!

Angela: bren, no estarás hablando en serio no?... booth hará las cuentas y se dará cuenta…

Brennan: repito el hecho de que tenga una hija no significa que sea suyo…

Angela: ni te atrevas a mentirle… tu no has estado con nadie mas…

Brennan: el no lo sabe…

Angela: no lo hagas o me obligaras a decírselo yo misma…

Brennan: no tienes derecho…

Angela: soy tu mejor amiga… y siempre haré lo que es mejor para ti… (bren le miraba sin saber que decir ni hacer) cariño me quieres decir que no le quieres ni un poquito? (bren seguía mirándola sin decir nada) de verdad no crees que no se merece estar con su hija?

Brennan: eso implicaría, verle todos los días… y…y…

Angela: entiendo… pero no tienes porque volver con el si no quieres… aunque creo que deberías (la soltó)

Brennan: angy!

Angela: esta bien, lo siento… solo quiero que se lo cuentes tu vale? El resto es cosa tuya…

Brennan: acaso no lo entiendes? Crees que después de contárselo se quedara quieto sin hacer nada?

Angela: no! Quera volver contigo y estar con la niña… que es lo correcto

Brennan: angy sé que es un buen padre, pero yo no quiero volver con el…

Angela: (suspira) me quieres decir que no le vas a perdonar nunca?

Brennan: no lo sé!

Angela: dale por lo menos la oportunidad de pedir perdón… dime todo lo que quieras pero se que sigues queriéndole y quieres que este aquí…

Brennan: (suspiro ya desesperada de decir no… mas aun sabiendo que es verdad) angy!

Angela: mira, cuéntale lo de la niña… el resto como he dicho antes es cosa tuya… pero solo una cosa… se sincera contigo misma… no te dejes que el un enfado absurdo ahogue ese amor ...(bren se había quedado callada oyéndola… después no dijo nada…)

En ese momento llego Caroline…y angela miro el reloj ya era las 2h de la tarde, y solo había pedido la mañana libre, tenia que volver al trabajo… se despidió y se fue a trabajar…

Cuando llego al jeffersonian, vio que todos trabajaban… parecían tener un caso así que se acerco a la plataforma para enterarse de que se trataba… todo el tiempo que paso en la plataforma, booth no paro de mirarla… impaciente de preguntarla sobre bren… porque cam le había ya informado que angy había pedido la mañana libre por eso…no parecía encontrar un momento idóneo… angela se había dado cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba booth así que al final cuando ya supo todo decidió decirle de una vez lo que el aparentemente no se atrevía a preguntarla…

Angela: OH! Deja ya de mirarme así… (Dijo en frente de todos)

Booth: yo no te estoy mirando… (Intentaba negarlo ante la mirada de todos…cam se rió sabia el porque de todo)

Angela: (al ver que todos les miraba… le cogió del brazo llevándole) que tal si vamos a almorzar eh?

Booth: (se dejo llevar y la susurro) gracias…

Angela había procurado contarle todo sin tocar el tema de Shirley… y le ayudo mucho el hecho de que el ni siquiera sospechase de la existencia de esa niña…

Tras el almuerzo volvieron al trabajo…

3


	21. Chapter 21

**WHO I AM: capitulo 20**

Tras el almuerzo, angela y booth volvieron al trabajo… booth había vuelto a su oficina a empaparse de toda la información, sobre el asesino… intentar comparar los informes con las pruebas que tenían en ese momento…

En el jeffersonian estaban todos… cam, hodgins, angela y Sandra… trabajando en el caso… el caso les parecía algo desconcertante… según el resumen que booth les había dado sobre el asesino era que secuestraba a las chicas, las violaba, durante el acto las golpeaba y mordía en el montón y en el pecho derecho y tras esto las mataba… pero según los análisis no vieron ningún signo de fuerza en la vagina de la victima… y parece que en las anteriores tampoco…

Intentaron analizar el semen que había en la ropa de la chica y en su vagina, pero los resultados no eran concretos… hodgins pidió mas tiempo para poder ver si podía sacar resultados mas concretos…

En cuanto a las mordeduras encontraron marcas de dentadura, encontraron marcas en el montón tal y como les había dicho booth pero en cuanto a la marca del pecho… la mordedura fue encontrada unos 5 centímetros a la izquierda del pecho derecho de la victima… informaron a booth de ese detalle algo que le pareció raro porque según los informes que leía todas sus victimas tenían las mismas marcas y en el mismo sitio, sin ningún excepción… la policía lo identifico como su marca personal… no se le podía identificar por las marcas de dientes porque, parecía meter unos dientes postizos encima de las suyas… y esa dentadura postiza, tenia 4 dientes bien afilados de forma que dejaba marcas como si de un vampiro se trataba…

En cuanto a los golpes, se centraron a ver si al defenderse la victima había arañado o haber podido hacer una marca al agresor… se fijaron en las uñas, mientras que angela tuvo que intentar reproducir la agresión… era sin lugar a duda el peor trabajo que le podía haber tocado…

Ya era las 6h de la tarde bren seguía en su casa pensando en lo que le había dicho angela… en esa hora la llamo kirsten, que era su editora…

Kirsten: hola dr bren…

Brennan: hola kirsten… que sucede?

Kirsten: llamaba para informarla que habrá un coche que pasara a eso de las 7h30 a recogerla para llevarla al estreno…

Brennan: no hace falta kirsten… puedo ir en mi coche…

Kirsten: no creo que sea una buena idea… será mejor un chofer así podrá centrarse en la niña, sin preocuparse de otras cosas…

Brennan: kirsten!... Shirley no vendrá…

Kirsten: porque no? Me dijiste que esperara que naciera… creo que es el momento de su presentación a la sociedad…

Brennan: se lo que dije, pero mi vida privada no asunto de nadie… así que puedes olvidarte de eso de presentación a la sociedad…

Kirsten: creo que no… se esta rumoreando ya lo de su niña por la prensa… todos esperan esta noche para ponerla cara… bren, he conseguido una exclusiva, solo una foto y ya esta…

Brennan: espera, espera… querrás decir que lo has filtrado!

Kirsten: no he filtrado nada… parece que unos cuantos dicen haber la visto con una niña por ahí…y yo pues aproveche la situación y la he conseguido la mejor exclusiva…(dijo muy orgullosa de si misma)

Brennan: en otras palabras, lo confirmaste!

Kirsten: lo siento, pero no lo ibas a poder guardar durante mucho tiempo…

Brennan: eres increíble (cruzaba los dedos que no haya salido en ningún medio esa información… booth podía enterarse… y si tenia que hacerlo no tenia que ser de ese modo)

Kirsten: cuando llegues con ella esta noche, yo misma te diré con quien y donde tendrás que estar…

Brennan: Shirley no viene…

Kirsten: me lo prometiste…

Brennan: se lo que te prometí… y te dije que esperaras para anunciarlo, en ningún momento te prometí exponer a mi hija!

Kirsten: no la esta exponiendo… cuanto crees que vas a poder esconder su cara?... mañana si no es que esta misma noche andarán en la puerta de tu casa esperando por esa foto… yo solo quiero sacar la mejor tajada, para ti…

Brennan: no me interesa… y sabes que… creo que no debería de ir!

Kirsten: no, no, no… usted viene si o si… mire si no quiere la exclusiva, usted misma… pero se va presentar esta noche…

Brennan: no tengo porque…

Kirsten: OH si!... Me lo debes… he mantenido la boca cerrada todo esos meses… ahora tu no me vas a dejar en ridículo… así que ni lo pienses… la mandare el chofer por si acaso decide cambiar de opinión sobre Shirley…

Brennan: se lo puede ahorrar porque no lo haré…

Kirsten: (suspiro) como quieras… cualquier cosa me llamas (y colgó)

"mierda" pensó nada mas colgar… ya lo saben, ahora tengo que decírselo… miro el reloj ya eran las 6h30… se arregló rápido y salio… quiso llamarlo, pero vio que lo mejor era verle personalmente… además seria solo un momento… a esta hora esta trabajando aun… pensaba mientras conducía, su corazón latía como nunca en solo pensar que volvería a estar frente a el de nuevo… al llegar al oficina de booth le dijeron que no estaba… así que se dirigió al jeffersonian…

Cuando llego al jeffersonian se dirigió a la plataforma… solo estaba Dean y Sandra…

Brennan: esta el agente booth? (pregunto sin mas)

Dean: hola! ( se había quedado mirándola, cautivado por su belleza…Sandra se limito en mirarla, sin decir nada) puedo ayudarte en lo que necesites (bajando de la plataforma haciéndose el interesante… Brennan le miraba extrañada por su audacia…) trabajo con el, sabes? (hacia esa sonrisa encantador, que solía hacer booth, pero definitivamente no era lo mismo)

Brennan: eres su compañero? (pregunto algo ofendida con solo pensar que booth le había sustituto)

Sandra: mas quisiera (soltó entre risas)

Dean: cállate Sandra! (dijo algo avergonzado… bren les seguía mirando sorprendida por su comportamiento)

Sandra: soy la dr Sandra… soy la que sustituyo a su ex compañera…

Brennan: (abrió los ojos, es peor de lo que pensaba… prefería que fuera Dean porque era un chico) así que tu eres su nueva compañera?

Sandra: no!... pero lo seré un día…

Dean: (se rió) pues suerte con eso…

Brennan: porque lo dices? (algo sorprendida y curiosa)

Dean: en 9 meses no la dejado ni sentarse en el asiento de copiloto!

Sandra: a ti tampoco te deja…

Hodgins: (pasaba por ahí y vio a bren y se acerco casi corriendo) dr brennan! (grito mientras se acercaba)

Sandra/Dean: dr…dr… Brennan? (tartamudearon…con los ojos como platos, paralizados al darse cuenta de quien se trataba)

Brennan: encantada de haber hablado con vosotros… (se giro y se acerco a hodgins y le abrazo) (mientras se abrazaban Sandra y Dean se dijeron a la vez "es la ex compañera de booth!"… algo avergonzado por su comportamiento volvieron a subir a la plataforma y siguieron con lo que hacían)

Hodgins: cuanto tiempo! Que tal?

Brennan: bien y tu? Angela me ha contado que estáis juntos de nuevo…

Hodgins: (sonrío) si!

Brennan: me alegro… me gustaría hablar mas pero estoy buscando a…

Hodgins: esta en el despacho de angela… con angela! (la interrumpió)

Brennan: como has sabido…

Hodgins: me lo imaginado… OH! Por cierto gracias por la invitación…

Brennan: (sonrío y volvió a abrazarle) estoy contenta de volver a verte hodgins! (luego se dirigió a la oficina de angela)


	22. Chapter 22

**WHO I AM: capitulo 21**

Cuando se acerco a la oficina… oía las voces de booth y angela, que estaban hablando… parecía estar cam también...

Angela: es horrible…

Booth: no tienes que verlo angela…

Cam: dios! Parece muy fuerte! sino no entiendo, el poco movimiento de la chica… no parece haberse defendido mucho…

Angela: pero quien puede apenas defenderse cuando le hacen una cosa así (decía asqueada… estaban viendo la reconstrucción de la agresión)

Booth: a lo mejor estaba drogada… (Mientras hablaba bren ya estaba dentro miro a booth un par de segundos luego, volvió su vista hacia las imágenes que veían… se había quedado paralizado)

Cam: los análisis no nos han mostrado ningún tipo de sustancia…

Booth: a lo mejor la aterrorizo, tanto que… (Mientras hablaba volvió su mirada hacia la puerta y se quedo sin palabras… cam y angela que estaba de espaldas a la puerta mirando aun las imágenes no entendían porque booth había parado de hablar así que le miraron…booth solo dijo) bones!

Brennan: (estaba viendo las imágenes, hasta que oyó "bones" le saco de sus pensamientos y volvió a mirar a booth sin decir nada…)

Cam y angela se volvieron a la vez y vieron a la dr brennan a la puerta… las dos fueron a abrazarla… booth se había quedado quieto mirándola, sin decir nada mas…

Cam: me alegro de verla dr brennan… que tal esta?

Brennan: (sonrío feliz de ver a cam también) bien… que tal todo por aquí?…

Cam: bien, aunque tengo que confesarla que las cosas no han vuelto a ser lo mismo desde que se fue… cuando quiera el puesto es tuyo de nuevo (la dijo sin pensar siquiera)

Brennan: (sonrío ampliamente por el ofrecimiento de cam) gracias, pero no he venido por eso…

Angela desde que había abrazado a su amiga se había mantenido un poco al margen viendo como booth miraba a bren sin decir ni una palabra… y como bren de vez en cuando mientras que hablaba con cam, volvía la mirada hacia booth… esperaba cuando por fin se iban a dirigir la palabra y que es lo que se iban a decir…

Cam: entonces a que se debe esta agradable visita?

Brennan: (mas seria, miro a booth y le dijo) podemos hablar un momento?

Booth: claro! (era la segunda palabra que habla soltado desde que vio a bren… estaba mas que sorprendido de que quisiera hablar con el)

Angela: (durante ese silencio se apresura a hablar angy) nosotras nos iremos, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer verdad cam?

Cam: si!

Angela: tomen el tiempo que haga falta (dijo sonriendo mientras que salían… cerca ya de bren la susurro) estoy orgullosa de ti… (Obviando que le iba a contar lo de Shirley)

Una vez solos… se sentaron, bren no sabia como empezar… así que se miraban sin decir nada durante unos segundos… hasta que booth decidió tomar la iniciativa…

Booth: como estas?

Brennan: de verdad quieres saber como estoy?

Booth: claro… 3 meses sin verte han sido muchos para mi ("mierda" se dijo… no conseguía controlar las palabras que decía…)

Brennan: (sorprendida por su sinceridad… aunque algo confusa le dijo) booth! Llevo 9 meses fuera!

Booth: (bajo la mirada) lo se…

Brennan: y porque has dicho 3 meses?

Booth: porque hace 3 meses que fui a verte a Utah…

Brennan: ("dios mío! lo sabia y no ha hecho nada?" pensó nada mas oírlo… sabiendo que por esas fechas estaba de 7 meses… tenia que estar segura… porque eso seria demasiado para ella) no… no te vi…

Booth: era de noche y ya estabas en la cama… así que no quise molestarte…

Brennan: ah! (aliviada, en el fondo quería creer que todo eso era porque no lo sabia y no porque ya no le quería) porque?

Booth: (suspiro) solo quería verte… quería saber si estabas bien…(intento rectificar)

Brennan: (mas que sorprendida) no te entiendo… me dejaste claro la ultima vez que no querías ver, ni saber de mi…

Booth: ("seria incapaz de vivir sin volver a verte" pensó) estaba enfadado… no es lo que quería decir… lo siento!

Brennan: es un poco tarde para eso no crees?

Booth: por que lo dices?

Brennan: sabes las veces que he esperado una llamada tuya?... solo una!

Booth: ya se que por el tema del…ya sabes (algo aun dolido por eso) hemos discutido, y nos hemos dicho cosas que no debíamos habernos dicho… pero en ningún de esos momento mi amor por ti cambió…

Brennan: si me quisieras de verdad hubieras llamado…

Booth: estaba enfadado vale?... me quitaste uno de mis mayores sueños, sin contar demasiado con mi opinión…

Brennan: un segundo hijo?…

Booth: no!... un hijo contigo…

Brennan: (parecía saber que contestar por cada pregunta que le hacia…"no, aguanta" se decía a si misma) no, no… (se levanto de la silla) porque no me lo dijiste eh?...

Booth: (se levanto y se acerco a ella) lo siento… pero ya no puedo mas, por eso te lo digo ahora…(poniéndole la mano en la mejía… bren se estremeció al sentir la mano de booth sobre su cara pero tras unos segundos se aparto bruscamente)

Brennan: ya es tarde… hemos salido adelante sin ti…

Booth: hemos? (bren se quedo callada mirándole… se le había escapado sin querer) temperance… estas con… con alguien?

Brennan: (quería decir que si, pero no podía mentirle… menos al ver la cara que había puesto solo con pensar que podía estar con otro) no!

Booth: entonces a quien te refieres con hemos…?

Brennan: (tras unos segundos de silencio… ya no podía contenerse mas… tenia que soltárselo) no quisiste escucharme esa mañana (booth la miraba incrédulo)… había vuelto, ansiosa por decírtelo… pero no me quisiste escuchar… no hiciste mas que ofenderme…(booth intentaba saber de que exactamente hablaba) aun así quise decírtelo pero me dijiste que no querías volver a verme y me llamaste…(con solo pensarlo le salio lagrimas…) me llamaste asesina…

Booth: (ya sabia de que discusión hablaba… suspiro hondo) lo siento… estaba enfadado, no pensaras que lo había dicho de verdad no?...

Brennan: te mire en los ojos y no me quepo ninguna duda…(le dijo enfadada)

Booth: temperance! (se acerco intento tocarla para tranquilizarla)

Brennan: no me toques! (le grito)

Booth: (le soltó y se separo un poco… para que se tranquilizara) lo siento…me lo puedes decir ahora…

Brennan: que? (no había entendido a que se refería)

Booth: lo que me ibas a decir esa mañana… que me ibas a decir?

Brennan: ( "no se lo he dicho ya?" pensó…un poco mas tranquilizada… suspiro y mirándole en los ojos) que no aborte!

Booth: (no sabia lo que sentía exactamente tras esas palabras… se quedo mudo… tras unos segundo solo logro decir) que?

Brennan: OH! No te preocupes… Shirley y yo nos hemos apañado perfectamente sin ti! (al ver que booth seguía sin reaccionar se fue)


	23. Chapter 23

**WHO I AM: capitulo 22**

Booth estaba en shock… iba repasando mentalmente todo lo que bren le acababa de decir… y se fue dando cuenta de la situación… "no abortó, no abortó, no abortó" pensó sonriendo… pero cuando salio de sus pensamientos, bones ya no estaba ahí… así que salio corriendo del despacho de angela para buscarla… al llegar a la plataforma la vio de lejos… y grito "temperance! Temperance!" esta no paraba… así que decidió seguirla… pero de pronto salio hodgins delante de el…haciéndole parar

Hodgins: booth, ya tengo los resultados de los análisis…

Booth: ahora no hodgins!… (le dijo mientras seguía su camino… Jack se quedo quieto mirándole como se iba, sin entender el porque)

Dean: (vio a booth andando rápido de lejos y corrió hacia el) booth! Booth! Tenemos una pista!

Booth: eh? (su mente estaba en otras cosas…)

Dean: el caso… recuerdas?

Booth: no me importa! (dijo en voz alta…cam que pasaba al lado se acerco obstaculizando a booth el camino)

Cam: que sucede?

Booth: queréis dejarme en paz? (les grito finalmente…miro al fondo bren ya no estaba… se le notaba nervioso y preocupado… con la mano aparto a cam de su camino y se hecho a correr como nunca había corrido antes… tenia que hablar con ella)

Dean: que borde no?

Cam: (miro a Dean, mientras que iba adivinando que esto tenia que ser por la visita de bren) olvídalo! (los dos se fueron en direcciones diferentes)

Booth al llegar al garaje vio a bren iba con el coche hacia la salida… corrió y se puso de por medio… obligándola a frenar en seco…

Brennan: estas loco? Podía haberte atropellado! (le grito bajándose del coche)

Booth: lo se (tragó saliva al ver los pocos centímetros que separaban el coche de bren de sus rodillas) tenemos que hablar!

Brennan: (volvió a meterse en el coche) no tenemos nada mas de que hablarnos… apártate…

Booth: si quieres pasar tendrás que atropellarme porque no pienso moverme hasta hablar contigo…

Brennan: (miro el reloj ya eran las 7h15…el estreno era a las 9h… bajo desesperada del coche) que quieres de mi!

Booth: solo un par de minutos… tenemos que hablar, por favor! Por favor (insistió…al ver que cerro tras ella la puerta del coche se aparto del coche y se acerco a ella) se que he sido un estúpido, un imbécil y un tonto… no estoy orgulloso de mi, vale? Se que tenia que haberte apoyado en tu decisión….fui un egoísta pensando solo en lo que quería…te juro que si lo hubiera sabido que no abortaste, no me hubiese gustado mas que estar ahí contigo… no había un solo día que pasara sin que pensara en ti… y en que hubiera sido si no hubiésemos discutido esa mañana… (Ella no decía nada, tenia los ojos húmedos como si fuera a llorar…) lo siento… lo siento mucho, se que no debí hablarte así… pero estaba enfadado… fui esa mañana para convencerte por ultima vez pero cuando llegue te vi salir del hospital y…y pensé que ya lo habías hecho… ya, ya se que tenia que haberte escuchado… lo siento, necesito que me perdones…

Brennan le miraba en los ojos… parecía muy sincero, pensaba… pero ahí mismo no quería decidir nada… sin decir nada abrió la puerta del coche y volvió a ponerse frente al volante y arranco… booth se agacho delante de la ventanilla…

Booth: temperance! Por favor, no me dejes así… dime algo!... Por favor!... Por favor (la suplicaba con lágrimas en los ojos, sinceramente arrepentido)

Volvió a mirar y no pudo aguantar mas y se puso a llorar…tenia la cabeza apoyada en el volante… booth al ver como lloraba, paro de hablar, abrió la puerta del piloto, se agacho aun mas para estar a su altura… puso con cuidado su mano derecha sobre su espalda y empezó a acariciarla diciendo "lo siento!, lo siento, lo siento"… a la tercera se quedo callado, ella siguió unos segundos mas llorando… hasta que levanto su cabeza le miro con lágrimas en la cara, "este hombre le había hecho llorar mas que ningún otro… pero también le quería como nunca había querido a ningún hombre" pensaba, mientras que le miraba fijamente…

Booth al ver las lagrimas que seguían cayendo sobre su mejía con mucho cuidado levanto su mano derecha y la puso sobre su cara… la seguía mirando fijamente en los ojos… ella le había dejado hacer, así que con su pulgar derecho fue quitándola las lagrimas… en ningún momento sus ojos se separaron…booth no podía evitar sentirse mal al ver cuanto daño la había causado… cuando acabo se quedaron unos segundos mas mirándose, el seguía teniendo su mano posado sobre su cara…ella cogió finalmente su mano izquierda y la poso sobre la mano que booth había posado sobre su cara, y con un ligero gesto aparto su mano de su cara…

Booth no quería forzar nada, bastante había hecho ya… simplemente seguía mirándola… ella se giro hacia el asiento del copiloto, tenia allí su bolso, saco la cartera… y se volvió en dirección a booth saco una foto y se lo entrego… el se había quedado mirando la foto unos segundos sin decir nada… bren le miro la cara vio que estaba emocionado… y le dijo

Brennan: puedes quedártelo si quieres, seeley…

Booth: (al oír como le había llamado levanto la vista hacia bones de nuevo) temperance, yo…

Brennan: (al ver que iba a hablar de nuevo poso el dedo índice de su mano derecha sobre su boca…haciéndole callar y le dijo) necesito pensar…

Booth asintió con la cabeza, se levanto con la foto aun en su mano… el mismo cerro la puerta del coche y la dejo ir… cuando se fue volvió a mirar la foto… en la foto aparecía bren con Shirley en brazos… no paraba de pensar en el error que había cometido, no quería ni pensar que pasaría si ella decidiera no perdonarle… tras unos segundos solo no pudo mas y se le callo lágrimas… en ese momento, sonó su teléfono… no le apetecía hablar con nadie en ese momento… así que apago el teléfono, se fue donde había aparcado su coche y se fue a dar una vuelta… lo necesitaba!

Bren volvió a casa a eso de las 8h… le quedaba solo 1h para arreglarse para su estreno… la verdad no tenia ganas de ir después de lo que había pasado… pero tenia que ir, así que se ducho y se preparo para ir… no quería estar sola así que llamo a angela para que fueran juntas… a las 8h40 habían salido ya hacia la gala… Caroline se quedo con Shirley…

A las 9h15 booth ya estaba de vuelta al jeffersonian… se había olvidado completamente de la gala de esa noche… simplemente vio que sus científicos no estaban… mientras intentaba saber el porque… vio a Cullen llegar hecho una furia…

Cullen: se puede saber donde estabas?

Booth: uh…uh…(no quería dar explicaciones) que ocurre sr? (intentando saber porque estaba enfadado con el)

Cullen: como pudiste dejarle al mando de una operación sumamente importante como este?

Booth: sr, no se de que me esta hablando…

Cullen: 7 bajas agente booth!... 7!

Booth: sr, no he dado ninguna orden para ninguna operación… se lo juro…

Cullen: me da igual… a las 10h quiero ver un informe detallado de la operación, me oyes?...

Booth: sr, no se ni de que operación me habla!

Cullen: suficiente! (le grito) estabas al mando…booth! esto no va a quedar así… va a haber consecuencias… (Tras eso se fue)…


	24. Chapter 24

**WHO I AM: capitulo 23**

Booth estaba más que furioso… Dean aparentemente había actuado a sus espaldas… cogió su teléfono, fue cuando se dio cuenta que seguía apagado… lo encendió, y vio varias llamadas perdidas, tanto de Dean y cam… empezó por llamar a cam…

Booth: cam! Me puedes explicar que esta pasando? (pregunto nada mas oír que había contestado… oía música de fondo) y se puede saber donde esta todo el mundo?

Cam: estamos en el estreno de brennan… era hoy! Te acuerdas? Y además por si no te has dado cuenta son las 9h pasadas…

Booth: ah! (se tranquilizo un poco)

Cam: que tal ha ido la operación…

Booth: que operación? No he ordenado ninguna operación…

Cam: pero Dean dijo que… OH! (se dio cuenta que les había mentido) todo bien?…

Booth: no! (le grito furioso) se va a enterar cuando le vea…

Cam: booth! No seas muy duro con el…

Booth: no crees que eso lo debo de decidir yo?

Cam: lo se… pero supongo que quería impresionarte o porque pensó que la pista podía desaparecer… estuviste ilocalizable durante mas de una hora…

Booth: no tenia que actuar a mis espaldas… te llamare luego… (Colgó)

Booth al colgar intento localizar a Dean, pero no contestaba nadie… ya dentro del coche camino a su oficina volvió a intentarlo por ultima vez fue cuando le contesto una enfermera y le informo del estado de Dean… sin pensarlo se dirigió lo mas rápido que podía al hospital donde se encontraba ingresado…

Al llegar al hospital vio a dos agentes… se presento y pregunto por la situación… fue cuando le explicaron un poco de que iba la operación… al parecer Hodgins había podido determinar de quien era el otro semen… un tal Joe Jansen… Y a lo pocos minutos le había localizado Dean… y reunió un equipo para realizar la operación…diciendo que había obtenido su permiso… todo parecía haber salido bien… pero de camino a la comisaría les atacaron y fue un desastre… hubo 7 bajas y 2 heridos… entre ellos Dean… y el detenido: Joe Jansen acabo muerto…booth al tener la noticia se sentía culpable… porque tuvo que apagar su teléfono, se lamentaba…pero había algo que no entendía… pensaba que estaban ante un asesino y no un asesino con súbditos… no entendía muy bien… se sentó en la sala de espera donde estaba todos los agentes a la espera de noticias de su compañero… eran 2 mas booth… estaba estable el otro herido… tras 15 minutos salio un medico…

Doctor: para el agente Dean?

Booth: nosotros! (contesto)

Doctor: dos de los 3 balas se alojaron en órganos vitales… perdió mucha sangre… lo siento!

Mientras que los 2 otros agentes se lamentaban, booth no decía nada… había sido un golpe duro… había perdido a su aprendiz por su culpa… sin decir nada aun en shock salio del hospital hacia su oficina… dejo que los otros dos agentes se encargaran del resto…

Al llegar a su oficina… sin encender la luz se sentó en el escritorio, abatido y triste por lo ocurrido…estaba siendo uno de sus peores días con diferencia, pensaba… tenia que hacer un informe, pero no tenia fuerzas ni ganas de hacer nada… pero eran ya las 9h45… tenia solo 15 minutos… encendió la luz y empezó a escribir… a las 10h05 al ver que booth no llegaba con el informe, Cullen mando a un agente llamarle… tras otros 5 minutos estaba booth en el despacho de Cullen con el informe a mano… con cara triste y algo abatido… Cullen sin decir nada, se había enterado de la muerte de Dean, cogió el informe y le dio palmaditas en la espalda…diciéndole…

Cullen: se que no es fácil, perder a un compañero de trabajo, y menos de esa forma… (Booth no decía nada…Cullen miro por encima el informe y le dijo) quiero una confirmación por parte de la dr Sandra que el detenido muerto era realmente Joe Jansen…

Booth: si sr… (Se dirigía ya hacia la puerta cuando Cullen le dijo)

Cullen: después quiero que te tomes unos días libre… lo necesitaras… (Booth asintió con la cabeza y salio del despacho de su jefe)

Booth al salir del oficina de Cullen se dirigió al jeffersonian… de camino llamo a cam…

Booth: cam… necesito que vuelvas al jeffersonian ahora…

Cam: porque? Has visto la hora que es? (eran las 10h20 estaba en la fiesta del estreno)

Booth: por favor… es importante… (Se le notaba sin ganas)

Cam: que ocurre?

Booth: te lo cuento cuando llegues… por favor no alarmes a los demás no es necesario…

Cam: alarmar? Booth dime que esta pasando…

Booth: la operación ha sido un desastre… no quiero decírtelo por teléfono… puedes estar allí dentro de 10 minutos, por favor?

Cam: claro (más que preocupada… salió inmediatamente hacia el jeffersonian)

A las 10h30 llego al jeffersonian… se dirigió a la plataforma… vio a booth en silencio, observando un cadáver… se apresuro en subir…

Cam: que ha pasado?(booth sin decir nada se acerco y dio un fuerte abrazo a su amiga…algo que la asusto) que ocurre seeley!

Booth: es Dean! (con una voz temblante como si fuera a llorar) esta muerto!

Cam: que?... que paso?

Booth: (se separo de ella… tomo el aire un par de veces para tranquilizarse…) les atacaron tras capturar a ese tal Joe Jansen…

Cam: OH! Dios mío! (no se lo podía creer… le caía bien el chaval)

Booth: necesito confirmar que este (enseñando con el dedo al cadáver que estaba sobre a mesa) es Joe Jansen…

Cam: enseguida… (se puso a trabajar inmediatamente)

Booth necesitaba a bren en ese momento, pero después la conversación con ella, prefirió no molestarla… le había pedido tiempo y eso es lo que la iba a dar… cam había cogido una muestra para hacer los análisis y se había ido al laboratorio… él bajó de la plataforma y se fue al antiguo despacho de brennan… se había sentado en su silla, tenia los ojos cerrados imaginando que ella estaba ahí… a eso de las 10h38 el ruido de su teléfono le saco de sus pensamientos… miro el numero, aparecía desconocido… decidió contestar…

Booth: booth!

X: me has quitado lo que mas quería en este mundo…

Booth: quien es!?

X: pienso hacer lo mismo contigo! (dijo haciendo oídos sordos a la pregunta de booth)

Booth: quien habla?(dijo algo nervioso y alterado…no le gustaba lo que oía…)

X: era mi hijo, cabrón!

Booth: eres el padre de Jansen?

X: era mi legado!... lo vas a pagar muy caro

Booth: (estaba horrorizado de su confesión… así que el era el asesino en serie… y encima pretendía iniciar a su hijo) estas enfermo… no te tengo miedo… huye mientras puedas porque cuando te coja… vas a pagar por lo de esta noche (refiriéndose a lo de Dean)

X: huir?...(rió diabólicamente) pienso hacer algo mejor… que pena que no vayas a conocer a tu hija, agente booth!

Booth: te matare… me has oído? Te matare, hijo de puta! (le grito)

X: primero tendrá que encontrarme! (después colgó)


	25. Chapter 25

**WHO I AM: capitulo 24**

Nada mas darse cuenta que había colgado…se puso a correr hacia su coche… de camino marco el número de bren… pero le contesto Caroline…

Caroline: teléfono de la dr brennan, Caroline al habla!

Booth: (ya había llegado al coche) Caroline, soy el agente booth…sabes, donde esta temperance ahora mismo?

Caroline: no esta aquí…estará en el estreno seguramente…veo que ha dejado su teléfono…(nada mas oír su nombre supo de quien se trataba… como no saberlo, tras oír casi todas las noches a bren hablar de el…)

Booth: Shirley esta con ella? (dijo conduciendo sin rumbo aun… no sabia donde estaba Shirley)

Caroline: no! Esta conmigo…

Booth: (nada mas oírlo dio un giro y empezó a dirigirse a casa de bren) Caroline, escúchame bien… no abras la puerta a nadie…y quiero que cojas a Shirley y que os encerréis en una habitación… y procura estar lejos de las ventanas…

Caroline: me esta asustando… que esta pasando agente?

Booth: no se preocupe estaré ahí en 5 minutos… (Colgó y pidió por radio que una unidad fuera a casa de rebeca y otra que viniera a reforzarle en casa de bren)

Caroline nada mas colgar… oyó a la niña llorar, se apresuro en entrar en su habitación… vio a un hombre que sujetaba a la niña en brazos… llevaba una mascara que le tapaba la cara… sin pensarlo se abalanzo sobre ese hombre… "suéltela, suéltela" decía mientras intentaba darle golpes por todas partes… no parecía hacerle nada, y como si de una muñeca se trataba la empujó hacia la pared…aun conmocionada volvió a levantarse… había una estatua al lado de la mesita que estaba cerca de donde había caído… la cogió y se fue directo hacia el agresor que intentaba callar a la niña poniéndole las maños en la cara… lo que impedía a la niña respirar bien… le golpeo con esa estatua a la cabeza… el agresor por un momento perdió el conocimiento debido al fuerte golpe y callo… al tener el bebe delante en brazos acabo encima de ella… tras la caída Caroline ya no oía a la niña, preocupada se apresuro en intentar apartar al agresor para poder sacar a Shirley… tras unos segundos el agresor recupero el conocimiento y agarro a Caroline por el cuello y empezó a estrangularla… intentaba de todas las formas salir de ahí, pero no podía… tras un minuto mas o menos perdió la conciencia…

pero el agresor seguía apretando, la quería matar… tras otros 40 segundos, el agresor oyó como se forzaba la puerta principal… y oyó una voz "FBI"… soltó a Caroline inmediatamente, tenia que salir de ahí… booth apuntando con el arma llamaba a Caroline… pero esta no contestaba… con cuidado fue avanzando hacia la habitación… cuando la iba a abrir, vio a un hombre salir de la habitación… chocando con el… el choque le hizo soltar la pistola… el agresor al ver que ya no tenia el arma… se levanto rápido para salir hacia la puerta principal… pero antes de que pudiera llegar… booth le hizo un placaje brutal…y se puso a golpearle hasta dejarle inconsciente… tras esto corrió hacia la habitación donde había salido el agresor… lo primero que vio fue a Caroline al suelo sin moverse… al no oír a la niña, se acerco a Caroline para ver como estaba… al poner los dedos en el cuello vio que no tenia pulso: estaba muerta… había llegado tarde… miro a su izquierda y vio a un bebe tirado al suelo, con los ojos cerrados…"OH no, no, no…" gritaba… la cogió en brazos y comprobó si tenia el pulso… si, la tenia, en ese momento oyó… "agente booth?... agente booth?"… parecía haber llegado los refuerzos…

Booth: necesito un medico! (salio gritando de la habitación con Shirley en brazos…)

El FBI había venido con una ambulancia así que subieron los paramédicos y se llevaron a Shirley…

Booth seguía a la ambulancia con el SUV… de camino al hospital intento avisar a bones de lo que estaba pasando… sabiendo que había dejado su teléfono… llamo a angela suponiendo que estaría con ella…

Booth: angela! Esta bones ahí? (se le notaba muy alterado)

Angela: booth!...uh…creo que si, pero no se exactamente donde esta… porque?

Booth: quiero que la digas que estoy de camino al hospital con Shirley…

Angela: que? Que ha pasado?

Booth: alguien se metió en su casa he intento matar a Shirley…

Angela: dios mío… esta bien?

Booth: no lo se… por favor avísala… (Iban a toda velocidad… tanto la ambulancia como el… tras decir este ultimo colgó… justo cuando colgó, sonó…miro era cam) que pasa!

Cam: donde estas?

Booth: cam no estoy para hablar ahora…

Cam: (no quiso insistir, suponiendo que era por lo de Dean) esta bien… solo para decirte que lo resultados dieron positivos! Es Joe Jansen…

Booth: lo se…

Cam: como?

Booth: porque el pervertido de su padre me llamo amenazándome y mando a alguien matar a mi hija!

Cam: (la fiesta ya se había enterado de la existencia de su hija) es…esta bien? (pregunto muy preocupada)

Booth: no lo sé!... me tengo que ir… (colgó…ya habían llegado al hospital, vio como bajaban la camilla donde estaba tumbada aun inconsciente Shirley)

Bajó corriendo y entró… alcanzo la camilla, y cogió la mano de Shirley y avanzaba al mismo tiempo que la camilla…solo decía "papa esta aquí… papa esta aquí"… de pronto alguien le paro con la mano… "aquí no puede pasar" le dijeron… "me necesita" decía…"ya nos encargamos" le dijo la enfermera… booth se quedo parado viendo como se la llevaban…

Ya había pasado 10 minutos estaba solo en la sala de espera con un café en la mano, esperando tener noticias de Shirley, y a que bren llegara…estaba nervioso, y no entendía como bren aun no llegaba… cuando iba a llamar vio al doctor llegar… se levanto impaciente por oír lo que le iba a decir…

Booth: esta bien, verdad?

Dr: lo siento, pero su situación es algo delicado… su pecho parece haber tenido que aguantar un gran peso, lo que ha provocado el hundimiento de su cavidad torácica, y eso esta obstruyendo sus vías respiratorias… (Suspiro) su hija necesita ser operada de inmediato…

Booth: (había subido visiblemente su ritmo respiratorio… cuanto desearía que bren estuviera al lado suyo en ese momento… pero seguía sin llegar) la operación es…es peligroso? (no sabia que tipo de operación se trataba)

Dr: se trata en principio de una operación sencilla, aunque tengo que informarle que sería más complejo y peligroso debido a su temprana edad…

Booth: (se le callo el café… estaba temblando de los nerviosos y preocupación…) solo… solo la he tenido en mis brazos una vez… ni siquiera la he oído llorar… ni si quiera he visto sus ojos…

Dr: sé que es difícil… pero sin esa operación su hija no podrá respirar por si misma…

Booth: yo…yo… (Parecía indeciso)

Dr: agente booth, ella debe de ser intervenido ahora mismo… debe darnos su consentimiento…

Booth: (respiro un par de veces para tranquilizarse) haga lo que tenga que hacer… (Tras estas palabras el medico se fue… dejando a booth mas que preocupado por la salud de su hija)

Necesitaba a Brennan, pero sin rastro… seguía sin llegar… impaciente, asustado y preocupado decidió volver a llamar a angela… cuando marcaba el numero vio a angela y hodgins entrar en la sala de espera… los dos le abrazaron nada mas acercarse a el… pero el buscaba con la mirada a bones…

Booth: donde esta bones? (dijo con cara de preocupación por todo lo que estaba pasando)

Hodgins: bren, no esta!

Booth: como que no esta!? (Miró a los dos en busca de respuestas… angela tenia los ojos con lágrimas)

Hodgins: tras tu llamada, angela y yo nos pusimos a buscarla… pero no la encontramos, entonces pedimos ver los videos de vigilancia y…y…

Booth: hodgins!…al grano! (le grito, asustado con solo pensar de creía que le iba a decir)

Hodgins: creo que han secuestrado a la dr brennan…

Booth nada mas oírlo, quedo en shock… sabia perfectamente quien la tenía… y de que era capaz esa persona… la latía el corazón a mil con solo pensar todo eso… se había quedado unos segundos sin fuerza para reaccionar… Jansen padre, le había engañado haciéndole pensar que iba solo a por su hija…en realidad había ido tanto a por su hija como a por Brennan… tenía que habérselo imaginado, se lamentaba…

Booth se había quedado quieto sin hacer nada…booth estaba en un dilema, no sabia si quedarse con su hija, Shirley: que ya la había fallado, faltado en casi todo el proceso de su nacimiento, hija cuyos ojos no había conseguido aun ver… y ahora que la necesitaba la iba a dejar sola?... o ir a buscar a temperance Brennan: mujer cuyo corazón había destrozado, mujer que había menospreciado, ofendido y echado de su vida sin razón alguna, la mujer de su vida y madre de su hija?…tras unos segundos de silencio solo dijo "no puedo, no puedo"… mientras repetía esas palabras, de pronto grito "Parker!"… angela y hodgins se quedaron mirándole sin saber a que venía todo aquello…

3


	26. Chapter 26

**WHO I AM: capitulo 25**

Nada mas gritar "Parker", booth cogió su teléfono y marcó el número de rebeca mientras que salía corriendo de la sala de espera… hodgins al verle alterado y correr de esa forma le siguieron detrás… al llegar a la puerta principal del hospital cam vio a booth salir con una velocidad que no le dio ni tiempo de saludarle… hodgins y angela que habían intentado seguirle el ritmo al llegar a la puerta vieron a cam que les acabo por parar…

Cam: que esta pasando?... porque booth esta corriendo como un loco? y Shirley?

Hodgins: (angela intentaba recuperar el aliento) de Shirley no sabemos aun nada… y booth, pues…(paró intento él también tomar algo de aire…)

Cam: booth que? (dijo impaciente de saber que pasaba)

Angela: pues no sabemos donde va… seguramente a buscar a bren… (Cam miro a los dos sin entender)

Hodgins: es que han secuestrado a la dr brennan…

Cam: OH dios mío… primero Dean, luego Shirley y ahora…

Hodgins: Dean? (la interrumpió)

Cam: (suspiro) no lo sabéis?... (los dos la miraron sin saber a que se refería) Dean ha muerto…

Hodgins/Angela: QUE?... como? (preguntaron a la vez)

Cam: será mejor que nos sentemos… (y volvieron a la sala de espera)

Booth al llegar al coche, por fin rebeca había cogido el teléfono… y le había dado la primera buena noticia de la noche, Parker estaba bien…"parece que han llegado al tiempo" pensaba booth, haciendo referencia a la unidad que había mandado cuidar de Parker… tras esto simplemente se dirigió donde el estreno de bren, para saber si la policía que ya estaba allí había encontrado alguna pista sobre bones…

Por su parte temperance, se encontraba inconsciente en una furgoneta… acompañado de dos hombres, uno conducía y el otro estaba enfrente de ella… tras unos minutos empezó a reaccionar… cuando abrió totalmente los ojos por fin, vio a un hombre de entre 25 a 30 años, sentado enfrente de ella… iba hablando con el que conducía… desde la posición que estaba no lograba ver al que conducía… intento mover las manos… vio que las tenía atadas… intento mover las piernas y estas también estaban atadas… mientras que se movía intentando desatarse, el hombre que estaba delante le propició una bofetada que la hizo mirarle… ella atada no podía hacer gran cosa así que le escupió… lo que enfado al hombre y empezó a golpearla hasta que oyó el hombre de delante decir… "es suficiente!, que pretendes, John? Matarla?"… tenia una voz muy grave… ella muy aturdida por la golpiza acabo inconsciente de nuevo…

Booth tras pasar por la escena del secuestro, se dio cuenta de que, allí no había nada que les podía ayudar… fue entonces cuando se acordó del delincuente que golpeo cuando fue a salvar a Shirley… así que sin esperar mas, se dirigió al edificio del FBI a interrogar al sospechoso… ese tiene que saber donde esta bones, se decía…

Brennan volvió a despertar en una sala, con unos dolores tremendos… abrió los ojos intento ver lo que había alrededor de ella… estaba atada a una silla, así que no podía ver toda la sala… miró al frente vio una mesa, a su izquierda una puerta… a la derecha solo estaba la pared… arriba no había nada mas que el techo… la sala estaba vacía y fría… mientras que seguía observando escucho unos ruidos que salía de la otra parte de la puerta…

(la voz grave): donde esta el mocoso?

(un voz menos grave, era de chico): no he conseguido cogerle… la pasma estaba por todas partes…

(La voz grave): que pasma ni leches!, estabas a pocos metros de la casa… podías haber cogido al chico antes…

(Chico): el chico no estaba solo, había gente dentro… y esperaba el mejor momento para entrar…

(la voz grave): Danny! eres un imbécil… entonces me puedes decir para qué te he dado la pipa?

John: tranquilo, Peter… seguro que las cosas se complicaron y ya!…

(la voz grave): no le justifiques… y no vuelvas a llamarme Peter! (le grito)

John: lo… lo siento, Jansen…

P. Jansen: donde esta Mark, por cierto? Debería de estar aquí con la niña!

Danny: seguro que ha tenido el mismo problema que yo!

Jansen: cállate, que no te he preguntado… es mas, esfúmate!

Danny: esfumarme?

Jansen: aaaaaahhhhh! (gritó irritado) te mataré… (Sacó la pistola)

John: tranquilo (poniéndose al medio) Danny! Porque no vas a tomar un poco de aire fuera?

Danny: vale…

Jansen: (una vez ido Danny) no se como pudiste convencerme para contratarle… es un imbécil, estúpido, un inepto, un retrasado mental!… no quiero volver a verle! (dijo totalmente fuera de sí)

John: (Suspiro) ya se que es un poco tonto… pero es fuerte! y es lo que necesitamos para esto, no? (dijo intentando tranquilizarle)

Jansen: como le defiendes, va a ser responsabilidad tuya…

John: esta bien… y que hacemos con Mark?... le seguimos esperando?

Jansen: no… quiero que vayas a buscarle…

John: me llevo a Danny?

Jansen: por favor… me harías un favor!

John: nos vemos (se fue)

Brennan no sabía de quienes hablaban… mientras intentaba comprender vio a un hombre de unos 50 años entrar por la puerta…

Jansen: por fin despierta!

Brennan: de que niña hablabas? (le pregunto sin rodeos)

Jansen: no te preocupes, pronto la veras tú misma…

Brennan: no quiero esperar… (Temiendo que sea su hija)

Jansen: no te apresures, el protagonismo será totalmente tuya cuando ella llegue…

Brennan: (sabía que no iba a hablar) y tú quien eres?... qué quieres de mi?

Jansen: que quien soy?... pues te lo diré… soy Peter Jansen… (Ella le siguió mirando como sin saber quien es) OH! (decepcionado) sabes? no hace falta que me conozcas… yo si te conozco y sé lo enfadada que estaría el agente booth cuando sepa que te tengo…

Brennan: y porque quieres enfadar a booth?

Jansen: yo solo le devuelvo el golpe… me quito lo que mas quería… (Bren se quedó mirándole sin palabras…) OH, espera a ver como se pondrá cuando sepa lo que he pensado hacer contigo…

Brennan: y… y que piensas hacer conmigo? (preguntó algo asustada)

Jansen: (Sonrió al verla por fin asustada) tú serás mi ultima obra de arte!

Brennan: obra de arte?...

Jansen: espera… te enseñaré mi colección (dijo mas que entusiasmado… salió un momento cuando volvió acerco la mesa que estaba enfrente de bren… soltó todas las fotos que tenía en manos…) que te parecen? (dijo muy impaciente de saber la opinión de brennan) te gusta?

Brennan: (al ver las fotos, sintió un escalofrío… que no quedo desapercibido ante los ojos de Jansen que sonrió… bren le callo una lágrima y tragó saliva al ver lo que le esperaba… veía mujeres desnudas, golpeadas… aparentemente violadas, y con claras mordeduras en el mentón y pecho izquierdo) estas enfermo!… (le gritó…Se movía con todas sus fuerzas para intentar desatarse… mientras gritaba) socorro… socorro…

Jansen: (haciendo oídos sordos a sus gritos) ya se que ninguna me ha salido perfecta… pero tu lo serás…

Brennan: (al oír esas espantosas palabras, se callo de golpe) por favor… por favor no! (suplicaba llorando…si quería asustarla… lo había conseguido)

Jansen: oooh! No llore… que se te estropea el maquillaje… prometo tratarte como una reina (quitándola las lágrimas) sabes que? Voy a entrenarme un poco… quiero estar en forma para ti! (suspiro de felicidad y se fue… brennan se quedo mirándole con una mirada petrificada)

Brennan: booth va a venir!… booth va a venir!… booth va a venir!… (se repetía a si misma en voz baja cerrando los ojos… intentando tranquilizarse)


	27. Chapter 27

**WHO I AM: capitulo 26**

Hacía ya 30 minutos que booth estaba en la sala de interrogatorios con Mark y este seguía sin soltar prenda… booth había sido paciente, intentó seguir las reglas de interrogatorios pero vio que con ese método no conseguiría nada… ya harto de no obtener información…decidió usar métodos poco convencionales… con el apoyo y complicidad de sus compañeros, desenchufo la cámara… además de booth estaba otro agente (Dave)

Booth: (se quito la chaqueta y plegó las mangas de la camisa) bien! Hasta ahora pensé que podría dialogar contigo pero parece que no… así que me vas a decir donde tienen a Brennan por las buenas o por las malas…

Mark siguió mirándole sin decir nada… no parecía estar asustado, fue entonces cuando booth empujó su silla atrás… y cuando se mantenía solo con las patas traseras, rompió esas patas con una patada haciéndole caer de espaldas al suelo… y antes de que pudiera reaccionar de la caída mantuvo su cabeza al suelo apretándole el cuello… Mark sintió como se iba ahogando mientras booth le gritaba "donde esta?!, donde esta?!"… no conseguía articular ni una palabra… se cara se fue enrojeciendo por falta de aire…

Cullen que se había enterado del atentado contra la hija de booth y del secuestro de la dr Brennan, se dirigía a la sala de interrogatorios para saber como iba las cosas… al llegar a los pasillos vio unos cuantos agentes parados y por una de las salas de interrogatorios oía voces… principalmente de booth… corrió y entro directamente…

Booth cuando vio a Cullen entrar soltó inmediatamente a Mark, este no paraba de toser e intentar por la boca inspirar todo el aire que podía… booth se puso en uno de los rincones de la sala, esperando que iba a hacer Cullen acerca de lo que había visto… Cullen desde que había entrado no había dicho ni una palabra… miro a la cámara vio que estaba desenchufado… entonces volvió de nuevo la mirada al detenido… este por fin parecía haberse recuperado… y empezó a decir…

Mark: esto es ilegal! (gritaba) conozco mis derechos… quiero un abogado! (decía dirigiéndose a Cullen, que le seguía mirando sin decir nada…) también quiero demandar al agente booth!...

Booth: no hay tiempo sr… sé que sabe donde esta…

Mark: no obtendrás nada de mi! (grito mirando a booth) ya he dicho que no se nada de la dr Brennan! (dijo esta vez mirando a Cullen de nuevo)

Booth fuera de sí, se acerco a él, le agarro por la camisa y de un salto le levanto del suelo y le empujó hacia la pared… y con el antebrazo le iba apretando el cuello mientras le gritaba "mientes!, mientes!"… al acordarse de que Cullen seguía en la puerta sin soltarle se callo, y miró a su jefe que seguía sin decir ni una palabra desde que había abierto la puerta…

Cullen vio como todos los que estaban en esa sala le miraban a la espera de lo iba a hacer o decir… y las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca fue… "yo no he estado aquí"… vio como booth le agradecía con la mirada, volvió a cerrar la puerta y se fue…

Cuando vio la puerta cerrarse, volvió a apretar su cuello un poco más, y le dijo "habla!, donde esta?"… Mark le escupió, le que le hizo ganar un buen puñetazo de booth… ya al suelo Mark se puso a reír…"ya es demasiado tarde" dijo Mark mirando a booth…

Dave: por qué lo dices?

Mark: (volvió a reírse… pasó su lengua sobre sus labios… tenia una brecha que no paraba de sangrar) esto es una prueba de que me habéis golpeado… haré que te quiten la placa… (Dijo haciendo oídos sordos a la pregunta de Dave)

Dave: yo creo que ya tenía esa brecha (dijo mirando a booth que se iba quitando la corbata, preparándose para hacer lo que haga falta para sacarle la información que necesitaba…)

Booth: levántale (dijo a Dave) y sujétale… (Dave le sujetó desde atrás dejándole al merced de su compañero…)

Booth enrollo sus puños con una prenda para no dejar marca, y empezó a golpear su abdomen… una y otra, y otra… Mark gritaba de dolor… aunque seguía sin soltar nada… tras unos minutos, de pronto vomitó sangre, Dave al verlo… le soltó, desde el suelo Mark empezó a gritar "basta! Basta! Hablaré, hablaré"… booth se agacho para oírle, Mark acabo por confesar… booth sin perder tiempo agarro su chaqueta y salió a por Brennan…

Brennan por su parte, estaba en la sala intentando ver que podía hacer para escapar de ahí, ya era las 11h de la noche pasadas… tras varios intentos vio que no podía escapar de ahí… tras unos cuantos minutos volvió a oír voces desde el otro lado de la puerta…

John: tenemos que irnos ahora…(dijo con voz alterado)

Jansen: te has vuelto loco?

Danny: a donde?

John: no estoy loco… tienen a Mark… cuanto tiempo crees que va a tardar para delatarnos? Da igual donde, mientras que sea lejos de aquí…

Danny: tiene razón… Mark nos conoce a todos… y sabe donde estamos!

Jansen: esta bien… Danny vete a por la chica…(le ordenó)

John: (agarro a Danny) no!... la chica no viene… estas loco? Que pretendes? Nos perseguirán como perros!

Jansen: te recuerdo que ya saben quien eres… crees que después de esto te dejaran hacer tu vida como si nada?...

John: sé que no… por eso debemos dejarla… no creo que ninguno de nosotros pueda correr con una carga…

Jansen: no! La chica viene…

John: maldita sea Jansen… quieres pensar un poco? Quería hacerle sufrir ya lo has logrado… la niña esta ingresado seguro que no sobrevive… y has conseguido raptar a su chica…

Jansen: eso no es suficiente…

John: pues la mataremos… que venga a recoger su cuerpo, pero nosotros nos vamos sin ella… es una carga que no estamos dispuestos a cargar…

Jansen: no!... no podemos matarla…

John: por qué no?

Jansen: tiene que ser mía primero…

John: no me lo puedo creer… mira haz lo que quieras pero yo me voy de aquí…

Jansen al ver como John se iba saco la pistola y le disparo de espaldas… John cayó delante de Danny… este estaba mas que asustado, levanto la vista vio a Jansen que aun apuntaba esa dirección…

Jansen: tu también te vas?

Danny: no! (Se apresuro en contestar, con el mas que visible susto en el cuerpo) que quieres que haga?…

Jansen: coge a la chica y métela en la furgoneta… que nos vamos…

Danny saltó el cuerpo de John y fue a por Brennan… Temperance vio como la puerta se volvió a abrir… estaba algo asustada, había oído la conversación y el disparo…tenía que tener cuidado que esta gente no se andaban con tonterías…

Danny podía ser tonto, pero algo que sobraba era fuerza, sin demasiado problema llevó a la furgoneta a bren ya desatada… una vez en la furgoneta volvió a atarla…empezó por atar sus manos… cuando iba a atarla las piernas oyó a Jansen llamarle…

Jansen: ya la ato yo las piernas… tu ve a limpiar un poco, luego nos vamos…

Danny como un niño obediente dio la cuerda Jansen para que pudiera atarla las piernas… Brennan desde que había salido fuera no paraba de mirar por todas partes para tener una idea de donde podía estar… mirando la casa desde fuera, era una pequeña casa, al lado de la casa había un bosque… detrás del coche había una magnifica vista de la ciudad…"estamos fuera de la ciudad" realizó… de pronto vio a Jansen acercándose a ella dispuesto a atarla las piernas… Danny ya estaba dentro de la casa… era su oportunidad se decía, al no tener las piernas atadas, se levanto… mientras se levantaba Jansen se apresuro en sacar la pistola, sabía que con su fuerza no podía controlarla… ya era algo viejo para eso… justo cuando la apunto bren cogió carrerilla y se abalanzo sobre él, haciéndole caer… el golpe hizo que soltara la pistola… Jansen ya al suelo dolorido vio como bren echaba a correr dirección al bosque… hizo un esfuerzo se levanto y cogió la pistola y la disparó… estaba algo oscuro no vio si la había dado o no… solo vio que siguió con su carrera y acabo entrando en el bosque…

Jansen: Danny! Danny! (grito… Danny salió corriendo de la casa)

Danny: que pasa?... (Miró la furgoneta y vio que estaba vacío) y la chica?

Jansen: acaso no lo ves?... ha escapado… vamos a buscarla…

Danny: qué? El FBI puede estar aquí en cualquier momento!...

Jansen: no me iré sin ella… así que vamos a buscarla! (le grito, este intimidado de nuevo decidió obedecer)

Brennan iba corriendo sin rumbo, sin siquiera ver que tenía delante debido al oscuridad… mientras corría iba apoyándose en los árboles, dejando manchas de sangre en ellas… ya no podía mas, estaba sangrando mucho, se sentía algo mareado… paró, se tumbo al suelo para pasar las manos delante y poder desatarse… una vez desatada miró su herida… la bala había atravesado sus zonas costales… estaba descalza, con un vestido de gala… no tenía con qué apretar la herida… de pronto se acordó de sus medias… las sacó y con ellas apretó la herida, para frenar la hemorragia… tras esto oyó un fuerte trueno y empezó a llover a cantaros… se quedó mirando unos segundos como le iba empapando la lluvia hasta que oyó la voz de Jansen…"por aquí, esta por aquí"… volvió a levantarse y siguió corriendo… con la lluvia y sin luz había tropezado y caído ya unas cuantas veces… tras unos minutos más, mientras corría sintió como las fuerzas iban abandonando su cuerpo… acabó cayendo al lado de un árbol, se arrastro hasta apoyarse sobre ella… en esa zona los árboles estaban rodeados de arbustos, lo que dificultaba la vista a cualquiera que quisiera ver quien esta por esa zona…

Tras unos segundo apoyado sobre el árbol volvió a mirar su herida… parecía infectada, temblaba de frío y noto que empezaba a tener fiebre… sin fuerzas para hacer nada, se quedó sentada ahí oyendo como las voces de Jansen y Danny iban acercándose cada vez a su posición…


	28. Chapter 28

**WHO I AM: capitulo 27**

Booth conducía como loco hacía la dirección que le había confesado Mark… iba acompañado de otros 3 suv llenos de agentes de FBI y una ambulancia… tras 20 minutos por fin había llegado… vio una pequeña casa, que tenía las luces encendidas y una furgoneta afuera… bajo, desenfundo el arma y se dispuso en entrar a la casa… tras unos minutos salió abatido… ahí no había nadie… sin perder aun la esperanza ordenó a 3 agentes comprobar el perímetro, si se habían ido no debían de estar lejos… mientras tanto el equipo forense del FBI procedió a analizar el lugar en busca de pruebas y pistas…

Danny al ver de lejos las luces de las sirenas de los coches del FBI… se asusto…

Danny: ya están aquí!… debemos irnos…(dijo muy alterado y asustado)

Jansen: no sin ella…

Danny: nos atraparan…

Jansen: deja ya de hablar y sigue buscando (le ordenó)… se que esta cerca… la siento!!! (dijo esnifando el aire)

Danny al ver lo obsesionado que estaba Jansen de bren… decidió hacer como si le seguía la corriente… "buscare por allí" le dijo… unos metros lejos de Jansen simplemente echó a correr hacia el norte… no pensaba dejarse atrapar…

Tras otros 5 minutos booth recibió la llamada de los agentes que había mandado patrullar… no habían visto a nadie… Abatido y triste booth salió de la casa sin importarle el hecho de que podía mojarse… se quedó en medio mirando arriba, intentando animarse… mientras pensaba se acordó de Shirley… y decidió llamar a angela…

Booth: angela!... como esta Shirley? (le preguntó nada mas oír su voz)

Angela: aun no ha salido del quirófano (noticia que abatió aun mas a booth) y bren? La has encontrado?

Booth: (con un evidente tono triste) no! La he perdido…todo esto es por mi culpa…

Angela: no es culpa tuya, booth!

Booth: claro que si, … si hubiese llagado a tiempo… bones estaría ahora con Shirley… y si hubiese llegado a tiempo donde Shirley, ella ahora no estaría en ese quirófano y Caroline no estaría muerta…

Angela: Caroline está muerta?... Dios mío!

Booth: no hago más que llegar tarde…

Angela: booth, no es culpa tuya…

Booth: ya no puedo mas… ya no puedo mas (la interrumpió con voz temblante como si fuera a llorar)

Angela: booth! Tienes que ser fuerte… eres lo único que les queda… si te rindes ahora, ellas estarán perdidas…

Booth mientras escuchaba las palabras de angela iba girándose sobre si mismo… hasta parar en dirección al bosque… mientras esta decía esas últimas palabras el teléfono empezó a fallar… estaba ya casi totalmente mojado… y su teléfono también…

Angela: booth?!, booth?!... Me oyes?

Booth: angela? (ya no conseguía oírla…aparto el teléfono de su oído…)

En ese momento oyó una rama romperse, como si alguien estuviese ahí… encendió su linterna e ilumino la dirección por donde provenía ruido… vio una sombra alejarse con velocidad… sin pensarlo cerró el teléfono, desenfundo el arma y empezó a seguirle… antes de desaparecer en el bosque gritó… "Dave, Eddy… por aquí"… los dos agente nombrados al oír a booth salieron tras él…

Iba muy rápido pensaba booth mientras corría… no tenía los zapatos adecuados para correr en un bosque y Menos bajo ese agua cero… pero que importaba, era la única pista que le quedaba para encontrar a Brennan… mientras corría vio a la sombra caerse… lo que le permitió acercar posición… ya no era una sombra lo que veía, sino un chico… se volvió a levantar y siguió corriendo… booth le grito "FBI, quieto… he dicho quieto"… este sin hacerle caso siguió… este no tuvo más remedio que seguirle…

A unos 100 metros al oeste por donde corría booth, Jansen tras dar vueltas y vueltas acabó por encontrar a bones…

Jansen: por fin te encuentro… (Dijo más que satisfecho de él mismo)

Brennan haciendo un esfuerzo intento levantarse… pero nada más arriba… se mareo y volvió a sentarse… se sentía débil y no podía hacer otra cosa que ver como Jansen se acercaba a ella…

Jansen: no sabes cuanto te deseo… ( Se acerco para darla un beso pero esta apartó la cara…) esta bien… me conformare con tu cuerpo…

Brennan mantenía la mirada al otro lado hasta que sintió los labios de Jansen sobre su cuello… la rabia que sintió en ese momento la dio fuerza suficiente para empujarle… este sorprendido por el empujón perdió el equilibrio y callo… brennan sabiendo que no podía levantarse durante mucho tiempo se puso a andar a cuatro patas intentando alejarse de Jansen… pero apenas había echo 3 pasos cuando sintió una mano que agarraba sus piernas y la tiraba atrás de nuevo…

Brennan: noooo (gritó)

Jansen: no te resistas…

Una vez cerca de él de nuevo… tiro su cremallera dejando su espalda al aire… ella al sentirse destapado se dio la vuelta… Jansen subió encima de ella… intentaba quitarla el vestido… mientras la besaba a la fuerza…bren gritaba "no!... no! Por favor… por favor"… de pronto oyeron un disparó parecía venir a 100 metros al este de donde estaban… el disparo hizo parar a Jansen… que intentaba saber a que vino eso…


	29. Chapter 29

**WHO I AM: capitulo 28**

Mientras que Jansen intentaba hacer suya a bren a la fuerza, a unos 100 metros de de ahí, booth seguía corriendo tras el chico… harto ya de correr paró apuntó y le disparó en la pierna derecha del chico haciéndole caer… "por fin" se dijo… se puso de nuevo a correr hacía el… pero nada mas arrancar PLAFFF… resbaló y cayó sobre un charco de agua, de espaldas… "damn it!" gritó… si antes estaba mojado, ahora estaba empapado pensaba desde el suelo… antes de levantarse vio a Dave y Eddy llegar…

Dave: booth! Te encuentras bien?

Booth: (seguía al suelo) si… esta herido… cogedle… (Les ordenó… y estos siguieron con la persecución… el chico había vuelto a levantarse, y aun con dolor intentaba seguir corriendo)

Booth seguro ya de que iban a coger al chico, se había quedado atrás… se incorporaba cuando sintió que algo le picaba… metió las manos en los bolsillos y sacó su teléfono… estaba destrozado… "genial!" se lamento… miro en el charco vio su pistola… estaba totalmente empapado… "perfecto" pensó… suspiro y por fin se levanto miró a unos metros a su izquierda esta su linterna parpadeando al suelo…se acerco y lo cogió… intento darle golpes pero lo único que consiguió fue que dejara de funcionar… "joder!, mierda!...." gritaba maldiciendo su mala suerte…

Tras el disparo bren y Jansen se habían mantenido en silencio intentando saber que pasaba… tras unos segundo brennan reaccionó y empezó a gritar… "socorro!, socorro!, socorro!" gritaba con todas sus fuerzas… Jansen al ver como bren gritaba volvió a centrarse en ella…

Jansen: cállate! (la gritó mientras que de un golpe tiró de su vestido destapándola un pecho)

Brennan al ver como le había quitado algo de ropa, le araño la cara… mientras seguía gritando…"déjame… socorro! Que alguien me ayude…"

Jansen: reconozco que no he tenido tiempo de domarte…(dijo mientras se tocaba los arañazos) ahora basta de juegos… (se bajo los pantalones…dispuesto a hacerlo de una vez)

Brennan: socorro!, socorro!, socorro!... (gritaba sin parar)

Booth cuando acabó de maldecir su mala suerte… miró a su izquierda y a su derecha ya no sabía por donde había venido… estaba a oscuras, con un arma mojado (no le sirve) y un linterna estropeado… mientras pensaba que hacer oyó de muy lejos… "socorro!, que alguien me ayude…" no sabía si lo había oído bien, pero sin pensarlo empezó a dirigirse hacía los gritos… tras unos metros oyó claramente esta vez "socorro!, socorro!,socorro!"… "bones?" llamó dudando… "bones!, bones!" gritó ya convencido de quien era la voz que oía… empezó a correr hacia los gritos, aun sabiendo que no tenía nada mas que sus manos para defenderse…

Brennan intentaba resistirse… cerraba sus piernas con todas sus fuerzas… mientras que seguía gritando socorro!... de pronto oyó de lejos… "bones!, bones!..." feliz de oír su voz contestó mientras seguía defendiéndose… "Booth! Booth! Booth!"… Jansen al ver como la voz de booth se estaba acercando… paró, e intento taparla la boca… pero bren le mordió… y siguió gritando "booth, booth, booth!"…

Booth venía corriendo, mientras corría oía… "hija de puta…te vas a arrepentir" era un voz grave… le sonaba la voz, pero estaba más preocupado de localizar a bones que de identificar quien podía ser… corría siguiendo los gritos en la total oscuridad… de pronto otra vez PLAFFF… volvió a caerse, esta vez sobre el barro…"what the hell?!" gritó ya harto…

Brennan cuando iba a volver a gritar vio a Jansen sacar la pistola y apuntarla en la sien… y le susurro "vuelve a gritar otra vez y te juro que te mato"… bren se calló

Jansen: bien, ahora veo que empiezas a obedecer… (se levanto aun apuntándola con la pistola y se subió los pantalones… debían de esconderse) muévete!… (se agachó para arrastrarla hasta los bustos…)

Justo cuando Jansen se agachó… booth se levanto, algo desorientado… ya no sabía exactamente donde se dirigía… sabía que los gritos venían de esa zona pero ya no sabía donde exactamente… "Tempe! Tempe! Tempe!" gritaba mientras avanzaba…esta ya no contestaba… "Tempe, dime algo… Tempe!" gritaba mientras que se acercaba aun mas a la posición de brennan… "bones, dame una señal… solo una señal" seguía gritando, ya estaba donde brennan… necesitaba su linterna, no veía casi nada… así que se puso a darlo golpecitos a ver si funcionaba de una vez…

Jansen y brennan estaban a la izquierda de booth, detrás de los bustos… pero este no les veía… estaba muy oscuro y había un silencio de muertos… lo único que se oía era la lluvia…brennan al ver a booth ahí delante pidiéndole una señal le cayeron las lágrimas… "booth estoy aquí, aquí abajo" decía en su interior… tras unos segundos vio a booth girarse, siguió andando en dirección contraria de donde estaba gritando "bones!, bones!, bones!, por favor contesta!"… brennan se echó a llorar, booth se estaba alejando de ella…


	30. Chapter 30

**WHO I AM: capitulo 29**

Booth ya estaba unos 3 metros lejos de donde estaba brennan… seguía llamándola en voz alta… mientras seguía dando impulsivamente su linterna para que funcione… Jansen al ver como booth se iba alejando… decidió seguir con lo que hacían antes de que llegará… brennan seguía tumbada al suelo, abatida y triste seguía llorando…

Jansen: estas mas sola que la una… (la dijo mientras seguía apuntándola con la pistola...empezó a besarla de nuevo… bren ya no tenía suficientes fuerzas como para resistirse como antes)

Booth mientras que seguía buscando de pronto vio una luz, miro su mano… vio que era su linterna, había vuelto a funcionar… iba iluminando su alredor para tener una idea de donde estaba… mientras iluminaba oyó unos gemidos y llantos… intentaba iluminar por donde iba oyendo los ruidos… pero no hacía mas que ver árboles y bustos… así que empezó a avanzar sin hablar…

Jansen ya impaciente se bajo los pantalones de nuevo… tenía el arma de un lado y la dijo al oído "ábrete" brennan se negó… cogió la pistola y volvió a amenazarla con dispararla… brennan con lágrimas en los ojos y en contra de su voluntad acabo abriéndolas… cuando las abrió se puso a llorar mucho más fuerte…

Booth que ya estaba de nuevo en el mismo sitio que bones, pero esta vez con una linterna… iluminó la zona del busto y les vio por fin… pero la imagen que vio hubiese deseado jamás haberla visto… y si se sentía así, solo por verla así, como estaría sintiendo bones? Se preguntaba mientras se había quedado segundos paralizado… luego totalmente fuera de sí… soltó la linterna y gritó "Temperance!" mientras que corría hacia ella… Jansen al oír la booth paró inmediatamente y buscaba con la mano donde había dejado la pistola… pero en cuestión de segundos booth le apartó de ella y se puso a golpearle…

Brennan estaba al suelo aun llorando cuando booth aparto a Jansen de ella… poco a poco se fue incorporando hasta sentarse apoyándose sobre un árbol… veía la paliza que le iba dando booth a Jansen… y si tuviera fuerzas encantada se uniría a ello, se decía… tras unos segundos Jansen ya estaba inconsciente, pero booth seguía, seguía y seguía… brennan seguía mirando llorando… pero tras un par de minutos booth seguía, seguía y seguía… Jansen estaba visiblemente muerto, pero booth no paraba… al ver la escena brennan dejó de llorar… miró la cara del padre de su hija y se asusto un poco… jamás había visto esa cara: booth estaba realmente furioso… seguía dando puñetazos uno y otra, y otra vez al cuerpo sin vida de Jansen…

Brennan espantada ante la escena se quedó en silencio… haciendo un esfuerzo se levanto… y intento que su compañero dejara de golpear el cadáver de Jansen…

Brennan: booth, booth, booth (le iba llamando con voz algo ida tras gritar y llorar tanto)

Booth no parecía oírla, seguía, seguía y seguía… parecía tener una rabia que no se acababa… brennan al ver que no paraba, hizo un esfuerzo de avanzar hacia él… avanzaba despacio con una mano agarrando su vestido para que no se le cayera… tras unos segundos por fin llegó a su lado… booth seguía, seguía y seguía… brennan poso su mano sobre el hombro de booth…

Este al sentir la mano de alguien sobre su hombro, paró y miró hacía arriba para saber quien era… la lluvia iba cayendo sobre su cara, parpadeo un par de veces y vio que era bones… entonces volvió en sí… miró de nuevo el cuerpo sin vida de Jansen, estaba desfigurado…miró sus manos estaban llenos de sangre… le había matado a puñetazos… sin decir nada, aun furioso se levanto poniéndose en frente de bones, ella sujetaba con una mano su vestido… se quedó mirándola sin saber si darla un abrazo o decirla palabras reconfortables… Temperance al ver la cara de hesitación que tenía booth simplemente se acerco ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo… soltando la mano que sujetaba el vestido… pero al apoyarse sobre el cuerpo de booth su vestido no se cayo… él al pasar la mano en su espalda simplemente con cuidado la subió la cremallera…y tras eso la apretó aun mas fuerte sobre él… sentía como iba llorando... tras unos segundos sintió lo ardiente que estaba… tenía la temperatura por las nubes… tras unos segundos más, la soltó… y ella al ver que le había soltado ella también le soltó…

Booth se quitó la chaqueta, aunque estaba empapado ya, era una ropa de más, se la puso para que pudiera taparse… él avanzo unos metros a recoger la linterna que había dejado al suelo… cuando lo recogió iluminó en dirección a bones… y fue cuando la vio andar… estaba como cojeando, con una mas que visible cara de dolor… se acerco rápidamente a ella…

Booth: Temperance! (haciendo que esta le mire en los ojos) déjame ayudarte…

Brennan se quedo unos segundos sin decir nada… booth, al ver que no decía nada con cuidado la levantó, y con una linterna aun en una mano… fue iluminando sus pasos… siguiendo sus instintos se dirigió al norte… ella al principio mantenía la cabeza alta, pero según avanzaban acabó por posar su cabeza sobre el hombre de su compañero… booth podía sentir la respiración de bones en su cuello…tras unos minutos andando, de lejos vio las luces de las sirenas de los coches del FBI…

Dave y Eddy ya estaban fuera del bosque con el chico (Danny), estaba inconsciente tras perder tanta sangre… todo el mundo estaba esperando a booth, y todos estaban sorprendidos de que estuviera aun en el bosque… Eddy había propuesto mandar una unidad al bosque a buscarle, al ver cuanto duraba… pero Dave pensó que tenían que esperar un poco mas… mientras que esperaban de pronto vieron a booth con brennan en brazos salir del bosque, todos quedaron quietos y mudos ante la escena…

Booth nada mas llegar gritó "un médico, que venga un médico"… con los gritos de booth todos reaccionaron… los paramédicos se acercaron con una camilla y booth posó a bren encima… pero al verla vio que estaba inconsciente…

Booth: Tempe?, Tempe?... (Con un tono más que preocupado, intentando que abriera los ojos… pero no los abría)

Paramédico: ya nos encargamos… esta ardiendo!… (dijo nada mas tocarla…la subieron a la ambulancia y se fueron rápido al hospital mas cercano que había)

Tras unos 15 minutos estaban de nuevo a la ciudad… booth que les iba siguiendo detrás con el suv… vio como la ambulancia paraba delante del primer hospital que habían visto… una vez dentro del hospital tuvo que quedarse a la sala de espera otra vez… estaba nervioso y preocupado… ni si quiera tuvo en mente llamar a Max y Russ… tras 1h30, que le había parecido un eternidad… vio el medico dirigirse a él…

Booth: esta bien? (pregunto mas que preocupado)

Medico: si, ha sido intervenida exitosamente… hemos desinfectado la herida de bala… y hemos conseguido bajarla la fiebre… y tratado sus heridas…

Booth: (suspiro de alivio) puedo verla?

Medico: claro… aunque esta inconsciente… y seguirá así un par de horas mas, debido a los efectos aun de la anestesia…

Booth: gracias…

Medico: en cuanto al agresión sexual… estamos haciendo aun los análisis… cuando los tengamos todos… le avisare personalmente! (dijo el medico cuidando mucho las palabras al ver la cara que había puesto booth con solo hablarle de eso… booth le agradeció y se dirigió a la habitación de bren)

Booth entró en su habitación, la vio rodeada de maquinas… tenía los ojos cerrados… varios moratones en la cara… se acercó a su cama, y sentado sobre una silla le agarro la mano… se quedó mirando como respiraba… y tras aguantar el tipo todo ese tiempo acabo llorando… por un momento pensó que no volvería a verla… se había quedado ahí dos horas… apoyando la cabeza sobre la cama y sujetándola la mano… su ropa seguía aun mojado…

Era casi ya las 3h de la madrugada… cuando booth volvió a acordarse de su hija… al saber que brennan no iba despertar en ese momento… aprovecho para ir a ver a su hija… Shirley estaba ingresada en otro hospital… así que cogió el coche y se dirigió allí…


	31. Chapter 31

**WHO I AM: capitulo 30**

De camino al hospital, para visitar a Shirley… booth hizo una parada en su departamento, para cambiarse y coger un teléfono… no podía seguir ilocalizable… se puso un chándal de color azul oscuro y salió directo al hospital… al llegar vio a hodgins, cam y angela que se habían quedado ahí todo ese tiempo… se le veía algo cansados… se acerco y les preguntó directamente por el estado de Shirley… estaban en los pasillos…

Booth: esta bien? (dijo con cara de preocupado)

Cam: el medico nos ha dicho que la operación ha sido un éxito… pero todavía no respira por sí misma… está intubado… tenemos que esperar a que despierte…

Booth: y se sabe cuando va a despertar?

Cam: puede ser en cualquier momento… (En ese momento vio como se iba dibujando una sonrisa en la cara de booth)

Angela: y bren?... (Dijo ansiosa por saber de su amiga)

Booth: ya la hemos encontrado…

Angela: gracias a Dios (se acerco y le abrazó) y donde esta?... como esta?...(dijo impaciente por verla)

Booth: esta en otro hospital… pero…

Angela: hospital? (le interrumpió asustada)

Booth: si, tenía mucha fiebre y se le había infectado la herida de bala…

Angela: la dispararon? (dijo mas que alterada… booth la miró y se dijo "será mejor no contarla lo otro"…) tengo que verla… (Dijo arrastrando a un hodgins medio dormido…)

Booth: angela!… no estará despierta hasta por la mañana… (La decía mientras esta se marchaba sin mirar atrás…se había quedado solo con cam) puedo verla? (refiriéndose a Shirley)

Cam: si!…esta en esa habitación (enseñándole con el dedo) yo creo que me voy… mañana ya me pasare a ver a la dr brennan…

Booth: (le dio un abrazo) gracias por quedarte hasta tan tarde…

Cam: no te preocupes… procura descansar un poco Seeley… (Tras esas palabras se fue)

Antes de entrar en la habitación de su hija, llamó a Max…para informarle de todo lo que estaba pasando…el agente tuvo que explicarle todo, porque este ni se había enterado que su hija había vuelto a Washington y menos que tenía una hija…tras la llamada Booth entró por fin a la habitación de Shirley… ella estaba en una pequeña cama, tumbada con los ojos cerrados… tenía como un tubo que entraba en su boca… en el pecho veía la cicatriz de la operación…y había varios aparatos alredor de ella… cogió una silla y se puso al lado suyo… con un dedo agarro su pequeña mano derecha… se había quedado mirándola sin casi interrupciones… sin darse cuenta ya era las 6h de la mañana… quería volver a ver a bones de nuevo, saber si ya se había despertado y si el medico ya tenía los resultados…

Salió de la habitación de Shirley y llamó a Max… para hacer el intercambio, este mas que encantado por cuidar de su nieta aceptó… a las 6h30 booth entraba en la habitación de brennan…ella no se había despertado aún… miró a su izquierda y vio a hodgins y angela dormidos de la espera… les despertó y les aconsejo volver a casa diciéndoles, que seguro que cuando vuelvan, ella ya estará despierta… angela estaba dudando un poco, pero hodgins mas que agotado acabo convenciéndola que booth tenía razón…

Por fin ya a solas con ella booth acerco una silla de la cama y sujetándole la mano se quedó haciéndola compañía… tras aguantar otros 30 minutos, empezó a quedarse dormido… acabó recostando su cabeza sobre la cama de brennan… mientras que su mano derecha seguía sujetando la mano izquierda de brennan…

A las 9h mas o menos… brennan por fin se estaba despertando…mientras miraba por todas partes para saber donde estaba, sintió una mano encima de su mano izquierda… giró la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba… era booth durmiendo, al verle se acordó de todo lo que había pasado… retiró su mano con cuidado para no despertarle y lo poso sobre su cabeza… mientras le acariciaba la nuca… se puso a pensar en la escena cuando justo llegó él… mientras que le miraba dormir…

_Flash back_

_Jansen la obligaba a abrir las piernas amenazándola con matarle si no lo hiciera… cuando ya no tuvo mas alternativas abrió las piernas… y justo cuando Jansen estaba a punto de culminar su depravado acto oyó "Temperance!"… luego la paliza y el resto…_

_Fin flash back_

"el mundo es un lugar horrible y asqueroso… pero desde luego, junto a ti es mucho menos peligroso y asqueroso, Seeley" le decía… pero este profundamente dormido no oyó ni una palabra… ésta sonrió muy feliz siempre dentro de lo que cabía por tenerle al lado… si no hubiese llegado en ese momento, no sabe que hubiera sido de ella en ese momento… pensaba mientras volvió la mirada hacia la ventana que estaba a su derecha mientras mantenía su mano izquierda sobre la cabeza del hombre que amaba… si antes llegó a dudar de su amor por ella, en ese mismo momento no le cabía ninguna duda, y mas tras ver como había matado a ese mal nacido… seguía pensando…

De pronto sintió la mano de booth sobre su mano que seguía posado sobre su cabeza… volvió su mirada para verle… y vio que tenía ya los ojos abiertos… él al ver que le miraba levanto la cabeza… la mano de brennan estaba de nuevo sobre la cama pero booth seguía sujetándola… se miraban fijamente en los ojos…

Max estaba sentada junto a Shirley, desde que había llegado no se había movido ni un centímetro de ella… la observaba simplemente… a las 9h mas o menos de la mañana de pronto vio que Shirley empezó a moverse… parecía ahogarse…"se esta ahogando… que venga un medico" gritaba mientras salía rápido de la habitación en busca de ayuda… en cuestión de segundos entró el medico… tras verla, Max vio que el medico tenía una sonrisa en la boca y le dijo… "claro que se esta ahogando… el tubo le impide respirar"… mientras le iba quitando el tubo, miró a Max y este seguía mirándole como si no hubiera entendido ni una palabra… "es que ya respira por si misma" le explico por fin… justo en ese momento le saco el tubo… y se oyó un sonoro llanto de Shirley… le llega perfectamente el aire en los pulmones, sino no gritaría tanto… pensaba Max sonriendo al oír ese sonoro llanto… luego el medico le pidió esperar fuera un momento… momento que aprovecho para llamar a booth…

Mientras se iban mirando fijamente, booth y brennan inconscientemente se fueron acercando el uno del otro… cuando sus caras se puso a poco centímetros del otro… booth oyó su teléfono sonar… estaba tan centrado que sobresalto rompiendo ese intenso momento… miró su teléfono, era Max… sabiendo que estaba con Shirley se apresuro en contestar…

Booth: Max… Shirley esta bien? (bren al saber que se trataba de su hija se puso nerviosa ella también… y algo ansiosa por saber si estaba bien…. Booth al verla puso el alta voz)

Max: si… ya se despertó… y respira por si misma (bren al oír eso se la borro esa sonrisa que tenía… tan mal estaba su hija? Pensaba mientras estos seguían hablando…)

Booth: (ni se había fijado en como bren había recibido la noticia… mas que contento preguntó) es ella?... es ella quien llora?

Max: cuanto grita verdad? (con la sonrisa en la boca)

Booth estaba inmensamente feliz de oír por primera vez los llantos de su hija… aunque fuese por teléfono…de pronto oyó por la línea la voz del medico que decía a Max "ya puede volver con ella"

Max: me tengo que ir… (Después colgó)

Mientras booth seguía aun sonriendo feliz por la noticia que les acababa de dar Max oyó de pronto a brennan decirle…

Brennan: tengo que verla… (Decía mientras intentaba bajarse de la cama)

Booth: pero que haces? (la preguntó mientras la agarraba para que no pudiera bajar de la cama)

Brennan: suéltame (dándole golpecitos en la mano que la impedía bajar)… dejaste a nuestra hija sola todo ese tiempo?...(le preguntó)

Booth: (sonrío sin querer al oír por primera vez a brennan decir "nuestra hija"… al verla seria a la espera de respuesta dejó de sonreír y contestó) claro no!…estaba con angela y compañía…

Brennan: pues es hora de que esté con sus padres… (Le replico intentando bajar de nuevo a la cama)

Booth: no… (Agarrándola de nuevo…) iré yo…

Brennan: pero yo quiero verla…

Mientras hablaban entró el medico… booth agradecía su llegada… haber si con su ayuda podían hacerla razonar…

Medico: que ocurre (al verles) que hace? (al ver a la dr brennan intentando bajar de la cama)

Brennan: voy a ver a mi hija…

Booth: dígaselo dr…

Medico: dr brennan… hace menos de 10 horas que ha sido intervenida quirúrgicamente… no puede irse… es más no debería ni de moverse, si no quiere que se te salten los puntos…

Booth: has oído?... no puedes irte… (Apoyándose en las palabras del medico)

Brennan: (le miro diciéndole con la mirada que no se aprovechara de eso) quiero verla…

Booth: temperance! Por favor (le dijo ya serio ante la atenta mirada del medico… ella se quedo mirándole al ver lo serio que se había puesto) te prometo que estará bien… (Brennan le miraba como sin estar convencida) si pasa algo, te doy mi palabra que yo mismo vendré a ayudar a fugarte de aquí… (Ella sonrió y el medico miró a booth como pero que dices?...)

Brennan: (suspiro) esta bien (booth sonrió al ver que le había convencido… y sin hacer caso al por qué había venido el medico siguieron con lo suyo) dile a Caroline que la traiga su osito de peluche…

Booth: (se volvió otra vez serio al darse cuenta que bren no sabia que Caroline había muerto) bones! (la llamó, pero ella seguía hablando)

Brennan: ah!… se me olvidaba dila también que la traiga su muñequera… le encanta oír su ruido… (Decía sonriendo al pensar como la gustaba oír ese ruido)

Booth: Bones! (esta vez grito mas fuerte)

Brennan: que?

Booth: lo siento mucho…Caroline esta muerta!… (Se quedo callada… sin decir nada… simplemente le miraba como sin poder creerlo…) lo siento mucho…

Medico: (al ver la situación decidió irse) ya volveré en otro momento…

Booth al ver la cara triste de bren ya no sabía si tenía que irse o quedarse con ella…

booth: creo que voy a quedarme… (Avanzaba de nuevo hacía la silla cuando brennan le dijo)

Brennan: (con un tono muy triste) no, solo procura traerla todo lo que te he dicho…

Booth asintió con la cabeza y se fue… bren cogió el teléfono y llamo a la hermana de Caroline para darla el pésame…


	32. Chapter 32

**WHO I AM: capitulo 31**

Brennan miró el reloj ya era las 2h30 de la tarde… desde que booth había salido de su habitación no había tenido noticias suyas ni de nadie…solo había pasado su hermano, esa mañana durante unos minutos… Max había llamado a su hija para disculparse por no presentarse porque, aun agotado, tenia que quedarse con Shirley…booth no le había dicho el porque, simplemente le dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer…noticia que preocupó a bren que nada mas colgar a su padre intentó llamarle pero este no contestaba… cam aun habiendo dormido tarde fue la única que se presentó a trabajar por la mañana… decidió que iría a ver a la dr brennan tras el funeral de Dean que estaba programado para esa misma tarde… angela y hodgins que habían dormido esa misma mañana simplemente seguían aun en la cama…

Booth por su parte que seguía sin haber dormido desde la noche del domingo… cuando salió de la habitación de tempe, paso por la casa de su compañera y cogió todo lo que le había pedido llevar a Shirley… no antes de poner algo de desorden al no saber donde estaba cada cosa… cuando llegó al hospital apenas había empezado a disfrutar de la compañía de su hija cuando recibió una llamada de Cullen citándole a su despacho de forma inmediata… booth aun viendo el mas que visible cansancio de Max, no tuvo mas remedio que pedirle otro favor: quedarse con Shirley…

Booth algo preocupado por lo serio que sonaba la voz de Cullen condujo lo más rápido que pudo hacia la oficina… al llegar vio a su jefe sentado sobre una silla con unos papeles que parecían informes e imágenes sobre la mesa… estaba de pie cuando Cullen le acercó algunas de las fotos, y con la mirada le pedía explicaciones… booth al ver las fotos, y la cara de su jefe, supo que estaba en serios problemas… pero mas preocupado que estaba sobre su futuro, no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho…

Tras unos segundos viendo las fotos… booth no abrió la boca, silencio que enfado aun a Cullen… ya que supuso que no tenía justificación por lo que había hecho… los agentes desde fuera del despacho solo oía voces, voces y voces de parte de Cullen… esa planta se había quedado parado al oír las broncas que salía de ese despacho…

Mientras le estaban dando la bronca, booth vio entrar en el despacho de Cullen a Caroline, que tenía una cara de decepción nada mas verle… en ese momento se calló su jefe cediendo la palabra a la fiscal… que tras mirarle durante un par de segundos sin decir nada, con mirada de como no me lo puedo creer, acabó por sentarse y empezó a hablar…

Caroline: te conozco desde hace tiempo… te aprecio muchísimo… por eso espero, creo y deseo que todo esto sea un gran mal entendido… y por eso también estoy aquí personalmente para oír tu versión de los hechos… porque por si no lo sabes la fiscalía ha decidido tomar cartas al asunto y va a presentar cargos…

Cullen: Dios mío! (dijo haciendo caer su espalda en la silla) booth, esto no es nada bueno…

Caroline: por supuesto que no lo es… ni para el, ni para usted! ... no se si podré ayudarte esta vez… Así que espero que me des una buena razón de porque hiciste lo que hiciste y de esa forma…

Cullen: booth! ya puedes ir hablando… (Dijo con voz amenazante y como si fuera un orden)

Booth sentía en sus pantalones como no paraba de vibrar su teléfono… lo sacó, miró el número: brennan… bones llamándole? Será algo grave, tengo que contestar… no puedo contestar estoy con mi jefe…iba pensando mientras se había quedado mirando el número… de pronto oyó una voz gritarle "agente booth!"… sobresaltó, apagó inmediatamente su teléfono y tras tomarse unos segundos para poner las ideas claras empezó su alegato…

Ya era las 4h15 cuando booth corriendo como un loco se presentó mas que tarde al funeral de Dean… su problemas laborales le había cogido parte de la tarde en la oficina de Cullen, con su jefe y Caroline… y cuando salía de ahí todavía no sabía que es lo que le depararía el futuro en su vida laboral… estaban todos dejando las flores y marchándose… vio a cam, hodgins y angela que le miraban con cara de no hay excusas posibles por llegar tarde… booth sin aliento, ni animo de hablar simplemente se acercó al lugar donde yacía el cuerpo sin vida de Dean y mostró sus respectos y dejó una medalla…

Sus compañeros le esperaban para irse pero éste se había quedado ahí parado sin moverse… entonces cam se acercó…

Cam: todo bien?...

Booth: (muy serio) si… podéis iros…yo me quedaré algo más… (Dijo mirando aun la caja donde descansaba el cuerpo de Dean)

Cam: esta bien… (le dijo… se le veía algo triste, pero no iba a insistir) vamos a donde la dr brennan…

Booth: (asintió con la cabeza) ya os alcanzaré… (Hablaba mirando en frente)

A las 4h35 cam, hodgins y angela habían llegado en la habitación de bren… se la veía contenta por verles… ya empezaba a preocuparse seriamente de la ausencia de todos… no se había enterado que esa tarde se celebraba el funeral de Dean…

Brennan: que elegantes chicas!… hodgins con traje!? Que me he perdido?(dijo sonriendo)

Angela: (seria) venimos del funeral de Dean…

Brennan: (se puso seria también) OH! Lo siento… booth, estaba con vosotros?

Cam: si, pero quiso quedarse mas tiempo…

Angela: se le veía un poco mal por lo de Dean…

Cam: seguramente se estará culpando… como siempre!

Hodgins: es que esta vez ha sido por una parte culpa suya!

Cam/angela: hodgins! (le gritaron las dos) (brennan se había quedado callada oyendo y pensando que debería que estar junto a él)

Cam: no es culpable de la muerte de Dean…

Hodgins: yo no he dicho que sea culpable… solo que tiene parte de culpa…

Angela: donde esta la diferencia?

Hodgins: (Suspiro al ver que no le entendían) ya se que el chico actúo a sus espaldas… pero él no tenía que haber desaparecido en un momento así…

Brennan: desaparecer? (estaba algo perdida)

Hodgins: si… estuvo ilocalizable desde las 7h? (dijo mirando a las demás)

Cam: no!... Porque a las 7h10 mas o Menos le vi hablando con Dean… bueno mas bien nos pedía que le dejáramos en paz… pero eso no justifica que haya actuado a sus espaldas… (Con la explicación de cam bren había quedado perfectamente situada en la historia)

Angela: nadie tuvo la culpa… fue un acumulo de malas situaciones…

Hodgins: pero que os pasa?... yo no echo la culpa a booth, solo digo que tuvo una pequeña participación INVOLUNTARIA (haciendo hincapié en esa palabra) en una situación que ha acabado en tragedia… eso es todo…(las dos chicas voltearon los ojos al oírle de nuevo… bren seguía metida en sus pensamientos… tenía que llamarle y saber si estaba bien se decía a si misma mientras sus amigos hablaban) así lo entendéis mejor nenas? (siguió Jack con una sonrisa en la boca…hasta ver la cara seria de cam) lo siento no quise decir eso…

Angela: (le dio una palmadita en el antebrazo) no la llames nena (dijo en voz baja)

Hodgins: ay! (Haciéndose el dolido) estas celosa? desde cuando te molesta que llame a cam nena? (siguió en voz baja)

Angela: desde que se va acostándose con mis ex (dijo en voz baja…)

Cam: como dices? (preguntó ofendida… a quienes iban a engañar, por mas que hablaban en voz baja se oía perfectamente)

Hodgins, al ver que lo había oído cam se le dibujo una sonrisa en la boca que no pudo disimular… parecía que iba a haber una pelea por él?...

Bren durante todo ese tiempo que iban hablando sus amigos simplemente había cogido ya el teléfono y había llamado a booth para saber como estaba… y por fin tras no contestarla toda la tarde, acabó por cogerlo…

Brennan: me acabo de enterar de lo del funeral…como te encuentras?

Booth: bien… (Contestó mientras se decía "si supieras lo que me pasa ahora!... pero mejor no, ya bastante has tenido con lo de tu secuestro, Shirley y Caroline…)

Brennan: lo siento mucho… ya sabes como me gustaría estar ahí y apoyarte…

Booth: lo sé… pero no te preocupes, estaré bien… iré a verte mas tarde, es que tengo que pasar donde Shirley… (Dijo intentando cambiar de tema)… le dije que solo seria unos minutos pero pase mas tiempo de lo que pensaba en la… (Paró en seco, se lo iba a contar sin querer)

Brennan: en la…? (pidiéndole que siguiera)

Booth: quiero decir en el funeral… (Cruzó los dedos que no preguntara por las llamadas no contestadas…)

Brennan: booth deberías descansar… llevas mas de 24h sin dormir…

Booth: no te preocupes por eso…

Brennan: no booth, claro que es preocupante… debes dormir, por eso voy a pedir el traslado a donde Shirley para esta noche… así podrás descansar porque estaré yo con ella…

Booth: el medico te ha dicho que estas para un traslado?

Brennan: no he hablado aun con el pero…

Booth: bones! (le interrumpió) no tienes que hacerlo yo estaré bien…

Brennan: quiero hacerlo… y esta vez no me vas a convencer de lo contrario…

Booth: bien… (No tuvo mas remedio) tengo que irme, o la próxima vez tu padre no me querrá hacer mas favores… (Los dos se rieron y cortaron)

Cuando cortó bren, se dio cuenta que sus amigos seguían hablando o discutían?… no lo tenía claro…

Cam: primero, ya me he disculpado por eso…

Angela: pero eso no borra el hecho de que lo hayas hecho…

Cam: segundo, me diste vía libre…

Angela: fue una forma de decir…

Hodgins: pero porque te sigue importando?... (Dijo mirando a angela)

Cam: tercero, era tu marido, y él no lo es… (Siguió haciendo oídos sordos a la pregunta de hodgins) no es lo mismo… no deberías de ponerte celosa…

Angela: no lo estoy…y era mi EX!… nos estábamos divorciando… y él sigue teniendo esa etiqueta de ex…

Hodgins: perdona? (dijo en voz tan alta que todas le prestaron atención)

Cam: ay! Lo has cagado!

Angela: (la fulminó con la mirada… mientras bren seguía sin entender a que venía todo eso) lo que quise decir es que salimos, luego cortamos y hemos vuelto a salir… o sea eres mi novio y mi ex a la vez… me entiendes?

Cam/hodgins: NO! (dijeron a la vez)

Angela: (ya enfadada de la intromisión de cam) perdona! Pero es una conversación privada…

Cam: ahora es privada? (dijo con media sonrisa… estaba curiosa de saber como saldría de esa metedura)

Angela: SI! (la gritó… cogió del brazo a Jack y se desplazaron para hablar a solas)

Cuando se pusieron en un rincón de la habitación cam empezó a hablar con bren…

Brennan: porque angy dice que hodgins es su novio y ex?

Cam: eso quería saber yo también…

Después las dos se quedaron en silencio intentando oír que murmuraban esos dos en el rincón de la habitación… pero nada no conseguían oír gran cosa… solo veían la cara de hodgins parecía enfadado… a los pocos minutos, les vieron besarse… cam y bren se miraron y sonrieron…


	33. Chapter 33

**WHO I AM: capitulo 32**

Booth se encontraba en su habitación, era martes por la noche… por fin había conseguido pegar ojos, tras el traslado de Brennan en el hospital donde se encontraba Shirley… necesitaba descansar, estaba haciendo esos últimos días muchos esfuerzos, tanto físicos como psicológico: Shirley y bones hospitalizadas y lo de su trabajo…todo eso le estaba matando…

La noticia de la muerte de Caroline su niñera y la omnipresencia de sus amigos y familiares le había mantenido su mente ocupada, y durante un día había podido olvidar todo lo que la había pasado… pero al llegar a la noche, booth se había ido a descansar por orden suya…Max, Russ, angy y hodgins se había ido también a descansar ya que tenían trabajo el día siguiente… nadie de ellos a parte de booth sabía lo del intento de violación, así que no quiso pedir expresamente la compañía de nadie… tenía a Shirley a la habitación vecina, aun siendo solo un bebe pensó que la podía servir como compañía… aun algo dolorida se levantó fue a la habitación de su hija y se sentó en una silla cerca de ella…

Tras unos minutos hablando con ella, acabó por quedarse dormida… a las 2 de la madrugada cuando una de las enfermeras pasó a revisar a Shirley se dio cuenta de que ella estaba ahí… así que la movió un poco intentando despertarla, pero bones al sentir una mano extraña sobre ella no pudo evitar pegar un grito… algo extraña en ella, pero no había nadie que la conociera para hacer una reflexión sobre ese comportamiento… la enferma tras pedir disculpas por asustarla, la invitó a volver a su habitación, ya que no podía dormir allí y menos en esa posición…

Brennan estaba en su cama sola y asustada… su respiración estaba algo agitada, agarraba fuertemente la manta con sus manos… intentaba por todas sus fuerzas no quedarse dormida…

Oía unos pasos por el pasillo, lo que la hizo mirar en dirección a la puerta de su habitación… oía como los pasos se acerca aun mas en dirección a su puerta… se adentro aun mas en su cama, debajo de su manta, con un ritmo de latidos frenético… solo dejaba un pequeño agujero para seguir viendo la puerta… tras unos segundos ya no oía nada… "se ha ido?, eso es imposible… no he oído los pasos alejarse" pensaba… pero tras casi 2 minutos, seguía sin oír nada… empezaba a relajarse, incluso volvió a incorporarse y suspiró aliviada…

Cerraba los ojos mientras que respiraba una y otra vez para tranquilizarse… pero de pronto oyó su puerta abrirse, el miedo que tenía en ese momento era increíble, se preguntaba como no le había dado un ataque en ese mismo momento… no podía apartar la vista de la puerta mas aun sabiendo que había entrado una persona por ella… pero no conseguía saber quien era, estaba a oscuras, según iba avanzando la persona empezaba a diferenciar esa masa corporal, definitivamente era un hombre… le subió de nuevo el ritmo de los latidos…

Armándose de valor logró preguntar "qui…quien es?" dijo con voz temblante… este no contestaba, solo avanzaba… "quien es?" volvió a preguntar… pero de pronto esa persona se abalanzó sobre ella, agarrándola los hombros mientras que la decía " de verdad no sabes quien soy?... de verdad?" la gritó… provocándola un susto de muerte…"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, y más al ver a esa persona por fin: era la cara desfigurada de Jansen… "no habrás pensado que me iría sin tenerte" le susurro al oído y se abalanzó a su cuello besándola una y otra vez… bren estaba fuera de sí y gritaba "no, no, socorro… que alguien me ayude! No, no… otra vez no!"….

"dr brennan, dr brennan" la movía la enfermera, intentando despertarla… "despierte… despierte!"… seguía diciendo la enfermera… brennan acabo abriendo los ojos pero tenía un ataque de pánico… "no, por favor… no… socorro… déjeme" seguía diciendo entre lágrimas… e intentando defenderse empujó a la enfermera y se bajó de la cama intentando huir… cuando iba a abrir la puerta los celadores entraron… intentó resistirse entre gritos… mientras los celadores intentaban controlarla, una de las enfermeras la inyectó un tranquilizante… al sentir un pinchazo en su brazo se empezó a tranquilizar… en ese momento sintió en ese momento un dolor insoportable por la zona costal… bajo la mirada a ver que tenía y vio que sangraba…tras unos segundos empezaba a hacer efectos la medicina que la inyectaron… sentía como iba perdiendo la conciencia poco a poco… mientras tanto oía, "llame al medico… se le han saltado los puntos…" decía la enfermera… también oyó "tú, llame al agente booth, es su pareja" ordenó la enfermera al mando, obviando su relación al tener una hija en común… mientras una enfermera hacia presión en la herida…brennan sentía como se quedaba sin fuerzas para hacer nada, solo alcanzó decir "no, no le llam…no le llamen, de… debe desca… cansar"… se había quedado dormida… la enfermera no llegó a oír nada…

Booth estaba durmiendo cuando oyó por tercera vez sonar su teléfono… como mucha dificultad se levantó y lo cogió… era del hospital, informándole de lo que le había ocurrido a la dr brennan… nada mas oírlo, se levantó se puso lo primero que llegó a agarrar sus manos y salió con toda velocidad hacia el hospital… cuando llegó le dijeron que tenía que esperar a que pararan la hemorragia y que la volvieran a coser… booth se sentía culpable por haberse dejado convencer para irse a dormir en casa… podía haber dormido en el sofá de su habitación iba pensando en el pasillo…

Tras unos minutos, vio como pasaba delante de él bren tendida en una cama inconsciente… estaba mas que preocupado… cuando entró en la habitación, vio como iban revisando todo por última vez… se iba diciendo a sí mismo "no debí dejarla sola… no debí irme"… cuando se fueron, se apresuró en ponerse a su lado, mientras la agarraba la mano… la iba susurrando con un voz temblorosa como si fuera a llorar…"lo siento, lo siento mucho temperance"

Con el susto que tenía, booth se había mantenido despierto el resto de la noche… se había quedado mirándola fijamente todo ese tiempo… ella con la medicina que la habían suministrado se había quedado profundamente dormida, a penas movía la cabeza, de vez en cuando…

A las 10h mas o menos de la mañana booth oyó sonar su teléfono y se apresuró en contestar para no molestar a brennan, que aun seguía durmiendo…

Booth: booth! (dijo nada mas descolgar)

Cullen: agente booth, debemos hablar cuanto antes!

Booth: uh, sr… yo…

Caroline: (estaba también por la línea) booth nada de excusas que esto no pinta muy bien…

Booth: el que?

Caroline: tu caso booth, de que si no!

Cullen: ven inmediatamente a mi oficina…

Booth: lo siento, pero no puedo dejarla ahora mismo…

Cullen: la pasa algo a la dr brennan? (pregunto preocupado)

Caroline: se encuentra bien? (dijo con tono preocupado)

Booth: ahora si, pero esta madrugada ha tenido un incidente y han tenido que volver a coserla…

Caroline: lo siento mucho…

Cullen: se pondrá bien?

Booth: el medico dice que si, aunque aun no ha despertado…

Caroline: lo siento…

Booth: (ya no lo había dicho? Pensó) gracias, Caroline…

Caroline: no, esta vez iba por tu caso… no hay acuerdo…

Booth: ---- (se quedó sin habla… no se lo esperaba)

Caroline: tendrás que comparecer ante el juez dentro de una semana… y él determinara si habrá juicio o no…

Booth: ---- (seguía sin reaccionar, ¿juicio? Pensaba muy asustado)

Cullen: no te preocupes… le he asignado un buen abogado… se llama Matt Turner…

Booth: ---- (seguía sin decir nada ¿juicio? Se repitió)

Caroline: booth? Estas ahí? (preocupado por el silencio)

Booth: (tras unos segundos reaccionó) jui… juicio? (dijo en voz muy asustado)

Caroline: no lo sabemos aun… eso lo determinará el juez…

Booth: prométeme que no dejaras que lleguemos a eso…

Caroline: booth, soy fiscal… no puedo representarte en este caso… es más ni siquiera estaré ya que he renunciado al caso… solo te estoy informando para que sepas a que atenerte…

Booth: no puede ser… un juicio? (seguía con eso) bones no puede… bones no puede estar presente… (Era aun muy fresco para ella)

Caroline: sin juicio la dr brennan no tendría ni que saber nada…

Booth: esto no me puede estar pasando… solo hacía mi trabajo: protegerla…

Cullen: booth, no te preocupes ya veras como todo saldrá bien…

Booth: gracias sr… y cuales son los cargos que se me han impuesto?

Cullen: ---- (se quedó en silencio, horrorizado por la situación)

Booth: sr? Cuales son los cargos…!

Caroline: te acusan de homicidio en 3º grado…

Booth: que? (gritó sin querer, pero por su suerte bren estaba profundamente dormida) tenía un arma… solo me estaba defendiendo… (Explicó)

Caroline: hubo ensañamiento booth… le mataste a golpes… y aun muerto seguiste…

Booth: estaba intentando violarla (dijo enfadado y con mucha rabia)

Cullen: y esa es tu única defensa booth…

Booth: maldito!… si le tuviera en frente le volvería a matar a golpes! (dijo con mucha rabia mirando a bones)

Caroline: booth, será mejor que no vuelvas a repetir tal cosa, por lo menos en frente de testigos, por tu propio bien…

Booth: Caroline, no me arrepiento por lo que he hecho…

Caroline: lo sé, simplemente finge que si… quizás no por el porque, pero si por el cómo lo has hecho… hazme caso, por favor… (Booth suspiró)

Cullen: agente booth, seguramente Matt le busque hoy mismo para empezar a preparar tu comparecencia ante el juez…

Booth: gracias por todo sr!… (Después colgaron…)

Tras la llamada aun en shock se acercó a bones, necesitaba de su apoyo, necesitaba contarla todo lo que le estaba pasando… pero no podía, bastante había sufrido por su culpa, y menos después de lo ocurrido esa madrugada… estaba claro que tenía un trauma por mas que intentaba esconderlo, con esa sonrisa que tenía en frente de sus amigos… él sabía que había pasado y simplemente no podía dejar que reviviera eso hablando de ello delante de un jurado… deseaba de todas sus fuerzas que esto no fuera mas allá… que no hubiera juicio, porque era capaz de declararse culpable con tal de no hacerla pasar por una cosa así de nuevo… sujetó su mano, tenía miedo y con una lágrima en los ojos pensaba "¿un homicidio en 3º grado?"


	34. Chapter 34

**WHO I AM: capitulo 33**

Ya era las 2h la tarde cuando booth vio como brennan empezaba a moverse, se estaba despertando… con la espalda apoyada sobre la silla, seguía mirándola sin hacer ruido, no quería asustarla… brennan al abrir los ojos sintió que sus parpados pesaban… tenía aun algo de sueño, no se había dado cuenta aun de donde estaba… empezó a mirar por todas partes, y mientras observaba aun con los ojos algo apagado, vio a una persona sentado en una silla, cerca de su cama, que la miraba fijamente con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios… se asustó en un principio, pero al abrir mas lo ojos supo quien era…

Brennan: booth!

Booth: hola bones… como te encuentras…

Brennan: bien… (Dijo intentando incorporarse) porque me lo preg… ay! (gritó al sentir un pinchazo en su zona costal)

Booth: no te muevas… (Dijo levantándose para ayudarla a incorporarse)

Brennan: gracias (agradeciéndole su ayuda) cuanto me duele!…

Booth: normal! ayer tras tu ataque de pánico… se te saltaron los puntos…

Brennan: (se acordó directamente de todo lo que había pasado…) desde cuando estas aquí booth?

Booth: desde las 5h…

Brennan: lo siento… les dije que no te llamaran…

Booth: por qué?

Brennan: no quería molestarte… se te veía muy agotado ayer, booth…

Booth: (sonrió al ver a bren preocuparse por él, después de todo lo que ella estaba pasando… acercándose aun mas a ella la dijo) yo estoy bien bones, no te preocupes por mi…

Brennan: esta noche debes descansar, y prometo no molestarte…

Booth: tú nunca molestas, bones! (con esas palabras se quedaron los dos mirándose, tras un intenso contacto visual booth dijo) además pensaba dormir en el sofá…

Brennan: (estaba contenta, definitivamente le necesitaba a su lado durante sus horrorosas noches…) gracias booth…

Booth: (no dijo nada… tras unos segundos de silencio) puedes contármelo si quieres…

Brennan: el que?

Booth: lo de anoche… que es lo que pasó?

Brennan: (se quedó en silencio unos minutos… pero al final empezó a hablar) ayer soñé con él…

Booth: con quien, bones?

Brennan: Peter Jansen… (a booth al oír ese nombre se puso muy serio) me dijo que tenía que acabar… (ya le salía las lágrimas con solo pensarlo) acabar lo que había empezado… quiso forzarme otra vez, booth… y yo no conseguía…

En ese momento booth simplemente se acerco y la abrazó fuertemente…

Brennan no paraba de llorar en sus hombros… y booth la susurro en el oído…

Booth: estoy aquí y no pienso dejarte…además ese cabrón esta bien muerto, te lo aseguro… y si veo algún familiar suyo le castro con solo mirarte… (Con esas palabras booth oyó como los llantos de su compañera se convertía en risas…entre esas risas se separaron, pero sus caras quedaron a pocos centímetros del otro)

Booth al ver esos ojos aun húmedos por las lagrimas, se puso serio… ella también había dejado de reírse… se miraban fijamente… booth vio en ese instante como al parpadear bren, se la había caído una lagrima por la mejilla derecha… y con el pulgar se la quitó sin apartar su mirada de ella… bren al sentir el pulgar de Seeley sobre su mejilla se estremeció…

Booth: temperance, no sabes cuanto lo siento…

Brennan: no es culpa tuya…

Booth: claro que lo es… (bajo su mirada) no debí hablarte así, aquella mañana… ni apartarte de mi de esa forma… estando a mi lado, no hubiera pasado esto…

Brennan: (posó su mano izquierda sobre la mejilla derecha de booth haciendo que éste levantara su mirada de nuevo hacia ella) no es culpa tuya, Seeley… (Booth nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable e indefenso delante de una mujer… en ese preciso momento ella podía hacerle cualquier cosa y no sería capaz de hacer nada para pararla) los dos tuvimos parte de la culpa… tú solo, no me alejaste, sino que yo también deje que eso pasara… yo debí haber insistido más… debí poner fin a esa discusión contándote la verdad…

Booth quedó totalmente hipnotizado por sus palabras… no sabía describir lo que sentía al oír a temperance decirle eso… y mas al sentir las manos de bren aun sobre su mejilla… mientras seguían mirándose fijamente sin darse cuenta los dos sintieron como sus labios se iban rozando… y con ese contacto, no pudieron ni quisieron aguantar más y se besaron

Tras casi 1 minuto, se separaron… los dos se miraban con deseo y amor…

Brennan: Seeley, creo que es hora de olvidar aquella discusión…

Booth estaba algo emocionado… a pesar de lo caótico y desastroso que estaba siendo su vida en ese momento, había un sitio donde aun cabía la felicidad: bones le había perdonado, y tras casi 10 meses separados, habían vuelto a ser pareja…

Booth: (con tanto sentimientos a la vez solo pudo expresarlo en unas pocas palabras) te quiero, temperance!

Brennan: yo también te quiero Seeley (y volvieron a juntar sus labios, fue aun mas mágico que la anterior… fue el primero tras la reconciliación)

Tras justo separarse oyeron toc, toc seco y rápido… bren no pudo evitar sobresaltar… booth al verlo, la agarro la mano para que supiera que estaba ahí y no tenía que temer…

Booth: si!

Hombre: hola! Soy Matt Turner, tu ab…

Booth: (nada mas oír el nombre supo quien era… soltó a bren y se fue directo a Matt y dijo interrumpiéndole) si, gracias por venir, podemos hablar fuera un momento?… (Empujándole hacia la puerta ante la sorpresa de Matt)

Brennan: yo soy la dr temperance brennan (se presentó al ver que booth no la iba a presentar)

Booth: (al oírlo se dio cuenta que estaba siendo mal educado) lo siento… bones te presento a Matt Turner, Matt te presento a la dr brennan… mi, (paró, no sabía si era buena idea decirle que era su pareja…pero bren se apresuro en decir ante el silencio de booth)

Brennan: su pareja (dijo con una sonrisa en la boca, pero al mirar a booth le lanzó una mirada de molesta)

Matt: encantado…

Booth: (sin esperar que bren contestara, abrió la puerta y de un empujón echo literalmente a Matt de la habitación) salgo en seguida…

El abogado estaba mas que sorprendido lo único que pudo oír fue "encantada yo también" era la voz de la dr brennan… booth cuando cerró la puerta vio a bren que le miraba enfadada por su comportamiento…

Brennan: a que ha venido eso?

Booth: lo siento, es que… (estaba pensando rápido) es un compañero de trabajo… ya sabes que no me gusta hablar de mi vida privada a todo el mundo… (bren seguía mirándole como sin estar segura de perdonarle) lo siento de verdad… (volvió a decir, luego se acerco y le dio otro beso… tras el beso la susurro otra vez "lo siento"… ella sonrió y le dijo "te perdono" y los dos se rieron…tras la risa, booth se acordó de Matt)

Booth: bones, debo ausentarme un momento, pero vuelvo enseguida… (tras esto la beso otra vez y se fue… justo en ese momento bren vio como la traían la comida)

Booth y Matt bajaron a la cafetería, hablando del caso de booth… le pidió que le contara que es lo que había pasado… con los informes ya sabía lo que había pasado, pero quiso saber su versión…

Tras casi 45 minutos hablando booth vio a Cullen acercarse a ellos…

Booth: sr… que hace aquí?

Cullen: lo siento mucho, booth…

Booth: por qué? (preguntó preocupado… Matt solo observaba)

Cullen: agente especial Seeley booth queda usted bajo arresto por el asesinato de Peter Jansen…

Booth: que?

Cullen: lo siento (le volvió a decir) tiene usted derecho a…(seguía con la detención)

Matt: mi cliente renuncia a que se le lean sus derechos…(dijo interrumpiéndole)

Cullen: bien… (dijo mirando a Matt) entrégueme su arma y placa por favor…(dirigiéndose de nuevo a booth)

Booth: (le iba dando la pistola y su placa) sr… no puedo dejarla ahora…

Cullen: lo siento mucho pero tendrás que hacerlo…

Booth: sr!... no pienso huir… (dijo con cara suplicante)

Cullen: booth ya conoces como funciona esto, no me lo pongas mas difícil de lo que ya es…

Matt: no se preocupe agente booth, intentare que le liberen bajo fianza hoy mismo…

Cullen: (se le veía abatido) ey! (sujetándole el brazo) de colega a colega… puedo dejar que te despidas, si me lo pides…

Booth: no… no creo que sea una buena idea… piensa esposarme también?…

Cullen: no, confío en que te dejaras llevar sin hacer alguna tontería… booth lo siento mucho, seguro que Matt consigue que estés junto a ella esta misma noche…

Matt: no dude que haré todo lo que pueda… (tras esto Cullen se llevó a booth, Matt les acompañó)

Ya era las 9h de la noche, brennan estaba más que preocupado por booth, no había contestado a ninguna de sus llamadas… había llamado a Cullen para saber que es lo que estaba pasando, pero este recordando que booth no quería que ella supiera nada… la tranquilizó diciéndola que estaba en un caso importante… bones aun un poco desconfiada acabo por creer a Cullen y se tranquilizó un poco…

Ya era las 9h de la noche y booth no tenía noticias de Matt… estaba preocupado, porque tardaba tanto… pensaba que sería cosas de horas, bones debe de estar mas que preocupada pensaba… impaciente, decidió usar su derecho a una llamada…

Booth: Matt, porque sigo aun aquí? (refiriéndose a la celda de la comisaría)

Matt: no es fácil ver al juez sin cita previa… su agenda esta repleta hoy… estoy intentando…

Booth: me da igual lo que esté haciendo, debo salir ya! (le gritó interrumpiéndole) la dije que no la dejaría… tengo que volver junto a ella hoy mismo…

Matt: agente booth, para el juez un agente acusado de homicidio, no es un caso prioritario para él… no cambiara sus programa por ti… le aseguro que estoy haciendo todo lo que esta en mis manos

Booth: (tras oír eso booth se tranquilizó un poco…) lo siento… por favor solo sácame de aquí…

Matt: le aseguro que haré todo lo posible para conseguirlo…

Booth: gracias (colgó)

Seguía en su celda… era ya la 1h de la madrugada y nada… ya estaba seguro que iba a dormir esa noche en esa celda, estaba asustado y triste por todo lo que le estaba pasando, pero más porque no iba a poder cumplir su promesa… llamó al guardia y le pidió un favor de poli a poli: que le dejara hacer una segunda llamada… tras insistir el guardia aceptó…

Booth: temperance (dijo con un tono triste)

Brennan: booth!... porque no contestabas a mis llamadas? donde estas? Que ocurre?

Booth: ("estoy entre rejas" contestó en su interior… no podía causarla mas preocupación de lo que ya tenía) en la oficina… no, no pasa nada (mintió… no se podía creer que la mentiría de esa forma alguna vez) solo es un caso complicado… seguramente no podré estar contigo esta noche, lo siento! (lo dijo con un tono tan triste que brennan no sabía que decirle… le necesitaba pero también sabía que si realmente pudiera estaría junto a ella)

Brennan: un caso importante! Ojala pudiera ayudarte…no te preocupes por mi, estaré bien… espero verte mañana, booth…

Booth: temperance! (dijo con tono triste quería contárselo, nunca había estado entre rejas, y menos acusado de homicidio… estaba asustado, quería oírla decir que todo iría bien… )

Brennan: (al oírle, notó ese tono triste y se preocupó) booth, todo bien?

Booth: si, (al último segundo volvió a pensar que lo mejor sería mantenerla al margen…) solo te llamaba para decirte que te quiero...

Brennan no sabía como pasaría la noche, pero ella no importaba en ese momento… tras estar preocupada todo el día, por fin pudo hablar con él y comprobar felizmente que estaba bien: solo era un caso importante de la oficina… "yo también te quiero Seeley" contestó finalmente… después colgaron.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

gracias por los reviews chicos!! anima para seguir escribiendo!!!

en el episodio original, hay imagenes en algunas escenas pero aqui no sabia como subirlas asi que las quite... por eso ciertas escenas como el abrazo y los besos... estan apenas narradas...


	35. Chapter 35

**WHO I AM: capitulo 34**

Brennan estaba despierta, tumbada en su cama mirando la puerta de su habitación… el miedo que tenía con solo la posibilidad de volver a enfrentarse a Jansen le había provocado un insomnio… y no estaba booth para tranquilizarla…

Ya era las 8h de la mañana, empezaba a haber otra vez circulación en su habitación… los de la limpieza, el desayuno, el medico para la revisión… cada vez que se habría la puerta quería que fuese él… necesitaba a booth para dormirse, pero para su sorpresa a las 8h30 atravesó su puerta la persona que menos se esperaba que lo hiciera: Caroline…

Tras hablar con Caroline, bren estaba sin control… no había quien pudiera pararla… incluso Caroline se preguntaba si había hecho bien en contarla la verdad… abandonó el hospital en contra de la voluntad del medico y de la propia Caroline… quería ver a booth y hablar personalmente con él… ya en la comisaría, mientras Matt y Caroline se encargaban de la fianza …ella esperaba sentada, tenía un cabreo monumental con booth, estaba pensando en como empezaría su sermón… pero por mas enfadada que estaba las palabras de Caroline no hacía mas que repetirse en su cabeza: " son cargos muy graves dr brennan, booth está muy mal… te necesita ahora mas que nunca… necesita que estés junto a él"… bren suspiró, "porque no ha confiado en mí?... porque me ha mentido de esta forma?" se iba preguntando…

Mientras iba pensando Caroline salió para avisarla que ya todo estaba arreglado: booth podía salir bajo fianza… la fiscal al verla, con la mirada triste y perdida hacia el suelo… quiso animarla un poco…

Caroline: dr brennan (ésta levantó la vista) sé que es un momento muy duro para ti, y mas después de lo que le hizo Jansen… pero él solo intentaba hacer lo que pensó que era lo mejor para ti…

Brennan: de verdad crees que lo mejor para mi era que me mintiera?

Caroline: en este caso puede que no… (la miraba en los ojos, las tenía lleno de lágrima, pero sin llegar a llorar… se la veía muy dolida) dr brennan, nunca he tenido la oportunidad de presenciar un amor tan fuerte como el que tenéis booth y tu… booth no para de decir que su trabajo es protegerte… lo que te pasó a ti y a Shirley… le hace recordar todos los días su fracaso…

Brennan: ya le he dicho que no fue culpa suya…

Caroline: seguro que lo habrá hecho, pero eso no hace que deje de pensar lo contrario… solo intentaba protegerte y más después de lo de… (no hizo falta acabar la frase)

Brennan: (suspiró luego se levantó) voy a verle…

Caroline: bien, pero recuerda lo que te he dicho… (bren asintió con la cabeza y se fue)

Booth despertó por la mañana cuando vio a Matt por fin entrar en su celda… traía buenas y malas noticias: el juez le había concedido la fianza, pero era de 200.000 dólares… no podía pagarlo pensaba… Matt le había propuesto pedir ayuda a la dr brennan, pero él contundentemente dijo que no… luego este se fue… desde su marcha estaba tumbado en esa miniatura cama que había, pensando en qué haría para salir de ahí antes de que bones empiece a preocuparse de nuevo por su ausencia…

Era ya las 9h de la mañana bones había llegado ya en la celda de booth, se había quedado de pie mirándole… estaba muy enfadada, pero esa imagen de booth tras la rejas la hacía sentir triste, no le gustaba esa imagen: la daba escalofríos...este seguía mirando arriba sumergido en sus pensamientos, sin percatarse de la presencia de esta… tras unos minutos, llegó el guardia con las pertenencias de booth… entró en esa zona gritando "agente booth, ya se puede ir… han pagado su fianza"…dijo abriendo su celda… booth al oírlo, se sorprendió y se levantó inmediatamente y cuando miró al frente fue cuando la vio…estaba de pie apoyándose sobre esos barrotes fríos de hierro que le rodeaban… tenía el pelo recogido, llevaba un vaquero y un jersey de color azul cielo, con rayas blancas… su mirada reflejaba decepción, tristeza y preocupación a la vez…

Booth estaba paralizado, con esa mirada supo que ella lo sabía todo...que ella sabía de su mentira… pensaba que le chillaría o le pegaría pero no decía nada, ni hacía nada… ni si quiera había entrado en la celda… seguía ahí de pie mirándole… lo que le desconcertaba un poco… el guardia sin saber ni preocupado de lo que estaba pasando dio a booth sus pertenencias y le invitó a salir de esa celda… booth cogió sus cosas, pero mientras salía de la celda no hacia mas que mirarla " es que no iba a decir nada?" se preguntaba… pero al acercase a ella, bren solo le dijo " me acompañas de vuelta al hospital?"… pregunta que sorprendió mucho a booth "que está pasando?" se preguntaba… sin decir nada asintió con la cabeza… y vio a bren empezar a andar delante de él, sin esperarle… "estaba muy enfadada!... pero por qué no me golpea ni dice nada?"… seguía preguntándose booth… el comportamiento de bones le estaba desconcertando y preocupando mucho…ninguno de los dos había traído su coche así que se fueron en taxi…

Durante todo el camino, bren no abrió boca… booth no hacía mas que preguntarse por qué reaccionaba de esa forma… al llegar a su habitación de nuevo, bones se tumbó a la cama, y sin decir nada cerró los ojos, como si fuera dormir… esa actitud ya desesperó y asustó de verdad a booth… "bones pasota? Acaso no le importa? Por qué no reacciona?... se preguntó y después rompió ese silencio molesto que había entre los dos… prefería oír gritos, incluso recibir una bofetada o un puñetazo… pero pasotismo? OH! Era sin lugar a duda mucho más doloroso…

Booth: bones! Lo siento mucho… (decía mientras avanzaba hacia su cama… y ya cerca de la cama) temperance, por favor reacciona… pégame, grítame, pero no pases de mi por favor que duele mucho mas… (bones abrió los ojos, le miraba fijamente, pero seguía sin decir nada) lo siento mucho, después de lo de…yo solo quise protegerte, y… (cuando iba a seguir hablando sintió el dedo índice de bones impidiéndole hablar… se quedó en silencio y se quedó mirándola fijamente... y esta le dijo "lo sé" y le hizo un sitio en su cama y le invito a subir a su lado…)

Booth ni en el mejor de los casos pensó que bren se portaría de esa forma… sin decir nada se subió a su lado… bones posó su cabeza sobre su pecho, sentía como respiraba…en ese momento, no le importaba la mentira…porque mucho más por encima de ese sentimiento de enfado, tenía mucho miedo… "booth en la cárcel?, qué sería de mí y Shirley?...Seeley no puede ir a la cárcel porque sin él yo me muero" pensaba en silencio con los ojos cerrado…tenía que mantener la calma, porque si le mostrara el miedo que tenía en ese momento, él volvería a esconder sus sentimientos como medida instintiva de protegerla… tras un largo minuto de silencio… bren levantó su cabeza poniéndolo al frente de la de booth le dijo…

Brennan: Seeley! No vuelvas a mentirme nunca mas… (él sin decir nada asintió con la cabeza) y quiero que sepas que yo sé que todo va a salir bien… juntos saldremos de esto… (Tras esas palabras le besó)

Tras el beso intenso aunque corto… bones volvió a posar su cabeza sobre su pecho,

Booth: (estaba emocionado por las palabras de bones, era justo lo que necesitaba oír… booth en ese momento se sentía el hombre mas afortunado al tenerla a su lado) gracias temperance! (fueron las únicas palabras que pudieron salir de su boca, en ese momento…con su mano derecha iba acariciando su espalda…)

Tras unos minutos abrazados en silencio, brennan con la presencia de booth y tras trasnochar… se durmió

Los 5 siguientes días la pareja había intentado vivir sin pensar mucho en sus problemas… sobre el caso booth simplemente hicieron como si no existiera, de todas formas no podían hacer nada mas que esperar, pensaban… y del caso de brennan, no había casi progreso… seguía sobresaltando cada vez que había un ruido fuerte sin previo aviso…y no paraba de despertarse con algún que otro grito por las noche, pero con booth al lado resultaba mucho mas sencillo tranquilizarla…

El 5º día: martes por la mañana, brennan y booth dentro de lo que cabía, estaban muy contentos… por fin iban a volver a casa con Shirley… estaban los dos en la habitación de Shirley con el medico de ambas… bren llevaba a Shirley en brazos… miraba al medico, mientras que éste les iba dando instrucciones sobre el final de tratamiento que ambas debían seguir para la curación total de sus respectivas heridas…

Y mientras que el medico hablaba, booth, que estaba justo detrás de bones, contemplaba esa preciosa escena de madre e hija, que tan pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad de ver…mientras las miraba pensaba:

**_Seré todo lo que tú quieres que sea_**

_**Me repondré, Porque tú eres la causa por la que no me derrumbo.**_

_**Toda mi vida, estaré siempre contigo**_

_**Para pasar el día contigo, y hacer que todo esté bien.**_

_**Pensé que lo tenía todo**_

_**No sabía que tipo de vida podrías traerme**_

_**Pero lo veo sinceramente.**_

_**Tú eres la única cosa buena que tengo**_

_**La única que dejo entrar dentro de mí.**_

_**Ahora puedo respirar, porque estás aquí conmigo**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_

Mañana, miércoles: booth comparecerá ante el juez para determinar si habrá juicio o no.


	36. Chapter 36

**WHO I AM: capitulo 35**

Era miércoles por la mañana… brennan y booth ya estaban en los juzgados, estaban en la puerta esperando a Matt Turner… mientras esperaban vieron a cam, sweets, hodgins y angela llegar…

Cam: como estas seeley (dijo dándole una abrazo)

Booth: no es que me moleste vuestra presencia, pero que hacéis aquí?

Cam: nos lo ha contado Cullen…

Booth: Cullen!... (repitió mirando a bones que tenía la cara pálida) estas bien? (la preguntó)

Brennan: ("no puede ser, como asistan lo sabrán" se decía a si misma hasta que oyó la voz de booth) si, estoy bien… (dijo con una falsa sonrisa)

Angela: todo va a salir bien ya veras (le dijo a booth, dándole su apoyo)

Brennan: (estaba mas preocupada por saber que es lo que sabían sus compañeros de trabajo…así que les preguntó) y que es lo que os ha dicho Cullen? (pregunto a cam)

Cam: que booth estaba acusado de homicidio en 3º grado…

Hodgins: porque dicen homicidio? Le mataste de verdad? (booth se quedó callado) OH!...

Sweets: por qué lo hiciste?

Booth: (viendo la preocupación de brennan) Cullen os ha dicho algo mas? (dijo haciendo oídos sordos a la pregunta de sweets)

Cam: no!

Sweets: hay algo mas?

Brennan y booth estaban callados y se miraban sin saber que decir, justo en ese momento llegó Matt…

Matt: debemos entrar ahora…

Brennan y booth suspiraron aliviados… Matt les había salvado del interrogatorio, se apresuraron a entrar… booth cuando entró a la sala, sintió los nervios de pronto… había estado antes en una corte, y siempre había sido como perrito, nunca como el acusado… sin darse cuenta se había parado en medio del pasillo… brennan que andaba junto a él al verle parado le miró en los ojos, y vio el miedo que tenía… le agarró la mano y le susurro "todo va a estar bien"… tras esas palabras le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla ante la mirada mas que atónica de sweets, cam, angela y hodgins que no sabían de su relación… estaban sentados en los bancos que estaban en medio de la sala… hasta que oyeron…

Mujer: el caso 004279X…

Matt: booth, debemos sentarnos en la mesa de los acusado… (se levantaron dejando a sus compañeros ahí… y se sentaron delante)

Mujer: acusado: agente especial seeley booth… cargos: homicidio en 3º grado…

Brown (juez federal): como se declara el acusado? (preguntó, hojeando el informe que tenía del caso)

Matt: inocente, señoría…

Brown: y cual es vuestra defensa?

Matt: locura temporal, señoría…

Brad (fiscal): señoría, la fiscalía, no cree que el agente booth perdiera los papeles… sino que asesinó brutalmente a Peter Jansen… y por eso pedimos entre 15 a 20 años…

Matt: QUÉ? (cam, hodgins, sweets, angela y bren estaban horrorizado al oír los años que pedía la fiscalía) solo hacía su trabajo… cuando vio lo que hacía Peter Jansen a la dr brennan, el agente booth perdió completamente los papeles…(dijo Matt mirando a Brad)

Brad: (mirando a Matt) si todos los agentes de la ley decidieran tomar la justicia por sus manos, cada vez que se cometiera una injusticia… las calles de Washington estaría lleno de cadáveres…

Matt: injusticia? Estaba violando a su novia… cualquiera perdería los papeles al ver una cosa así… (bren al oír esas palabras vio como sus compañeros volvían la mirada hacia ella… se volvió pálida, y se le aumentó el ritmo de los latidos…booth se había girado a ver como estaba, estaba realmente pálida… angela, al ver lo pálida que estaba la agarró la mano)

Brad: (siguieron los letrados sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba… ya que estaba a un paso delante de todos) intento de violación… llamemos las cosas por su nombre…

Matt: acaso hay una diferencia, emocionalmente?

Brad: por supuesto que si…(brennan que seguía oyendo sentía como le iba faltando el aire)

Matt: es cosa mía o de verdad el fiscal está defendiendo a un asesino violador!

Brad: ante todo es una persona… y como persona tiene derechos… y no era el deber del agente booth como agente de la ley tomar la justicia por sus manos… para eso tenemos un sistema judicial… leyes y normas de procedimiento para seguir en esos casos…

Matt: el agente booth ha sido un ejemplar soldado y es un excelente agente especial del FBI… y no me puedo creer que la primera falta, y mas que justificada que comete… que tenga que presentarse ante un juez, enfrentándose de 15 a 20 años de cárcel…

Brad: las leyes son hechas para ser respectados, señoría… y mas aun por los agentes de la ley… y si no fuese por el intento de violación de la dr brennan pediríamos la cadena perpetua, por ese brutal asesinato… (bren que ya no aguantaba la forma en el que se hablaba de lo que la pasó y de su agresor… se levantó en busca de aire, que se sentía algo mareada y sin aire… pero nada mas levantarse se desplomó al suelo)

Matt: no me lo puedo creer!… (siguió sin percatarse del desmayo de bones)

Booth: (desde que la había visto pálido no paraba de echar un vistazo a tras de vez en cuando para saber como seguía… cuando se desplomó se apresuró en acercarse a ella mas que preocupado) bones! Bones!

Brown: (golpeó dos veces su martillo, haciendo que los dos abogados se callasen y se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba) orden en la sala! (ordenó al ver como todos se levantaban para ver que pasaba a la dr brennan)

Booth: temperance, me oyes?... temperance? Temperance? (había empezado a reaccionar)

Brennan: (abría los ojos lentamente hasta que por fin los abrió) booth! Que está pasando (mirando la cantidad gente que había a su alrededor… se incorporó)

Booth: despacio (ayudándola) como te encuentras?

Brennan: (tocándose la cabeza, le dolía de la caída… intentaba recordar lo último que vio) bien, creo! (de pronto se oyó otros dos golpes de martillo)

Brown: (al ver que la dr brennan estaba aparentemente recuperado dijo) agente booth, vuelva a su sitio inmediatamente… y los demás o os sentáis o os echo de la sala…

Brennan: (se levantó de un golpe al oír al juez, mantenía la mano posado sobre la cabeza por el dolor que éste le provocaba aun) ve, yo estaré bien (dijo dirigiéndose a booth… pero este dudaba en si debía dejarla o no… las órdenes del juez le tenía sin cuidado)

Matt: agente booth! (le llamó al ver que éste no se movía tras las órdenes del juez) debe volver a su sitio… (booth miró a Matt y luego otra vez a bones… seguía sin moverse)

Brown: agente booth! No se lo volveré a repetir… vuelva a su sitio o le encierro por desacato!

Brennan: seeley!...(dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y quitando la mano de la cabeza, intentando quitar hierro al asunto para que este dejara de preocuparse) Estaré bien, de verdad… no te preocupes… obedece al juez

Booth aun sin estar muy convencido de que bren estaba bien… la miró por ultima vez y empezó a volver a su sitio… bren aun mal, por todo lo que se estaba diciendo de lo que la pasó… quería macharse, pero para tranquilizar a booth se volvió a sentar en su sitio… una vez booth en su sitio siguió la comparecencia ante el juez…

Brad: señoría, el fiscal también pide a este tribunal que exija, el despido inmediato del agente booth, al departamento de FBI…

Matt: eso no es necesario, señoría… el FBI ya ha tomado medida mas que justa tomando en consideración los años que ha dedicado el agente booth a su departamento…

Brown: que es…?

Matt: le han suspendido de servicios y sueldo hasta que se resuelva todo esto, su señoría…

Brown: letrados creo que he oído suficiente… en cuanto a las medidas que ha tomado el FBI me parece justo (Matt sonrió mirando a Brad, había ganado en ese apartado)… y cuanto a los cargos, nos vemos dentro 2 semanas ante el jurado… (Brad sonrió a su turno mirando a Matt…iba a haber juicio tal y como quería) se levanta la sesión (dijo tras dar otros dos golpes con su martillo)

Nada mas oír los golpes brennan salió disparado de la sala seguida de angela… booth al verlas, las siguió… cam, hodgins y sweets no sabía que hacer tras descubrir que la pasó a la dr brennan… simplemente salieron tras booth a ver que iba a pasar…

Los dos abogados iban discutiendo mientras recogían para salir… eran viejos conocidos, se había enfrentados en varios casos…

Matt: a que ha venido eso Brad?

Brad: solo hago, mi trabajo Matt…

Matt: y desde cuando coges estos tipos de casos?

Brad: y tu que?

Matt: desde luego no es lo mismo… 15 a 20 años? Es que te has vuelto loco…

Brad: no te hagas el sorprendido, sabes muy bien que si no fuera por lo de la violación hablaríamos de cadena perpetua…

Matt: dime una cosa, porque te cebas con el agente booth?

Brad: ya te lo he dicho, solo hago mi trabajo…

Matt: hijo de puta (dijo ofendido por su respuesta) abogados como tú, hacen que nos ganemos la fama de pequeños demonios!

Brad: suficiente! (dijo ya enfadado por sus palabras) en vez de insultarme, debería de centrarte ya en tu caso… porque pienso machacarte, sin piedad!

Brown: (al verles discutir e impedía a los otros abogados tomar asiento para la siguiente comparecencia…dio otros dos martillazo) letrados! Ya he levantado la cesión… háganme el favor de salir de mi sala! (les grito… al oír los gritos se callaron)

Brad: (miró a Matt antes de irse, se le veía algo enfadado por el altercado de palabras) ey! Matt, Nada personal… (Fuera de los juzgados se llevaban bien… y no quería que ese caso fuera a perjudicar esa buena relación que tenían…tras decir ese último se fue… Matt se fue también justo de tras de él)

Booth desde que había seguido a las chicas, les vio entrar en una de las salas que había allí… pero cuando quiso entrar angela le pidió que la dejara hablar con ella… así que se quedó esperando en los pasillos junto a cam, hodgins y sweets… que le daban apoyo en toda esa situación… mientras esperaban en los pasillos, vieron a Brad salir de la sala seguido de Matt… éste último se dirigía recto hacia ellos…

Matt: agente booth, mañana empezaremos a preparar su defensa… preséntese usted y la dr brennan en mi despacho mañana por la mañana…

Booth: esto, Matt… no creo que sea una buena idea llamar a declarar a la dr brennan…

Matt: no tenemos elección… hemos alegado locura temporal…así que debemos mostrar y hacer entender al jurado, que es lo que le enloqueció de esa forma… y que mejor que alguien que estuvo allí…

Booth: puedo declarar yo… estuve allí…

Matt: lo sé… pero no es lo mismo, quiero que la victima declare… además no me fío de Brad, le conozco y es muy astuto… siempre tiene ases en la manga… así que mi intención es que no declares al menos que sea realmente necesario…

Booth: te aseguro que bones no está lista para declarar…

Matt: pues tendremos que prepararla… (booth sonrió como que eso va a ser difícil) agente booth, le recuerdo que la dr brennan es la única testigo ocular… si no recibe una citación de mi parte, lo recibirá de Brad… así que debe prepararse de todas formas…

Sweets: yo puedo ayudar…

Booth: sweets, sabes igual que yo, que a bones no le gusta la psicología…

Sweets: pero puedes convencerla de que tiene que venir a verme…

Booth: eso es muy difi…

Matt: no hay otra elección…(le interrumpió)

Booth suspiró, justo en ese momento vieron a angela y brennan salir de la habitación, bones tenía los ojos algo rojo… como si hubiera llorado, iban avanzando hacía booth y compañía…

Matt: nos vemos mañana (se despidió y se fue)

Booth: te encuentras bien? (dirigiéndose a bren)

Brennan: si!... (Respondió seria) que ha dicho Matt?

Booth:--- (se quedó callado, no sabía como decirle que debía declarar… ante el silencio de booth… cam, sweets y hodgins vieron que lo mejor era dejarles solos… angela no entendía que pasaba… pero antes de pudiera preguntar cualquier cosa hodgins la arrastró con él)

Brennan: (estaba algo sorprendida del porque los demás se habían ido… pero tras despedirles, volvió la mirada hacia booth en busca de respuestas) y bien…? Ha pasado algo?

Booth: (no sabía que decirla en ese momento, así que la dio un beso y la dijo) porque no volvemos a casa?... prometo contártelo todo esta noche… (Ella sin hacer mas preguntas aceptó y se fueron)


	37. Chapter 37

**WHO I AM: capitulo 36**

Por la noche, booth esperaba el momento mas indicado para decirla que debía declarar… pero no parecía encontrar ese momento… cuando estaban preparando la cena, la vio tan centrada que decidió esperar, y cuando empezaron a cenar, pensó que lo mejor era esperar después de la cena para no cortarla el apetito… tras la cena, bones le había pedido ir a cambiar las gasas a Shirley mientras que ella se iba a encargar de quitar la mesa y hacer los platos… booth pensó que quizás después de eso por fin podría decírselo… pero cuando acabo de cambiar las gasas a Shirley, volvió al salón, bones no estaba, pensó a lo mejor aun no había acabado de hacer los platos… fue a la cocina y tampoco estaba… entonces se dirigió a la habitación… y nada mas entrar la vio salir del baño con un pantalón corto que la llegaba en los muslos y arriba solo llevaba un sujetador de color negro… la miró de arriba abajo… "puff esta increíble" se dijó… pero ella sin percatarse de lo embobado que booth se había puesto, le dijo…

Brennan: por cierto te buscaba… es que no consigo cambiarme de gasas no llego bien atrás (tenia la herida en la zona costal tirando hacia la espalda) me ayudas?

Booth: claro… (dijo mientras que la seguía al baño)

Ella ya se había quitado con la ayuda del espejo la gasa que llevaba anteriormente… le dio algodón y alcohol para que se la aplicara en la zona de la herida…

Booth: (con lo necesario ya a mano, por fin se centro en la herida) esta mejor que la última vez que lo vi…

Brennan: ya lo sé… ay! (gritó cuando le aplicó el alcohol por la zona) cuanto escuece!

Booth: lo siento… (Resopló sobre la herida, pero cuando sopló vio como todo el cuerpo de bren tembló como si la hubieran electrocutado… paró y la miró, y ella en cuestión de segundos alejó su mirada de sus ojos)

Brennan: toma, ahora ponme betadine (dijo dándole un nuevo trozo de algodón y el frasco de betadine)

Brennan iba viendo a través del espejo como booth no podía evitar mirarla mientras la aplicaba la betadine por la zona… se le veía algo nervioso y con la respiración algo alterado…

Booth: ya! (dijo levantando la vista de nuevo hacia ella)

Brennan: ahora las gasas… (dijo dándoselo…)

Ya había acabado de colocarlas…pero no pudo evitar perderse en ese cuerpo tan perfectamente estructurada que tenía… cuanto la deseaba en ese momento… agarrándola con sus dos manos por la cintura fue deslizando sus manos hasta acariciar totalmente esa espalda semidesnuda… mientras lo hacía mantenía los ojos en ella… y esta vez ella tampoco rehuyó del contacto visual… fue acercándose despacito hasta besarla… mientras que la besaba la apretó aun mas entre sus brazos… y después empezó a besarla en el cuello… pero mientras que lo hacia sintió de nuevo el cuerpo de bren temblar, paró y la miró en los ojos vio que estaba algo tensa y nerviosa…

Booth: lo… lo siento… ya he acabado (tras decir esto salió del baño como alma que lleva el diablo sin darla tiempo de decir nada)

Cuando llegó al salón, resopló… "serás idiota? En que estabas pensando?... se dijo a sí mismo… estaba sudando la temperatura había subido en ese baño… necesitaba pasar agua por su cara, pero no podía volver al baño, así que se dirigió a la cocina… se mojó la cara con agua y cuando cerraba el grifo oyó, "booth!"… se revolvió de un golpe…

Booth: joder! Bones, me has asustado…

Brennan: lo siento, no era mi intención…

Booth: no te preocupes (dijo con una mano puesta sobre su pecho, intentando controlar el ritmo de sus latidos y resoplando…)

Brennan: todo bien?

Booth: si, por qué lo preguntas? (ya mas tranquilo)

Brennan: por lo de antes, lo siento! (dijo muy apenada y algo avergonzada)

Booth: no te preocupes, bones… es normal, no hay prisa! (dijo dándola un beso y después se dirigió al Frigo, a coger una botella de agua…"menos mal se ha puesto algo menos ligero" se dijo…)

Brennan: gracias, booth (le agradeció sinceramente su comprensión) que me ibas a decir esta mañana?

Booth: eh? (dijo con el agua en la boca)

Brennan: me refiero a lo que dijo Matt… me dijiste que me lo contarías todo esta noche…

Booth: ("mierda, aun no se lo he dicho" pensó) si, eso…uh… (Volvió a beber otra vez)

Brennan: y bien…? (preguntó ansiosa por saber de que se trataba)

Booth: veras… deberás… deberás declarar… (se lo soltó sin mas…vio como se volvió pálida de nuevo) bones?, bones!

Brennan: uh!? (contestó con los ojos bien abiertos)

Booth: sweets dice que puede ayudarte…

Brennan: (al oír sweets reaccionó) NO!... digo puedo hacerlo… no necesito su ayuda…

Booth: (la miró muy sorprendido) segura?

Brennan: claro que si… (Dijo con un tono poco convincente)

Booth: bones!, no tienes que fingir conmigo, sé que no estás bien…

Brennan: he dicho que puedo hacerlo… y puedo hacerlo… puedo hacerlo!

Booth: (veía que mas que intentar convencerle, intentaba convencerse a sí misma… así que decidió no presionarla mas y simplemente apoyarla… se acercó y la rodeó con sus brazos) claro que puedes hacerlo… tenemos cita mañana por la mañana en el despacho de Matt… para prepararlo…

Brennan: ma… mañana? (preguntó nerviosa)

Booth: si, tienes algún problema?

Brennan: No! (se apresuró en decir…) solo que ya es tarde y debemos irnos a la cama… (dijo separándose de él… y salió disparada en dirección a su habitación)

Booth que se había quedado a la cocina, simplemente sonrió ante la reacción de su novia… tras acabar su botella de agua él también se dirigió a la habitación…

Cuando llegó a la habitación, bones ya estaba acostada en el lado derecho de la cama mirando a su mesita…booth se quitó el jersey y el pantalón quedándose con el boxer… subió a la cama, la dio un besito en la cabeza ya que la tenía de espalda y la dijo "buenas noches"… ella contestó "buenas noches"…

Bones se había quedado, con los ojos bien despierto… no hacía mas que resonar en su cabeza "deberás declarar…deberás declarar"… se repetía a sí misma cada vez como respuesta "puedes hacerlo, puedes hacerlo"… tras unos minutos oyó…

Jansen: hola de nuevo dr brennan…

Con un gran pánico y una respiración mas que agitada como si la costara respirar… levantó la mirada y ahí de nuevo estaba su pesadilla… con su mano izquierda iba buscando a booth que debía de estar a su izquierda… pero no le encontraba, muerta de miedo se dio la vuelta para ver donde estaba, pero no le vio… aun con la mirada hacia el lado de la cama de booth buscándole oyó una risa diabólica de Jansen… se volvió rápidamente en su dirección…

Jansen: él (refiriéndose a booth) no está… solo estamos tú y yo…

Brennan: no, no… (dijo desplazándose hacia el lado de la cama de booth…intentando huir)

Jansen: no puedes huir de mí… (le agarró de las piernas y la tiraba hacia él… bren por su sorpresa no conseguía hacer nada para resistirse… "como es posible?" se preguntó… "es mucho mas fuerte que yo" se dijo)

Jansen la controló como si de una niña se tratara y se subió encima intentando acabar lo que había empezado…

Booth estaba totalmente dormido, cuando en el más profundo de su sueño oía los llantos y gritos de bren… poco a poco resonaba mas fuerte a su cabeza hasta que sobresaltó… miró a su derecha, estaba bren boca arriba con el cuerpo inmóvil, solo moviendo la cabeza diciendo "no, no,… booth, donde estás?… por favor no!"… con una mano la movía para despertarla… "bones, bones, despierta!, despierta!"… tras insistir de pronto de un golpe se despertó con un grito fuerte "Nooo!"… estaba empapada de sudor, y tenía la respiración más que acelerada… "ya, ya estoy aquí… ha sido solo una pesadilla"… ella aun intentando recuperar el aliento, no pudo ni articular nada… simplemente le abrazó, agarrándole muy fuerte… booth con la mano, acariciando su espalda intentaba tranquilizarla… tras unos minutos, ella ya se había tranquilizado… se recostaron, ella apoyó su cabeza sobre su pecho… brennan miró el reloj eran las 5h de la madrugada… booth tras otros 20 minutos se durmió de nuevo… bren, simplemente no conseguía dormirse de nuevo… esperó hasta las 6h y se despertó… se fue a tomar un baño bien frío…

A las 8h booth se despertó, ni se había percatado de la ausencia de bones… estirándose la buscó con la mano, pero su lado de la cama estaba vacío, al darse cuenta se levantó directamente, preocupado por su ausencia… se dirigió al salón, y la vio con Shirley en el comedor, estaban desayunando… ya mas tranquilo, volvió a la habitación para prepararse… se metió en la ducha, cuando salió, se puso los zapatos, el pantalón… y a la hora de ponerse la camisa, no sabía cual iría mejor… dudaba entre el blanco y el azul cielo… salió con las dos camisas al salón a pecho descubierto… sin mirar al frente, soltó nada mas llegar al salón…

Booth: bones! Que te gusta mas? (enseñándole las camisas… de pronto se percató que había alguien mas… era una chica de 23 años, morena, ojos verdes de unos 1,75 cm de altura… que la miraba fijamente algo ruborizada y embobada con lo que veía)

Brennan: booth, te acuerdas de Carla William verdad?

Booth: si, la nueva niñera de Shirley… hola! (dijo dirigiéndose a carla)

Carla: ho…hola (respondió con una sonrisa boba en la cara)

Booth: bones! Entonces el azul o el blanco? (siguió como si nada)

Brennan: me gusta el azul…

Booth: bien… (dijo volviendo a la habitación…)

Brennan: (cuando volvió la mirada hacia carla, se dio cuenta que estaba en una nube que no había quien la bajase… miraba de arriba abajo como booth se iba) Carla! (la gritó, ésta al oírla sobresaltó) se puede saber que haces?

Carla: eh?... yo?, nada! (respondió balbuceando)

Brennan: eso espero… (dijo muy seria…) coge a la niña que voy a vestirme…

Carla: si… (dijo centrándose)

Cuando bren entró a la habitación, booth ya había acabado de vestirse… la dio un beso de buenos días, y fue al comedor a desayunar… iba tomando su café y leyendo el periódico cuando se dio cuenta que carla tenía la mirada puesta en él… "quizás quiere algo de conversación" pensó… dejó el periódico de un lado y empezó a hablar con ella…

Booth: bueno, carla… como está empezando esta mañana?

Carla: bien… bien sr… (se la notaba algo nerviosa) y para usted?

Booth: (sonrió al notar su nerviosismo) bien… y como se porta mi niña favorita? (dijo mirando a Shirley haciendo caritas)

Carla: bien… parece que la caigo bien…

Booth: es que mi niña es tan buena! (dijo, sujetándola la mano con su dedo índice…ya se había desplazado de su asiento… estaba ahora enfrente de carla y Shirley)

Carla: es igual de guapo que su padre… (dijo con la mirada perdida en booth, pero éste seguía mirando a Shirley sin levantar la vista sonriéndola… Shirley tenía los ojos abiertos mirando a su padre fijamente)

Booth: tu crees?

Carla: segura… se parece mucho a usted… (dijo con la mirada perdida en booth)

Booth: (al oír este último se extraño… levantó la vista topándose con su mirada… se extraño al ver la forma que la miraba carla… pero en vez de decirla nada, simplemente sonrió sacándola otra sonrisa boba…) no sé… yo creo que se parece mas a su preciosa madre, verdad? Verdad?(dijo este último volviendo la mirada hacia su hija, mientras la iba acariciando la nariz con su dedo índice haciendo que ésta se moviera como si la estuvieran haciendo cosquillas)

En ese momento, Brennan que volvía al salón vio la forma que carla miraba a booth… volvió a la habitación sin que nadie se diese cuenta y hizo una llamada… luego salió de nuevo al salón…

Brennan: booth, has acabado? (dijo nada mas llegar al comedor)

Booth: (dándose la vuelta para quedar enfrente de ella) no… pero ya no me da tiempo… tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde…

Brennan: no, te preocupes… acaba tu desayuno…

Booth: puedo tomarme un café luego…

Brennan: no, no… (Dijo llevándole a su sitio de nuevo) insisto acábalo…

Booth: (se extraño de su comportamiento, pero obedeció y siguió desayunando... mientras tomaba su último bollo, veía como bones no paraba de mirar el reloj) por qué no paras de mirar el reloj? Si tanta prisa tienes podemos irnos ahora… ya te he dicho que puedo tomar un café luego…

Brennan: si, si… (Contestó sin prestarle mucha atención… en ese momento alguien llamó a su puerta) voy yo! (se apresuró en decir)

Booth: (estaba acabando su taza de café oyó, "papa! Que buena sorpresa!) Max? (Se levantó rápido en dirección a la puerta)

Max: tempe, porque quieres que…

Brennan: shhh… (le mandó callar, interrumpiéndole… booth estaba llegando)

Booth: Max, que sorpresa… que pena, que no hayas avisado estábamos a punto de salir…

Max: (miró a su hija con cara extrañado, preguntándole con la mirada, "booth no sabía que venía?"... ella le contestó con la mirada, "no"…fue tan rápido y disimulado que booth no se dio cuenta) OH! No te preocupes hijo, no necesito compañía… (Booth le miró sorprendido)

Brennan: (al ver la cara de sorpresa de booth) OH, se me olvidó completamente, que mi padre me dijo, ayer que pasaría el día con nosotros…pero puedes esperarnos aquí seguro que no tardamos (dijo llevándole al salón ante la sorpresa de booth)

Booth: por cierto Max no vas a estar solo… está carla con la niña…

Max: así que carla!... (dijo mirando a su hija, empezaba a entender a que venía todo eso)

Brennan: booth, tenemos que irnos o no llegamos…

Booth: ahora tienes prisa? Si tarde ya vamos a llegar!

Brennan: (cogió la chaqueta de booth y le arrastró a la puerta) pues intentemos no llegar aun mas tarde!

Booth: (cogió su chaqueta y se lo puso) no hay quien te entienda la verdad...

Cuando iban bajando las escaleras, brennan freno y le dijo…

Brennan: que despistada soy!… me he olvidado las llaves… espérame al coche, bajo enseguida…

Booth: no tardes! (le contestó bajando las escaleras)

Brennan volvió a subir arriba, y booth ya bajado, sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y entró de nuevo a su casa… al llegar al salón vio a carla y Max hablando sentados en el sofá… su padre llevaba a Shirley en brazos…

Max: (al verla de nuevo) hija, ya has vuelto?

Brennan: no papa, es que se me olvidaba decir algo (dijo mirando a su padre… luego volvió su mirada hacia carla) cuando vuelva no quiero verte, estas despedida!… (dijo muy seria, luego se fue… ante la sorpresa de ambos… lo único que oyeron fue la puerta cerrarse de nuevo)

Max: hija! Que has hecho? (preguntó a carla)

Carla: no lo sé…(contestó con cara de inocente)

Max: pues lo siento mucho… y encantado de haber charlado contigo (le dijo acompañándola a la puerta)

Cuando justo booth y brennan se iban, en ese momento carla salía del edificio…


	38. Chapter 38

**WHO I AM: capitulo 37**

Booth y brennan llegaron a las 10h al despacho de Matt Turner… tocaron a la puerta, al oír "entrad"… entraron, Matt estaba al teléfono, así que con la mano les invitó a sentarse…estaban sentados esperando…

Matt: tengo que irme, te llamo luego (hablando aun por teléfono… luego colgó)

Booth: lo siento por llegar tarde…

Matt: no se preocupen… dr brennan, que sorpresa, no pensaba verla hoy!

Brennan: porque no!? (dijo a defensiva)

Matt: pues…uh… (dijo mirando a booth que le hacía el gesto de no seguir por ese camino… bones al notar que Matt miraba a booth, ella también volvió la mirada hacia booth intentando entender que pasaba… booth al ver que bren volvía la mirada hacia él, dejó de golpe de hacer el gesto… y la sonrió, bones le miró extrañado sin entender)

Brennan: y bien? (mirando de nuevo a Matt a la espera de respuesta)

Matt: por nada… (siguiendo la corriente a booth) está lista?

Brennan: lista para qué?

Matt: bueno, ya tengo la declaración de booth sobre los hechos… esperaba obtener el suya, para preparar su interrogatorio…

Brennan: si (respondió segura)

Matt: bien… puede empezar… (puso la grabadora… para que no tenga que repetir en caso de que no consiga escribir a tiempo)

Brennan: pues, me secuestraron, luego me encerraron en esa casa… después me escape… y booth vino a sacarme…

Matt: (desde que había empezado a hablar se había quedado parado mirándola) uh dr brennan… sé que es algo difícil pero necesito que me lo cuentes mas detalladamente…

Brennan: con detalles?

Matt: si, la preguntaran por los detalles, la historia en general creo que ya nos la sabemos…

Brennan: (suspiró) bueno, estaba en el estreno de mi libro… cuando un señor pidió hablar conmigo a solas… nos retiramos un momento, y mientras avanzaba por delante de él simplemente sentí un golpe fuerte a la cabeza y me desmayé…

Matt: (al ver que había parado) sigue por favor… (booth seguía atentamente la declaración de bren)

Brennan: me desperté en una furgoneta atada… intentaba desatarme, cuando un hombre, joven y fuerte, se puso a golpearme… hasta que oí una voz mas grave, venía de los asientos delanteros… que ordenaba al muchacho parar… pero me había dado tan fuerte que me desmayé de nuevo… luego me desperté de nuevo en esa casa…

Matt: (al ver que había parado de nuevo la dijo) puede seguir…(ella no decía nada) que pasó en esa casa?

Brennan: uh… uh… (Estaba bloqueada…)

Booth: (al ver que estaba bloqueada) estas bien?

Brennan: uh… uh… (Miró a booth) lo siento! No puedo (después se levantó sin avisar y salió del despacho)

Matt: pero… (Sorprendido de su comportamiento)

Booth: uh!... (él también sorprendido) lo siento! (dijo a Matt siguiendo a bones… antes de salir le dijo) ya te llamaré…

Cuando salieron Matt dejó caer su espalda en su sillón…

Booth: (fuera) bones, bones, espera!

Brennan: (paró, enfrente ya de booth…) lo siento… pensé que podía… no sé que me pasa…

Booth: tranquila… es normal, con algo de ayuda seguro que puedes…

Brennan: quiero volver a intentarlo… mañana volveré…

Booth: temperance! (la llamó mirándola en los ojos)

Brennan: qué? No estarás pensando de verdad que voy a ir a ver a sweets verdad?

Booth: por favor, vamos a verle…

Brennan: no me lo puedo creer… no eras tu quien decía que era un niño de 12 años, que no sabía nada?

Booth: bueno, he cambiado de opinión…

Brennan: OH, no puede ser… ahora le aprecias?

Booth: temperance, por favor!...(dijo serio) iré contigo…te lo prometo!

Brennan: no sé…(dijo dudando)

Booth: hazlo por mí…

Brennan: ahora me lo pides como un favor?

Booth: si,… por favor!, por favor!…

Brennan: no me vas a convencer con esa cara… (él seguía poniendo esa cara)… quita esa cara…

Booth: no lo pienso quitar hasta que me digas que si…

Brennan: eres un chantajista (le decía con una sonrisa, como rendida a sus encantos)

Booth: eso quiere decir que aceptas?

Brennan: (suspiró) esta bien…

Booth: de verdad? (ella sonreía) gracias bones! (le dio un beso) vamos ahorra!

Brennan: que?... no crees que deberíamos de concertar una cita antes?

Booth: no hará falta… seguro que nos recibe igualmente (dijo empujándola hacia la salida)

Llegaron a la puerta del despacho de sweets… y entraron sin ni llamar…

Booth: sweets! Ya estamos aquí…

Sweets: (sorprendido, aunque también honorado que ella viniera) me alegra verla dr brennan…

Brennan: seguro… (Dijo sentándose)

Sweets: solo intento ayudar dr brennan…

Booth: si, bones… solo quiere ayudar… (dijo mirándola… y brennan le miró sin decir nada mas…)

Sweets: lista para empezar? (ella la miraba sin decir nada)

Booth: (puso una mano sobre su mano) oye temperance, si no quieres hablar o crees que no estás preparada… podemos irnos… no pasa nada

Brennan: si…

Sweets: si que?

Brennan: estoy lista (vio como booth sonreía)

Booth: bien (dijo levantándose)

Brennan: a donde vas?

Booth: a fuera… os dejo solos…

Brennan: no, no, no… me dijiste que estarías conmigo…

Sweets: dr brennan, por qué necesita la presencia del agente booth? sola no se siente segura?

Brennan: (le miró ofendida) claro que no!… no tiene nada que ver… una de las condiciones para que viniera era que estuviera junto a mi… (Sweets asintió con la cabeza, luego se puso a escribir en su cuaderno) que escribes?

Sweets: eh? (se hizo el sordo)

Booth: bones, tranquila… me quedo! (la dijo dándola pequeñas y suaves palmaditas para que se tranquilizara)

Brennan: puedo quedarme perfectamente sola… solo que lo pactado debe de ser respectado…

Sweets: uh! (dijo asintiendo la cabeza… bren no había conseguido convencer a nadie) empezamos entonces… una cosa, agente booth aunque está presente… quiero que deje a la dr brennan contestar a todas las preguntas…

Booth: vale…

Brennan: por qué?

Sweets: porque solo me interesa de momento lo que usted diga…

Brennan: vale…

Sweets: bien… dígame como es su relación con el agente booth…

Brennan: bien… (Dijo mirando a booth, con una sonrisa, éste solo asintió con la cabeza)

Sweets: le ha hablado de cómo se siente por lo que le ha ocurrido? (iba apuntando)

Brennan: no…

Sweets: dime, como se siente tras lo ocurrido?… (se quedó callada, booth la agarró la mano para mostrarle su apoyo) tome el tiempo que necesite… (tras 2 minutos seguía sin hablar) vale, hagámoslo de otra forma… ha tenido sueños?, pesadillas?, tras lo ocurrido…

Brennan: (estaba seria… le costaba cada vez mas hablar) si…

Sweets: que tipo de pesadillas?... (Silencio, sweets se dio cuenta que tenía que ser lo más explicito siempre, porque por ella misma no iba a decir nada) me explico, ha ido soñando lo ocurrido esa noche, una y otra vez… o alguna cosa o un elemento que pasó que se repite en su sueños o pesadillas?

Brennan: si, el agresor… me aparece todas las noches…

Sweets: y que hace o que intenta hacer en sus pesadillas?

Brennan: dice que tiene que acabar lo que empezó…y…y…intenta (paró, sentía que iba a llorar)

Booth: tranquila!, tranquila! (dijo acariciándola la mano con las puntas de su dedo)

Sweets: quiere un vaso de agua? (con un gesto con la cabeza dijo que no… esperaron unos 2 minutos… se había tranquilizado… así que siguió) y que hace cuando intenta de nuevo, en sus pesadillas, abusar de usted?

Brennan: (carraspeó) soy… soy incapaz de reaccionar… parece mucho mas fuerte que yo… pido ayuda a booth y es cuando él siempre acaba despertándome…

Sweets: sabe por qué no consigue reaccionar? Acaso se encuentra en el mismo estado físico de cuando le pasó?

Brennan: no… estoy como estoy ahora…

Sweets: uh! (asintió con la cabeza) siente sentimientos de culpa tras lo ocurrido…

Brennan: a veces… aun no llego a entender como me ha podido pasar…

Sweets: que es lo que no entiende?... que quiere decir?

Brennan: a que me sirve todas esas clases de kárate, si un viejo puede llegar a hacerme esto! (dijo enfadada)

Sweets: he visto el informe médico… la habían disparado… tenía mucha fiebre…

Brennan: me considero una mujer fuerte, eso no es excusa… (dijo con rabia)

Booth: no seas dura contigo misma bones, si yo me encontrara alguna vez en el estado que te encontré, no estaría en condiciones de luchar contra nadie… (Ella le miró sin decir nada, le había reconfortado sus palabras, pero no consiguió que dejara de sentirse culpable)

Sweets: se avergüenza de si misma por lo ocurrido?

Brennan: si!

Sweets: a parte de la inseguridad, vergüenza y culpa… que sentimientos demás se ha tenido que enfrentar o que sigue enfrentándose tras lo ocurrido?

Brennan: gran tristeza a veces, impotencia y desesperación por no poder superarlo…

Sweets: (seguía apuntando) ha tenido problemas para expresar sus sentimientos tras lo ocurrido?

Brennan: no, no he tenido ningún problema en decir a booth lo que siento por él…

Sweets: uh! (asintió la cabeza) a parte del agente booth, a quien mas conocido o cercano a usted le ha expresado sus sentimientos?

Brennan: no se lo he contado a angela…no, a nadie!

Booth: pensé que hablaste con angela, cuando os encerrasteis en la sala esa tras la comparecencia al juez! (preguntó directamente a bones)

Brennan: me lo preguntó, pero en ese momento no pude decírselo! (contestó mirándole)

Sweets: algunas reacciones fóbicas diferentes a los que ya tenía, tras lo sucedido?

Brennan: los ruidos fuertes e inesperados… pero eso empezó tras las pesadillas…

Sweets: su conducta sexual se ha visto alterado tras lo sucedido?

Booth: (abrió los ojos con la pregunta…) uh! Sweets… eso… (se sentía incomodo)

Brennan: no pasa nada (dijo mirando a booth, que estaba claramente incomodo por la pregunta… luego volvió la mirada a sweets) no lo hemos hecho…

Sweets: porque ha sido incapaz o porque simplemente no lo han intentado aun?

Booth: (carraspeó)… por favor sweets!

Brennan: no te preocupes… ayer mismo lo intentó booth… (Booth intentó sentarse mejor en la silla estaba muy incomodo con todo esto) pero no lo hicimos… (Booth volvió a carraspear, casi suplicando con la mirada hacia bren de que cambiara de temas) y no porque no fuera capaz…

Booth: (sorprendido) ah no? (preguntó mirándola)

Brennan: (le miró) no!, sino porque tengo miedo…

Sweets: de lo ocurrido?

Brennan: no! (dijo mirando a sweets, luego volvió la mirada hacia booth de nuevo) porque no sé como reaccionaría, y no quiero rechazarte…

Booth: no pasaría nada…

Brennan: si pasaría, booth… nunca es agradable sentirse rechazado…

Booth: lo sé… lo que te quiero decir es que si te sientes preparada para hacerlo, no te pares por mí… por miedo a como voy reaccionar si al final no puedes hacerlo… porque si eso pasase, quiero que sepas que estaría dispuesto a esperar lo que haga falta…

Brennan: (se miraban fijamente) gracias, booth! (se iba a acercar a booth a besarla pero se dio cuenta que había alguien quien les observaba… así que la apretó a mano con cariño y volvió a mirar a sweets… que estaba en silencio escuchando la conversación)

Sweets: estaría dispuesta al ir al plan de cuidados de síndrome traumáticos de violación?

Brennan: no! (se apresuró en contesta) ni hablar…

Sweets: la vendría bien hablar con personas que han sufrido lo mismo que usted, dr brennan…

Brennan: no, no y no!... (vio como sweets miraba a booth en busca de apoyo… y se volvió hacia booth) no, eso no!... estoy aquí, como me pediste… no me obligues también a ir a esas reuniones grupales… no quiero ir booth!

Booth: no tienes porque ir si no quieres, bones!... no te voy a obligar a hacer nada que no quieras hacer! (dijo mirándola)

Sweets: esta bien!… no es algo tampoco imprescindible… en cuanto a su situación, debe saber que un trauma como la suya, dependiendo de su fortaleza emocional, puede llegar a notar progresos en pocas semanas, aunque no se supera del todo antes de 1 año… teniendo en cuanta lo poco tiempo que disponemos antes del juicio, nos centraremos en la expresión de sentimientos… y si por algún motivo les parece importante también la actividad sexual, podríamos dedicar minutos a ello también… pero antes debo saber si es capaz o no de hacerlo… y para eso deberían de intentarlo, pero si no se siente preparada… podemos dejar ese tema para más adelante… tendremos sesiones diarias debido al corte tiempo que disponemos… les parece bien?

Booth/brennan: si! (respondieron a la vez)

Sweets: bien!… que prefieren por la mañana o por la tarde?

Booth: (tras mirar a bones contestó) por la mañana…

Sweets: perfecto… aunque tengamos programado las sesiones por la mañana, si tiene alguna emergencia, solo llámenme y les haré un hueco…

Booth: gracias sweets!

Sweets: (asintió con la cabeza) bueno es todo por hoy… hasta mañana! (bones y booth se levantaron y salían ya cuando sweets agarró la mano de booth, bones sin darse cuenta que booth seguía dentro estaba ya fuera) agente booth, sé que esta situación es también difícil para usted, pero debe de estar fuerte para los dos… dependiendo de cuanto apoyo, comprensión y amor la dé, menos difícil será para ella superar esto!

Booth: lo sé… gracias…

En ese momento bones que estaba fuera se dio cuenta que avanzaba sola, volvió casi corriendo…

Brennan: booth, porque te has quedado atrás sin avisar? (dijo claramente alterada)

Booth: (tras mirar a sweets, éste con los ojos intentaba recordarle lo que le acaba de decir) lo siento, es que se me olvido algo… ya nos vamos!

Brennan: (agarrándola el brazo) no vuelvas a irte sin avisar!

Booth: si!... No te preocupes ya estoy aquí… (le susurro al oído y la dio un beso en la mejilla… y se fueron esta vez juntos…)


	39. Chapter 39

**WHO I AM: capitulo 38**

Había pasado ya 12 días desde que brennan acompañada de booth asistían a las sesiones de sweets para superar el intento de violación… booth asistiendo a todas las sesiones con bones, había tenido la oportunidad de comprobar una vez mas lo fuerte que era temperance brennan… estaba muy orgullosa de ella… tras 12 días de terapia, había mejorado un montón… había disminuido su miedo a la soledad, su inseguridad… había logrado entender que no fue culpa suya, y había dejado de tener vergüenza de lo sucedido…

Temperance había avanzando tanto, no solo por su fortaleza, sino también por los consejos de sweets, por el apoyo incondicional que la prestaba angela, visitándola todas las noches y por supuesto, del amor y comprensión de booth… había temas que ni habían llegado a tocar: su actividad sexual, pesadillas y su fobia a los ruidos fuertes e inesperados… en cuanto a la actividad sexual brennan no quería dar un paso en falso, y booth muy paciente y comprensible, evitaba presionarla, simplemente procuraba controlarse… aunque había días que resultaba ser un verdadero calvario…

El duodécimo día de terapia, a las 11h de la noche, con booth ya prácticamente a la cama, oyó como alguien llamaba a la puerta… algo molesto, se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta… era angela y hodgins…

Booth: angela, esto no tiene gracia… ya te he dicho que te pases antes de las 11h de la noche… (dijo nada mas abrir la puerta)

Angela: lo siento, no he podido presentarme antes, teníamos un caso… y sabes muy bien que no puedo dormir sin antes verla y hablar con ella…

Brennan: (se asomó a la puerta para ver quien es) booth quien es? (preguntó desde el salón intentando ver, aunque el cuerpo de booth le impedía ver bien)

Angela: (al oír su voz, entró directamente) soy yo cariño! (dijo acercándose para abrazarla)

Brennan: angela, pensé que hoy ya no vendrías! (dijo abrazándola)

Angela: como has podido pensar que me dormiría tranquila, sin haberte visto y hablado contigo primero… (Dijo agarrándola de la mano y dirigiéndose a la habitación de bren)

Booth que seguía aun en la puerta, miraba estupefacto la escena de esas dos… hodgins acabó también por entrar y cerró él mismo la puerta tras él…

Hodgins: lo siento, tío… incluso me ha obligado a venir!

Booth: es increíble… y ahora donde duermo yo?

Hodgins: seguro que no tardan! (dijo quitándose la chaqueta)

Booth: lo siento, ni siquiera te he saludado…

Hodgins: no te preocupes…

Booth: quieres una cerveza?…

Hodgins: si, por favor (contestó sentándose al sofá)

Era ya las 12h de la noche, y las chicas seguían sin salir de la habitación… booth cansando se asomó a la puerta, para oír si les quedaba mucho… al acercarse oyó llantos… suspiró y dijo a hodgins…

Booth: quieres otra cerveza? Algo me dice que esto va para largo…

Hodgins: si, gracias… por cierto me encanta la plasma que tenéis…

Booth: si? (dijo volviendo con la cerveza) bones, me dejó elegir…(dijo con una sonrisa)

Hodgins: y que tienes de interesante que podamos ver?

Booth: he grabado el partido de esta tarde… lo viste?…

Hodgins: no, con el caso no he podido ver nada…

Booth: teníais un caso? de que iba el caso?

Hodgins: lo siento tío… sé que hechas de menos el curro, pero yo estoy saturado de ella… si no te importa no quiero hablar de ello…

Booth: (sonrió) entiendo… veamos entonces el partido… (los dos se acomodaron al sofá)

Desde la habitación…

Angela: cariño, no sabes cuanto me alegro de que me lo hayas contado al fin…

Brennan: lo siento, pero antes simplemente no podía…

Angela: mañana vas a hablar con Matt del asunto no? Solo quedan 2 días para el juicio…

Brennan: lo sé… hemos quedado, booth y yo… esta vez creo que puedo hacerlo…

Angela: no sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de ti…

Brennan: (sonrió) y que hay de ti?

Angela: bueno, Jack y yo seguimos juntos… todo va de viento en popa…

Brennan: no se lo que significa…

Angela: que va bien!, solo que últimamente no hemos tenido tiempo para hacerlo…

Brennan: y eso?

Angela: el caso ha sido muy agotador… por eso no he podido llegar antes… pero por fin está cerrado…

Brennan: me alegro… no sabes cuanto hecho de menos, las investigaciones… tras el juicio de booth, pienso volver a trabajar como antropóloga…

Angela: me parece muy bien, bren… por cierto, por fin lo has intentado?

Brennan: intentar el qué?

Angela: hacerlo con booth…

Brennan: tengo miedo de herir sus sentimientos!

Angela: tu le quieres?

Brennan: claro que si…

Angela: entonces no tienes nada de que temer… déjate llevar por ese amor…

Brennan: no es tan sencillo, angy!

Angela: lo sé, pero debes intentarlo… cuanto tiempo mas crees que va a poder aguantar?... no crees que le hieres mas así?... no confiando en él?

Brennan: confió plenamente en él…

Angela: pero no lo suficiente como para entregarte…

Brennan: sabes que no es eso…

Angela: pero eso pensará él… no le das ni la oportunidad de demostrarte cuanto te quiere...

Brennan: últimamente no le he visto igual de nervioso que antes…

Angela: lo dices porque ahora pasa mas tiempo delante de su plasma?

Brennan: si, funcionó mi plan… (dijo sonriendo satisfecha de sí misma) se distrae todo el día y piensa menos en eso…

Angela: bren, cariño… la tele nunca podrá sustituir una tarde de sexo… así que deja de un lado tus miedos e intenta hacer feliz a tu hombre…(bren suspiró) cariño, que dice sweets de este tema?

Brennan: dice que no puede ayudarnos, porque ni siquiera sabe si tenemos un problema, en ese apartado…las estadísticas dicen que hay un 80% de mujer que no consiguen hacerlo… y un 20% que si lo consiguen… y los que consiguen mantener una vida sexual activa con sus parejas… tienen menos dificultad para superar lo ocurrido…

Angela: ves incluso sweets implícitamente te aconseja hacerlo… hazme caso, déjate llevar por una vez por tus sentimientos… o me vas a decir que no te apetece!?

Brennan: angy, si te dijera… poniendo de lado lo de… ese… (No quiso nombrarle) llevo casi 10 meses en el dique seco… he batido el record angy!

Angela: incluso tú quieres hacerlo… deja ya de pensar, y sigue tus impulsos…

Brennan: ya me lo pensaré…

Angela: esa es mi chica!… (miró el reloj) esta vez booth se va a enfadar de verdad conmigo…es muy tarde!…

Las dos salieron por fin al salón de nuevo, vieron la tele encendida… se acercaron al sofá booth y hodgins dormían con la botella de cerveza en la mano…

Angela: (se acercó quitó la botella de cerveza de la mano de hodgins… e intento despertarle en voz baja) Jack… Jack! (éste se movía sin responder)

Brennan: (también le quitó la cerveza de la mano a booth) Ey! Booth! Booth!

Booth: (sobresaltó a la segunda) que!... Que!...

Brennan: no pasa nada… solo te despertaba para que fueras a la cama!

Booth: (miró el reloj) son las 3h15 de la madrugada chicas! (las echó la bronca) de que podéis estar hablando tanto tiempo? (siguió hablando enfadado mientras se levantaba del sofá)

Angela: si lo supieras me darías las gracias… (murmuró)

Booth: eh? (al oír que angy había dicho algo, aunque no alcanzó saber que)

Brennan: nada! (se apresuró en contestar mirando a angy, para que se callara… ésta simplemente sonreía)

Booth se retiró a la habitación… angela seguía intentando despertar a hodgins pero nada… es más acabó totalmente tumbado en el sofá…

Angela: es que cuando duerme no hay quien le despierte!

Brennan: angy, si esta profundamente dormido déjale… puedes dormir a la habitación de invitados… que puedo desplazar a Shirley a nuestra habitación…

Angela: no, no, ni hablar… tu vas a tener sexo esta noche… (dijo en voz baja)

Brennan: tú te has vuelto loca... es que no le has visto? Booth se está durmiendo…

Angela: eso dicen… pero tengo una táctica que nunca falla…

Brennan: así? Entonces porque no la usas para despertar a hodgins eh?...

Angela: ahora mismo… pero luego tú harás lo mismo con booth…

Brennan: si funciona… prometo intentarlo…

Angela: OH, así me gusta… cariño! Abre bien los ojos y aprende… Jack, Jack (dijo moviéndole con el brazo) cariño…

Hodgins: déjame dormir, por favor!

Angela: (Acercándose mas y le susurró) no quieres hacerlo?

Hodgins: (se despertó de golpe diciendo) si! Si!...

Brennan/angela: --- (reían a carcajadas)

Hodgins: (al ver que era una broma y se reían de él) ANGY! (la gritó) ya te he dicho que no se bromea con esas cosas…

Angela: (intentando contener la risa… bren simplemente no podía… incluso se tapaba la boca con la mano para no molestar a booth y a Shirley) lo siento cariño! No te despertabas… ya hemos acabado, debemos volver a casa… (dijo al fin angy, tras conseguir contener su risa)

Hodgins: son las 3h20 de la madrugada! Se puede saber que estabais haciendo?....la próxima vez vienes sola! (dijo enfadado, dirigiéndose a angy!... y levantándose del sofá)

Angela: (se habrá enfadado de verdad? Se preguntó) vamos Jack! No te enfades… te compensaré…cuando lleguemos a casa… (vio como a hodgins, se le iba dibujando una sonrisa en su boca)

Hodgins: estás pensando en lo que creo que estás pensando?

Angela: uh! (asintió con la cabeza, con una sonrisa en la boca)

Hodgins: (la tiró de la mano, mientras que con la otra abría la puerta) volvamos ahora…

Angela: hasta mañana, bren! (se cerró la puerta, ya se habían ido… bren aun tenía la sonrisa en la boca… "había funcionado!" se dijo... con una sonrisa pícara se dirigió a su habitación… la tocaba probar…)


	40. Chapter 40

**WHO I AM: capitulo 39**

Cuando bren entró en la habitación vio que booth que ya dormía… llevaba una bata de color blanco, debajo de esa bata, un camisón blanco un poco transparente … se quitó la bata y subió a la cama… tomó aire varias veces mientras, se iba asegurando que era lo correcto lo que estaba a punto de hacer… "tú le quieres y él te quiere… según angy eso es lo único que importa" se decía… después acabó por dar el definitivo paso…

Se tumbó en la cama como si fuera a dormir…tenía a booth de espaldas… por fin empezó a hablar…

Brennan: booth, booth (le llamó) seeley!

Booth: (a la tercera por fin contestó) si!... que pasa? (respondió sin moverse ni un centímetro y con voz de dormido)

Brennan: estás dormido?

Booth: si!

Brennan: tanto como para no poder intentarlo? (nada mas acabar la frase, en cuestión de segundos booth había girado su cuerpo en su dirección y tenía los ojos bien abiertos "ha funcionado!... angy es un genio" se dijo)

Booth: hablas en serio? (la preguntó)

Brennan: si… (Respondió sin apartar los ojos de su cara…vio como se iba dibujando una sonrisa en su cara) (Censurado para menores)

Booth sin apartar sus ojos de las suyas, se acercó despacio hasta juntar sus labios a las de ella, mientras se iban besando booth iba pasando sus brazos por su cintura hasta acabar encima de ella, rodeándola con sus brazos… booth solo llevaba un boxer encima y ella un simple camisón blanco casi transparente… bren al sentirle encima de ella, su cuerpo tembló y su ritmo respiratorio se alteró levemente… él al sentir a bren temblar paró y la preguntó de nuevo… "estas segura?"… ésta asintió con la cabeza mientras se decía a si misma "tu puedes hacerlo…tu puedes"… así que con sus dos manos rodeaba su cuello y le acercaba a ella para volver a besarle… mientras se besaban de nuevo, bones iba acariciando esa espalda musculoso, recta y lisa que tenía seeley… la temperatura iba sumiendo a medida que iban profundizando el beso… booth, tras el beso, fue bajando por su cuello… iba dejando besos por su cuello en forma de rosario… mientras llenaba de besos su cuello, sintió el nerviosismo de bones y lo tensa que se había puesto de nuevo y paró… cuando levantó la cabeza… ésta le dijo "seeley! Estoy bien"… booth sonrió al ver lo decidida que estaba bones de dar el paso… la susurró al oído antes de seguir "tranquila… confía en mí!"… sonrió ella tras oír sus palabras…y confiando en seeley, se dejó llevar por el amor que sentía por él, tal y como le había aconsejado su mejor amiga…

Tras besar cada rincón de su cuello, paró un momento, ella se incorporó para poder quitarse el camisón… tras quitárselo volvió a tumbarse… booth la miraba maravillado… estaba ya prácticamente desnuda… cuanto había esperado para disfrutar de nuevo de un momento así, se dijo mientras la observaba aun… solo la queda esas bragas negras… fijándose en sus zonas costales, vio que de esa herida que no paraba de sangrar cuando por fin la había encontrado, solo quedaba una cicatriz…dejó escapar una sonrisa… luego volvió a tumbarse de nuevo sobre ella, besándola de nuevo… fue bajando poco a poco dejando besos por todo el camino por donde pasaba mientras volvía a explorar de nuevo cada rincón de ese deseado cuerpo, empezando por sus precioso pechos, bajando a la zona del abdomen, del ombligo, ... mientras, que seeley exploraba a besos, cada rincón de su cuerpo, ella dejaba escapar leves gemidos de placer…

Cada vez que bajaba, a bren le iba subiendo los latidos del corazón, e iba entrando en esa burbuja de placer, en ese mundo mágico donde solo cabían placeres y gozos… en ese preciso momento en su mundo solo estaba ella y seeley… sintió como booth ya había llegado en la zona situada justo debajo de su ombligo… y con sus dedos fue despojándola de su braga… hasta que se quedó tal y como su madre la trajo al mundo… "cuanto había esperado para volver a sentir eso de nuevo" se dijo mientras sentía como seeley, le iba abriendo las piernas despacito mientras seguía depositando besos en sus muslos por turnos…ella apoyándose de sus codos levantó la cabeza e iba viendo como su novio la iba dando unos placeres que la hacía subir el ruido de sus gemidos, éste al oír esos gemidos la miraba de vez en cuando, con una sonrisa… ya con las piernas bien separadas iba besando la zona interior de su muslo izquierdo subiendo hasta llegar cerca de la zona mas placentero … cuando bren pensaba que ya llegaría allí, vio que empezó a besar su muslo derecho desde abajo arriba, repitiendo lo que había hecho con el muslo izquierdo… su ritmo respiratorio se agitaba cada vez mas, mientras que sus latidos no hacían mas que subir… seeley iba subiendo hasta que por fin había llegado en el punto de mayor placer… la respiración de bren se iba entrecortando… cerrando los ojos, se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la cama, mientras con las manos iba agarrando las mantas de la cama disfrutando de ese placer que no hacía mas que subir de nivel…sus gemidos se eran tan fuertes que temía que en cualquier momento pudiera despertarse Shirley, obligándoles a parar… por mas que intentaba controlarlo, la salía mas fuerte … la parte superior de su cuerpo se movía sin parar debido al extremo placer que sentía… la parte inferior apenas se movía ya que estaban siendo bien sujetadas por los fuertes brazos de él… booth había comenzado su exploración por esa zona del cuerpo de bones, pasando su lengua por su clítoris… sentía como se iba estremeciendo los músculos de esa zona… booth no tenía prisa por abandonar esa zona… animado por sus fuertes gemidos, tras un largo minuto acabó con el clítoris…después fue dejando besos por sus zonas labiales, empezando por los superiores y acabando con los inferiores… después ayudándose de sus dedos se centró en el punto G… temperance, había enloquecido, por el placer que booth la provocaba… su cuerpo no podía estar mas agitada y sus latidos no podía ir mas rápido… bren tras unos minutos sintió como booth la hacía llegar al máximo… él al ver que ella había llegado al máximo, simplemente la soltó y volvió a subir por los mismos caminos que había bajado… mientras subía ella iba recuperando el aliento… cuando llegó enfrente de ella otra vez sonrió… y se dejó caer en la cama… la tocaba a ella llevarle al Everest…

Se subió ella encima, estiró la mano al cajón que había del lado de la cama de booth… sacó un condón y le preguntó con una sonrisa en la boca "preparado?"… él con una sonrisa también la respondió asintiendo con la cabeza… empezó por besarle, lo que había empezado como un intenso beso de tornillo, se había convertido en un intenso y largo morreo… brennan iba paseando su lengua como pez en el agua dentro de la boca de booth… mientras seeley iba acariciando su espalda al aire, de arriba abajo…cuando se separaron, booth aun andaba algo aturdido… sonrieron los dos… ese morreo había sido impresionante!... bajó por su mentón, luego su garganta cayendo enseguida por el lado derecho de su cuello… seeley iba cerrando los ojos de placer, y tras dejar un mas que buen chupetón por el lado derecho, se pasó al lado izquierdo… sentía como por momentos se iba endureciendo la parte viril de seeley… tras dejar otra marca roja en su cuello… empezó a bajar, iba dejando dulces y cariñosos besos por su musculoso pecho… sentía como iba subiendo su ritmo respiratorio… y dejaba escapar gemidos por cada centímetros que bajaba… mientras ésta iba a su turno explorando su cuerpo, seeley, seguía acariciando su lisa espalda, recogiéndola el pelo, de vez en cuando, de la cara para que no la estorbara… había llegado a su abdomen, y sentía como su respiración se volvía se agitaba aun mas… bajó al siguiente nivel llegando en su ombligo… al llegar por la zona justo debajo del ombligo oía ya los gemidos fuertes de su compañeros…

Con cuidado le quitó el boxer, su parte viril estaba ya mas que recta… ella levantó la vista hacia él, booth apoyándose con sus codos había conseguido levantar su cabeza, mirando abajo… los dos mirándose sonrieron… " no tan rápido" pensó…su idea era "torturarle" mas… siguió depositando los besos por la zona interior de su muslo derecho… sentía como por cada beso respiraba aun de forma mas agitada y sus gemidos se hacían mas fuerte…al llegar casi a la zona, cambió de pierna, mirándole con una sonrisa provocadora… booth no podía mas se dejó caer sobre la cama… tenía que controlar su respiración o se iba a quedar sin aire… cuando acabó de depositar los besos por todo el camino durante su subida hasta la zona mas placentera… paró, al ver que apenas conseguía respirar… se rió y le dijo mientras abría el condón… "apenas estoy empezando… te vas a rendir ahora?"… él al oír sus palabras se apoyó de nuevo sobre sus codos… levantando la cabeza viendo que estaba abriendo el condón… ayudándose de ese pequeño aliento que había recuperado por esa pausa que le había otorgado bones… la contestó con una respiración entrecortada "ni…ni hab…ni hablar…tú…tú sigue"… ella sonrió al ver donde estaba haciendo llegar a booth…

Ayudándose de sus mano… le fue colocando el condón, era de color verde, olía y sabia a manzana… mientras le iba colocando sintió como iba agitándose de nuevo su respiración… él seguía en la misma posición mirando… cuando acabo de colocarlo, fue depositando besos cortos en su pene, empezando abajo subiendo poco a poco… despacio hasta llegar a la punta… booth sintió, como de lo veloz iban sus latidos… su corazón latía como jamás había latido antes… cuando ella llegó a la punta… y se lo metió en la boca… simplemente el placer fue tan extremo que no le permitió mantener medio cuerpo levantado para ver… se dejo caer y cerrando los ojos… sentía como su querida iba subiendo y bajando en un ritmo lento… el placer que sentía en ese momento, era intenso, extremadamente placentero y hasta peligroso para su corazón… abrió los ojos, e intentó centrarse para controlar su ritmo respiratorio si no quería desmayarse por falta de aire… bones que lo veía todo, no evitaba sonreír orgullosa de ella… cuando booth sintió que su corazón iba a rendirse… sintió como tempe soltaba su pene y subía de nuevo, cuando llegó enfrente de él de nuevo… vio que aun intentaba recuperar el aliento… así que prefirió, no tomar por rehén de nuevo su boca… porque por ella aspiraba toda el aire que podía… sonrió de nuevo y bajo al cuello… por cada minuto que se quedaba ahí sintió como booth iba recuperándose… cuando booth recuperó el control de su cuerpo de nuevo… de un giro, se volvió a poner encima de ella…

Habían llegado a la parte mas delicado y mas importante… se quedó arriba de ella sin entrar, la miraba fijamente… y en sus ojos veía miedo, nervios y tensión… él con su mirada quería transmitirla seguridad, amor y respecto… y no pensaba entrar hasta que ella lograra leer ese mensaje a través de sus ojos… tras un intenso contacto visual de casi un minuto… booth, vio como bones iba relajándose, cuando la vio mas calmada la preguntó "lista?"…ella contestó segura de ella "si"… y seeley acabó entrando… ya dentro sin hacer ningún movimiento, sintió como le había subido de forma exagerada el ritmo respiratorio, ella cerró los ojos…. Booth volvió a sentirla tensa y nerviosa… y volvió a hablarla… "temperance, abre los ojos…ábrelos y mírame"… ella abrió los ojos, le miraba sin parpadear… seguía estando nerviosa, tensa y con un ritmo respiratorio demasiado agitado… la siguió hablando…" mírame fijamente… no apartes tus ojos de las mías… quiero que leas a través ellas lo que hay dentro de mi"… seguía en la misma posición sin realizar ningún movimiento, no iba a hacer nada hasta obtener su consentimiento… se miraban fijamente, sin cortar ese contacto visual… ella poco a poco empezaba de nuevo a leer a través de esos seguros y cariños grandes ojos marrones… él sentía como poco a poco se iba relajándose de nuevo, se iba disipando los miedos y nervios, hasta volver a ver a través de ella su temperance, estaba volviendo a ser ella de nuevo… la sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa… después ella le dijo "ya estoy lista"… y sin cortar ese contacto visual booth empezó a moverse suavemente y despacito…volvió a agitarse su respiración pero ya no como antes… y seeley por fin empezó a oír de nuevo esos gemidos… 5 minutos de movimiento suave, sin apartar el contacto, vio como se la iba brillando los ojos, solo veía amor a través de sus hipnotizantes ojos azules…booth demostrándola su amor por ella, había conseguido atravesar ese duro caparazón, rompiendo toda barrera: miedo, tensión y nervios… llegando en lo más profundo de su corazón, rescatando y sacando a flote a su doctora temperance brennan… aun mirándola fijamente en los ojos la dijo "te quiero temperance"… y ella le contestó "te quiero seeley"… y volvieron a fundirse en un intenso y largo beso… mientras booth mantenía ese ritmo lento, siguieron besándose con mucho amor, y amándose con toda sus corazones durante varios minutos mas… y cuando él sintió como la respiración de su querida iba aumentando de nuevo y sus gemidos se hicieron mas fuertes… aumentó el ritmo de los movimientos y pocos segundos después alcanzaron el gran orgasmo de forma sincronizada… booth se dejó caer encima de ella agotado, pero muy feliz: lo había hecho!… abrazándose aun, y él aun dentro de ella… la susurró "gracias por confiar en mí"… y ella le contestó "gracias por quererme tanto"… booth levantó la cabeza y mirándola fijamente en los ojos le volvió a decir "te quiero tempe!" y ella le contestó también mirándole fijamente en los ojos "yo también te quiero seeley" y volvieron a fundirse en un intenso y apasionado beso antes de que booth saliera de ella… Una vez fuera de ella, booth quedó recostado sobre la cama y ella posó su cabeza sobre su pecho…

(fin censura) booth más que agotado a los 5 minutos ya se había quedado dormido… ella apoyándose aun en sus pectorales, cerró los ojos… sintió una presencia, como si alguien la estuviera observando… se giró rápido sentándose para ver si había alguien… y nada más girar al 90º de la posición que estaba vio a Peter Jansen de pie a 5 metros de ella… se asustó muchísimo… pero tras unos segundos, vio que Jansen no se movía, ni decía nada… simplemente estaba ahí y la miraba… empezó a calmarse al ver que éste era incapaz de llegar a ella, tanto físicamente como verbalmente… pero su fijos y penetrantes ojos la ponía nerviosa… así que buscó con la mirada a booth, y para su sorpresa y por primera vez desde que empezó sus pesadillas vio que estaba ahí… durmiendo junto a ella, su simple presencia la disipó los nervios y el poco miedo que la quedaba… volviendo a posar su cabeza sobre su pecho, le agarró fuertemente, mientras que con la mirada quiso ver otra vez si Jansen estaba ahí… y si, seguía, pero seguía sin poder hacer nada… sonrió para sí y cerró los ojos… en ese momento, volvió a abrir los ojos, miró a su alrededor, no había nadie mas que ella y seeley… se había quedado dormida antes… se alegró al darse cuenta que por primera después del intento de violación se había despertado sin grito alguna… volvió su mirada hacia booth y vio que éste se encontraba profundamente dormido… y con su brazo derecho la rodeaba con la cintura…volvió a recostarse de nuevo sobre sus pectorales… esa seguridad y protección que sentía en ese momento la permitió dormirse por primera vez sin miedo a nada, ni de nadie…


	41. Chapter 41

gracias por los reviews.... animan un monton... perdon tambien por la tardanza... pero el capitulo lo tenía desde hace tiempo, solo que no me dejaba subirlo... que ha habido problemas con la red o algo asi... bueno aqui os dejo la continuacion... Buena lectura!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**WHO I AM: capitulo 40**

Brennan dormía profundamente, cuando oyó sonar el timbre de su puerta por 3º vez… levantó la cabeza para ver la hora… eran las 8h45, a las 9h30 tenían cita con sweets… el timbre de la puerta no paraba de sonar…

Brennan: booth! (dijo con voz de dormida) booth… (dijo llenando de besos su pecho)

Booth: Umm? (dormido aun la contestó)

Brennan: levanta que ya son las 8h45… que llegaremos tarde a donde sweets… (el timbre no paraba de sonar, se incorporaba para poder ir a abrir la puerta)

Booth: solo hasta las 9h…solo hasta las 9h (decía sujetándola la mano, y tirándola de nuevo hacia él para que siguiera durmiendo…luego volvió a cerrar sus ojos)

Brennan: debemos dejar lista a Shirley para que Dan pueda quedarse con ella sin problema que es su primer día… (el timbre seguía sonando)

Booth: Dan?... y que pasa con Carla? (dijo abriendo los ojos de nuevo sorprendido de la noticia) espera has dicho Dan? Es un chico?

Brennan: ("no se lo dije?" pensaba…) he despedido a Carla… no me convenció al final…(dijo tan tranquila) y si, es un chico… tienes un problema? (dijo con una sonrisa)

Booth: no!...no pensaba que los chicos hacían también ese trabajo, eso es todo…sigo sin entender porque has despedido a Carla… ayer parecía controlar la situación…

Brennan: parecía! Tú lo has dicho... y levanta! que ya son 8h50 (dijo separándose de él y con sus manos intentar levantarle…pero éste no se dejaba…al prestar de nuevo atención al ruido de la puerta…ya no oía sonar el timbre de su puerta) ves?… se habrá ido…

Booth: ya volverá a llamar… no te preocupes… ven aquí, (dijo rodeándola con sus brazos y poniéndose encima de ella para darla el beso de buenos días… bren se dejo llevar, con una sonrisa…)

Mientras se besaban iba calentándose el ambiente de nuevo… y simplemente esos dos tortolitos se dejaban llevar… hasta que booth oyó…

Brennan: espera!

Booth: uh?... que pasa?

Brennan: he oído algo…

Booth: seguro que no es nada… (la dijo siguiendo de nuevo… bren no pudo resistirse de nuevo y se dejo llevar… tras otro minuto volvió a oír el ruido)

Brennan: es que no lo oyes?

Booth: el que? (dijo dándola besos por todas partes)

Brennan: (esta vez lo oyó mas claro!) es Shirley! Esta despierta (se oía los llantos de lejos, se aparto de seeley y se puso la bata… medio corriendo a la habitación de la niña)

Booth: esp… (no tuvo ni la oportunidad de acabar la frase cuando la vio salir de la habitación… se dejó caer de nuevo a la cama… mirando su parte inferior vio como a través de la manta se veía un bulto… "damn it" se dijo…se había puesto a 100... volvió su mirada hacia el reloj, ya eran las 9h… de un salto se levantó de la cama, necesitaba una ducha fría para enfriar su cuerpo… pero antes justo de entrar a la ducha oyó el teléfono de bones sonar… ella aun no había vuelto de la habitación de la niña así que lo cogió…

Booth: teléfono de la dr brennan… booth al habla!

Dan: hola… soy Dan Fisher, puedo hablar con la dr brennan?

Booth: está ocupada en ese momento… pero eres Dan Fisher? el nuevo niñera de Shirley?

Dan: si, y usted es?

Booth: el padre de Shirley…

Dan: ah! Lo siento, no me di cuenta… bueno, llamaba, porque acabo de estar en la dirección que me había indicado la dr brennan y nadie me abrió la puerta… y me preguntaba si he apuntado mal… o que…

Booth: no… es la dirección… lo siento, pero estábamos durmiendo aun…cuando puede estar aquí de nuevo?

Dan: en unos 10 minutos…

Booth: bien, le esperamos entonces… (tras oír un "Si!" colgó)

Booth se fue a duchar, y a las 9h15 salió al salón, vestido listo para irse… pero brennan estaba aun con la bata puesta hablando con Dan que ya había llegado… Dan era un tío, de entre 28 años y 30 y pocos, bien estructurado de unos 1,80 cm de altura, ojos azules, pelo castaño claro: le iba observando booth al verle…bren no llevaba nada debajo de esa bata, pensaba… y veía como Dan bajaba la mirada en lugares prohibidos, mientras iban sonriendo… éste iba leyendo un papelito que parecía haberle entregado bones…celoso de esa escena y sin querer preguntó en tono molesto…

Booth: bones, aun con la bata puesta? (ni se molestó en saludar al tipo)

Brennan: y de quien es la culpa eh?… (dijo levantándose y entregando la niña a Dan)

Booth: mía no es… que desde las 9h ya te habías levantado… (dijo aun molesto por las imágenes que había visto hace un momento)

Brennan: alguien debía calmar, cambiar y dar de comer a Shirley!

Dan: sé que no es asunto mío…pero dicen que igual que se empieza el día, igual se acaba el día…

Booth: tu lo has dicho, no es asunto tuyo (dijo enfadado ya mirando a Dan por su intromisión)

Brennan: no hagas caso… (Dijo mirando a Dan) además tienes razón, no son horas! (dijo sonriendo en dirección a Dan… éste le devolvía la sonrisa y miraba de arriba abajo como ésta se dirigía a la habitación a arreglarse…)

Booth: (esto fue el colmo… esperó a que bones entrara en la habitación… y aparentemente tranquilo se acercó a Dan) me dejas la niña? (dijo tranquilamente… la dejó sobre el sofá… como Shirley aun no se movía, no había ningún peligro de que cayese…volvió donde Dan que no entendía aun que pretendía booth) puedes levantarte un momento?

Dan: si, (dijo levantándose) por qu… aaaah! (antes de que acabara la frase sintió unas manos fuertes agarrando sus genitales…le apretaba tanto, que le impedía respirar normalmente…brennan desde la ducha no oía nada)

Booth: tienes dos opciones (le hablaba tranquilamente sin elevar el tono) 1ª opción te quedas, aunque debo advertirte que puedes pasar momentos muy difíciles… ah! Y si decides quedarte, y por casualidad te veo analizar, observar o solo mirar a bones de la forma que lo has hecho ahora… te juro que te castro… (dijo apretando aun mas, booth sintió como Dan se levantaba unos centímetros mas al apoyarse sobre las puntas de los dedos de sus pies) 2ª opción es más fácil, simplemente, coges tu chaqueta y sales por esa puerta… (dijo indicándole con el dedo índice) has entendido cual es tu situación? (dijo apretándole aun mas fuerte mientras le miraba la cara de nuevo, Dan tenía la cara roja, por la falta de oxigeno… casi ahogándose y con un dolor insoportable asintió con la cabeza) bien! (dijo soltándole por fin… este sin fuerzas calló al suelo, llevándose la mano por la zona dolorida)

Booth esperaba de pie junto a él, una respuesta… pero éste aun muy dolorido, no se había movido… viendo que en cualquier momento, bones podía salir al salón… con su mano derecha, le sujetó esos pelos castaños que tenía, levantando su cara para que pudiera mirarle…

Booth: y bien…? (le preguntó pero éste con los ojos rojos, y recuperándose aun no dijo nada) tengo que repetírtelo? ( le dijo agachándose a su altura…éste simplemente negó con un gesto con su cabeza)

Dan haciendo un esfuerzo se levanto, del suelo… con la mano, aun cubriendo la zona dolorida, fue andando despacito hacía la puerta… de camino cogió su chaqueta y salió… booth acompañándole a la puerta, le despidió diciéndole "buena elección" y cerró la puerta una vez Dan fuera… volvió donde Shirley, y la cogió otra vez en brazos… se dirigía al comedor de nuevo mientras la decía… "que tal si te quedas hoy con Cristina eh?... es una buena chica… a Parker la encanta… que piensa mi niña eh?"… dijo este último sentándose sobre una silla… mientras de su bolsillo sacaba su teléfono para llamar a Cristina… tras llamarla, marcó a sweets para avisarle que llegarían algo tarde, al ver que ya era las 9h23… y bones aun no estaba lista…

Era las 9h25 cuando por fin salía bren lista para irse…

Brennan: booth, vamos, ya estoy lista… (Dijo nada mas entrar al salón…al mirar hacia el comedor, vio a booth con Shirley en brazos…con una taza de café cerca de su mano derecha… iba leyendo el periódico a la vez, sin moverse…) booth, que llegamos tarde! (dijo mientras con la mirada buscaba donde estaba Dan)

Booth: (tomando un sorbo de café, con su mano izquierda… la dijo con los ojos aun clavado en el periódico) no te preocupes, bones… he llamado a Sweets le he dicho que llegamos a las 10h… y la cita con Matt es a la 12h15… nos da tiempo de sobra… siéntate y desayuna…

Brennan: (con la mirada, iba buscando todavía donde podía haberse metido Dan) pues, haberme avisado seeley, me hubiese duchado con mas tranquilidad… (Decía acercándose… hasta llegar frente a él, con la mesa de por medio)

Booth: lo siento! (dijo levantando por fin la vista… a punto de tomar otro sorbo, mientras tomaba el sorbo, la miraba de arriba abajo… cuando llegó a su cara de nuevo se dio cuenta que con la mirada iba buscando a Dan, pero sin querer sacar el tema la dijo) estás muy guapa, bones…(posando la taza de café sobre la mesa de nuevo)

Brennan: (al oír el cumplido le miró) gracias… tu también te has puesto elegante esta mañana… (Después se sirvió el café, sentándose por fin) seeley!

Booth: si! (respondió con los ojos en el periódico)

Brennan: has visto a Dan?

Booth: si…(seguía leyendo)

Brennan: y donde se ha metido? Porque llevas tú a Shirley en brazos?

Booth: se ha ido… (seguía leyendo)

Brennan: que quieres decir con que se ha ido?

Booth: ha cogido su chaqueta y ha salido por la puerta principal (dijo con los ojos aun puesto en el periódico)

Brennan: seeley! (le gritó, para que la mirara… éste levantó los ojos en su dirección, dejando de leer) no le habrás despedido no?

Booth: no! (se apresuro en decir) despedirle, no… no le he despedido… simplemente se fue...

Brennan: que le has hecho?

Booth: que te hace pensar que le he hecho algo?

Brennan: porque rehúyes la mirada…

Booth: (dejo el periódico de un lado) yo no rehúyo la mirada… (dijo mirándola fijamente)

Brennan: vale, (dijo sin apartar la mirada) ahora dime que le has hecho…

Booth: le apreté un poco…

Brennan: seeley! (como sin creerle del todo)

Booth: bueno puede que un poco fuerte…

Brennan: OH! (dijo algo decepcionada por su comportamiento) y que le apretaste… la cabeza?

Booth: mas abajo…

Brennan: los brazos?

Booth: mas abajo…

Brennan: (iba cambiando su expresión facial, horrorizada cuando le decía cada vez mas abajo) no le habrás apretado el pecho!?

Booth: (con un gesto de la cabeza negó) mas abajo…

Brennan: (abrió grandemente los ojos horrorizada al oír que se trataba de más abajo) el abdomen?

Booth: (volvió a negar con un gesto) mas abajo…

Brennan: (abrió la boca escandalizada) seeley!, le aprestaste los genitales?

Booth: tampoco es para tanto…

Brennan: que no?... quiero que lo llames ahora mismo para disculparte…

Booth: no pienso hacerlo (dijo contundente)

Brennan: pero has pensado quien se quedaría con Shirley…

Booth: no te preocupes he llamado a cristina… estará aquí pronto…luego si quieres buscamos a otro (dijo levantándose… Shirley ya estaba dormida… la iba a dejar en su cuna)

Brennan: no es la niñera de Parker? (dijo levantando un poco la voz, ya que este se alejaba camino a la habitación de Shirley)

Booth: si! (contestó de lejos…)

Brennan: (tras unos segundos, booth volvía al salón) aun así, creo que deberías de llamarle para disculparte…

Booth: no! (dijo categórico, sentándose de nuevo en su silla)

Brennan: por qué? Acaso te ha hecho o dicho algo?

Booth: decir… uh… la verdad no ha alcanzado decirme nada… estaba demasiado centrado en aguantar el dolor! (dijo sonriendo)

Brennan: booth! (dijo protestando por su comportamiento)

Booth: OH vamos, acaso no lo viste? (dijo algo molesto)

Brennan: ver el qué?

Booth: como te miraba!... (soltó sin mas… y vio como de la cara de bones se iba dibujando una sonrisa… levantó el periódico tapándose toda la cara… para que no viera lo rojo que se ponía de la vergüenza)

Brennan: --- (no dijo nada! Solo se reía fuertemente… "si supiera que yo también he despedido a Carla por celos!" pensaba)

Booth: (al oír lo fuerte que se reía… apartó el periódico de su cara, muy serio la dijo) Tempe, no veo la gracia…

Brennan: lo...lo…lo siento… (dijo entre risas aun "pero que par de estúpidos somos" se decía en su interior)

Booth: (esperó un momento, y esta seguía riéndose… se enfadó de verdad) ya está bien no?

Brennan: (al ver que se había enfadado de verdad… se levantó, pero aun con algo de risa… se acercó hasta rodearle con sus brazos desde la espalda…y tras darle un beso en la mejilla, le susurró) no tienes porque estar celoso, para mí solo estás tú…

Booth, se dio la vuelta con la silla, quedando frente a ella… la sentó sobre su regazo y la besó… justo mientras se besaban oyeron el timbre sonar… se separaron…

Booth: debe de ser cristina…(dijo levantándose)

Brennan: ya son las 9h45!... vamos, que no llegamos! (abrieron la puerta, tras dar pequeñas instrucciones a Cristina se fueron a donde sweets)


	42. Chapter 42

**WHO I AM: capitulo 41**

Booth y brennan ya estaban donde sweets…

Sweets: como se encuentran hoy?

Booth/brennan: bien! (contestaron ambos)

Sweets: algún cambio significativo desde nuestra última sesión?

Brennan: si, (dijo sonriendo mirando a booth… tenían la mano entrecruzados) en mi pesadilla de hoy, booth estaba junto a mi… y Jansen no ha sido capaz de acercarse a mi, ni hablarme…

Sweets: interesante!... cree que su comportamiento fue debido a la presencia del agente booth junto a usted…

Brennan: en parte… si!

Sweets: y por qué esta vez el agente booth estuvo a su lado?

Brennan: (con una gran sonrisa, ansiosa por contárselo le dijo) lo hemos hecho…

Sweets: (sonrió feliz por los dos) en hora buena a los dos!

Booth: --- (tapó su cara con su mano izquierda, incomodo y algo avergonzado)

Sweets: como ha sido?

Brennan: perfecto… (dijo mirando a booth, éste escondía su cara con su mano izquierda y se adentraba aun mas a el sofá, como si quisiera hundirse en ella… sonrió al ver su comportamiento)

Sweets: ha sido perfecto en todo momento, o ha habido momentos de dificultad…

Brennan: bueno… cuando…

Booth: esto es el colmo! (dijo levantándose) es en serio?... de verdad, en serio? (dijo mirando a los dos)

Sweets: en serio que…?

Booth: no vais a hablar de… (moviendo su mano, en busca de un sinónimo)

Brennan: sexo? ( dijo con un sonrisa… pero vio como booth con una mirada irónica le decía "gracias por tu ayuda")

Booth: sweets! (dirigiéndose a éste de nuevo) los chicos no hablamos de esas cosas…

Sweets: dime agente booth, como se siente ahora mismo?

Booth: corta ahí! (dijo enfadado con el dedo índice levantado como gesto de amenaza…sweets le miraba con cara asustado… entonces volvió la mirada a bones, mientras se dirigía a la puerta) mientras ustedes dos habláis de…

Sweets/brennan: sexo! (le completaron)

Booth: ya vale no? (le gritó)

Sweets: puedo ayudarte a… (decía dirigiéndose a booth)

Booth: estaré fuera bones! (dijo saliendo de la habitación sin esperar a que sweets acabase la frase)

Brennan: (al girarse vio la mirada de sweets clavada en ella) que?

Sweets: (la miró unos segundos mas, luego apuntó) nada!

Brennan: nada? Entonces por qué has escrito?

Sweets: olvídalo… sigamos…tuvo dificultades durante el acto?

Brennan: algunas, pero todo salió bien…(simplificó…)

Sweets: --- (volvió a mirarla unos segundos, mientras ella sonreía )

Brennan: (al ver que la volvía a mirar sin decir nada, dejo se sonreír) que?

Sweets: nada… centrémonos en el juicio… hasta ahora ha conseguido, hablar de lo ocurrido, pero ante solo 1 o 2 personas verdad?

Brennan: si!

Sweets: estarás consciente que en el juicio habrás mucha gente, y la mayoría serán desconocidos… eso podía suponerla un problema…

Brennan: yo no tengo miedo de hablar en público…

Sweets: lo sé… pero hablar de intento de violación en público es otra cosa… (bren no dijo nada) deberíamos de hacer una prueba…

Brennan: que tipo de prueba?

Sweets: que tal si esta noche vamos a la reunión grupal como usted lo llama…

Brennan: no!... ya te he dicho que no voy a esas reuniones… seguro que podré hacerlo…

Sweets: dr brennan mi consejo como profesional es que intente hablar de ello delante de varias personas… y aun así, a falta de un día ahora, no asegura que esté preparada…

Brennan: no te preocupes sweets, si consigo hablar ya de ello, podré hacerlo…

Sweets: como quiera, dr brennan… me alegra verla tan segura de sí misma (dijo con una sonrisa)

Brennan: gracias a ti, dr sweets!

Sweets: (sonrió) por cierto como se siente ahora mismo?

Brennan: bien... por qué lo pregunta? (preguntó algo sorprendida)

Sweets: no se ha dado cuenta de que lleva algo mas de media hora, sola aquí conmigo, sin la compañía del agente booth?

Brennan: --- (volvió la mirada hacia la puerta preocupada, al darse cuenta de la situación)

Sweets: no se preocupe… ya hemos acabado, puede irse… y la felicito por su gran progreso… (ella ya estaba levantada dispuesta a irse) dr brennan?

Brennan: (paró y le miró) si!

Sweets: aunque la resulte un poco difícil intente realizar de vez en cuando alguna actividad sin la compañía del agente booth, la ayudara a recuperar esa confianza en sí misma…

Brennan: ya lo hago muchas veces…

Sweets: (la miró extrañado) fuera de casa?

Brennan: no… pero en casa si!

Sweets: me refería a fuera… inténtelo fuera!

Brennan: (suspiró) lo intentaré...

Sweets: hasta mañana dr brennan…

Brennan: adiós… (dijo saliendo)

Brennan al llegar fuera, no vio a booth… estaba algo preocupada "se habrá ido?"… se preguntaba mientras seguía buscando con la mirada donde podía estar… al ver que no estaba, iba a llamarle pero acordándose de las palabras de sweets, desistió e intentó ir sola a donde Matt…

Era ya las 12h cuando booth, sin llamar a la puerta entró en el despacho de sweets…

Booth: lo siento sweets, pero debemos…(paró) y bones?

Sweets: pensé que estaba contigo…

Booth: conmigo no está (dijo muy nervioso)

Sweets: tranquilo, agente booth, quizás esté donde Matt Turner…

Booth: bones no puede ir sin mí… (dijo cogiendo el teléfono para llamarla)

Sweets: agente booth, la dr brennan está intentando… (paró al ver que ya hablaba con bones por teléfono)

Booth: bones, donde estas?

Brennan: en un taxi de camino al despacho de Matt, como tenías tú las llaves del coche, pues…

Booth: temperance! Sabes que no puedes ir sin mí… (la interrumpió, la dijo con un tono preocupado)

Brennan: seeley, tranquilo estoy bien… nos vemos allí, te quiero, adiós! (colgó)

Booth: bones!?, bones!?... (decía al ver que la había colgado, después miró a sweets) tengo que irme…

Sweets: (se apresuró en bloquearle el paso) espera!

Booth: que?... apártate!

Sweets: tranquilícese… ella estará bien…

Booth: tú no lo entiendes! (y de un pequeño empujón le apartó de su camino y abriendo la puerto oyó a sweets decirle)

Sweets: te equivocas, sé que tienes miedo… (booth paró tras oír esas palabras y cerró la puerta) tienes miedo de dejarla sola… crees que si la dejas sola, podría volver a pasarla algo malo… y una segunda vez, no te lo perdonarías… porque en parte te culpas por lo que le ha pasado a la dr brennan… por eso te has vuelto, tan protector con ella, evitando siempre que puedas, que sufra cualquier daño físico o emocional por mínimo que sea.

Booth: es mi trabajo protegerla…

Sweets: no, no lo es… ya no sois compañeros de trabajo, agente booth…

Booth: Es mi pareja, y debo protegerla igualmente…

Sweets: agente booth, si no admite que de una forma le ha afectado lo de la dr brennan, no lo va a superar… y seguirá siendo tan protector con ella, sin que ella lo necesite…

Booth: que quieres de mi sweets? (dijo ya enfadado)

Sweets: que haga igual que la dr brennan, aceptar que no fue culpa tuya, esas cosas pasan… siendo tan protector no te garantiza que no vaya a pasarla nada… sin contar que un protección excesiva no es bueno, ni para ti, ni para ella… lo único que conseguirás es que siga siendo una insegura y que siempre dependa de ti… y cuando la pase algo, aun tratándose de una tontería, tú no podrás evitar sentirte culpable… no siempre podrás estar ahí, agente booth… y no puedes seguir llevando tú solo una gran responsabilidad, como es la seguridad de la dr brennan… como pareja que sois las responsabilidades y roles deben de ser compartida… o llegará un momento que no podrás mas…

Booth: (había escuchado todo sin decir una palabra) sweets, entiendo tu preocupación, pero bones sigue aun sensible, por lo ocurrido… y si lo que pretendes decirme es que la deje sola por ahí… que sepas que no lo voy a hacer…

Sweets: no digo que dejes de protegerla… solo digo que de vez en cuando confíes en ella y la dejes ir… te recuerdo que la dr brennan siempre ha sido una mujer muy fuerte e independiente…

Booth: lo sé… la conozco mejor que tú…

Sweets: seguro que si… entonces ten también en cuenta que para que vuelva a serlo debe volver a confiar y estar segura de sí misma…

Booth: lo sé… pero ahora mismo ella me necesita… así que por ahora seguiré junto a ella…

Sweets: agente booth, no será mas bien que usted la necesita junto a ti?

Booth: eso es ridículo…

Sweets: lo siento, hemos estado tan pendiente de lo de la dr brennan que no hemos tenido tiempo de tratar su estado de animo acerca de ese juicio… como se encuentra? Que siente acerca de todo lo del juicio?

Booth: estoy perfectamente bien, sweets! (dijo muy serio)

Sweets: esta bien si no quiere hablar conmigo… pero no guardes todos esos sentimientos para ti… acabaran con usted, hable con alguien…

Booth: bones tiene bastante con lo suyo… además mis problemas los resuelvo yo solo...

Sweets: recuerde agente booth, responsabilidades y roles compartidas… el trauma de la dr brennan no la incapacita para ayudarte o apoyarte con tus problemas… es mas subirías su autoestima… y seguro que se alegraría de ver que la tratas de nuevo como la tratabas antes del trauma, contándola tus problemas… y estaría encantada de ver que puede de nuevo ayudar…

Booth: tengo que irme… (no quería decir nada mas y se fue)

Al llegar al despacho de Matt, vio a bones hablando con su abogado… estaba bien, es mas se la veía muy relajada… hacía mucho que no la había así fuera de casa… estaba contenta por ella… se sentó al lado y empezaron con la declaración…

Por la noche, era las 10h20, como ya era de costumbre recibieron de nuevo la visita de angela, volvió a estar acompañado de hodgins…

Booth: angela, esta vez espero no dormirme en el sofá… (dijo nada mas abrir la puerta)

Angela: hola booth, a mi también me alegra verte ( dijo irónicamente…y fue directo a la habitación para hablar con bren)

Hodgins: hola, booth (dijo entrando)

Booth: hola, que hay, hodgins?

Hodgins: nada, aquí de nuevo… (dijo sonriendo)

Booth: cerveza?

Hodgins: si, gracias… (dijo sentándose al sofá)

Booth: toma! (dijo dándole la cerveza, mientras él también se sentaba al sofá) que tal el curro? Algún otro caso?...

Hodgins: que va! Y de aquí hasta el final del juicio nada… queremos apoyarte…

Booth: no tenéis porque hodgins!

Hodgins: pero queremos booth, eres uno de las cabezas del grupo y nuestro amigo, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer, además nadie se centraría sabiendo lo que te pasa…

Booth: --- (estaba sin palabras, simplemente dejó la cerveza sobre la mesa y abrazó a hodgins, éste no se lo esperaba, pero se alegró… era el primer abrazo que le daba booth)

Hodgins: (cuando se separaron, aun se miraban con una sonrisa) oye booth, ha sido un abrazo de chicos no?

Booth: claro! (dijo indignado) qué sino?

Hodgins: dímelo tú, tú has sido quien me ha abrazado…

Booth: joder hodgins! (dijo dándole un pequeño puñetazo al antebrazo "ay!" exclamo hodgins…) en que estaría pensando yo! (dijo arrepentido de su acto)

Hodgins: tío, era broma…

Booth: más te vale, y ni te atrevas a contárselo a nadie…porque si se lo cuentas a alguien, pienso negarlo rotundamente…

Hodgins: (se rió) no pensaba contárselo a nadie… bueno quizás a angela…

Booth: hodgins!... Tengo que coserte la boca?

Hodgins: tío aun con la boca cosida, angy es capaz de sacarme esa información…

Booth: (se rió) no hay quien pueda con ella, verdad?

Mientras se reían, oyeron un grito sonoro saliendo de la habitación de bren y booth… los dos corrieron hacia la habitación, al llegar…

Booth: que pasa? (dijo preocupado)

Hodgins: que ocurre? (preguntó él también preocupadísimo)

Angela: (dejo de gritar al verles entrar… y con una sonrisa en la boca se bajó de la cama y acercándose a booth le iba diciendo) te quiero, te quiero, te quiero… (Brennan al oír lo que iba diciendo angy, se metió debajo de la manta toda ella, tenía una vergüenza que no podía con ella)

Booth estupefacto del comportamiento de angy, y sobre todo de las palabras que salía de su boca… la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, hasta que sintió como angy le abrazaba fuertemente mientras seguía diciendo "te quiero, te quiero, te quiero"…

Hodgins mas que sorprendido, se había quedado sin habla mientras veía la escena… al ver que no se separaba de los brazos de booth, él mismo la separó... ella aun llevaba esa sonrisa mirando a booth…

Hodgins: angy! No se si ponerme celoso o llamar a un medico… se puede saber que te pasa? (con esa pregunta angy le miró)

Angela: (muy entusiasmada contestó) temperance a…

Brennan: angy, como digas algo te juro que te mato… (dijo desde debajo de la manta interrumpiéndola)

Angela: (se giró y volvió a la cama y de un gesto quitó la manta que cubría a bren por completo) no tienes porque avergonzarte, cariño… (Volviendo la mirada a hodgins, booth seguía mirando intentando entender que pasaba) bren a…

Brennan: angy! (la volvió a gritar interrumpiéndola de nuevo) te juro que tengo un arma al lado…

Angela: (volvió la mirada de nuevo hacia bren) mientes! Además serías incapaz de dispararme…

Brennan: podría darte con ella…

Angela: bah! No seas ridícula! (la dijo, luego volvió la mirada a hodgins)

Hodgins/booth: y bien…? (dijeron a la vez impacientes por saber que pasaba)

Angela: bren a… aaaaah! (gritó de dolor al sentir como bren la apretaba el antebrazo) me haces daño bren!

Brennan: lo sé (la dijo… luego acercó su boca a sus oídos para que pudiera susurrarla sin que los chicos se enterasen) como digas algo, no te vuelvo a contar nada…

Angela: pero si Jack no lo va a decir a na… aaaaah! (volvió a gritar a sentir que ésta apretaba aun mas) duele de verdad bren!…

Brennan: por favor angy! (la susurró de nuevo)

Angela: (susurrando ella también) esta bien!... (luego se volvió en dirección a los chicos) bren a… aaaaah! (volvió a gritar al sentir como bren la apretaba de nuevo) pero que haces?...

Brennan: (susurrando) me dijiste que no hablarías!

Angela: (susurrando) no pensaba decirle nada… pero pensé que como no les diga nada no me dejara en paz hasta que lo haga… así que lo mejor es que le diga algo diferente!

Brennan: ah! (dijo entendiendo su razonamiento) lo siento (dijo soltándola)

Angela: ---(se llevó la mano en el antebrazo, la había apretado muy fuerte esta última vez)

Hodgins: vas a hablar finalmente o no?

Angela: bren a decidido volver a trabajar de antropóloga después del juicio…

Booth: (ninguno de los dos chicos se lo había tragado) y por eso gritas tanto?

Angela: ("me mierda!, tengo que decir algo…" pensaba) en el jeffersonian…volverá a ser compañera de booth… (dijo sin saber que más decir)

Brennan: angy! ("eso no era verdad… no he dicho eso…y encima me pone en un compromiso, después de decirles eso tendré que volver?" pensaba)

Booth/hodgins: que? De verdad? (dijeron a la vez, mirando a bren)

Brennan: (con una sonrisa miró a angela diciéndola con la mirada que rectificase… pero ella con la mirada la respondió o eso o lo otro, tu decides!…) si! (dijo con una sonrisa… acabó apoyando la mentira de angy)

Booth: --- (al mirarla en los ojos vio que mentía… "porque miente? Que es lo que no quiere que sepa hodgins?" Se preguntaba)

Hodgins: OH! Eso es fantástico dr B… (dijo encantado con la noticia… y todos esperaban una respuesta de booth, pero este no decía nada… bren al mirarle supo que él supo que había mentido…)

Brennan: estoy cansada, angy… y quiero dormir… (dijo empujándola hacia la puerta… hodgins y angy cruzaron una mirada de "aquí pasa algo")

Angela: vale, ya nos vamos… pero mañana vuelvo… (dijo con una sonrisa, quería saber que pasaría tras su marcha)

Hodgins y angela, acabaron por irse… booth esperaba a bren sobre la cama…

Booth: a que ha venido todo eso? (dijo nada mas verla entrar en la habitación de nuevo)

Brennan: nada, tonterías de angy!

Booth: y se puede saber que la dijiste para que se pusiera así?

Brennan: nada… ya sabes como es angy, se vuelve loca, por cualquier cosa (dijo subiendo en la cama)

Booth: (se puso encima de ella y la fue besando cada vez que decía algo) seguro… que…nada?

Brennan: agente, no es propio de ti, usar el método de la seducción para sonsacar información…

Booth: funciona?...(dijo mirándola con media sonrisa)

Brennan: (sonrió) esta bien… la dije como su método había funcionado también contigo…

Booth: método? Conmigo? (dijo mas que confuso… tras eso siguió oyendo como bren le fue contando todo lo que había pasado desde que se había ido a la cama la noche anterior… y bueno, el como funcionó ya se la sabía… oía atentamente) entonces os voy a dar más conversación para mañana… (luego se puso otra vez a besarla)

Brennan: (le paró) mas conversación? A que te refieres? (preguntó sin entender)

Booth: (la miró y con una sonrisa la preguntó) a ti que te parece? (durante unos segundos, aun mirándole, bren aun reflexionaba que podía significar… booth seguía mirándola con una sonrisa… "muy inteligente e ignorante a la vez" se decía… te pronto, vio que se la iluminó los ojos, parecía haberlo pillado y dijo "vamos a hacerlo?"… él simplemente se rió: "esta es mi temperance" se dijo y la besó de nuevo)


	43. Chapter 43

**WHO I AM: capitulo 42**

Había llegado el día del juicio… eran las 9h30 de la mañana, estaban en la puerta de la sala hablando… a las 9h45 estaban todos ya en la sala cuando una voz aviso de la entrada del juez federal y todos se levantaron…

Juez Brown: (una vez sentado) doy comienzo a la sesión…los abogados ya pueden empezar con la exposición de los hechos y argumentos… el abogado defensor puede empezar…

Matt: (de pie en medio de la sala) para resumir un poco el situación… el agente especial Seeley Booth mi cliente, le fue asignado el caso del asesino en serie Peter Jansen, durante el desarrollo de la investigación el equipo del agente booth logró identificar a Joe Jansen hijo del presunto asesino en serie como autor de la ultima violación y asesinato… en el proceso de captura murió Joe Jansen y fue asesinado el aprendiz del agente booth, el agente Dean Cameron… el mismo día recibió la llamada de Peter Jansen, advirtiéndole de su venganza por la muerte de su hijo, amenazando de muerte a su hija Shirley Brennan… mi cliente reaccionando a tiempo pudo salvar a su hija, pero la dr brennan fue secuestrada… la dr Temperance Brennan (dijo señalando con el dedo) es la ex compañera de trabajo, la madre de su hija y su actual pareja… la muerte del agente Cameron, el intento de asesinato de su hija y el secuestro de la dr brennan fueron hechos que trastornaron emocionalmente al agente Booth… cuando mi cliente encontró por fin a la dr brennan, Peter Jansen estaba intentando violar a dr brennan: su pareja... esa imagen simplemente le enloqueció y acabó por asesinar a Peter Jansen… la defensa alega locura temporal, demostraremos que mi cliente perdió la cabeza como consecuencias de los hechos anteriormente expuestas…(tras esto se sentó)

Brad: (se levantó y ya enfrente del jurado empezó su exposición) todos habrán oído a la defensa, y seguramente se preguntaran como de un presunto caso de intento de violación puede derivar un asesinato de 3º grado… el fiscal tras analizar los hechos y las pruebas simplemente, no se tragó la mentira, por eso estamos aquí señores y señoras, la fiscalía esta convencida de que el agente Booth asesinó brutalmente a Peter Jansen… el agente Booth no perdió la cabeza por los diferentes hechos que le sucedió durante ese caso, sino que quiso tomar la justicia por sus manos y eso no era su cometido como agente de la ley que es… y eso es lo que la fiscalía va a demostrar en este juicio… (Tras esto volvió a su sitio)

Juez Brown: las partes ya pueden llamar a sus testigos a declarar y aportar sus pruebas a este juicio…

Matt: la defensa llama al dr Bryan Slogan señoría, es el doctor que atendió al agente Cameron y a Shirley Brennan, la hija de mi cliente…

Brad: protesto señoría, este juicio es sobre el asesinato de Peter Jansen… y no sobre el asesinato del agente Cameron o el intento de asesinato de Shirley Brennan…

Matt: pero están estrechamente relacionado con este juicio señoría…

Juez Brown: objeción denegada (dijo mirando a Brad) que suba el testigo al estrado…(ordenó)

Matt: buenos días dr Slogan…

Slogan: buenos días…

Matt: háblenos del caso del agente Dean Cameron…

Slogan: el lunes 19 de enero, entre las 8h45 y las 9h05… trajeron al agente Dean Cameron al hospital… tenía 3 balas alojas en la zona del abdomen… uno sus costillas derecha, otro en los riñones y otro rasgó los pulmones y se había alojado en el infraespinoso, uno de los músculos de la espalda (dijo enseñando la zona con sus dedos, había una diapositiva)… hicimos lo que pudimos pero fue imposible parar la hemorragia a tiempo… el agente Dean Cameron murió a las 9horas y 37minutos… (booth estaba serio mirando en frente… la narración de los hechos le habían traído los recuerdos en mente de nuevo)

Matt: cual fue la reacción del agente booth, o el estado de animo del agente booth cuando se lo comunicó?

Slogan: se le veía conmocionado por la perdida… dijo algo a los otros dos agentes y se fue del hospital visiblemente tocado… (brennan miraba a booth pero este no miraba atrás, intentaba controlar las emociones que le provocaba los recuerdos… brennan no podía evitar sentirse mal por no haber estado ahí cuando él la había necesitado)

Matt: háblenos de la hija de mi cliente, Shirley Brennan…

Slogan: la señorita Brennan llegó al hospital el mismo día, es decir el lunes 19 de enero, entre las 10h45 y las 11h de la noche… estaba inconsciente y era incapaz de respirar por si misma debido al hundimiento del tórax… tuvimos que intervenir quirúrgicamente… (brennan al oír la historia de cómo pasó todo se había puesto mal, y mas al pensar que en ese momento ella estaba en una fiesta, lejos de su hija y de booth cuando estos mas la necesitaban… sujetó la mano de angela buscando apoyo… se le había humedecido los ojos)

Matt: como moralmente se encontraba mi cliente?

Slogan: estaba muy mal, muy asustado y muy nervioso como estaría cualquier padre al saber que su hija corre peligro de muerte…

Matt: gracias dr Smith, no tengo mas preguntas… (volvió a su sitio)

Brad: la fiscalía no va a hacer preguntas… (todos se sorprendieron)

Juez Brown: ya se puede ir dr Slogan… otro testigo? (dijo mirando a los letrados)

Matt: si, (contestó sin dar tiempo a Brad a hablar… éste le miro sin decir nada.. se le veía tranquilo y confiado) la defensa llama al dr Bill Simpson señoría, el doctor que atendió a la dr brennan, tras el secuestro… (Mientras el dr Simpson iba subiendo al estrado y juraba, Matt explicaba el porque de su testimonio) la defensa pretende con el testimonio del dr Simpson dar una imagen al jurado del estado de la dr brennan cuando llegó al hospital… hola dr Simpson…

Dr Simpson: hola…

Matt: según el historial medico de la dr brennan usted fue el medico que la atendió tras el secuestro no es así?

Simpson: así es… estaba de guardia esa noche…

Matt: nos puede decir cual eran las condiciones físicas de la dr brennan, cuando llegó al hospital?

Dr Simpson: la dr brennan estaba inconsciente debido a una bajada de tensión y a la gran perdida de sangre causada por la herida de bala que tenía a la zona costal y por la fuerte fiebre causada por la infección de la misma… además de éstos también presentaba varias hematomas en la cara, la zona pectoral y en la zona del abdomen… además de una fractura en la parte trasera de la cabeza causada seguramente por el fuerte golpe… la tratamos y la sometimos a las pruebas pertinentes para los casos de violación al haber sido informado previamente de la situación de la dr brennan… (Brennan estaba sentada en su silla oyéndolo todo, mantenía una aparente tranquilidad, pero dentro de ella era una lucha, procuraba mantener la tranquilidad, booth no paraba de mirarla de vez en cuando para saber si todo estaba bien, y de momento todo estaba bien)

Matt: dice usted que la dr brennan estaba en condiciones muy precarias y lamentables…

Dr Simpson: si…

Matt: dígame cual era el estado anímico del agente Booth en ese momento

Dr Simpson: estábamos bastante centrado en la dr brennan, pero lo poco que pude observar al agente booth diría que estaba preocupado, alterado, nervioso, asustado,…

Matt: tenía todos los síntomas de haber sufrido un gran trauma?

Brad: protesto… el dr Simpson es un doctor en medicina, no un psiquiatra ni un psicólogo… la fiscalía no cree que sea el adecuado para opinar sobre el estado mental o emocional del agente Booth…

Matt: señoría, quiero que el jurado escuche la opinión del dr Simpson como persona y no como profesional…

Brad: lo que diga como simple individuo no interesa a este jurado… la fiscalía exige que sea de un profesional…

Juez Brown: objeción aceptada… letrado! (dijo dirigiéndose a Matt) limítese a preguntar a dr Simpson lo que le compete como médico que es…

Matt: si señoría… no tengo mas preguntas, gracias dr Simpson!… (Volvió a su sitio)

Brad: dr Simpson con su testimonio nos ha quedado claro a todos que la dr brennan estaba en malas condiciones, pero dígame, que condiciones físicas presentaba el agente booth… necesitó asistencia médica?

Dr Simpson: no… físicamente el agente booth estaba bien… su camisa estaba empapada de sangre… pero luego comprobamos que no era suya…

Brad: suya no va a ser, como no! Seguramente era de Peter Jansen tras semejante golpiza… (dijo mirando al jurado)

Matt: protesto! Señoría (dijo indignado) exigimos que la fiscalía se ahorre sus comentarios irónicas…

Brad: lo siento señoría (se apresuro en decir mirando al juez… éste le miraba con cara serio) retiro lo dicho…gracias dr Simpson!… no tengo mas preguntas (dijo dirigiéndose al juez)

Juez Brown: puede irse dr Simpson…

Matt: la defensa llama a la dr Temperance Brennan, como única testigo ocular…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo siento por no colgar seguidamente, pero los exámenes de este año lo tengo principio mayo… y tengo que ponerme ya… así que haber con que frecuencia los iré colgando…


	44. Chapter 44

**WHO I AM: capitulo 43**

Brennan subió al estrado. Presto juramento y se sentó. Los latidos iban un poco más rápido de lo normal. Pero procuraba tomar el aire, cuando vio a Matt levantarse, y acercarse al estrado.

Matt: hola dr brennan.

Brennan: hola!

Matt: primero de todo, siento mucho lo que la pasó.

Brennan: gracias Matt.

Matt: puede contarnos que fue lo que pasó durante su secuestro?

Brennan: (suspiro) Peter Jansen me secuestró. Me llevó a una casa a las afueras de Washington, durante el trayecto, estaba inconsciente… me desperté durante un tiempo, y antes de situarme del todo, me golpearon hasta dejarme inconsciente de nuevo. Me desperté sola en una habitación, atada a una silla, … mientras que estaba encerrada allí, oí como Peter Jansen hablaba con su gente y les preguntaba si habían cumplido su parte. Hablaban de una niña y un niño, y supuse que hablaban de Parker y Shirley.

Matt: quien son Parker y Shirley? (preguntó interrumpiéndola)

Brennan: Parker es el hijo de Booth y Shirley es hija de los dos.

Matt: si he entendido bien, acaba usted de decir que oyó que Peter Jansen no solo planeaba secuestrarla, cosa que hizo, sino que también pensaba secuestrar a los dos hijos de mi cliente, el agente Booth?

Brennan: si!

Matt: siga por favor. Que pasó después?

Brennan: hubo una pequeña discusión, parece que algo no había ido bien, y les mandó averiguar más sobre el asunto. Después vi la puerta abrirse, y entró Peter Jansen. (paró, en ese momento, tuvo la imagen suya entrando por la puerta y sus latidos aceleraron un poco. "cuanta gente" pensaba al mirar por fin al público. Antes se fijaba en Matt y Booth. Sintió como las palmas de sus manos empezaron a humedecerse de sudor.)

Matt: se encuentra bien?

Brennan: (tomo aire una vez y se animo ella misma) si!, estoy bien. Decía que Peter Jansen entró en la habitación donde me mantenía encerrada. Se acercó a mí, y me dijo que sería su última obra de arte. (Sentía como iba quebrantándose su voz, así que volvió a tomar el aire… la sala estaba en silencio. Todos la miraban y eso no la ayudaba demasiado… procuraba centrarse, y para ello, cada vez que se sentía un poco perdida miraba a Booth, que con la mirada la transmitía seguridad y animo) cuando oí esas palabras, no sabía a que se refería al no saber ante quien me encontraba, así que le pregunte a que se refería con eso. Y le vi salir de la habitación y cuando volvió, acercó una mesa que estaba en frente y expuso las fotos encima de ella. (Paró y tragó saliva con dificultad al acordarse de esas horribles imágenes…)

Matt: qué imágenes aparecían en esas fotos? (preguntó al ver que se había parado) tome su tiempo.

Brennan: (tras suspirar de nuevo) en las fotos aparecía todas sus victimas. Mujeres violadas y asesinadas. (volvió a tomar el aire), tras enseñármelo me dijo que debía hacer algo de ejercicio para estar en mejor forma para mí. (Dijo bren apartando la vista porque se la cayó unas gotas de lágrimas, pero las seco en seguida) después de unos cuantos minutos oí de nuevo una discusión, parecía haber vuelto los otros. Hablaban de que había cogido a uno de ellos, un tal Mark.

Matt: el mismo que intentó secuestrar a la hija de ambos? Y que el agente booth consiguió detener a tiempo?

Brennan: eso parece, si!

Matt: siga por favor!

Brennan: ellos temía que Mark les delatara, y querían matarme luego huir, pero Peter Jansen se opuso a eso. Decía que primero tenía que ser suya. (Dijo, después resopló, para disipar esa voz quebrantada que parecía volver de nuevo). Mientras discutían de pronto oí un disparo. Después uno de ellos, entró en la habitación donde estaba yo, me levantó y me llevó al coche. Parecía que iban a trasladarme ante el miedo de que booth llegara en cualquier momento. Ya en la furgoneta de nuevo, Jansen llamó al tal Danny para que fuera a limpiar el lugar. Cuando me soltó y ya sola con Jansen vi que era mi oportunidad, tenía las manos atadas, pero mis piernas estaban sueltas. Salté encima de él y una vez los dos al suelo, me levanté y corrí todo lo que pude en dirección al bosque que se encontraba al frente. Mientras corría oí varios disparos, y uno se alojó en mi zona costal. Seguí corriendo ya que sabía que esa era mi única posibilidad de huir. Ya un poco más alejado, me paré y atendí a mi herida. Mientras lo hacía oí de nuevo su voz, se estaba acercando a mí de nuevo. Me levanté y seguí corriendo. (Suspiró de nuevo) tras unos minutos, acabó cogiéndome. Tenía mucha fiebre provocada por la infección de la herida de bala y por mi ropa mojada. Me agarró y se dispuso a llevar a cabo su macabro plan. Estaba… estaba en ello, cuando… (Ya no podía aguantar las lágrimas, no lloraba a llantos, pero se la iba derramando más de una gota de lágrima por cada palabra que iba diciendo sobre lo que había pasado) oí un disparó que venía a unos cuantos metros de donde estábamos. Empecé a gritar con todas mis fuerzas, esperando que hubiera alguien que pudiera venir a ayudarme, es cuando oí la voz de booth, seguí gritando hasta que sentí el hierro frío de la pistola sobre mi sien. Jansen me amenazó con matarme si seguía gritando. Fue cuando vi a booth pasar al lado mío sin verme, ya no tenía fuerzas para resistirme, Jansen se dispuso a… a acabar de… (Paró, tenía que tomar algo de aire y tranquilizarse si no quería llorar a llantos) justo antes de que lo hiciera vi a booth apartarle de mí.(volvió a parar)

Matt: y que fue lo que pasó?. No tenga prisa.

Brennan: booth estaba totalmente fuera de sí. Parecía no tener el control de sus actos, le golpeo hasta matarlo. Conozco a booth desde hace tiempo y puedo asegurar a este tribunal que él perdió completamente los papeles, nunca le había visto así.

Matt: en otras palabras, se volvió loco.

Brennan: si.

Matt: gracias dr brennan. No tengo mas preguntas.

Le tocaba ahora a Brad. Se levantó, tenía el mando de una diapositiva, aunque aun no la había encendido.

Brad: siento lo que tuvo que pasar…

Brennan: gracias! (dijo con una mirada desconfiada)

Brad: dígame una cosa. En su declaración dice que en la gala, se alejó un momento de la muchedumbre para hablar con Peter Jansen.

Brennan: si.

Brad: uh!, y por qué lo hizo?

Brennan: quería hablar conmigo (se justificó, sin entender muy bien a que venía eso)

Brad: hay algo que no entiendo, por qué con todos los demás invitados, habló in situ, pero con él, aceptó apartarse?

Brennan: me dijo que era algo muy importante! (volvió a justificarse)

Brad: se sintió atraído por él? (lanzó directamente)

Brennan: (abrió grandemente los ojos indignada, igual que booth y amigos) como se atreve a insinuar si quiera que me sentía atraída por semejante ser! (dijo con ira)

Brad: usted no sabía quien era. Dígame no es cierto que tuvo una relación con Michael? Su profesor?

Matt: protesto señoría. Las relaciones sexuales que haya mantenido la dr brennan durante su vida, queda totalmente fuera de este juicio.

Brad: (mirando al juez y al jurado según habla) lo único que pretendo es demostrar que la dr brennan pudo haberse sentido atraída por un hombre mucho mayor que ella. La prueba es que salió con su profesor de antropología.

Matt: primero, su antiguo profesor, y dos no hay ni comparación entre esas dos personas.

Brad: (dio un golpe sobre el pupitre del estrado de forma inesperada mirando a bren. "oh, no!" dejo escapar Sweets desde su asiento.) CONFIESE QUE SE SINTIÓ ATRAIDA POR ÉL. (dijo alzando fuertemente la voz. Bren no se esperaba el golpe, y sobre salto, y su indignación e ira, se convirtieron en un pánico terrible, sintió como su corazón latía de forma exagerada. Intentó tranquilizarse buscando con la mirada a booth, pero antes de llegar visualmente a él. Brad da otro golpe fuerte) CONFIESE QUE PROPICIÓ SU SECUESTRO. (siguió gritando)

Matt: SEÑORÍA! (gritó desesperado, para que éste parara a su compañero)

Juez Brown: fiscal! (llamó a Brad)

Brad: (haciendo oídos sordos al juez) CONFIESE QUE PROPICIO SU INTENTO DE VIOLACIÓN!. (bren respiraba visiblemente de forma muy agitada)

Booth: BASTA! (gritó levantándose, preocupado por bones)

Juez Brown: (dio un golpe con su martillo intentando poner algo de orden) Siéntese acusado! (dijo dirigiéndose a booth)

Brad: (aprovechó que el juez estaba hablando con booth para seguir presionando a bren) CONFIESE! (Gritó este último dando otro golpe fuerte… bren ya no pudo más tenía que salir de ahí… se levantó pero nada mas hacerlo todo se volvió negro… lo único que se oyó en la sala fue un golpe fuerte y seco, la cabeza de bren había impactado de lleno contra el suelo) DIOS MÍO! (gritó horrorizado… tampoco él se esperaba que tuviera esa reacción… se produjo un silencio sepulcral en la sala)

Booth: (al ver la escena) Temperance! (gritó muy asustado, el impacto había sonado muy fuerte!) Temperance! (volvió a gritar corriendo hacía el estrado. Ángela y compañía se acercaron también. Booth fue el primero en llegar a ella, vió que no reaccionaba y tenía algo de sangre saliendo por la boca y la nariz.) UN AMBULANCIA! (gritó mas que asustado)

Cam: déjame, ver! (dijo apartando un poco a un booth histérico… Brad miraba desde lejos la escena… tras hacer una rápida observación, dijo con voz normal) que llamen un ambulancia!

Booth: (ya estaba llamando él mismo la ambulancia… angela lloraba horrorizada por la imagen de su amiga inconsciente al suelo) Tempe, Tempe… (dijo acercándose a ella de nuevo… pero está no se movía ni un centímetro… booth estaba realmente asustado) no deberíamos llevarla en un sitio mejor? (dijo dirigiéndose a cam que sujetaba su cabeza)

Cam: mejor no moverla.

Booth: por qué?

Cam: no sabemos cuanto daño ha podido causar este fuerte golpe. Esperemos a la ambulancia.

Booth respiraba de forma agitada, estaba visiblemente muy asustado. Se sentía mal, por verla pasar por una cosa así por su culpa.

Juez Brown: (dio un martillo ante la atónica mirada de todos, que estaban centradas en el estado de salud de brennan) la sesión queda suspendida hasta saber el estado de salud de la dr brennan.

Tras justo esas palabras entró los paramédicos, con mucho cuidado se llevaron a una brennan que aun seguía inconsciente. por supuesto, tanto booth y compañía salieron tras la ambulancia… Matt y Brad estaba solos en la sala recogiendo sus documentos…

Matt: eres un estúpido… pero gracias por hacerme ganar la simpatía del jurado, suelen ser sensible con esos temas y tu simplemente lo has dramatizado aun mas…

Brad: (sonrió) no me des las gracias… aun no he acabado con ella. (luego se fue dejando a un Matt algo preocupado y desconcertado. "que ha querido decir con eso?" se preguntó a él mismo. "Primero debo saber si la dr brennan podrá seguir testificando o no" pensó.)

A VER CUANDO SERÁ EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO… ESTOY SIN TIEMPO DE VERDAD!!! GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO Y DEJANDO REVIEWS!!!

NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEWS, TAMBIEN EN ESTE!!!


	45. Chapter 45

**Who I Am**

**Capitulo 44:**

Tras examinar a brennan, salió el médico para hablar con booth y compañía que estaban ansiosos por saber cual era su estado de salud. "la dr brennan se encuentra bien" dijo y todos suspiraron. "sufrió un duro golpe pero estará bien". "puedo verla dr?" preguntó booth. "claro, habitación 126".

"temperance" dijo al entrar, ella que daba la espalda a la puerta se giro. "que tal te encuentras?" preguntó booth acercándose a ella. "estoy bien" dijo ella. La miraba se sentía mal al ver el moretón que tenía en la cara. "lo siento" dijo booth. "no es culpa tuya, fui yo quien decidió testificar". Booth bajo la mirada "bones le maté, a lo mejor… a lo mejor debería pagar por ello". "no seeley" dijo brennan, y posó su mano sobre su mejilla derecha, éste levantó la mirada de nuevo.

"te conozco seeley, y estuve allí, perdiste la cabeza. No creo que debas pagar por salvarme la vida". "sé que te sientes culpable por todo esto, pero quiero que sepas que no fue culpa tuya. No puedes controlarlo todo seeley.". "Sabes qué, volveré ahí arriba y lo haré mejor" dijo ella. "no tienes porqué" dijo booth. "no vas a ir a la cárcel seeley". Booth la sonrió y la dio un cariñoso beso. "te quiero" dijo booth. "yo también te quiero" respondió bren. "angela quiere verte, voy a salir para que pueda entrar" dijo booth.

Angela entró en la habitación y booth se quedó fuera hablando con un Matt que ya había llegado al hospital. "agente booth, como se encuentra la dr brennan?". "bien, dice que quiere volver a subir al estrado". "me alegro porque brad pensaba volver a subirla". "qué cabrón!" dijo booth. "debo hablar con el médico para que me haga un informe del estado de la dr brennan, para que se lo pueda informar al juez y a la fiscalía. Cuando sepa cuando se reanuda la sesión le llamaré" dijo matt y se fue.

"como te encuentras?" preguntó angela. "bien" dijo ella, ya sentada en su cama. Se sentía mucho mejor. "nos diste un susto de muerte bren" dijo angy con lágrimas en los ojos. "lo siento mucho angy". "no tienes porque disculparte, el fiscal ese se pasó contigo". "voy a seguir testificando angy". "qué? Piensas volver a enfrentarte a brad?". "es lo único que puedo hacer angy. No quiero le metan a la cárcel por mi" dijo brennan con los ojos humedecido enseñando sus temores a su mejor amiga. "no ira a la cárcel bren, ya lo veras" dijo angela abrazándola. Ese día booth se quedó en el hospital con brennan. Angela y hodgins se hicieron cargo de Shirley.

La sesión se reanudó en la mañana del día siguiente. "se abre la sesión" dijo el juez brown dando su martillo. Brennan volvió a subir al estrado para seguir testificando. "me alegro verla en forma de nuevo dr brennan" dijo brad. Pero bren no dijo nada. "interrogando a casi todos los compañeros del agente booth, todos me dijeron de lo que él es capaz de hacer por usted dr brennan, y sabes? Todos coincidieron que mataría por usted. Dígame por qué está tan segura que no mató a Jansen por haberla hecho pasar por todo lo que pasó?". Brennan miró a booth y contestó "porque le conozco, él perdió el control. Siendo él mismo nunca lo hubiese hecho".

"dice que le conoce, también sabrá que fue Ranger y francotirador. Se dedicaba a matar gente dr brennan. Matar, como lo hizo con Jansen". "no, no… estaba ahí, pude verle la cara, no era él, perdió el control". "seguro" dijo irónicamente brad. "que más podría decir la novia" dijo mirando al jurado desacreditando su testimonio. "protesto!" dijo matt. "no tengo más preguntas señoría" dijo brad.

"la defensa llama al agente Dave señoría". Dave subió al estrado, después de que brennan bajará. Hizo el juramente y se sentó, listo para testificar. "agente Dave, quiere decir al jurado y este tribunal, cual es su relación con el agente booth?" empezó matt. "hace 3 años que conozco al agente booth, hemos trabajo juntos en varios caso". "participó en el caso de Peter Jansen?" preguntó matt. "si, estuve con él en casi todo momento". "todos conocemos del pasado profesional del agente booth. Agente Dave cree usted, después de los 3 años que ha estado con el agente booth, que éste sería capaz de asesinar?". Dave miró a booth y tras unos segundos contestó seguro de sí mismo. "no, no le creo capaz". "gracias agente Dave" dijo matt, su intención era contrarrestar la ironía de brad.

"le recuerdo el juramento agente Dave: decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad con la ayuda de Dios" empezó brad. "y usted agente Dave esta mintiendo" afirmó brad. "no miento" se defendió. "agente Dave me está diciendo que el agente booth puede torturar, pero que es incapaz de matar?". Dave se quedó en silencio. "torturar, de qué está hablando?" susurró matt a booth, éste no dijo nada. "hicimos una investigación tras descubrir que solo se había gravado 1/3 del interrogatorio de mark, descubrimos que el agente booth torturó a mark para sonsacarle información sobre el paradero de la dr brennan" dijo brad, con sus afirmaciones el jurado se escandalizo. Matt se sintió indefenso ante esas acusaciones. "sin esa información nunca hubiésemos encontrado a la dr brennan con vida" confesó Dave. El jurado estaba totalmente escandalizado. Reaccionó matt. "señoría puedo acercarme?" pidió interrumpiendo el interrogatorio de Dave.

Brad también se acercó. "señoría pido que se anule este testimonio" dijo matt. "pero qué tonterías estas diciendo?" dijo brad. "En base a qué abogado?" preguntó el juez brown. "alegamos indefensión en base al articulo 24. La defensa no tenía conocimiento de esa investigación. No nos informaron de los resultados de la misma" dijo matt. El juez miró a brad esperando que se justificara. "señoría no escondimos nada a la defensa. Los dos tuvimos acceso a la grabación. Pero a diferencia de la defensa no nos conformamos con esa simple irregularidad. Luego oímos el rumor, rumor que nos acaba de confirmar el agente Dave" dijo brad. "Pretendes que me trague que solo oíste rumores?, y porque no llegamos a oír nada?" dijo matt. "tu ineficiencia no asunto mío" dijo brad. "señoría, la fiscalía nos escondió pruebas. Exigimos que se anule este testimonio" volvió matt a dirigirse al juez. "tiene usted alguna prueba sobre sus acusaciones letrado?" preguntó el juez. "no, pero…" dijo matt, pero el juez le interrumpió "No voy a anular el testimonio del agente Dave, vuelvan a su sitio" ordenó el juez brown. Brad sonrió.

Matt estaba enfadadísimo, fulminaba con la mirada a booth. No se podía creer que le hubiera escondido un hecho tan importante. Tenía que hacer algo, no sabía como las cosas seguiría. Tenía que saber toda la historia. Nada más llegar a su sitio se volvió a dirigir al juez "señoría, en vista de nuevas pruebas la defensa pide tiempo para hablar con su cliente". Brennan y compañía no se lo podían creer tampoco, no tenían ni idea sobre una posible tortura. "tienen 45 minutos. La sesión se levanta" dijo el juez dando de nuevo con su martillo. "tenemos que hablar" dijo un matt muy serio a booth.

"Por qué no me lo dijiste?" empezó matt gritándole a booth. Solo estaban ellos dos en uno de las salas de los juzgados. "no pensé que nadie fuera a enterarse" dijo booth. "no subestimes nunca a brad, es un viejo lobo!" dijo matt. "lo siento" dijo un booth apenado y que no sabía que iba a pasar después del rumbo que había cogido su caso. "qué vamos a hacer?" preguntó booth. "lo primero que harás será contarme todo de nuevo. Y cuando digo todo es todo" dijo matt.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gracias por seguir comentando, ya sé que es algo corto teniendo en cuenta lo que he tardado para subir la continuación… por eso intentare que el siguiente sea un poco mas largo de lo normal para compensar… por cierto!!! Ya nos estamos acercando al final… ¿irá booth a la cárcel?.


	46. Chapter 46

**Who I Am**

**Capitulo 45:**

Matt tras escuchar la versión de booth, se puso a pensar en lo que podrían hacer para intentar invertir esa situación desfavorable hasta ahora para booth. "en que estás pensando matt?" le preguntó un booth preocupado al ver la cara que ponía el abogado tras oír su versión de los hechos. "tendré que subirte al estrado, no es una buena idea, pero no tenemos más opciones" dijo un matt poco convencido. "procure ser emotivo" le dice matt. "emotivo?" pregunta un booth desconcertado. "si, llore si hace falta". "yo no lloro" dice booth. "tenemos que llegar al corazón del jurado" sigue matt. "yo no lloro" contesta un booth categórico.

En ese momento estaba brennan, cam, angela, hodgins y sweets fuera al espera de noticias. Por la cara que tenía matt se imaginaron que la situación no era favorable a booth. Hacía ya 40 minutos que se habían encerrado en esa sala hablando. Estaban los 4 esperando fuera con sus cafés. Cuando por fin salieron matt y booth. "matt que va a pasar?" preguntó brennan. "bueno, voy a subir a booth al estrado. Y si me hace caso, quizás las cosas vayan bien" dijo este último mirando a booth. "ya te he dicho que no lo voy a hacer" le contestó booth. "hacer qué?" preguntó cam. "quiere que actúe" dice booth. "no, quiero que sea muy expresivo" aclara matt. "no, seré yo, y fin de la discusión" dijo booth. Matt volteó los ojos y se metió en la sala. Ya era la hora. Entraron los demás también dejando a booth y brennan atrás.

"eh seeley!" dijo brennan. "es verdad, lo de… de la tortura?". Booth bajo su mirada algo avergonzado por sus actos "tenía que encontrarte, tenía que encontrarte" se justificó. "lo sé, no te estoy juzgando seeley" dijo brennan. "pero estás decepcionada". Brennan suspiró no pudo esconder su sorpresa ante esa noticia. Posó su mano derecha sobre su corazón "yo también hubiese hecho lo que estuviera en mis manos para encontrarte". Tras esas palabras brennan le dio un cariñoso beso de apoyo. "chicos, es la hora" dijo matt saliendo de nuevo al ver que el acusado no entraba.

Seguía Dave en el estrado. Matt esperaba que brad le hiciera más preguntas pero para su sorpresa dijo que no tenía mas preguntas, así que Dave se bajó. "la defensa llama al agente especial seeley booth" dijo matt ante la sorpresa de brad. Para él suponía un suicidio para matt, darle la oportunidad de enfrentarse a booth. Pero mejor para él se dijo brad. Matt sabía que no era una buena idea, pero estaba desesperado. No le quedaba otra.

"quiero que nos explique que fue lo que pasó desde el secuestro de la dr brennan" empezó matt. "me encontraba en el jeffersonian, cuando me llamó Peter jansen, totalmente fuera de sí al enterarse de lo que había pasado con su hijo. Su hijo había muerto junto a mi compañero Dean Cameron en la operación destinado a su captura. Jansen padre me dijo que se iba a vengar y me dijo lo que tenía planeado hacer" comenzó booth su testimonio. "y que fue lo que le dijo? En qué consistía su venganza" preguntó matt. "me dijo que le había quitado lo que más quería: su hijo. Y que iba a hacer lo mismo conmigo. Con esas palabras pensé que se refería a Parker y Shirley." Siguió booth. "y qué fue lo que hizo nada más colgar?" siguió preguntando matt.

"Shirley estaba más cerca del jeffersonian, así que me dirigí a casa de brennan y mandé un equipo de agentes a casa de rebecca para asegurarse de que Parker estuviera bien. Cuando llegué a casa de brennan, había un hombre armado, que luego identificamos como Mark. Luchamos, él acabó inconsciente y fue cuando me dirigí a la habitación de mi hija para saber como se encontraba. Allí vi tendido al suelo el cuerpo sin vida de Caroline, la niñera. Shirley estaba inconsciente al suelo, no respiraba" hizo una pausa booth, se le veía muy serio.

"Llegaron los refuerzos y la ambulancia y la llevaron al hospital. Allí me dijeron que necesitaba ser operado inmediatamente, mientras esperaba los resultados fue cuando me informaron de la desaparición de bones. Hicimos un perímetro de donde había desaparecido y con varios agentes nos pusimos a buscar, pero no encontramos nada. Fue cuando volvimos al edificio del FBI para interrogar a mark. Sabíamos que cada minuto era oro, jansen era un asesino despiadado que disfrutaba violar a sus victimas luego matarlas. Ante la negativa de mark de hablar, y viendo lo rápido que corría el reloj en nuestra contra decidí tomar métodos pocos convencionales. Sé que no estuvo bien, no estoy orgulloso de mí mismo, pero tampoco me arrepiento de ello. Porque la encontramos, mark que en repetidas veces nos aseguraba no saber nada, nos llevó hacia ella. Llegamos justo a tiempo" acabó booth.

"qué fue lo que sintió cuando vio a la dr brennan tendida al suelo, con jansen encima?" preguntó matt. Booth suspiró un por un segundo miró a brennan. "estaba en shock, nunca pensé verla tan… tan así, indefensa y vulnerable. Estaba tan enfadado que solo por mi cabeza pasaba apartarle de ahí. Y a eso fui, cuando le aparte, y vi lo lastimada que estaba… yo… yo perdí el control, le golpee una y otra, y otra… y otra. Estaba tan fuera de mí que ni me di cuenta que… que estaba muerto hasta que bones me hizo parar." Contestó booth. "como se sintió al ver a jansen muerto?" siguió preguntando. "no sabría como explicarlo, estaba horrificado por como había muerto, cuando le puse la mano encima no fue con la intención de matarle, pero acabó muerto, desde luego no era lo que quería. No siento en absoluto su perdida, ese hombre me había hecho pasar uno de mis peores horas de mi vida al pensar que podía perder a las personas que mas quería" respondió booth. "no tengo más preguntas" dijo matt volviendo a su sitio.

Brad se puso en medio de la sala, mirando durante unos segundos a booth sin decir nada. Después con un mando abrió la diapositiva, en ella pasaba las imágenes de un jansen desfigurado. "señores y señoras ese es jansen" dijo apuntando con el dedo. "dices que no quería matarle?, me cuesta creerle. Ha sido Ranger, francotirador y ahora agente especial. Que tienen todos en común?: matar. Usted es un asesino, lleva la violencia en la sangre agente booth. Y he mirado una y otra vez esas imágenes" dijo cambiando las imágenes. "quería entenderle, por que me digo que todo tiene su origen" dice brad. "de qué está hablando?" preguntó booth sin entender a qué venía todo eso. Tanto matt y el resto estaban en silencio para entender a donde iba con todo eso.

"como está su padre agente booth?" preguntó brad acercándose a él. Booth se quedó en silencio. "protesto señoría" dijo matt. "no veo que pinta el padre del agente booth en este caso" dijo matt. El juez miró a brad esperando que se justificase. "solo quiero que el jurado y este tribunal vea en el agente booth la persona que ve la fiscalía cuando asegura que es un hombre violento que tiene como primer instinto la violencia, y jansen fue uno más que sufrió las consecuencias" dijo brad. "la fiscalía cree haber encontrado el origen de ese carácter no tratado" sigue diciendo brad dirigiéndose al juez. Booth empezaba a enfadarse al darse cuenta a donde se dirigía ese interrogatorio. "protesta denegada" dijo el juez mirando a matt.

"conteste por favor agente booth" dijo brad. "no lo sé, hace mucho que no hablo con él" contestó secamente booth. "la ciencia ha demostrado que los hijos heredan los genes de sus padres, y esa teoría no hace excepción en la familia booth" decía brad, y booth le miraba seriamente. "Mientras que su hermano jared ha heredado el alcoholismo de su padre, usted ha heredado su violencia" afirmó brad. "no soy como él" dijo con voz baja pero lleno de ira. "primero golpea hasta dejar inconsciente al agresor de su hija, y eso que ya estaba controlado. Después le tortura con la excusa de que tenía información valiosa sobre el paradero de la dr brennan, aun sabiendo lo que las normas estipulan sobre los derechos de los sospechosos. Usted decidió saltarse las normas. Y después golpeó brutalmente al agresor de la dr brennan hasta dejarle así de muerto" dijo enseñando con su dedo índice la diapositiva.

"cuantas veces le golpeó tu padre?, visitó acaso un psicólogo después?. Porque no consta nada de eso en sus informes" decía brad a pocos centímetros de booth. Este le fulminaba con la mirada. Procuraba mantener el control. "señoría!" intentó protestar matt ante el acoso de brad. "sabes, he llegado a la conclusión que es como él, exactamente como él" dijo brad. Con esas palabras booth ya no se pudo contener y con sus fuertes manos le agarro por el cuello. Y le acercó aun más a su cara. "yo no soy como él. No soy como él" repetía apretándole el cuello. "agente booth, suéltele" le ordenaba el juez. Pero booth seguía repitiéndole a brad, sin soltarle el cuello "no soy como él". Estaba tan lleno de ira que parecía escuchar a nadie. "enciérrenle por desacato" ordenó el juez. Brad parecía quedarse ya sin aire. Hicieron falta dos guardias para separarle de brad. "No soy como él" grito booth antes de salir de la sala a manos de los guardias. Brennan y compañía miraban booth sin saber que hacer, todos sabían lo sensible que era booth con el tema de su padre.

Cuando brad fue soltado, empezó a toser, le había apretado bien fuerte. y empezaba a gritar dirigiéndose al jurado "ven, ven?, lo lleva en la sangre". Matt cerro los ojos, las cosas se habían complicado aun más. Seguía tosiendo brad cuando se dirigió al juez "la fiscalía pide un tiempo para recuperarse de semejante ataque" dijo un voz de casi ahogado. El juez suspiró, la sesión no hacía más que suspenderse. "le concedo 1h" dio con su martillo y se levantó. El jurado se marchó también. Brennan y compañía esperaban a matt para saber que iba a pasar. Pero matt se dirigió primero a brad.

"eres increíble, sabías que se iba a enojar con lo de su padre, aun así te arriesgaste" dijo matt. Brad se tocaba el cuello, tenía los ojos algo rojos, y seguía tosiendo de vez en cuando. "te encuentras bien?" preguntó matt preocupado. "si… solo hacía mi trabajo." Dijo justificándose brad. "con esto este caso se ha terminado. Yo gano" dijo satisfecho brad. Suspiró matt, sabía que brad tenía razón. Pero negaba con la cabeza. "sabes que si, mira quizás la próxima vez me ganaras" dijo brad intentando animarle. "no puedo perder este caso" dijo matt. "por qué te involucras tanto matt, tu no eres así, por qué este caso?" preguntó brad curioso por el comportamiento de su colega. Matt bajo la mirada, se le veía pensativo. "te invito a unas cañas si quieres hablar de ello" dijo brad preocupado ahora por su compañero. "no… no, debo trabajar, esto aun no se ha acabado" dijo matt y se fue.

Mientras hablaban brennan y los demás les miraban sin entender como hablaban como si nada. Hasta que vieron a matt acercarse a ellos. "matt, pasa algo?" preguntó brennan ansiosa por saber que iba a pasar con el padre de su hija. "no les voy a mentir, en estos momentos hay pocas posibilidades de que booth alude la cárcel" dijo matt. Todos estaban desanimados. Y brennan casi le salen las lágrimas, no se lo podía creer. "pero lucharemos hasta el final, el jurado es un factor humano, y vamos a jugar esa carta" dijo matt. "como?" preguntó cam. "no lo sé ahora mismo. Primero voy a hablar con booth, pero necesito que la dr brennan y el dr sweets me acompañen" dijo matt. "yo?" preguntó sorprendido sweets. "si, usted". "y que hacemos nosotros?" preguntó angela. "nada, solo esperar" dijo matt. Y salió con sweets y brennan hacia donde habían encerrado a booth.

Cuando llegaron allí, matt les pidió esperar fuera un momento. Entró y tras escasos 10 minutos salió. "Lo que me imaginaba" dijo matt nada mas salir. "nos quiere decir que tiene en mente matt?" preguntó brennan. "quiero que booth hable de su pasado. De su padre". Tanto sweets y brennan abrieron los ojos y negando con la cabeza. "ya sé que no querrá, es más me lo acaba de confirmar, por eso quiero que usted le convenza" dijo matt apuntando a la dr brennan. "no pensaras que use mi relación con él para intentar convencerle de hacer algo que sé que no querrá hacer no?" preguntó brennan, asegurándose de que había entendido lo que la pedía. "si!". Brennan volteó los ojos, negando con la cabeza. "oye, estamos perdiendo, necesito que el jurado se compadezca de él, no nos queda otra". Acabó aceptando brennan y con la ayuda de matt le dejaron entrar a ver a booth.

"y yo que hago?" preguntó sweets. "es su psicólogo verdad. Háblame de la evaluación que le ha hecho al agente booth" dijo matt, sacándole de ahí.

Brennan al llegar a la celda de booth, le vio sentado, moviendo el pie, inquieto, nervioso y bastante enojado. Booth al oír la reja abrirse se sorprendió al ver quien entraba por ella. "bones, te han dejado entrar" dijo sorprendido al saber que por desacato no suele dejar pasar visitas. "si, matt ha echado una mano" dijo brennan. Booth la miró desconfiando. "no me digas que te ha mandado para convencerme". Brennan suspiró. "no pienso hablar de mi viejo" dijo booth. "sé que es difícil pero las cosas no pintan bien seeley" dijo brennan. "bones…" empezó booth pero le interrumpió bren. "No quiero que vayas a la cárcel seeley" dijo acercándose a él. En sus ojos se reflejaba miedo con solo pensar en esa posibilidad. Booth se quedó mirándola "temperance, yo tampoco quiero ir a la cárcel, pero no puedo… no puedo hablar de mi padre" dijo con uno ojos llorosos, quería hacerlo por ella, pero era muy duro para él. No podía.

Brennan al verle tan afectado le abrazó, "no tienes por qué hacerlo si no quieres, seguro que encontraremos otra solución" dijo brennan. "lo siento, lo siento mucho" dijo booth. "Por qué?" dijo brennan apartándose de él. "no sé que me pasa, debí controlarme, sabía que iría a por mí. Debí controlarme" dijo algo frustrado. "ha sido un largo día seeley, no te mortifiques por eso" intentó quitarlo importancia brennan. "te quiero temperance" dijo booth con una sonrisa al ver que aun tenía la que más amaba en su vida aun de su lado. "yo también te quiero seeley" respondió brennan, después le dio un beso cariñoso y tierno como si se tratara de la última.

Matt, sweets y brennan ya estaban de vuelta a los juzgados. Iba a volver a reanudarse la sesión. Brennan ya le había informado de la oposición de booth de hablar de su padre. El agente al estar castigado por desacato, no podía estar en los juzgados en ese momento.

Se volvió a reanudar la sesión. "hay algún testigo más?" preguntó el juez brown. "si, la defensa llama al dr sweets" dijo matt. Brad estaba expectante. Sweets subió y prestó juramente. "dr sweets, tengo entendido que usted es el psicólogo del agente booth" preguntó matt. "no, era, desde que se separaron el agente booth y la dr brennan laboralmente hablando, deje de ser su psicólogo" aclaró sweets. "entiendo, y qué puede decirnos del agente booth?" preguntó matt. "como sabrá no es sido su psicólogo personal, solo le ayudaba en los casos haciendo profiles de los posibles sospechosos, e intentando mejorar su relación de compañeros con la dr brennan." Volvió a aclarar sweets.

"sabrán también que estoy limitado aquí, por lo del secreto profesional. Pero por lo poco que os puedo decir es que el agente booth es un profesional. Que es algo ¿violento, lleno de ira? si, pero en todo ese tiempo he podido comprobar que tiene el control sobre sí mismo en todos los aspectos" dijo sweets. "dígame, como su psicólogo, cree que el agente booth es capaz de asesinar?" preguntó matt. "estoy seguro que el agente booth es capaz de matar, pero no le creo capaz de asesinar, así que mi respuesta es no" dijo sweets. "no tengo más preguntas." dijo matt y se sentó.

"dígame dr sweets, reconoce usted que el agente booth es violento y que es una persona lleno de ira?" preguntó brad. "si, aunque ha aprendido a convivir con ella, poniendo una muralla alrededor de esos sentimientos". "y dígame dr, no es verdad que una persona con tanta ira y con posibles traumas como la suya, pueda asesinar?" preguntó brad. "si, pero no es su…" quiso añadir sweets pero le interrumpió brad. "Gracias dr, no tengo más preguntas".

Matt quería hundirse en la mesa, brad había conseguido volver a invertir la situación a su favor. Sweets bajó algo apenado, sabía que no había ayudado mucho. "mañana por la mañana los abogados presentaran sus alegatos finales" dijo el juez brown levantando la sesión de nuevo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno aquí como prometí, algo mas largo… bueno nos acercamos tanto al final que quizás éste sea el penúltimo capitulo. Bueno Botón VERDE!


	47. Chapter 47

**Who I Am**

**Capitulo 46:**

Booth volvía por la mañana a su casa después de cumplir la condena por desacato que le había dado el juez. Llegó a casa y vio a brennan y Shirley dormidos juntos en la cama, no podía evitar esbozar una amplia sonrisa al ver a sus dos chicas favoritas dormidas tan juntitos. Nada más acercarse de la cama brennan se despertó. "seeley!" dijo en voz baja para no despertar a la niña. Éste solo le dio un beso y se tumbo a su lado. Solo quería estar un momento con ellas en plan familia.

A las 11h30 estaban todos ya en el juzgado, era el día. El futuro de booth dependía de lo que iba a pasar aquella mañana. Estaba todo el mundo nervioso. La sesión se reanudó a las 11h45. Y empezó el alegato final Brad.

Se levantó, arreglándose el traje, se acercó al jurado y empezó su alegato. "estamos aquí, porque un agente, el agente especial seeley booth, decidió tomar la justicia por sus manos, primero saltándose los derechos fundamentales de un sospechoso, torturándole con la excusa de sonsacarle información del paradero de la dr brennan. Luego asesinó brutalmente al secuestrador de la dr brennan, peter jansen, con la excusa de haber perdido la cabeza. Si, el sospechoso tenía efectivamente información sobre el paradero de la dr brennan. Pero eso ¿legitimaba a caso al agente booth para torturarle?, acaso ahora ¿pueden los agentes decidir cuando saltarse nuestros derechos fundamentales? Y en todo eso nos preguntamos, y si ¿no mentía? Y si ¿no sabía el paradero de la dr brennan? Pero eso no es la razón principal por la que estamos aquí. Estamos aquí porque el agente asesinó brutalmente al agresor de la dr brennan. Todos hemos visto las imágenes, vimos lo horrible que son. La fiscalía no está interesada en defender al asesino despiadado que es peter jansen, sino quiere defender la persona que es peter jansen. Asesino o no, ante todo era persona, y como tal tenía derechos. El agente booth no era quien debía juzgar a ese hombre, no era él quien debía decidir si tenía que morir o no. Para esto existe el sistema judicial. Queremos que hoy, refuercen el rol del sistema judicial."

"todos sabemos qué es lo que le ha pasado a la dr brennan. Todos sabemos la relación que une al agente booth con la dr brennan. Hemos oído diferentes testimonios intentando hacernos ver y comprender lo difícil que fue ese día para el agente booth. Pero eso no le justifica, no excusa sus actos. Si hoy dejan libre al agente booth, será como decir, un día desastroso justifica un asesinato, un día desastroso justifica saltarse las normas. Aquí no nos regimos por la ley de la jungla. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente. Hay derechos y deberes que deben de ser respectado. La fiscalía pide que hagan valer la supremacía de la ley, la ley está hecha para ser respectada. Que si ¿hay excepciones?, no lo dudo. Pero no creo que sea el caso de hoy, no creo que sea el caso del agente booth" acabó Brad y se sentó.

Matt suspiró desde su sillón, sabía que tenía que impactar, tenía que conmover con su alegato. Se levantó decidido y seguro. Se puso en medio de la sala y empezó su alegato. "excepciones… la fiscalía habla de excepciones. Y dice que ¿el caso del agente booth no es uno de ellos? Sé que es difícil saber que es lo que uno haría hasta estar en una situación parecida. Déjeme plantearles la situación. Quiero que cierren los ojos" el jurado le miró con mirada dibutativa.

"si, cierren los ojos" insistió. El jurado acabó por obedecer. "quiero que se imaginen, que visualicen esta situación: el agente booth tras saber de la muerte de su compañero, aun conmocionado y sopesando la perdida, recibe la llamada de peter jansen, un asesino en serie despiadado, diciéndole que va a matar a sus hijos. El agente consigue reaccionar a tiempo y salva a uno de sus hijos, pero uno acaba grave en el hospital. Preocupado y desesperado en el hospital en la espera de resultados, le informan que el mismo asesino tiene a su novia y madre de su hija. Aun en shock y casi al borde de la desesperación sale del hospital con su hija aun en el quirófano, sin saber si lo va a lograr o no. Tras horas de desesperadas búsquedas sin éxito, solo les queda una pista: mark. El mismo que atentó contra la vida de su hija."

"el agente booth entra en la sala de interrogatorios, donde se encuentra mark, sin aun saber si su hija sigue viva o no. Todo lo que pasa por su cabeza en ese momento es encontrar a la dr brennan, la madre de su hija. Intenta mantener la cordura durante el interrogatorio, pero con el reloj en contra, impacientándose en sí todavía la encontraría con vida, y con un mark que se niega a cooperar, el agente se desespera, pierde el control y cruza la raya. Acaba usando métodos pocos convencionales para obtener del sospechoso la información que necesita. No se siente orgulloso de él mismo en ese momento, pero no tiene tiempo para pensar ni lamentarse de nada. Sale en busca de su amada. Tras unos minutos de tensión y nervios, la encuentra"

"la imagen que ve en ese momento el agente booth, estoy seguro que nunca lo olvidara. Su novia ahí tendida al suelo, herida, indefensa, con jansen encima a punto de consumir su depravado acción. Él simplemente enloquece de tristeza al ver a su novia en una situación que jamás pensó que la llegaría a ver, enloquece de ira e impotencia al ver que no pudo evitar esa situación, no pudo protegerla de ese asesino y eso siendo agente de la ley. Fuera de sí y sin pensarlo se abalanza contra el agresor y le golpea una y otra, y otra. Sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, que fue la muerte del agresor".

"ahora quiero que vuelvan a imaginarse, a visualizar de nuevo la situación. Solo que esta vez usted es el agente y la victima es su mujer, su hija, su nieta. ¿Qué hubieran hecho?" había un silencia increíble en la sala, algún que otra lágrima entre algunos juristas. Brad sonrió al ver como matt había logrado conmover al jurado. "contestando a esa pregunta, quiero entren ahí, en esa habitación y hagan justicia" acabó diciendo matt, luego se sentó. Tras los alegatos todos estaban esperando el veredicto del jurado.

En esos momentos de nervios y de tensión a la espera de un veredicto, brennan y booth solo querían estar a solas. Matt les pidió no ir lejos ya que en cualquier momento podía llamarles para oír el veredicto final. Cam, angela, hodgins y sweets se fueron a un bar a intentar pasar el tiempo.

Brennan y booth estaban en el coche sin saber aun a donde ir, Shirley se había quedado esa mañana con max. "¿qué quieres hacer?" le preguntó brennan. "creo que quiero ver a Parker". Éste aun estaba en la escuela, así que se dirigieron allí. Durante el camino booth estaba pensativo. "¿que tienes en la cabeza?" preguntó bren. "estaba pensando en… en… bones y si me declaran culpable?" preguntó un booth preocupado. "no lo harán seeley". "¿Pero y si lo hacen?" dijo booth, brennan se quedó en silencio, la horrorizaba solo pensar en ello.

"son muchos años bones, quizás… quizás deberíamos… deberías de ser libre" soltó finalmente booth. "¿libre?" preguntó una brennan desconcertada. Brennan le miraba intentando averiguar a que se refería con libre, sus pensamientos estaban lejos de descubrir lo que en verdad le quería decir booth con esas palabras "si bones, si me encierran durante tantos años, deberías… deberías…" le costaba tanto decirlo, pero él mismo sentía que debía de hacerlo. "Deberías poder rehacer tu vida…" con esas palabras brennan derramó unas lágrimas, no pensó que booth fuera capaz de decirla una cosa así. "buscar alguien que pueda estar ahí por ti… por sher…" antes de que pudiera acabar la frase brennan le interrumpió "cállate!" dijo brennan con voz seria y llena de dolor.

"no pienso dejarte y menos estar con otro hombre, ¿como pudiste siquiera pensar que haría una cosa así?" dijo una brennan dolida. "yo… yo solo quería…" antes de que pudiera volver a acabar la frase brennan le volvió a interrumpir. "Seeley no hables!" dijo brennan claramente dolida aun. Tras estas palabras se giró hacia su ventanilla y dejó perder su mirada en ese paisaje. Booth sabía que la había dolido sus palabras, y no sabía como explicarla porqué lo había hecho. Seguía conduciendo y echando de vez en cuando su mirada hacia ella, esperando que le volviera a hablar. Pero nada.

Llegaron a la escuela de Parker, booth se bajó del coche para hablar con su hijo, brennan se había quedado en el coche, seguía aun sin hablarle. Tras unos minutos había vuelto booth. Brennan estaba fuera del coche, booth se acercó a ella. No podía seguir ni un minuto más sin hablar con ella "temperance, lo siento. Lo siento mucho, no sé de verdad en qué estaba pensando" dijo acercándose a ella. Brennan tenía la mirada bajada. Booth con su dedo índice la hizo levantar la mirada, y cuando la miró en los ojos, vio que las tenía humedecidas como si hubiese llorado todo ese tiempo que él estaba con Parker. "lo siento mucho" volvió a decir booth. "seeley no vuelvas a pensar, insinuar y menos decirme una cosa así de nuevo" dijo ella rompiendo así el castigo de silencio que le había impuesto. Él asintió con la cabeza. "pase lo que pase lo afrontaremos juntos" dijo ella. No podía decir nada en ese momento de miedo a llorar, estaba emocionado con sus palabras, y se alegraba una vez más de tenerla a su lado. Se acercó y la dio un apasionado beso. Cuando se separaron, sonó el teléfono de booth. Era matt, le informaba que el jurado ya tenía un veredicto.

Brennan se había sentado justo detrás de booth. El agente estaba visiblemente nervioso. "en pie" grito alguien y el juez brown entró en la sala. Y con él, el jurado. Se pasó un papelito al juez y tras leerlo y devolverlo al jurado. Uno de los juristas se levantó para leer el veredicto. "En el caso del asesinato de peter jansen, este jurado declara al agente especial seeley booth..." todos estaban esperando, angela agarraba fuertemente la mano de brennan. Y hodgins a su vez agarraba las manos de cam y angela. Sweets cruzaba los brazos y tenía una mirada de concentrado. Y booth apretaba sus puños de los nervios. Matt y brad parecía de lo más tranquilo. En el fondo de la sala estaba Cullen de pie, esperando también nervioso el veredicto.

"…inocente" dijo finalmente el jurista. Se oyó varios "si!" en la sala. Booth no se podía mantener de pie. Se sentó de la emoción. Matt le daba palmaditas en la espalda. Cam, hodgins, angela sweets se abrazaban. Desde atrás brennan abrazó a booth y le susurró "ya todo se ha acabado" y le dio un beso en la mejilla. El juez ante el ruido que había en la sala, mando callar a todos. Ahora había que oír lo que el juez iba a decir sobre el veredicto del jurado. "este tribunal apoya el veredicto del jurado, pero también exige al departamento del FBI dar una sanción justa por las irregularidades cometidas durante la investigación del secuestro de la dr brennan. Con poder que me otorga el estado de Washington DC declaro al acusado libre de todos los cargos" dijo finalmente el juez brown.

Ahora todo era felicidad. Todo era abrazos y sonrisas. Todos se dirigieron a un bar a festejarlo. Pasaron la tarde entre fiestas. Cullen no quiso aguar la fiesta, solo felicitó a booth y le dijo que disfrutara. De la sanción hablarían otro día. A booth no le preocupaba la sanción, llegó a creer por un momento que no vería crecer a sus hijos, que no podía estar junto a la mujer que ama. Una sanción o un posible despido no era lo que le iba a quitar el sueño.

Tras la fiesta y unas copitas de más, booth solo quería estar con brennan. Estaban ansiosos del uno y del otro. Se iban ya besando durante toda la trayectoria a casa. No paraban ni para abrir la puerta de su casa. Y cuando entraron, seguían con la luz apagada. Brennan iba desabotonando la camisa de booth, quitándole la corbata. Y booth a su vez la ayudaba a quitarse la camisa que llevaba. Ella lo empujó en el sofá. Brennan estaba solo con su sujetador y con la falda aun puesta. Booth ya estaba a pecho descubierto cuando de pronto se encendió la luz. Brennan al ver la luz encendida cayó del sofá. Booth miró al frente y gritó "max!". Booth estiró la mano hacia la mesa para coger su camisa y taparse, pero brennan se lo quitó y se tapó ella. "papa!" dijo ahora ella tras taparse. "qué haces aquí?" preguntó ella, levantándose del suelo y sentándose junto a booth.

"cuidar de Shirley!, se supone que teníais que llamarme, pero estando booth aquí ya me imagino que todo ha ido bien" dijo max haciéndose el enfadado. "lo siento max… se nos olvido" dijo un booth apenado. "No pasa nada" dijo quitándolo importancia al asunto y se sentó en el sofá. Booth y brennan se miraron como ¿¡pero que hace!? "cuéntenme como fue todo?" dijo acomodándose en el sofá. "papa!, por si no te has dado cuenta estábamos a punto de…". "Bones!" le interrumpió antes de que dijera lo que estaba seguro que iba a decir y que no debía decir y menos delante de max.

"oh… oh, y quieren seguir?" dijo max. "si" dijo brennan y booth tapó su cara con sus manos, avergonzado por la situación. "bones…". "Puedo quedarme con Shirley, así estaréis más a gusto" dijo max. "gracias papa" dijo con una amplia sonrisa al ver lo comprensible que estaba siendo su padre. Nadie parecía hacer caso a booth, con estas últimas palabras booth se adentró aun mas en el sofá, quería desaparecer en ese instante de la vergüenza "tierra trágame" se decía.

Mientras bren y max estaban en la habitación de Shirley preparándola para que se lo llevara su abuelo. Booth corrió a su habitación. Estaba muerto de la vergüenza. Brennan tras agradecer y despedirse de su padre volvió a la habitación. "es una broma?" dijo ella al ver que booth dormía. Se acercó y le movió. "No estarás durmiendo no?" preguntó ella. "si, estoy durmiendo" dijo booth. "si estuvieras dormido no me contestaría" dijo brennan. Booth volvió a cerrar los ojos. "quiero seguir donde lo dejamos" dijo ella metiéndole mano y besándole el hombro. "se me ha pasado el calentón" dijo booth. "pues a mi no!" contestó ella. Poniéndose encima de él.

Booth abrió completamente los ojos. "como pudiste decirle a tu padre lo del… del…" no le salía la palabra. "Sexo?" le ayudo brennan. "puedes decirlo seeley". Booth volteó sus ojos. "solo quería echarle. Así poder seguir con lo nuestro" dijo ella y le dio un beso apasionado. "estas seguro que se te ha pasado el calentón?" le susurró al oído con un tono provocativo. "estaba bromeando" dijo booth, y brennan sonrió al verse victoriosa. Booth tomó el control y se puso encima de ella y la besó. Y antes de perder el control de nuevo, paró y la dijo "por cierto, no vuelvas a decir esas cosas a tu padre, por lo menos no delante de mi". "si…si… te lo prometo, podemos seguir?" dijo una brennan más que impaciente. Volvió a besarle y siguieron.

Cuando acabaron el primer asalto booth se bajó de la cama, abrió un cajón y volvió a la cama. "temperance, me quieres?". "si, te quiero seeley" dijo ella sin entender a que venía eso. "entonces cásate conmigo". "qué?, porqué?" preguntó brennan. "porque te quiero, tu me quieres, eso es lo que hacen la gente enamorados" dijo booth. "ya sabes lo que pienso al respecto booth". "Lo sé, pero… temperance, quiero que seas mi esposa. Es lo que más deseo ahora mismo" dijo booth con casi mirada de suplica. Deseaba con todo su corazón que le dijera que si. Brennan se quedó mirándole, se le veía tan ilusionado con su decir esa palabra "Esposa". Sonrió y dijo "si es lo que quieres, si".

Booth no se lo podía creer, esperaba y deseaba que le dijera que si. Pero no pensaba que la convencería ese día ni en ese momento. "de verdad?" preguntó aun sin creérselo. "si" dijo ella entre risa. Y booth la colocó el anillo, volvió la a besarla y así comenzó el segundo asalto de esa noche tan felizmente alocada para ambos.

Fin.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gracias por todos los comentarios que habéis hecho… y bueno, espero que os haya gustado el final. Ya sé que el penúltimo aun dejaba dudas sobre un posible final feliz, pero esto es b&b y solo cabe un final: juntos y felices para siempre.


End file.
